The Pecos Kid
by Elenimou
Summary: Rangeman Trenton has a temporary new medic. Problems occur from the start. Ranger doesn't trust the new hire at a time when serious problems are on the horizon.
1. Chapter 1

**Leave of Absence**

 **Bobby POV**

The wall clock read O800. The flight to Newark was delayed due to summer storms. My planned 6 hours down time ended up barely two hours. Lost sleep affects me more than it did in my youth. With luck, today won't be a medical disaster. I've been gone several days, I'm sure Woody covered the clinic for minor problems. The rest, if any, probably went to St. Francis or Helen Fund hospitals.

First, though, I need to talk to Ranger and Tank. I emailed a request to meet with them this morning, both have agreed to a 1000 meeting. Meanwhile I must make several calls.

Entering the 5th floor from the stairwell, I see Ranger and Tank conferring outside Tank's office door. Ranger is dressed in a suit instead of Rangeman black cargos and t-shirt. He must have an important business meeting today. Tank is in cargo pants and Rangeman polo shirt, not the t-shirt. It's semi-dressy for him. He may be visiting clients later in the day. Ranger sees me and motions into his office. Instead of sitting down, I walk to the extra thick bullet resistant glass window and stare out. I hear both men come in and close the door close.

Ranger begins, "Welcome back Bobby. How is your mother?" Ranger bypassed his desk and came to one of the leather chairs allowing Tank and me to select another chair or the couch. Deferring to Tank's size, I take the couch and leave him the larger chair. This will be an informal discussion, Ranger assumed.

I lowered myself onto the couch, "She is dying Ranger. She has maybe 6 months left." No amount of medical training or practice makes that statement any less painful.

"I'm sorry," he says kindly and I know he means it. He's known my mother for nearly twelve years.

"She's fought the battle but treatments aren't working any more. She says she's ready to go. I want to be with her until the end. I've missed so much with her over these recent years; I'd like to get to know her again before she's gone."

I paused and realized Ranger already knew what I was going to say, "Ric, I'd like extended leave." Ranger stiffened a bit, calling him by his Army name took this down to the very personal level.

Ranger replied in a quiet voice, "You are important here Bobby."

"I know, but not irreplaceable," I sigh. "I've made some calls to Miami and Atlanta, Gabe is back from Afghanistan and is available."

"But in what shape?" he asked cautiously.

"I also called your sister in Miami and Gabe passed all the post deployment psychological tests. The Deacon feels Gabe would work well here. He doesn't need two medics."

Ranger nodded but I knew he would call Celia and The Deacon for confirmation.

"The Deacon is seemed excited about the chance of her coming up here. He had to fill her position when she was called back and deployed. He doesn't want to put her totally into surveillance and apprehensions; it's a waste of her medical degree. Plus she needs to keep up her medical certification. She's ready to split Rangeman totally. She's looking at going back to the Army full time, either for deployments, at the VA, or teaching at USHUS. There's even a chance she could do contract work."

Ranger snorted, "Contract work, for a medic?"

I looked at him like he had lost his mind, "Ah, yeah, that's what I did, remember."

"But you were Special Forces," Ranger replied.

"This was her fourth tour in a war zone, Ranger; the first started as physician in the field hospital but ended up out in the field when things got hot. Turns out she's a heck of a solider as well as a doctor. Do you remember where you met her Ric?"

"Ft. Benning."

"Exactly….she wasn't working the hospital there; she was there for advanced training. She was one of the first female soldiers to train there. Her last three deployments she was also classified an FET-female engagement team in addition to a field medic and doctor. She can handle anything I can and more in the clinic. Maybe where she's lacking is urban work, but she did put eleven months in with Miami and Atlanta."

"Bobby, why would a physician want to work for Rangeman?" Ranger asked.

"I'm surprised you don't know that; after all, you are the one who offered her a job."

"Not exactly, we didn't talk much. I saw a woman solider with medical training who appeared to know what she was doing and was looking for a job when she got out of the Army. I told Dominic and The Deacon about her as we didn't have a place here for her. I think The Deacon was the one who hired her initially. I'll ask again why does a physician want to move into the private field?"

"You'll have to ask her and Celia. Maybe she needs a break. She's still in the Reserves. She and the Army have to decide what they are going to do for each other. That's all."

Tank spoke, "Not only could she be our medic, she can do patrols, apprehensions with the guys, and distractions for Bomber. Even Bobby can't do female distractions."

"You never asked," I laughed. "Not that I would have done them, I can't wear high heels."

Tank arched an eyebrow, "You've tried?"

"I had sisters, remember."

Tank continued, "Bomber's position here as assistant office manager and searches keeps her busy. If and when Bomber does go out on interviews, Gabe would be far safer with her than she ever was with Lula."

I saw Ranger grimace. No doubt he was thinking of the last time Stephanie and Lula were on an apprehension, Stephanie was nearly killed because Lula had become distracted by a "trunk" sale of stolen purses. While Stephanie did survive, Tank's relationship with Lula did not. "Bobby do you plan to return after your mother passes?"

"I'll have to attend to her estate, but at this time I plan to return."

"That's not definite," Ranger said warily.

"Life isn't definite, Ranger. I'm not looking for a different job." Ranger thought he risked losing me entirely forgetting than whenever of us went on missions, contract jobs, we risked not coming back, even him.

"When do you plan to leave?"

"As soon as possible, but I'd like to work with Gabe for a week getting her used to the routine here."

Ranger turned to Tank, "Do we have accommodations?

"We do, next door to Bobby and the clinic."

"Good, I'll call Celia and The Deacon," Ranger said as he stood. "And Bobby, give your mother my love."

Tank noticed Ranger's expression as I walked out the door. "What is your concern, boss?"

"An officer and a physician, I still don't understand why she's available. Did she screw up somewhere?"

Tank shook his head, "Call Celia and The Deacon."

 **Gabe Ybarra**

 **Gabe POV**

The call into The Deacon's office came just in time. I assumed I had a Rangeman job so went into Reserves. Stupid. Now I had no job. One option is returning to full time service hopefully serving at a VA hospital, maybe teaching medic trainees at Ft. Sill. I'm not keen on returning to combat but if I'm needed, I'll go. The other option was private government contract work as medic on a team, but I put that far down the list. It was a soul destroying job. The call to Rangeman Trenton will give me chance to delay my decision by working with the corporation I really enjoy. I've served in the Miami office and Atlanta; I'm looking forward to Trenton, something new.

Since returning to the states, I haven't purchased a car. I've done all my traveling here on my Harley RoadGlide. Ranger nixed my riding up on my bike. He said the I-95 corridor was scheduled for rain over the next week and was too dangerous to ride and he wanted me up there within 48 hours. I seriously considered ignoring his order, but figured it wouldn't be a good way to get started in a new job.

The Trenton Rangeman driver sent to take me and my possessions back north laughed. "This is it? You could have flown up." I was thinking I could have ridden the bike up.

I looked at the big Suburban, "Yeah, I think this is overkill. We could have used something a lot smaller."

"Ranger's 911 Turbo," he said.

I hummed approval and I stuck out my hand, "I'm Gabe Ybarra."

The Latino/Hispanic was several inches over 6 feet tall, broad well developed shoulders and chest, tight waist, medium brown hair and green eyes, "I'm Lester Santos. I assume its Gabriela," he said a soft Spanish pronunciation.

"It is but most Anglos slaughter the name with a hard "G." My basic training officer called me Gobrella or Godzilla. Everyone else calls me Gabe."

The sun was setting when we climbed into the behemoth vehicle. "Let me drive Lester, you need some down time." He accepted graciously which is unusual for a Rangeman. They want control.

Lester slept until dark was well entrenched. When he woke he sleepily asked, "How far are we?"

"We've gone a little over 300 miles. That's Greensboro ahead, need a break?"

"Yeah, I do."

We stopped at an all-night diner. Lester looked like he had been rode hard and put down wet. "Les, you are looking a bit rough."

He shook his head, "I haven't had much sleep before Ranger sent me to get you. Mind if I sleep a bit more?"

"No problem, if I get tired I'll find a place to pull off, though with this coffee, I'll be wired for hours," I chuckled. "You sure you don't want something to eat?" I asked as I finished off a plate of eggs, bacon and toast.

"No, I'm good."

A little tingle told me he wasn't good but he truly seemed tired. When we got back into the behemoth vehicle, Lester was talkative.

"Tell me about Gabe Ybarra."

"You want the long or short version?"

Glancing at the clock on the dashboard, "We've got hours, let's start with the long."

"I was born on a ranch west Texas, near the Pecos River. Family was encouraged to move north by the Mexican government to in the early 19th century to settle the lands north of the Rio Bravo…..now called the Rio Grande. Family has lived in the area since before Texas became a republic let alone a state. Once Texas became a state the Anglos wanted to steal the ranch. Racial bigotry back then too. So my ancestors married Anglos and the ranch name was changed to Johnson and the ranch was J-Bar for a while. My grandfather changed it back to Y-bar. The ranch has grown and shrunk over the generations for many reasons; war, homesteaders, drought, cattle prices and such. When my great grandfather owned it, it was far larger but he sold sections and bought new ranches for his two sons. In total the ranches now total 250,000 acres, some on the Edwards Plateau, other parcels in the Trans Pecos. Two holdings up north and to the east are called the JY-bar ranches. Depending on the ranch it is corn, sorghum, hay fields, cattle, some sheep and goats, gas and oil, mesquite trees, pecans, feral hogs, rattle snakes, water moccasins, and scorpions."

"Did you say oil? You have oil wells?"

"Ever hear of the Permian Basin?"

"No."

"It's a huge oil and gas region stretching from southeast New Mexico and into West and Southwest Texas. Think over 60,000 square miles of oil and gas, the largest petrochemical area in the US. With new extraction techniques, the experts figure there is more gas and oil in the Permian basin that all of Saudi Arabia. Or so they hope."

Did you say 60,000 acres?

"No square miles. It's about the same size as New York and New Jersey. My grandfather started pumping oil in the 1920's but big time production over the whole area didn't begin until late 20th century. Mainly we are cattle people, oil and gas is a side line, or was. I don't know now."

"So you came from money?" he asked with awe.

Laughing, "You've never ranched. The overhead is tremendous. Some years if we didn't have the oil and gas leases, we'd be under water…if we had much water to begin with. Also if you have money, you need someplace to spend it to enjoy it. When you are isolated, you don't exactly run to Neiman Marcus every Saturday."

"Where's the nearest town?"

"Define town? My definition is probably different than yours."

"Over 30,000 population."

"Heck Lester, that's a city. We have whole counties with fewer than 10 people. Let's see up north there are Midland and Odessa; further east San Angelo and far to the west, El Paso, down south is Big Bend country. If you go far enough east, you hit San Antonio."

"What's close?"

"Nothing."

"How do you get around, horses?"

I laughed, "They are toooo slow. We are modern, we have SUVs, pickups, ATVs, and flying. In my family we all fly. First we learn to ride horses, then drive, then fly."

"Flat country?"

Sorta. Up north on the _Llano Estacado_ , Staked Plain….Lubbock area, yes it's flat. The saying is if you stand on a nickel in Lubbock you can see all the way to Dallas. As you go south and east, you hit the Edwards Plateau and the far east side of that is the Hill country."

"No tall mountains?"

My mind flashed on a t-shirt I saw in Papa's drawer. The caricature on the front was a cowboy in skis coming down a very small hill with the lettering "Ski Texas" across the top. "No, we Texans go to New Mexico or Colorado to ski," I laughed. I was quiet for a while. When was the last time I went skiing? Fifteen years ago at Sierra Blanca outside of Ruidoso?

I continued my dialog, "I was raised by my father and 4 older brothers. Mamma died when I was young and Daddy never remarried. School was between 30-60 miles away depending what school system would have us. We didn't have friends over for sleepovers or after school play time; we grew up entertaining ourselves. I rode horses, hunted, especially feral hogs. The hogs are doing tremendous damage to the ecosystem down there and other southern states."

"Four brothers, I bet they were protective of you."

I nodded but was cautious; I didn't want to get into my childhood. "Think smothering. Nobody was allowed to mess with their sister. Fernando, the one closest to my age was my play mate, but Diego, the oldest was more dominating over everyone, including my father. They had some tremendous fights from time to time. Carlos and Manuel, in the middle, pretty much stuck together. When I was old enough to become interested in boys, they'd all run interference…of course being 50 miles from people didn't help me. Papa wanted to send me to a girl's school in San Antonio, but Diego fought it. He shouldn't have had any say so."

I gripped the steering wheel way too tight. I needed to relax.

"When I started high school, I expressed an interest in going to college to study medicine. It was vetoed. Then I said I could study business, agriculture, or petroleum engineering….all something to do with the ranch. They too were vetoed. One day I heard Diego arguing with my father. Diego wanted to marry me to some big oil company exec's son in Mexico. My father was mostly against it, but was wavering. I wrote to the Army enlistment office in San Antonio and the next time I was there, I enlisted. Hours after high school graduation I took the family plane, flew to San Antonio. From there I caught a flight to Oklahoma City and Ft. Sill."

You stole the family plane?

I laughed a little which helped reduce the stress, "I prefer to think of using it without permission. I did refuel it before I had the airport manager call Papa and tell him the plane was ready to return home. I also sent a letter to the family attorney explaining my actions; he was always kind to me."

"What did your family do?"

"They called the police, FBI, Senators and Congressmen but to no avail. I wasn't kidnapped; I was of age and eagerly went into the Army."

"Have they forgiven you?"

I shrugged, "Lester, I don't know. I haven't talked to anyone since. For all I know I've been disinherited or there's a warrant out for stealing the aircraft. I do send my father an annual birthday and Christmas card, so far they haven't been returned. Nor has he sent replies."

"It doesn't bother you? You turned your back on your family and the ranch?"

"I knew the man they wanted me to marry. Trust me; the marriage would have been a living hell. I am not chattel. My life is my own to live as I want. They days holding up the family enterprise through marriage are over."

"But you might own part of the ranch?"

"Lester I did love the ranch, but I left. Carl, Manny, and Fernando should get it."

"Not Diego?"

"Never," I growled. I shook my head slowly. "It would not survive under his care. He never worked on it, only spent money. He cared only for himself and what he could take from others."

"Why the Army?"

"Fernando stuck around almost two years after high school mainly to watch over me until I graduated and then together we'd go into the Marines. But Marines didn't fit me. So he enlisted as soon as the Army wrote and said they wanted me. I had no college and not much money, only what I had been saving, several hundred dollars. Once I finished basic training I wrote to him and told him I was safe. He wrote back and said he was proud of me. Fernando was the only family member who ever said that."

I was quiet for a while. Yes, Papa said he was proud of me….but….it always came with a _but_. "Gabriela, I'm proud of you, _but_ …you must not, should not, etc."

I continued, "First posting was in Germany in a hospital doing various jobs. I also was in school taking science classes. Came back to OCS, then USHUS where I earned my MD. After graduation I was sent to Ft. Carson, VA Hospital in San Antonio, then Ft. Jackson before I was sent to on my first tour of Afghanistan. Somewhere along the way I found myself out in the field, not a hospital. Next tour FET was added to my resume; Female Engagement Troop. Years of shooting hogs paid off, I guess. I served another tour then met Carlos Manoso who asked me to consider employment with Rangeman. I served another tour and decided to go reserve. The Deacon in Atlanta hired me. I was just getting comfortable with Rangeman when I was called back, nine months in Afghanistan….again, fourth _vacation_ over there. I got back 6 weeks ago, cleared by Celia. While I was gone Atlanta hired a full time medic so I came back to no job.

Isn't that illegal? Aren't business' supposed to keep your job open.

"A job, not THE job. It wasn't fair to put Atlanta without a medic. I came back to the monitors and in field surveillance. I'm antsy Lester, I don't sit well. Plus I need to keep working in the medical field."

As I talked I noticed Lester wipe his brow a few times. "You OK Les?" I asked.

"Yeah." he said without conviction.

"Can't fool a medic mister, you are sweaty. How long have you been with a straight 8 hours sleep?"

"Four or five days, I guess."

"You need more down time." I tossed him a jacket and he put back the front seat and went back to sleep. He didn't argue….again.

The drive up I85 and then I95 was mostly quiet until I got to the big cities like Washington DC and Baltimore. Even in the late night, early morning hours, the traffic was bad. I chuckled, an 800 mile drive in Texas would be from border to border and could be done in less than 10 hours providing one avoided the highway radar, ran close to 90 miles through long stretches and hit Dallas at O Dark Thirty hours thus avoiding traffic. Here in the East, the 800 mile drive will be 13 or 14 hours, through seven states.

The refueling stop was south of Wilmington, Delaware. When the lights of the service station shone on Lester I noticed he was still sweaty. I didn't have to feel his brow to know he was running a fever. I got out and went around and started refueling. As the gasoline flowed I opened the cargo area and got my medic bag. Using a dermal thermometer Lester registered 102.8

"Lester," I said gently shaking him, Lester. He woke with a grimace then quickly changed to a neutral face; he doesn't like to show vulnerability. "Where do you hurt?" I asked in my medic voice.

"Must be something I ate…," he mumbled.

"Les let me feel your abdomen."

"You just want to feel me up," he mumbled.

"Yeah, all Rangemen have 8 pack abs, just checking yours."

"You sure you don't want to lower?"

"I'm a medic, not your date." When I got around his naval and right side he reacted to the pain. I covered him up and took out my cell and called Trenton Rangeman. "This is Gabe Ybarra with Lester Santos, is Bobby Brown available?" I looked at the time, geez it was 0330.

Instantly I was transferred. "Gabe," he said in a very sleepy voice.

"Bobby, I'm sorry to wake you. It's a medical situation. I'm outside of Wilmington; Lester's fever is 39.3 C, pain and heat from navel to lower right abdomen as well as upper left clavicle area."

"You are thinking appendicitis."

"Yes. I need some history before I take him to a hospital. He's not real communicative. Does he have concerns with anesthetics or pain control?"

There was a pause as his mind cleared, "He's had reactions to opiates….hallucinations and violence depending on type and quantity."

"Lovely."

"Where are you planning to take him?" Bobby asked. He was more awake.

"Wilmington Hospital off 14th . We are about 20 minutes out."

"I'll have them waiting for you plus I'll talk to the ER doctor. We should be down there in 2 hours."

Drive carefully, storms have been following us," I cautioned.

The Wilmington hospital is just off I95 and the emergency entrance well marked. When I pulled up to the portal there was a tall dark skin male orderly with a wheel chair coming out the door.

"You Rangeman?" he asked.

"Yes sir," I answered as I opened the passenger side door. Lester was in pain but trying to hide it. "You want to feel me up again Gorgeous?" he mumbled.

"Les, how long have you been in distress?" I asked as the orderly and I helped Lester into the wheel chair.

"Couple of days."

"And you didn't say anything in Trenton or Atlanta?" I hissed.

"No, Ranger wanted you in Trenton ASAP."

"Remind me to pound some sense into your head, later," I said as he was rolled into the ER. I parked the SUV and returned to the building mumbling the whole time. "They all think they are invincible…."

I had barely begun the emergency room's paper work when a nurse came out and said, "Dr. Johnson wants to talk to you."

I followed her through the double doors and into the treatment bay. "Mr. Santos says you are an Army medic."

"Yes sir." No way was I mentioning being a physician as well.

"You must be the Army's worst medic!" he screamed. "You couldn't see his condition earlier? Does he need a bullet hole for you to react?"

I wondered who pissed on his Cheerios. I automatically stood straighter, "Sir, I met Mr. Santos at 1700 hours. Since he had already been driving 12 hours I urged him to take some down time. His coloring was fine and he didn't express distress. We stopped for coffee around 1200, he ate nothing. Returning to the vehicle we talked for a while, he never once mentioned any pain. He returned to sleep about 0100. At 0300 I stopped to refuel and with the light of the service station I could see he was flushed, shivering. I took his temperature and preliminary abdominal exam. Upon completion I came immediately to this facility."

Lester had been listening and cut in, "Cut her some slack Doc," Lester moaned. "I'm at fault. I tried to tough it out. I never said a word."

"Mister you need surgery now, hopefully you don't have a ruptured appendix," the doctor barked back.

"Can she scrub in?" Lester asked.

"No! I don't allow incompetents in surgery," the doctor said firmly.

Now was not the time to mention I was a surgery qualified physician. I spoke up, "Sir, did you get the contra indication from Les' doctor regarding anesthesia and opiates?"

"From another incompetent Army medic?" he hissed.

"Sir, there are details that will impact anesthesia choice and post-operative treatment."

"I'll check them now," he huffed and stormed off. At least he didn't have a God complex thinking only he knew what should be used.

"Nice guy," Lester said, "Glad I'll be asleep." I didn't want to tell Lester about spinal block anesthesia where he might be awake.

"You can be assured, Les, I'll be hiding from Dr. Sunshine. When you come out, Bobby should be here." I returned to the waiting room and finished the paper work then was directed to surgery waiting room. I was the only one there and the God forsaken television was off. I fell asleep, two hours later a nurse woke me, "He's in recovery. You can go back."

Lester was awake, but still groggy. A nurse was typing into a laptop beside his bed. "High Gorgeous, how'd I do?" he asked.

I came alongside his bed opposite the nurse, "I don't have your chart Les, but you are awake, aware, and speaking well; looking at your monitors, your vitals look good.

Lester turned to the nurse, "May she read my chart?"

The nurse was listening to us, "Sorry Mr. Santos, that's only for staff and your physician."

"She's the new company doctor when we get back to Trenton. She will be my physician," he said.

She smiled, "I'll leave the lap top here for a few minutes while I get you some apple juice, just don't let Doctor Johnson catch you."

I quickly scanned Les' chart to see what anesthesia was used, post-surgery medications….Dr. Johnson actually read Bobby's report. There were no special notes regarding the surgery. "Nothing frightening. The appendix didn't rupture so no massive antibiotics for you. Oh, they also gave you a vasectomy while you were under, you know since they were in the neighborhood."

His eyes shot up but realized I was kidding. "Not funny Gorgeous."

"Les, you plan on a family? If not a snip job would be a guarantee against unplanned paternity. The alternative is radiation, we could cook your testicles, they might shrink a bit but they wouldn't be putting out soldiers."

"Really not funny Gorgeous," he mumbled.

I smiled and held the side of the bed, it was vibrating, "What the heck?" Suddenly the lights went out and emergency lights came on. Something slammed into the building, the air pressure changed; ceiling tiles and light fixtures worn torn free and flying around. TORNADO?


	2. Chapter 2

**Lestor has been sent to bring Gabe Ybarra, the temporary Rangeman medic, back to Trenton. Problems arise.**

 **Chapter 2 The Storm**

 **Gabe POV**

As the room began to disintegrate, I was up and over the top of Lester, clamping off his IV. Placing my knees by his hips, I leaned forward resting on my elbows next to his upper arms and leaned forward using my body, arms, hands and my own head to cover him. He was protected but my back was fully exposed.

The sound was deafening as debris flew about, slamming into the bed, me, and eventually down upon us. It felt like the entire third and fourth floor was upon us. I didn't want to crush Lester so held firm and prayed, a lot.

The sound faded. It lasted a minute or less but felt like an hour.

"Gabe?" Lester asked cautiously into my ear.

"Yeah," I moaned.

"Was that a bomb?"

"Tornado…too long for a bomb."

"Are you hurt?"

"Maybe….how about you?"

"I think I'm OK. It's dark, are we buried?"

"Something heavy is on me. I can't push it off, plus something is poking my side. It hurts to move."

We waited to be rescued. It was eerily quiet after the loud roar. Fresh air and rain blew through spaces in the debris pile. Were we outside? I thought I heard sirens off in the distance.

"Les, can you move your left hand?"

"Hmmm, yeah."

"Do you feel my right thigh?" I felt his hand moving across my thigh. "Feel for my cell phone in my leg pocket. If it's not broken we can get some light or call for help."

He fumbled then I felt the button release. "I've got it, hold on."

I heard a voice… "Gabe?"

"Les, can you pull the phone up closer? I can't move my head or arms."

"Bobby…."Lester whispered.

Hello, hello? Gabe, is this you?"

"BOBBY!" Lester screamed but then moaned.

"Who is this?" Bobby asked suspiciously.

"LESTER. HELP! WE ARE UNDER RUBBLE!"

"Les, you are under a bubble?"

I heard mumbling. "YOU ARE UNDER RUBBLE?" another voice yelled. The voice was lower in pitch and forceful.

"TORNADO. RECOVERY ROOM," Lester was fighting the pain of having to use his abdominal muscles.

"RECOVERY ROOM. GOT IT. KEEP THIS LINE OPEN, WE ARE MINUTES OUT."

Lestor moaned, "Sorry about your hearing Gorgeous."

"Hmmm," I moaned.

"Gorgeous are you awake? GABE!"

"Huh?" I was getting dizzy.

"Baby, you are bleeding on me. Talk to me Gorgeous….Gabe, Gorgeous, keep strong, don't give up…"

The deep voice came back over the phone, "LESTER, YOU STILL THERE?"

"GABE HURT."

Time passed, I was losing strength and had my chest on Lester's. My backside was still supported by my upper legs. We heard only bits of conversations on the phone, " …people trapped in there…recovery room….it's gone…trapped under rubble…."

"LESTER, GABE CAN YOU HEAR US?"

"YES!" Lester yelled. "Damn that hurts," he added.

"Donnnn strain…" I slurred.

"Hector, can you get a closer location…at Wilmington Hospital…came a voice somewhat like Bobby's.

"Who?" I mumbled.

"Hector, he's tracking the phone."

I didn't question how. After some time, I don't know how much….I heard voices; they were muffled, not coming from the phone, "LESTER!"

I was fading and in pain, but I had to hold the debris off Lester.

"Hector which way? ….Ten feet, that way," someone said.

Multiple voices were calling, "GABE! LESTER!"

"TANK!" Lester said loudly and he swore, "Shit that hurts."

Who or what was a Tank? The voices were closer, I think. Lester was yelling but the words were garbled in my head. I had to concentrate, keep still. A great weight was lifted off me but also I felt a sudden surge of pain and screamed out.

Someone shouted, "Compress!" Uh oh, someone has a hole in them.

"Stay with us Gabe," I heard but I all I heard was white noise then nothing.

 **000000**

I woke up to a quiet beep, beep I instantly recognized. Whose monitor was that? My body hurt from my knees to my head; probably mine.

A nurse was beside me, "Are you nauseous?"

"Yeah, soon…" I felt my body starting to convulse. The nurse was quick with the anti-nausea injection, but not quite fast enough.

"Sorry," I mumbled. I tried to move my head but it hurt.

"You have a head contusion and quite a few sutures. Don't move around much."

No problem, it hurt to move almost everything. I tried my toes. They moved, I think.

"Lester?" I croaked.

"They were right, it was the first thing you asked," she said smiling. "Your patient is fine, doctor, upstairs, only a few stitches needed for a leg wound. There are no abdominal surgery complications."

"Good," I croaked again.

"I can give you one sip of water."

"Please…." And I carefully sipped once to wash my mouth then tried to smile a thank you. It's true; doctors make terrible patients as we feel we know everything. I didn't get that gene, thankfully. Right now the nurse was in charge and I was cool with that.

I must have dozed because when I woke again, one big dark smear was in my vision field. I blinked a few times. What emerged was beautiful. Mahogany skin, not dark, not light; head shaved, full straight eyebrows, almond shaped eyes with deep, deep chocolate eyes, high cheek bones, nose was medium sized but nicely shaped. The mouth looked chiseled; both lips equal in size and fit the proportion of his head. His ears were small, maybe it was the full neck indicating immense upper body strength. His chest and arms were huge but abs flat. If I was dead, let this be St. Michael, the warrior.

"Welcome back Gabe," came the deep voice I heard on the phone.

I was confused. "Bobby?"

"I'm Tank from Trenton. Bobby is helping with injured."

I scowled then remembered. "Lester?"

Tank smiled, "He's fine. You kept him safe from the debris. Bobby will explain everything when he gets back."

I tried to remember what happened. "Tornado?"

"Yes, unusual early morning tornado."

I didn't know where I was, which hospital, not that it mattered. At least it wasn't an emergency tent in some "-stan." Tank remained with me. He didn't talk much but when I became nauseous again, he summoned the nurse.

"I can give you more anti-nausea…." she started to say.

"Please I croaked."

"Do you have a problem with opiates?"

"Yes…." Didn't Bobby say something about Lester and opiates? It must be contagious.

"I'll contact your doctor."

As the nurse left I let the drug work. I wanted to see the man next to me and moved my head, wrong idea. Tank took my hand, "Don't move your head, you have a lot head stitches." That was the second time I heard that.

"Head shaved?"

"Your head is wrapped, but there's a good chance they did. You may look like me."

"I should be so fortunate. Are there other sutures?" I asked. I think he was blushing.

"Your back and lower, ah…"

"Ass?" I thought I'd help him.

"I was trying to be a gentleman and say buttocks."

I smiled. Such a large man and yet there was something gentle about him. "I apologize for being crude. What is the pain on my side?"

"I'll leave that for Bobby…"

"Leave what for me?" asked another African man with broad chest, tiny waist, dressed in blue scrubs. His hair was in corn rows. "Remember me?"

"Yeah, Bobby."

"She wanted to know about the pain in her side," Tank said.

I winced in pain.

"Use the button, Gabe. You know toughing it out only slows the healing," Bobby said with compassion.

"No, cyclic emesis for days is worse than the pain," I whined. I didn't want to be begging for the anti-nausea meds.

Bobby continued, "Other than looking like you went toe to toe with a blender, the most serious injury is a puncture above your right hip that angled up to the kidney, tore the renal vein. Repairs were made; you still have the kidney and function."

"Blood loss?"

Serious. If you can see your IV tree, you'll see a bag of Tank hanging there."

I had a puzzled look on my face, a bag of Tank?

"You and Tank match and since the storm, the community is short of reserve blood and plasma. You took two units from him."

My eyes shot up, "He's still upright?"

Bobby smiled, "He is tough."

I looked at the bigger guy, "My blood brother."

"I'm transferring you to Newark, get you away from this chaos. Plus I want an orthopedic surgeon to look at a few things, you may have stress fractures."

"Lester?"

"He's going back to Trenton with Tank. He's doing well. As soon as you are stable enough to move, you and I are going to Newark."

"Your mother…"

"I wasn't planning on leaving for a while; if I must stay longer, no problem."

I nodded once, the pain screamed back.

"Any questions?"

"Not now."

"The nurse wants to move you…somewhere. I'll find you."

As they both stood to leave the one called Tank put his massive hand on my shoulder, "Thank you for saving Lester. He's a pain in the ass but a darn good soldier and Rangeman."

"Don't say ass…" I moaned.

 **At Trenton**

After being released from Newark hospital after three days, I arrived at Rangeman Trenton. My personal items were in my apartment, clothes hung up or in a drawer. I had requested a small, studio apartment but found myself with a one bedroom unit with furniture and a television. It was more luxury than I've had in the last 12 years. Four more days I stayed in bed, mostly face down. I was not lonely. Lester came and stayed for hours, filling my head with buttock jokes. I made a mental note to strangle him when I could move again.

Bobby of course checked often as did Tank and the Rangeman housekeeper Ella who brought food. A week after the storm, I found I could stand and wear very loose fitting clothes, scrubs. The stress fractures were stable; between them and all the sutures, I'd have to be very careful moving around. Bobby and I, along with the specialists in Newark worked out a schedule: I could stand up no more than 2 hours a day, but not continual and I'd have to use a stool with wheels to move around the clinic as long as it had a very fluffy pillow to sit on. Work days were to be no longer than 4 hours and of course I stayed away from strenuous workouts for a month and more likely two months. My supervisor, Tank, approved.

Bobby stayed in town longer than he planned, but after watching me suture a Rangeman's hand back together he said, "I'm confident I'm leaving the clinic in your capable hands. If you need heavy lifting, ask the others. Woody would be a good assistant for a while, he helps me from time to time. I don't know how long I'll be away, but I'll check back often and of course I'm just a phone call away."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir."

Chuckling Bobby said, "You are the MD here, I'm just a lowly medic, you need not be so formal."

"Bobby, there is nothing lowly about your skills. You are one of the best medics I've seen. Anyway, this is your clinic."

He seemed a bit embarrassed, "Do not forget your appointments with Dr. McDonnal in Newark. He wants to monitor the kidney closely. I'm sure Tank will arrange transportation to and from Newark for you, at least initially. No driving for several weeks.

"Yes Dad."

"I know you can't see your sutures, but some should come out in a week to ten days. While we have people here who could remove them for you, due to the location of some, I'd suggest Glenn Birkdale at St. Anthony's. Nice private hospital, nice guy."

"You mentioned Rangeman men who might be good snippers…."

"I was being facetious; Hector is a master with knives, Lester is a picker, whenever possible glue him."

I laughed, "Should I be watching him now for abdominal hernia?"

Bobby grimaced, "Oh don't encourage him. He'll go out of his way to show you his scar. He's a bit of a playboy, be careful."

Oh great, more of that. I've run into my share already, I sighed to myself.

 **Stephanie**

Since I couldn't move around much, I took the time to read everyone's medical file. Most everyone was up to date on personal physicals. While I didn't mind doing the physicals, the men were not yet uncomfortable with a woman physician if it involved their private areas. However Ranger's wife Stephanie was thrilled,

"Finally someone I can talk to," the woman with a riot of brown curly hair and incredible blue eyes gushed.

"You had trouble with Bobby?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"No, he is great, but a little shy about female anatomy. He is used to men, not women, but he does keep track of my birth control as I tend to forget."

I called up her file. "Duly noted," I said as I found a note and calendar alert. "I see you are due in 5 weeks. Don't continue to play Russian roulette, Bobby changed the type vaccination. You don't have quite the leeway as before."

"Yes ma'am," she responded a bit too smartly. "Also I need girl talk from time to time. The testosterone runs pretty deep here."

I laughed, "Stephanie I've lived with guys almost every day of my life. I'm not sure how much of a confident I can be. On the contrary, I was rather hoping you could help me."

"Me help you? I don't know much about medicine. How can I help you?" she asked with a big question voice at the end, stressing 'you.'

"Ranger said I'd be doing distractions. The few I did in Miami involved the beach and a bikini. I don't think that's going to work here."

Stephanie giggled, "Maybe at Point Pleasant."

"No, not now, I'm a bit scarred now for a bikini," I said.

She only saw my hairless head, "You can wear a wig."

"Body scars. These are only the visible scars. I got pretty shredded. I think my bikini days are over." My mind flashed on a wig, in the heat and humidity and all these head scars. Misery. "But back to distractions…"

"You dress in your sexiest dress, add extra make-up, look sad, lonely, or available to party, get close to your mark and then leave with him. As you walk through the door one of the guys pulls you to safety while the others handcuffs the fugitive and takes him to jail."

"You lost me at dress."

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't worn a dress since I was two years old, maybe three," I answered.

"Her blue eyes grew wider, "Why?"

"Steph, I grew up along the Pecos in Texas. The ranch was in the middle of nowhere, there was no reason. The ground is too dangerous for bare legs, plenty to scratch or bite you." I didn't mention many men around the ranch too, especially two: Diego and Simon….and maybe Oscar.

Her nose crinkled up, "Ick."

"Boots are more than a fashion statement. They retard snake strikes, cactus thorns and keep the cattle and horse stuff off your toes. I'll need a crash course in how to dress….like a woman. I went from the ranch to the Army. No stopping for cotillions or a debutant ball."

"What's a cotillion?"

"Think etiquette training. I got mine from the Army," I chuckled. "Basic training through Officer's Candidate School….it was a whole new world."

"Maybe you should come shopping with Lula, Sally and me," she said as her eyes grew distant as if thinking about shops. "You are tall, not every store will fit you."

"Are your friends fashion consultants?" I said cautiously.

"Yep," she said with a smile. I wasn't sure I like the look in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Troubles with Ranger**

 **Hats**

Since I couldn't run around, let alone walk around much in the beginning, monitor duty for a few hours a day was fine. Being among the guys, more Rangeman got to "enjoy" the jigsaw puzzle on my head. I asked permission from Tank to wear a head cover. I found him easier to talk to and more available than Ranger. The first time I wore an Atlanta Braves hat, it was quickly exchanged by Lester. "Yankees," he winked.

Unfortunately Ranger came up to me at the monitors, yanked the hat off my head and hissed, "No hats." Apparently he wasn't a Yankees' fan. I explained my scars were extensive and caused the men to wince. He conceded, "Get a wig."

Obviously he has never worn a wig especially over stitches. A few hours later Lester brought me a hat box and inside was a bright red curly haired costume wig more suitable for a clown handing out hamburgers. I laughed at the gift and had just put on the oversized wig when Tank, Ranger and Stephanie walked into the breakroom. Stephanie and Tank broke into laughter. Ranger's expression was stone but his eyes burned, "Ybarra, on your feet," he barked.

Oh poop! Out of reflex I was up and at attention.

"Ybarra, what is that on your head?"

"A wig sir."

Lester was barely containing his laughter, "I got it for her Cuz. You told her to get a wig. There isn't a guy here who would feel comfortable with a head looking like Hector or Edward Scissorhands attacked them."

Hector? He's a blade man? I thought of the movie, Edward Scissorhands was actually quite handy with his scissor and probably would not have nicked me.

Stephanie was laughing so hard she left the break room. Ranger watched her go then looked at Tank who had gone from guffaw to a chuckle. I was ramrod straight, blank face with a red clown wig on my head. Oh just shoot me. Ranger continued to stare at me. I stared straight ahead and not into his eyes. My peripheral vision told me Stephanie had returned to the doorway with her cell phone in hand, no doubt taking a picture. A group of Rangeman men were behind her. Finally Ranger shook his head and said, "Wear a damn hat if you must, but lose the wig," and stormed out. The men parted as if Moses was coming through.

I remained at attention until Tank realized I hadn't moved and said, "At ease." I relaxed, took off the wig, turned and plopped it on Santos' head. "More appropriate," Tank chuckled and walked out.

"Gorgeous, I'm sorry," Lester apologized as he pulled the wig from his head. He then started laughing again. Turning to Stephanie he said, "Bomber, please tell me you got a picture."

"Yes, of both of you. Red is your color Lester, actually both of you look good in red."

I broke in, "Lester, I appreciate you standing up for me, but please, my name is Gabe, not Gorgeous, especially not now with the way I look."

"Gabe," he said as he hugged me, "You are gorgeous through and through. Your hair will grow back and cover the scars, be patient."

Later that day Ella stopped by the clinic and handed me a bag. "This will be more comfortable." Inside was a black turban with a black braid around the rim for accent.

 **In the Gym**

I hated to be on the disabled list especially since I was needed for work outside the clinic on apprehensions and surveillance. But before I could work outside, I needed to show I was healthy enough. Like all Rangeman employees I was expected to spend time in the gym. I still hadn't received clearance from the doctors for strenuous exercise, but after two weeks I found walking wasn't too painful. I used the treadmill in the gym, but preferred a change from male gym testosterone sweat to smoggy outside air. Getting a Rangeman to slow down and walk for exercise wasn't happening and Stephanie couldn't be bothered. I did discover Rangeman Woody's wife Eileen, was an avid walker so we teamed up often. She and Woody were from Texas around Waco, so we had plenty of Texas BS to kick around as we walked. When she wasn't available I went to the local high school track.

I had barely started walking the track when Rangeman Hector got out of his SUV. _"_ _¿_ _Por qué estás aquí?"_

"I'm walking for exercise. Woody's wife usually comes with me, but she's busy."

"Come, we can find someplace better. And we did, South River Walk Park. Twice a week Hector and I walked; power walked and eventually I was able to do some gentle martial arts with him in the park at State and Oden near downtown. It was far from Rangeman but was nicer than the school track. I was grateful for another exercise buddy as well as a sounding board for my frustrations at work.

While Tank knew my limitations, apparently Ranger did not. My slow start wasn't sitting well with him. Whenever I was near him he'd growl, "I've not seen you in the gym." When I was on the treadmill in the gym, he'd snarl, "Ybarra, you needed to work harder if you want to stay here."

 **Weapons Range**

All Rangeman employees must be weapons proficient. Ram was in charge of my testing, Tank supervised. We passed quickly through weapon identification, ammunition types, gear, field stripping, etc. The actual gun range was a piece of cake for someone raised on a ranch and _vacationed_ in the -stans for the Army.

After creaming the handgun range Ram asked Tank, "Should we upgrade to rifles?"

The big guy smiled, "Yeah." Turning to me Tank said, "I know you know how to handle an XM110."

How did he know? "Yes sir," I answered.

We loaded several rifle cases into the back of the behemoth SUV and drove to Picatinny Arsenal near Point Pleasant. How we had permission to use the range was beyond me. After going through a through car and rifle case inspection and having all our papers and IDs in order we continued on to the rifle range. Off to one side was a long range, high power range designed for larger weapons.

The range was locked down, but a Sargent Major stood by along with several other men.

"Tank, Ram come to make noise?"

Yes Sargent Major," Tank answered formally. "Sargent Major this is Major Gabe Ybarra."

The Sargent Major stood up straight and nearly saluted but I wasn't in uniform, "Ma'am, I am truly honored to meet you."

Why was he honored I wondered. "Sargent Major, thank you for allowing us to litter the range with a bit of brass."

He smiled, "I can't wait to see you shoot."

Ram looked confused like he was missing something. I figured the Sergeant Major wasn't used to women on his long range.

For the next 2 hours we littered the ground with spent brass having one heck of a good time. We shot XM110, M14, XM2010s and a rifle still in experimental stage. The last one was rushed to us after a call from the Sergeant Major. The ammunition was top of the line and maybe some experimental as well. How did Rangeman get these arms and ammo?

We had spotters down range marking our shots and the Sergeant Major was recording our hits. At the end he approached me, "Major, how did you escape President's 100?"

"Sargent Major, I'm not infantry, I went through USHUS."

His eyes opened a bit wider, "You are a doctor? Excuse me ma'am with your record I assumed…." He stopped a minute to regain his thoughts, "Where did you learn to shoot?"

"Texas. My brother Fernando and I nearly bankrupt my father for the ammunition and guns we used growing up."

"Is your brother an Army prospect?" Hope shone brightly in his eyes.

"No sir, he went to the Marines."

When the last of the brass had been picked up, Ram whispered to me, "Welcome to the Elite List."

What's that?

"Top five marksmen at Rangeman. You knocked Lester out. It's now you, Cal, me, Tank, and Ranger."

I was feeling cocky, "In what order?"

Ram glanced at me, "Actually, you are the top. Members of the Elite List are our snipers, though Ranger rarely is available. Mainly it's me and Cal."

"Ram, please don't tell Ranger. I don't want to bruise his ego. He'll continue to chew my ass down to the bone."

As we crawled back into the vehicle to return home, Tank squeezed my shoulder, "Nice shootin' Tex and I'll protect your six from Ranger."

I smiled and blushed, "Thank you. Nobody has ever been interested in what's back there."

He chuckled, "I doubt that."

 **Morelli**

Gradually I was able to work carefully on the mats with Tank or Lester. The doctors had not given me a full go-ahead. It would still be a while before I was fully ready; a blow over the kidney area would be serious, I'd have to wear protection for a while. Seeing me work with Tank, Ranger must have assumed I was ready for action and assigned Lester and me to bring in Ricky Blackwell.

Lester was uncertain, "Gabe, please wear your kidney protection belt. We'll work out a way to keep you from getting close to the pervert."

It was a hot, muggy summer morning where the sun struggled to shine through the grey haze and smog when my partner Lester and I went after Blackwell, a two time looser known to be armed and having a bad attitude. He also liked women for all the wrong reasons and was currently a fugitive on an armed assault on a woman. I was going along for a distraction and back up. Lester was capable of the takedown. Stephanie provided us with excellent background information. Having been a BEA herself, she knew exactly the information we'd find helpful.

"Better you than me, Stephanie said. "Sexual perverts and rapists are some of the meaner FTAs." Her last apprehension had been with a sexual pervert and she nearly died.

"Yeah, I had met a few in my life."

We were up early to catch Ricky returning from a night of party and games, or catch him passed out in bed. The Rangeman evening patrols were just coming into the building first stopping to talk with Lester. I came out to the garage and the men stopped talking. I had on a black performance racer back tank top that fit like a second skin with midi length compression shorts that covered half my thighs. I had my kidney belt but to hide it I have another, longer and larger racer top that also covered my concealed gun in the back. The turban covered my head. Short of the weapon, it was my normal Rangeman gym attire.

"Gabe, you can't wear that out in public," Lester sputtered.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's distracting," he stammered.

"Exactly, Ricky will be so distracted the take down will be easier." I reached around and grabbed a bright pink microfiber towel from my bag and wrapped it over my shoulders to hide a few tornado scars. "You approve of the color?"

As we left the underground parking, two patrols followed us. I had no idea which one. "Les, we have a tail."

"This is your first apprehension. They want to back us up." He waited a few beats and said, "If you were Stephanie, you'd be complaining right now."

I snorted. "I appreciate backup. My ego is not bruised." I hoped Mr. Blackwell would appreciate the extra manpower. I'm not sure Ranger would.

We parked several houses up from Blackwell's crummy house; one patrol parked across the street. The second was down at the corner closest to Blackwell's house. We waited about 25 minutes before Blackwell pulled in front of his house. I got out of the SUV and started a power walk down the street. As planned Blackwell's eyes were on me, I glanced at him, gave him a small nod, and continued walking. I faked a stumble, stopped and looked at my shoe. Lifting my foot onto a nearby truck bumper, I bent slightly giving Blackwell a look at my chest.

Ever the pervert Ricky started towards me probably for a closer look. Before he reached me Lester had him down and I handcuffed him.

"What the hell…"Ricky flustered still under the influence of the night's drugs and alcohol. "I was only looking at her boobs."

I gave Lester a warning look not to respond to Rocky's comment. After high fives with Lester we were off the TPD with Ricky secured in the ankle shackles in the rear.

When we entered the TPD and I was still wearing my work out gear. I put Ricky into a chair and secured him to the bolts on the floor and wall. When I turned around the room had become quiet; about a dozen of TPDs finest were staring at me. Suddenly Lester was behind me, "You need a bigger towel."

Is my weapon showing?" I asked.

No, but everything else is, he answered.

I did a quick glance down to make sure I was still demure up front and my nasty scars were hidden and my turban was in place over my still too short hair. "Oh for heaven's sake, Lester, the street ladies were less than this," I snorted back.

Hector and Ramon, one of the night patrol had quietly slipped in the front door of the police station. They were watching the cops.

I was at the desk learning how Trenton wanted their apprehension papers filled out, when a 6 foot tall detective made his way over to me. "Oh damn," Lester uttered. When the detective was closer Lester sneered, "Detective Joe Morelli, this is Dr. Gabe Ybarra, Rangeman medic."

The detective's eyes went from chin to toe to chin. "Is this the new Rangeman women's summer uniform? It's a bit revealing isn't it, but then it is far more becoming than the black cargo pants and t-shirts. I'm sure Cupcake looks delicious in her new uniform, but you my dear fill out the top better than she would."

Excuse me? Did he just call me a cupcake? I purposely did not look at him.

"I bet the rejects and thugs at Rangeman love playing nurse with you," he chuckled. "You can examine my boys anytime, cutie."

Lester didn't have a chance to deck him; with lightning speed I had my right hand over his scrotum and a tight squeeze. My left hand was pulling his little finger on his right hand in an unnatural direction. He was paralyzed in pain and fear. The woman police officer behind the counter stood on her tip toes to see exactly where my lower hand was and smiled.

"Detective Morelli," I whispered laying on a thick Texas accent, "I've castrated thousands of cattle in my life maybe it's time I set my sights onto disrespectful swine. If you don't apologize in the next five seconds you will be my first pig castration through crushing. Then I'll pull your deflated boys out through your nose with very long forceps."

Morelli's back was to others, only Lester, the woman police officer and I could see Joe's face was red with pain and fear.

"I apologize for my disrespect," he said through clenched teeth.

"Thank you," I said. "Let this never happen again or your next experience will be more painful." I let go and turned around and stormed out before Morelli decided to file charges, though I did hear a strained "bitch" uttered as I left. I have grown immune to the term.

As Lester pulled away from the parking lot he was curiously quiet.

"Geez Les," I said, "I thought you are the town letch. Now I'm not so sure."

"Gabriela you wound me. I've never considered myself anything like Morelli."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh please tell me I'm not that bad," he moaned passionately.

I let Les off the hook, "What is a Morelli?"

"He and Stephanie were an item for years. Neither was ready for a committed relationship, just the sex. They danced around each other, fighting, separating, getting back together. It was tiresome. He hated her job, she loved her job. He hated she worked with Ranger, obviously she learned to enjoy working with Ranger. Her mother wanted her to marry Joe and be a proper Berg wife. Joe is looking for a housewife and baby machine. Stephanie would never fit the bill.

"How did Ranger get past Joe's gentlemanly charms?"

Joe and Terry Gilmore have been on and off for years. When Steph found him _flagrante delicto_ with Terry….well it gave Steph the final motivation to end the dysfunctional relationship. Same thing happened in her first marriage."

"With Terry?!" I gasped.

"No, no, with the town skank, Joyce Barnhardt."

Shaking my head, "After two incidents, she must have serious self-worth issues."

"Yeah, she did. Her family drove her down for years, forcing her to become a good Burg woman and wife. She's not wired that way and was torn between rebellion and following Burg tradition. Ranger was the first one to believe in her. When she found Joe and Terry together, she nearly self-destructed. She got sloppy with her work as a BEA and ended up in a bad situation. We found her and Ranger took her to Celia in Miami for psychiatric care." Lester chuckled, "Celia worked on both of them and the two knuckle heads realized they really were in love, not just friends. Ranger's private government contract was coming due and he decided on a marriage contract instead."

I knew Celia was Ranger's sister and Lester's cousin. She was a psychiatrist with a contract for all Rangeman employees and did most of her work with PTSD victims. "So is Terry the housewife and baby machine?"

"No, that's the funny part. She's less domestic than Stephanie plus her uncle is head of the mob here. Not a good move for a policeman to marry the mob. They'll never marry; they'll just screw each other like they have since high school. Joe is still fishing."

"He needs better bait."

"Gabe, you ever consider marriage and children?"

"They've never been high on my list. I've been alone and independent since I was 18. Also, you need a boyfriend to start."

"Anyone on your fishing line?"

"No Lester, I've never had boyfriend."

Lester gasped, "Are you a lesbian?"

"My DNA and body parts say female, my training is rancher, soldier, doctor/medic. I am most comfortable around men, I relate to them more than women only because I haven't been around women. Women do nothing for me; I'm not a lesbian. I have no desire to be a man; I'm not a trannie. I'm still in a holding pattern, satisfied with my life and wondering if I even need much of a sexual side. If I do, my religious beliefs don't allow for test drives, I am a firm believer in marriage then sex. That seriously inhibits my bait and limits the ponds."

I wasn't sure but I think I saw Lester deflate a bit. Les was quiet the rest of the way back to Haywood. As I exited the SUV Les called out, "Better change before Ranger sees you."

I turned, smiled and raised a thumb. It was a quick trip up the stairs, to the apartment and into my Rangeman uniform. I was deep into medical reports when I heard a knock on my door, "Enter."

Stephanie came rushing in laughing. "Did you really…?"

What…?

"Joe. Did you really crush his nuts?"

"No, I made him uncomfortable while I also nearly dislocated his fifth digit. The scrotum grab is a girl move; no man grabs another's scrotum except in sexual foreplay."

She blinked a few times thinking about what I said then realigned her thinking, "What did Joe do?"

He was being a jerk, never looking above my chest, making overt sexual innuendos. I get plenty in the Army. Apparently all his police sensitivity training is for naught; a dirt bag is a dirt bag and can't change it. I'm curious though, are you Cupcake?"

"Yeah. Long story I don't want to get into. How did you keep Lester from mauling him?"

Laughing, "I think Lester had his legs crossed; testicular sympathy."

"Maybe you could show me how…"

"No. I had him in two painful holds; a scrotum hold may not be enough if your hands aren't large and strong. My hands are the size of an average man and they are strong. If you did it, you need a counter move to control their dominate hand. I've have not seen you in the gym. I don't know how well you are trained in self-defense."

"I run on the treadmill, about 2 miles and I have sorta qualified on the gun range."

"Treadmill is not self-defense. If you want to learn sudden immobilizing moves, I'll work with you in the gym three times a week. These are moves that cannot be taught in one session."

"I'll think about it." She turned to leave.

"Steph, remember your birth control is coming due."

Yeah, I remember," and she was out the door.

I sighed; wonder how Bobby kept her on schedule?

After I finished my report I went up to Five and the break room to grab a sandwich, fruit and water. Ranger and Tank came in.

"Lunch hour is passed Ybarra," he barked.

"Sir, I was busy in the field, this is the first break I've had since getting back from TPD." What was all this about? It's called a break room, not a lunch room.

"I received a very disturbing call from Police Chief Davidson about how you treated one of their detectives. Your behavior was an embarrassment to Rangeman. We need the support of the police. I can't have you alienating or permanently injuring them."

Tank had a confused look on his face and started to say something but Ranger cut him off. Tank didn't look happy.

There was no way in this universe I was going to say "Yes sir, sorry sir." From what I've observed so far, Rangeman Trenton is run by a dominating bastard, not at all what The Deacon told me. "Sir, as a woman I was greatly offended by his comments and leers. He made innuendos regarding Mrs. Manoso. Does that not bother you? As for his body, I am a doctor. His fifth digit was more in danger of being dislocated than his testicles or _Vas deferens_ were of being crushed."

Ranger stared at me, fuming. I'm not sure he gets many people talking back to him.

"If you are finished sir, I have work to do." I turned and left noticing Lester and Hector holding back from entering the break room; maybe they heard. It didn't matter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Pinos**

The Morelli incident as well as the dressing down by Ranger was told and retold. In the men's opinion I had earned my stripes as one who could take care of herself. As for talking back to Ranger, most urged caution. "For some reason he's been out of sorts lately." With my new found respect, I was invited to Pino's for Friday night beer and pizza.

The table seating was by rank; Ranger and Stephanie at one end, Tank next to Ranger. Tank had wanted me next to him but Ranger's eyes flashed. The far end was fine with me.

Several guys had dates and danced frequently. Lester was more active with the women in the bar and dancing than actually drinking. As the medic I was aware of the men's alcohol consumption and was pleased to note none got drunk. They stuck to two beers max, pizza, dates and dancing. I abstained from alcohol as it had only been 5 weeks since the tornado.

My mind was deep into the men and their habits when I was knocked out of my observations, "Wanna dance Gabe?" Lester was standing in front of me with his hand out.

"I'm embarrassed to say, I don't know how."

"What? You don't know how to dance?" He was shocked.

"Cattle can't dance." I smiled.

Before I could think of another excuse, he pulled me to my feet, "I'll teach you. I'm a great instructor."

After the second dance I begged off, "Too much for me." I turned him loose into the pool of available women who were waiting impatiently for his attention. I went to sit and found Tank sitting alone and looking relaxed. Ranger and Stephanie were on the dance floor.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

He smiled, "You don't dance?"

"No, not these dances." I told him about growing up on an isolated ranch and learning how to ride, rope calves, tie them, castrate them, and brand them; if they got tangled in a fence I could stitch them up. I could string wire, fix a wind mill, overhaul a pickup, shoe a horse, deliver a stuck foal or calf. "But when it comes to dancing, I can ballroom dance, Texas two-step, and dance several Mexican or Spanish dances."

He grunted.

"Wanna know the real reason I don't dance much?"

He nodded.

"The music is usually too loud," I said as I pulled ear plugs from my ears.

He roared with laughter and wrapped one arm around my shoulders.

"Tank, I hate loud music. It's bad enough my hearing has been assaulted by weapons fire, I don't need to totally destroy it with loud music."

I scooted closer to him. "Tank, can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Why is Ranger such as ass towards me? The Deacon said he was a good leader, so far I'd have to disagree."

"It's not just you. He's chewing on everyone. After Stephanie nearly died, he's been off. He's always considered himself invulnerable to emotional attachments; never allowed himself to get personally involved with someone. Then to almost lose her, it's been hard on him. He's lost men, of course, but they didn't have his heart."

PTSD?" I asked.

"Could be or reality check; he realizes he is….normal."

"Can Celia help?"

"He and Steph spent months in Miami with her. When I mentioned maybe he should go back he nearly bit my head off. Lester and the tornado brought the fear of losing someone close to him back up. He blames you of course."

"Seriously?"

"Bobby called him and calmed him down a bit. That helped for a day or two. We've had some discussions on the mats about you and your work here. Our relationship is a bit testy right now."

"I don't want you two to end up on the mats over me, I should resign."

"No. Bobby wants you here. Anyway, your leaving wouldn't eliminate his….foul mood, fear, whatever it is."

When the music suddenly turned slow, Tank jumped to his feet, "I know you can dance to this, let's go." Tank took me into his arms, we fit nicely. He was a very good dancer guiding me in twirls and started a dip, but I winced. He quickly stopped. "Sorry," he uttered. As the song progressed we were closer and closer. I was getting warm.

As the second slow song began Lester cut in, "Please Tank." for a moment I thought he was going to dance with Tank. Instead he took me into his arms. I'm not sure he ever learned how to slow dance, his steps were awkward as if he was enduring the slower music waiting for the action to begin again. When the song's end he stood back, "You dance; you like the old folks' songs and to cuddle."

"Cuddle?" I asked indignantly.

He looked surprised, "Yeah you like to be held. Would you prefer the term snuggle?"

"Close dancing is more civilized than jumping around alone like some deranged person having a seizure," I sneered and left the dance floor.

"Gabe, where are you going?"

"Back to the retirement home." I stormed out to hail a cab.

Tank was sitting near Ranger and Stephanie, "They have to potential to be our best team on the streets, but socially are like oil and vinegar. I'd better go see she's safe."

Ranger turned to Stephanie, "She may be more trouble than she's worth. I'm glad she's a short-timer."

Stephanie didn't agree. She thought Gabe was fine, but Ranger needed to loosen up.

When Tank angled into his truck he asked, "Back to Rangeman?"

"No, how about a movie instead? I've never been to a movie with a handsome man, or even an ugly man." I have no clue why I was suddenly so bold.

He looked at me at me like I had just been dropped down from a different planet, "Anything you want to see?"

"I haven't clue."

 **Rocky Horror Show**

 **Gabe POV**

Stephanie Manoso has a sneaky side. She had a way of bending words until she had you doing what she wanted. No one was immune, not even Ranger. My introduction to her seduction was when I met the two fashion consultants; Lula and Sally.

Shopping has never been my forte mostly from lack of experience. My clothes came from the western mercantile store; boots, clothing, saddles and tack, feed and veterinary supplies. Army clothing doesn't come from Macy's. So I resigned myself to endure something I knew nothing about and wasn't certain I wanted to learn.

Steph and I walked into the Vincent Plum Bail Bonds Office where she once worked as a BEA. Steph's friends Lula and Sally would be joining us there. Soon I began to think I had been dropped into The Rocky Horror Show.

The office manager named Connie was a high haired, big busted, tight blouse thick belt cinched tight woman with bright red lipstick with matching talons for finger nails, moustache, and attitude. I thought of a cross between Betty Boop the cartoon character and Dolly Parton with a Jersey accent.

"Help yourself to the doughnuts," she said as she brushed powdered sugar off her blouse.

I hesitated a minute, what the heck. I dove for the cruller. "Thank you, it's been a while."

"You eat doughnuts," Stephanie gasped.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Ah, Ranger doesn't…."

"And you think I'm just like Ranger because I have worked in other Rangeman offices? Ranger's body is like a highly tuned race car and sugar throws off his metabolism. I'm just a Ford. Steph, I've got a wicked sweet tooth but I manage to keep it under control….mostly."

Stephanie's cousin and former employer, stepped out of his office. He was no more than 5'8", long black hair slicked back, beady eyes, sharp nose and a sexual sneer that made my stomach clench. He looked like his mama mated with a horny weasel or ferret. I hoped he had his rabies shot.

He walked over. "I'm Vinny Plum. I'm sure I can help you."

"I'm Gabe Ybarra," I tried hard to suppress my Texas accent."

Noting my uniform, "You work for Ranger?"

"Yes sir."

He looked me up and down, "If you ever want to work bond apprehension, I'm sure I have a… position for you."

His sexual innuendo was not lost on me. "Sir, I'm a doctor temporarily filling in for the company medic."

His eyebrows danced in delight. Before he could come up with some disgusting remark like Morelli, I gave him my best Army glare and lowered my voice. "Did I mention I'm in the Army."

His face turned pale and he spun around while he beat a hasty retreat back to his office.

Stephanie looked at me with her eyebrows raised. I shrugged, "He thinks I'm a lesbian."

Connie cut in, "Are you?"

"No but the intimidation works wonders on sleazes. It's all in the delivery."

Connie and Stephanie started laughing. "Ranger has a way of scaring the crap out of people with just a look," Steph said.

"He probably learned in officer's candidate school. I did."

The door's bell rang and a 5'2", 200 plus pound African American woman with bright orange hair, bright rainbow colored spandex t-shirt stretched to the maximum showing her very large bust and generous rolls. Her skirt was yellow and probably would earn her a citation for indecency if she bent over. To give herself extra height she had on knock-off designer FMPs to match her hair.

"I hope you brought doughnuts White Girl, there ain't no way I'm going clothes shopping without sustenance."

Stephanie introduced me, "Lula, this is Gabe, Rangeman's temporary medic while Bobby is away. She's the one we are outfitting today."

"You some recovering from chemo," Lula asked referring to my turban, "or are you some religious cult." She dove into the doughnut box coming up with two raised glazed, one with chocolate icing.

"Head injury ma'am. I have a few sutures and a shaved head."

Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, a near 7 foot dark haired male resembling a certain old shock jock entered the office. His jeans were too tight, torn at the knees; sleeveless t-shirt exposed his naturally bear-like hair covering. His face had a long hook nose and thick lips. Black curly hair sprung from his head and reached his shoulders. Every so often his hair would catch on the pendant earrings that caught the sunlight. His extreme height was due to the red FMPs which accounted for 5 or 6 inches of his height.

"Gabe," Stephanie began, "This is Sally Sweet."

The man looked at me, "Are you a Sikh?"

I had to chuckle to myself, wrong turban. "No, head injury, I have scars and very little hair."

"You are tall, and not just any store will fit you."

OK, this was a gag, probably thought up my Lester and Stephanie. I might as well enjoy it. "Constant problem," I answered. "Shoes are a real problem." I didn't know if I needed to add yes sir or yes ma'am to my answer.

"I know some stores in Newark where I get my gowns and accessories."

Gowns? I thanked my military training; I kept my mouth shut and tried not to shudder or worse, thinking about a very hairy man in gowns, please let them be long sleeve.

Lula spoke up, "Sally Sweet is a very famous drag queen rocker."

"I consider myself more a cross dresser but am considering making the transition to drag queen, except it is a lot more work, but the money may be better."

"Where do you perform…Sally?" I asked.

"Any place that pays in cash, my backup cannot live on beer and weed alone."

"Are your band members also cross dressers?"

"Right now it is just me."

We rode to Newark in Stephanie's Mercan. I considered opening the car door and rolling out before this farce got too far along, but figured I was scarred up enough, Best just to sit back and watch the gag unfold.

"Where are you from?" asked Sally from the back seat.

I slipped into a rich Texan accent, "I'm originally from West Texas, down on the Pecos. I ran away from home joined the Army." He probably didn't have a clue where the Pecos River was, but he probably heard the name from old western movies.

"The Army," he gasped.

The absurdity of this whole scenario made me a little giddy. Two can play at this game. "Papa didn't want me to go to college and I didn't want to get married to a Mexican oil millionaire. So it was a choice between the circus and the Army."

The comment sailed over everyone. Either they thought I was b.s-ing them or it was a logical. It was the truth, minus the circus.

"Circus! If I were in the circus I'd want to fly on a trapeze," Stephanie said wistfully.

"No white girl, you should be the human cannon ball."

Stephanie started laughing, "Don't say that, I've come mighty close a few times."

Sally asked Lula, "What do you want to do Lula?"

Lula thought awhile, "I want to be the woman wearing feathers that sits on top of the elephant's shoulders waving to all the people." I put myself in major self-control mode. The irony wasn't lost on me. I had to push the picture of Dumbo with a feather in his trunk from my mind.

"What about you Sally? What would you do in the circus?" Stephanie asked.

"I'd want to be the Ringmaster, announcing all the acts."

I thank my basic training instructor for teaching how to hold my emotions and maintain a neutral face; otherwise I'd be snorting in laughter. Sally in his evening gowns would be a big hit at Circus Circus in Las Vegas. I wonder if Cirque du Soleil knows about him?

Sally leaned forward, "Gabe, what would do in the circus?"

"I think a Wild West Show, riding the horses and doing tricks."

Thankfully the conversation turned to Stephanie, Lula and Sally. I got the abbreviated version of Stephanie Plum Manoso, her family and Joe Morelli. "You remember him Gabe," she snickered. She then related my meeting with Joe at TPD. Lula howled in laughter, Sally looked pained.

Sally's preferred formal attire store was not exactly what I expected. We were not at a mall, but an out of the way shop, second floor, somewhere in Newark. Yes, they sold upscale women's clothes but there were men as customers and I don't think they were shopping for their girlfriends or wives.

"Lose the turban," Sally whispered as we entered the shop. I wasn't going to argue with a 7' cross dresser. My hair had started to grow out, I wasn't as freakish looking.

The saleswoman, I think it was a woman, rushed up to us, "Sally, I just received a new shipment. There's a blue gown that will just set off your eyes."

"Fran, I wasn't planning on buying anything today, but I will look at it. I want to introduce you to Gabe."

Fran turned and gave me a thorough visual exam. "Any friend of Sally's is welcome here. Oh my, did you go through a plate glass window?" I nodded. I was looking at Fran's bone structure and decided Fran was closer to a Frank.

Sally continued, "These are my friends Stephanie and Lula."

Fran smiled blankly at Stephanie but gave Lula a big smile, "I love your way with colors." Turning back to me Fran asked, "What can we do you for dear?"

I had no clue and turned to Stephanie.

"Sexy."

I swallowed hard trying to remember every detail of the practical joke so it can be repaid in full. I didn't know who all were involved, yet. For sure I was not going to show embarrassment….somehow.

"Yes, yes," Fran flustered, "we have everything from wigs to stiletto heels. I hope you don't wear Sally's shoe size, those are special order. Now come, let's get started. I'm glad you have your breasts on, it will make fitting easier."

As we were shown several different type outfits Fran reached over and squeezed my upper arm and shoulder. Oh, with those arms we'll have to show them off. Before I could respond Fran ran her/his hand down my thigh and leg, "Oh nice and long, muscular, but not too large. I bet you are a movie stunt man. Some professional athletes and soldiers come in. They are hard to fit. We need fuller skirts, but I believe you'll do fine with something tighter. I assume you wore your gaffs or do you need a pair?"

I hadn't the faintest idea what Fran was talking about, "I'm fine."

When Sally was near I asked, "Gaffs?"

"Underwear that tucks guy stuff away," Sally replied.

I was afraid the sales-person thought I was man, now I knew. "Well, I'm sure glad my breasts are on firmly," I whispered back to him.

When it came time for the dressing room I didn't know if I'd be alone or would have a helper. Sally looked me over as I stood in my boy cut underwear and sports bra. "Well backless is out with those scars. Maybe we can do frontless if we can corral your breasts."

Saying corral to a cowgirl brought visions of barbed wire, "Excuse me?"

"You got a natural bust, let's play it up and out, not smashed against your chest, take that hideous sports bra off, we need a bra that lifts, projects and separates. I glanced over at Stephanie who has having a heck of a time not laughing, "Sally let me take it from here."

At that moment Fran was outside the dressing room door, "Knock, knock. Is there anything you need?"

"Yes, brassier," Sally said. "One that projects."

Fran's voice was excited, "I have a cone bra."

Cone bra? My eyebrows shot up.

"Think Madonna 1980s," Stephanie whispered.

No way, though something inside of me wanted to try it anyway.

Fran asked through the curtain, "What size?"

I shrugged, "36 C or D." My chest and back muscles required the step up in band width.

Fran was all excited, "I have several plus I'll bring a 38, just in case. You have those big shoulders." I'd have to resort to steroids to fill out a 38.

Before Fran and Sally returned Stephanie handed me a black dress and said, "No bra."

It was sleeveless but came up to my neck in back and was caught by two long straps coming up the front from the waist. The dress hugged my curves down to several inches above my knees but was slit up the front getting close the dangerous territory. I had thought to shave my legs before I came, so I wasn't a hairy arachnid.

Sally stepped back into the dressing room and stopped. Fran was right behind him. "Oh my, Fran gushed. Let me get a wig and shoes, "What size?"

Men's 11 or women's 13.

"Oh, we have the best selection of larger sizes, you'll have a plethora from which to select."

Sally gushed, "First dress and look at you!"

Lula glanced in, "Boring, we need more pizazz, more color."

I looked at the slit up the front, any more pizazz and I'd be arrested.

Fran handed me a pair of Pedis and then the shoes. They were six inch heels. OK, I have the ankles for this and up I went. The heels made my calves contract, adding size that I didn't need. Then handing me the black long haired curly wig, "We can style it later, let's just see the whole package."

I put on the silk cap and the wig over the top. I stared at the 6'4" creature in front of me.

Stephanie whispered, "Now we need eyeliner, mascara and a bit of eyebrow shaping."

"Let's go up front to the taller three way mirror," Fran gushed.

Was this what I suppose to wear? I stared at the creature in the mirror. It was spooky. Elvira.

I entered the shop proper and several men turned and gasped.

Stephanie sided up to me, "You look great and you are getting that dress, if for nothing more than dates."

"Dates?" I asked.

Step onto the 5th floor in that and you'll have a multitude.

"More likely Lester slobbering all over me," I whispered back.

Lula came up with several dresses. The first dress reminded me of gold lace tablecloth, totally see through. I gave her one raised eyebrow.

"You gotta wear gold or naturally colored thong and bra though the bra is optional. Pasties would be fine." I was getting a headache.

Her second dress was nothing more than silver cloth, front and back, but tie strings on the side like a string bikini. "Oh you've got to try this on!"

I did and it didn't cover my ass; I was too tall. I looked at the sides and asked Sally, "Are there silver gaffs? For a smaller busted individual, this might be OK."

Next came a short red dress with a side slits and low cut front.

"Let's try the red one; this time no panties and no bra." Stephanie whispered.

"Are you crazy?" I'm sure she was laughing inside and will share this with Lester, later.

The dress was slit up to femoral greater trochanter, the bump on the outside of the femur and slit down nearly to the diaphragm. I figured they hadn't finished sewing this dress together.

"Holy Cow!" Lula gasped. "You would have them eating out of your hand."

I forced my mind to go blank or else get obscene.

Sally turned around and put his hands down over this groin. Mental note to self, Sally isn't gay.

Sally huskily said, "Those long legs! But my dear you are going to have to shave everything under your nose to your toes including your private areas. That dress shows all. You might want to do your arms as well."

I glanced at Lula and Stephanie who were able to beat a quick retreat out of the dressing room leaving me alone with a rapidly aroused male cross dresser who resembled Sasquatch telling me I needed to shave.

Fran popped in and looked at me, "I have coupons for 30% off at the Brazilian salon down the street. They can get rid of all the hair in no time."

I hesitantly stepped out to the big mirror. One man gave me a big smile and wink. I think he wanted a date or a look through the side slit. His boyfriend was not amused.

OK, enough of this charade. I dug out my phone from my cargo pants and called Lester. "OK, I'm onto all of you. I've gone along with this charade with obscenely sexy dresses. I've shaved my legs and underarms, but that's where it stops. I am not shaving my arms or my vulva."

"Your Volvo?" Lester asked.

My vulva, my females, the pubis and labia. That's private and I will only do so if my husband asks…that's husband with a ring, marriage certificate and priest." I disconnected.

I found a more modest dress that covered the back, wrapped around my neck and skimmed my breasts. The skirt was short with a modest slit, I assumed for walking. I also bought the FMPs and the wig. Lula found a red bandage dress that wrapped me tighter than a mummy but somehow kept me modest as long as I remembered to keep my knees together when I sat down. I went through all the racks and found a simple black sleeveless dress, Stephanie called it a sheath. For cover I selected a reversible long line jacket, black on one side, bright colors on the other."

After dropping Lula and Sally back at Vincent Plum Bail Bonds, I turned to Steph,

"Well, back from the Twilight Zone," I said. "Now it's time to face the music."

Stephanie asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Stephanie I saw into your practical joke when we were initially at the bail bonds office. I'm sure Lester put you up to this and he's waiting to hear all about my shopping trip."

She had a very confused look. "What practical joke?"

"You and the guys set this up, right? Seriously, Lula, Sally Sweet, Connie, and Vinny must be actors with the local theater company. The Drag Queens R Us store, this was a set up: Welcome to Trenton and Rangeman Rocky Horror Show."

"No, those are my friends and I knew you were hard to fit so I asked Sally to help. This was is no practical joke." I think she was offended.

I apologized. Suddenly my mind flashed to the phone call, "Oh damn," I muttered.

"What?" Her eyes grew wide. "What's wrong?"

I told her about the call to Lester. She doubled over in laughter until the tears were rolling down her face and her nose running. "Oh I can't wait to see Lester's face."

My cell vibrated, "5th floor, my office. NOW!"

"Ranger is summoning me to my execution. At least I'll have something to wear."

"Don't worry, I'll explain," she laughed.

Thankfully she went up to the fifth floor first, while I took my purchases to my apartment. Since there was no thermonuclear explosion on the fifth, I climbed the stairs preparing for another ass chewing from Ranger and who knows what from Lester. As I opened the stairwell door a dozen Rangemen were on their knees holding up a small jewelry boxes used for rings. In their other hands were crude imitations of a wedding certificate. Lester was the only one to speak, "Your call was on speaker. Even Ranger and Tank heard it."

Oh Lord, just strike me dead now. I'm sure I went through twenty shades of red before I turned to Tank, the only one who did not have a ring box and wedding certificate, "I need a couple more things."

"Poison?" He laughed.

"No, have that in the clinic. I'm heading out for an emasculator for castrations." I never got to Ranger's office. I hoped Stephanie smoothed over my faux pas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Here's a little more fun and a hint at Ranger's problem.**

 **The distraction**

I didn't get the emasculator but still went to a western mercantile store. Who knew Trenton would even have one? Tank accompanied me and looked about as ease as I would in a formal ball. When we returned Ranger had not nailed my termination notice to the clinic door citing 95 theses. Stephanie must have quelled his fire.

On our way home Tank and I discussed Ranger. "I can understand fear of losing your loved one and being protective of her, but how do I fit in?"

"You aren't Bobby. He was in combat with Bobby, he knows how he will react. Bobby knows Ranger. You are an unknown. New employees get run around until they can prove themselves."

"You mean like OCS?"

"Yes, since you shouldn't be working full speed and he hasn't seen you busting your butt in the gym and in the field, he considers you lazy. If it wasn't for needing a medic, he'd have booted you."

"Lazy? Has he looked at my time sheet?"

I'm not sure he's looking at anything regarding the business lately. He's distracted. Also, he can't reconcile how a doctor wants to work at Rangeman instead of a hospital in the states or overseas? He imagines you screwed up somewhere and will screw up Rangeman."

"Did he read the report from Celia?"

"Apparently not….and yes, I did."

"Suggestions Sergeant?"

Tank grunted and smiled.

"Tank, if it wasn't for sergeants and petty officers, the military couldn't function. You run Rangeman….Ranger is an impediment….he must have been an officer."

Tank chuckled. "We need to get you out of the building more. The less he sees you, the less opportunity to bite. Just continue being yourself, a competent Army major."

"I shouldn't have come," I uttered to myself. Tank didn't hear me.

We were coming into the building when I remembered the earlier call to Ranger's office. "Oh sheeeet! I was ordered to report to Ranger ASAP."

"I'll be close."

"To carry out the body? Thank you Tank." I gave his arm a squeeze.

Ranger was standing in Stephanie's cubical; maybe it wouldn't be too bad.

"Sorry sir, I'm late in reporting to you."

"What the hell were you thinking?" he barked.

"Sir, I've had several very embarrassing moments today, which incident are you referring to?"

"The phone call."

Oh geez this is all? "Sir that was a private call between me and Lester. The fact it was on an open line is on Lester, not me. Anything after that would be better addressed with the men."

"You have been a problem since you got here," he spoke forcefully.

"A problem sir? I have been trying to recuperate after nearly losing my life and still fulfill my duty as a medic. I am not going to apologize for not being in the gym. Truly I do miss the workouts. But even a doctor must follow another doctor's orders, though I'm doing a lousy job. I'm working more than the doctors' recommend."

His eyes were cold. "You have other duties."

Yes sir, I do and I'm trying to fulfill them as best I can under the circumstances.

Seeing the shopping bag in my hand, "I hope you are not shopping during your working hours."

"Sir, the duty roster will show I am not yet on duty. I have never padded my time card; if anything, I under report hours. From here I will go to the sixth floor to do a sanitary check on Ella's kitchen as required by the health department. Then I will check on two employees with food poisoning. If any specimens must be taken and prepared for shipment to the laboratories and medical files updated, the time required for the above chores will not be recorded. You can be assured time spent shopping for distractions will not be recorded. I suggest you consult my time card sir. I am paid only for the hours I record, not the hours I actually work."

"Are you always so insolent?"

"Insolent? I don't believe I am rude or impolite. I respect your position but find you harassing and compassionless neither are good leadership."

His eyes grew hot. "You questioning my leadership?"

No sir, just observing. You are not the person I was lead to believe in my report on Rangeman Trenton. I can only surmise something else is going on that is affecting you. If you want to discuss this privately, see me in the clinic or I can come to your office. Will that be all?"

"Go," was all he could say.

I still didn't know that the hell was bothering him but I suspected it wasn't me.

00000

The next day was the first distraction. The work day was uneventful. A sprained ankle needed to be x-rayed and taped. My two food poisoning cases from dining at a questionable food cart down by the river walk were improving; they follow instruction of keeping hydrated and rest well, though both want to get back to work. Once they told me where they ate, I posted a notice to stay away from Gregorio's food cart on the office message board. I did a total of eight hours at the monitors, broken between two shifts and a trip to Plum Bail Bonds to pick up new FTA forms.

After 1800, Stephanie came to my apartment, "Which dress are you going to wear?"

"No dress, I have something else in mind to get back at the guys."

She gave me a bag of make-up, "Let's play."

This wasn't exactly what I'd call play, but all attempts were quickly eliminated with baby oil and cotton balls until we found something that worked and I could apply myself.

She fluffed and adjusted the wig's curls until they looked, "adventuresome;" whatever that meant.

"How did you wear your hair on distractions, Stephanie?"

"Sometimes pulled back into a bun but with tendrils other times wild and crazy."

"Is that like….adventuresome?"

She laughed, "Wild and crazy doesn't fit your image but adventuresome does."

"Wait until tonight."

She looked with questioning eyes.

"Stephanie, I want to thank you for diffusing Ranger's anger regarding my phone call and Lester's prank. I fully expected to be fired…..and from what I'm about to pull, I probably will. When compared to Atlanta and Miami, this place is like a morgue. There is no life, it's unhealthy and dark. Lester tries to bring light but he gets chewed on just slightly less often than I. Yesterday's gag on 5 was fun and I plan on repaying it. I'm giving you advanced warning as Ranger will probably go ballistic."

"Can you give me a hint?"

At that moment there was a knock at the door. It was Woody, "Is this OK?" I looked down at a large rodeo presentation belt buckle, tie-down champion.

"I'm impressed Woody, this is quite an honor. I'll take good care of this."

"It's just a belt buckle."

"The heck it is…but..." I started laughing, "I hope they don't look too close, they'll think BDSM."

Woody took a second and then turned bright red, "Oh geez, I didn't think of that."

Stephanie came over and looked at the buckle, "I don't understand….oh, wait."

We all got the giggles. "You'd better not let Lester get too close this, he might get ideas," Steph laughed.

Woody left saying, "Eileen wants pictures and for sure I want that buckle back now."

The image that flashed through my mind was best pushed right through. Woody and Eileen are married.

My phone vibrated indicating an incoming message. "Hector is coming up to find a spot for the microphone."

Need help dressing?

Yeah, do you know about these?

She looked at the package and read what it was for and started to laugh, "We needed this yesterday at the dress shop."

Yeah, the whole time there I was thinking "duct tape."

The distraction was scheduled for 2200 hours. I started up the one flight of stairs, at 2130 but had to turn around and take the elevator, stairs were painful for my tight pants.

Stepping onto the floor, conversations stopped. My too small sleeveless white blouse was unbuttoned from top to my diaphragm. The shirt tails were tucked into my super tight jeans. A hand tooled belt was held together with Woody's silver presentation belt buckle. If I even could bend over in the jeans, the buckle would cause serious injury. The jeans were tucked into brown hand tooled boots accented in red flames and white margins. The cowgirl hat on my head was black over my new dark curly wig that fell below my shoulders. Eye makeup included a lot of liner, eye shadow, and multiple layers of mascara. Lipstick was a rich red. Earrings were big silver hoops, a turquoise and silver choker necklace completed the outfit, a very painful outfit.

I dug up a deep Texas drawl, "Befor' y'all you say anythin', there's a rodeo in Atlantic City this weekend."

There was dead silence. Most of the 5th floor workers' eyes were stuck on my fully exposed breast bone and what was peeking out. The breasts were hobbled in place with breast tape that promised to lift and hold them in place. I hoped it was as strong as duct tape, because I sure didn't need my ponies roaming the range through the open gate, err, blouse. Finally Ranger growled, "Are you armed?"

"I've got a pig sticker in each boot, but for the life of me, there's just no room up here for a _gun*_ , either there in the front or in the back. I turned around and showed how tight my jeans were. My buns were firmly wrapped and defined, my legs vacuumed sealed in denim.

I turned around and saw Stephanie in the back with her thumb help up high.

Ranger was trying to concentrate, "Can you bend over to get to your knives?"

"Hon," I said, "If I have to bend over I'll lose my virginity."

Tank bellowed out a laugh. Ranger was giving me the death stare.

"Can you sit down?" Tank asked.

"Well, Big Man, I thought you'd pick me in those big strong arms of yours and toss me into the back of your pickup." I wasn't exactly kidding, sitting would be difficult. Tank blushed and smiled.

I turned and said, "Well, I'll meet y'all down stairs, and since you are all big, strong men, I know you won't forget to load….your _….guns*_."

(*Gun in the Army has a sexual reference.)

Unseen by me, Stephanie had run down the stairs to the lobby, she was laughing. "How did you finally get those pants on?"

"Commando. Steph, on isn't the question, it's off that's going to be a problem."

"Did you see they guys' faces, especially Lester's," she laughed

"I think he forgot about the Volvo. I've never seen so many wide eyed open mouths outside a fish market."

 **The distraction**

Every eye was on me as I sashayed into the bar; including two Rangemen backups posing as customers. Hip swinging was painful; the center seam was giving me a camel toe. I sat at the bar and tried not to grimace, "Modello Negra." I carefully removed my hat.

"We ain't got any," sneered the bartender.

"Tequila double, don't forget the lime." Our target, Max Scurlio was two seats down giving me the once over and over again. "Don't see folks like you in here."

"What do you mean "folks like me?"

"Cowgirls."

"Back home in Mesquite Texas this normal evening wear for a bar or dance hall." Mesquite was on the far side of the state from where I was raised, but I burrowed their accent.

The bartender put down about 4 ounces of Tequila instead of two. Shots here are 2 ounces, not 1 or 1½?

"This isn't Texas sweetheart." Then turning to the bartender Max said, "I'll pay for that," referring to my drink.

"Thank ya kindly sir," I smiled. "I'm Candice here for the rodeo in Atlantic City. Met a cop a few months back who said to look him up when I got in town. Tonight he's ridin' some bleached blond, fake boob floozy named Terry. I don't ride double."

"What's his name?"

"Morelli, Joe Morelli," I snarled.

"He's banging the Mafia princess. I'd be careful about calling her a floozy."

"Mafia? Cop and Mafia? Just my luck." I sucked on the lime, I raised my glass and threw back the tequila in two gulps. Max Scurilo watched. "Can I buy you another?"

I laughed, "Where I'm from that was a very generous double. Hon, if I drink another one of those I'd be on the ground faster than bucking bull can clear the shoot. I should get back to Atlantic City since Joe bombed out."

"I'm sure I can make up for Joe." Max said.

I looked him over carefully. "I suppose a gentleman like you don't want to ride in my pickup. Don't worry, I keep it clean."

"No, I think it best we take my car," he said with a smile. "It's the Beemer."

"Aw, cute little cars. Not much for hauling stallions around, though. I ain't leaving my pickup unattended in a bar parking lot. I'll follow you," I countered.

"My man here can drive your truck." Max said with his thumb pointed to the side. I figured that man was a body guard.

"Nobody but me touches my baby. Let your man take your car, I like to drive." I've just let the Rangeman outside via my very carefully hidden microphone know there will be three of us coming out.

"Come on big guy, let's ride." I slid off the barstool and was surprisingly stable. I put the cowboy hat back on and smiled at the bartender. I didn't make eye contact with the two Rangeman customers but I sensed they were getting up too.

We headed out with me in the lead. As we walked through the door I was pulled to the side and our mark was grabbed and handcuffed. His body guard was a bit slow to react as the two Rangeman men from inside had him secured quickly. To keep in disguise I became fully irate and loud apparently attacking a Rangeman. Hal grabbed me, spun me around and put me in an arm lock, "Settle down Miss Calamity Jane we are not after you." Of course one of my breasts broke its hobble and escaped giving everyone a nice surprise, especially me. Fortunately the boob with the microphone stayed in position.

As the fugitive was secured in a vehicle and driven away, to keep up the ruse I tucked my boob back under my blouse and yanked the keys out of tiny belt purse. Hal attempted to take them from me, "Ma'am you've been drinking." I gave him a mighty curse, single finger salute, and kneed him in the gonads knowing full well he was wearing major protection and my kneeing wasn't strong. His reaction was perfect, at least is hoped it was an act, not real pain. The truck started and I gave it extra gas and roared away. Four Rangeman men watched me drive off as they shook their heads. As Hal stood off to the side still bent over, carrying the acting to award level, everyone stood off and watched. "Ride 'em cowboy," Lester called out.

I think that's "cowgirl," Cal said.

We hoped if anyone was watching, they saw what we wanted them to believe, I was just a cowgirl out for a fun night.

Two people were watching from across the street. Both removed their ear buds after listening to the discussion in the bar and watching the take down. "She's good Babe."

"I don't think she planned to expose herself like that, but yeah, I liked the kneeding Hal at the end. From the moment she came out the door, everything was controlled and well-choreographed. "

I drove only a few blocks before I pulled over. The tequila was coming back up. Not wanting to dirty Tank's pick-up I opened the door and leaned out and made my deposit. I heard a knock on the passenger's window, "You better not have puked in my truck." Tank slid into the passenger's seat, "Don't drink much do you?"

I glared at him. "I don't regularly throw down double shooters." Looking into the mirror, "Who is behind us?"

"Hal."

"Good he can make sure I make it home."

"You are not driving my pickup in an intoxicated state."

"I don't believe the alcohol had much of a chance to get to my nervous system before it returned. Anyway, you'll end up stepping in vomit if you come around to the driver's side."

"Roll forward a few feet cowgirl. Don't forget to put the brake on."

"Yes, boss."

We traded places and he drove us back to Haywood though after leaving the tequila behind I felt fine. He handed me a bottle of water. Yeah, I needed to rinse out my mouth. Before leaving the pickup I felt a hand on my shoulder and a kiss on my cheek, "Good job, Gabriela." He then reached behind the driver's seat and pulled out his New Jersey license plate to put back in place instead of the Texas plate. He paused and looked at me, "Is there something else."

I was still stunned form the kiss. Wonder if he'd give me another? Wait, wait, not all the tequila left the building. I smiled, "Thank you Pierre. I appreciate that." I went up to the 4th floor and into my apartment. I flopped on the bed, unzipped my zipper and after wiggling around I knew I needed help. Who to call?

"Yo." Tank answered.

"Ah, Tank, _reeeaaalllly_ hate to ask this but could you come to my apartment for a minute? I've got a problem?"

"What's your problem?"

"Boots, I can't bend over to get them off."

He had a security over ride on the locks and let himself in. I hadn't moved from the bed but had a blanket over torso and thighs. "It isn't what you think, I really can't bend over to get my boots off and the usual toe leverage isn't working." I showed him I wasn't making progress.

"Sure," he said with several mighty tugs freed my feet. After the boots were off he asked, "Anything else?"

I turned 20 shades of red, "My jeans, just pull from the cuffs.

"Wouldn't pulling from the waist be better?"

"NO! I'm not wearing underwear."

He froze.

"Trust me, there wasn't any room underneath. Anyway, that's why I have the blanket covering me." While I wiggled Tank yanked from the cuffs and the pants came off and I retained my modesty. However Tank seemed to be undecided on what was next. He was blushing. I think I was having a hot flash.

"Tank, thank you for your gentlemanly help in a mortifying situation," I soothed.

That snapped him back; he turned and let himself out.

Once I was out of the clothes I headed to the shower…a cold shower. I don't need a relationship, especially not now.

 **Pine Barrens**

About a week later I went on my first apprehension was with Tank. We reframed from talking about the boots and jeans incident. There was nothing to the apprehension except for the chase through wet sandy roads in the Pine Barrens. The FTA thought he could lose me on the unpaved roads and sharp turns; he underestimated a Texas ranch gal. While the FTA knew the country I could slide turn a heck of a lot better than he.

"Quit playing with him," Tank smiled.

"You wanted to show me the country, this is a great way!"

"Gabriela," he growled.

"OK, hold your horses, pit turn coming up."

I tapped the old rusty pickup's left rear panel and spun him around. Tank was out the door and had the driver out of the truck quickly. I set about searching the truck.

"Ayeeee!" I exclaimed. "I've got rifles, hand guns and a boat load of ammunition here!"

"I like to go back in the woods and shoot," said the dentally deficient FTA. He probably had, maybe half of his teeth. When he said "shoot" he got a bit juicy.

I thought of target practice with Fernando and the amount of ammo we used. There was no way he and I would use that much ammunition in several month's shooting, maybe even a year. Since our apprehension was in Tabernacle Township, we called Burlington county officers to take the guns and ammo. I also wanted a map to see how close the yahoo was to McGuire-Dix. Something didn't seem right.

Once our FTA was safely under lock and key, Tank and I were returning to Haywood. I grumbled on our way back.

"What's up Gabe?" Tank questioned.

"There were several hundred rounds for each rifle. Plus 10 out of the dozen were still packed in grease for shipping. Those were sniper scopes on two of those rifles."

"Yeah, I noticed."

"Is that normal for around here?"

"No, not until recently."

"I heard recently. Please go on."

"We usually find a gun or rifle, but lately we've been find multiples. It's like kids hording fireworks before fourth of July."

"Damn" I muttered. "I've got the numbers on the rifles, handguns and scopes. Maybe Steph can run them down."

"We'll also send a report to AFTE, this just isn't right."

When we returned to Haywood, the Rangeman vehicle was a mess inside and out. Each driver was responsible for cleaning and since I was behind the wheel, I set out to do my job. Tank shook his head in approval and went into the building. As I vacuumed out, wiped down the upholstery and did the interior windows I started humming; the humming lead to singing. By the time I was down to actually washing and drying the big SUV in the wash bay, I was in my full voice.

In the mid grades in school we were required to take a music class or two and more as electives if we wanted. Girls Chorus was an eye opening experience. The teacher had sung in an opera chorus in the mid-west and still had an amazing voice. As a child I sang when outside where only the cattle could hear. I soon learned how to sing from inside and not at my vocal chords where I'd quickly become hoarse. When Mrs. Granger had each of us sing scales to determine where we'd sing; soprano, second soprano, or alto, she was shocked at my voice.

"Where did you learn to sing?"

"Ah, outside with the cattle. We have some old records of Yma Sumac and her four octave voice and I was trying to be like her.

You can sing any position but I want you in the altos. There are only 3 of you but with you y'all will sound like six.

After class Mrs. Granger asked if I'd be interested in voice lessons. I explained I lived out of town. "Maybe we can work something out during your lunch hour. Even 20 minutes a day will help you."

So began my love of singing, but it came crashing down when I asked my father if I could take singing lessons when I got to high school. No! That didn't mean I didn't continue singing to the cattle.

As I used the pressure hose to take the grime off the SUV I found myself singing Habanera from the opera "Carmen." People who don't know the opera know the melody as it shows up in television cartoons, commercials and in movies as background music. Today I was singing the actual words in French:

L'amour est un oiseau rebelle…..Love is a rebellious bird;

 _Que nun new peut appcivoiser,_ that no one can tame;

 _Et c'est bien en vain qu'on l'appele,_ and if you call for it, it'll vainly be quiet;

 _S'il lui confident de refuser,_ it it's in its nature to refuse;

 _Rien n'y fait, menace ou priere,_ nothing helps, neither a threat or prayer…..

The acoustics in the wash bay were phenomenal. By the time I got to the chorus; L'amour L'amour, L'amour, L'amour I turned to find I had an audience. Ranger, Stephanie, Lester were standing, Tank was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He rumbled in his deep voice,

"Comprenez-vows les paroles?"

"Oui" Yes, I understood what I was singing.

Ranger said, "Please don't sing that on the 5th floor or gym." Please? Ranger used please in a sentence to me?

Stephanie looks at Ranger, "You understand French too?"

"A bit, I rely on Tank to translate when necessary. It was the dancing I was more worried about."

The dance was just a bit of Sevillana, not Flamenco.

Lester just stared at me. Tank reached around and cupped the back of his head, "Come on, we've got to see the Peterson account."

Finally he stuttered, "Gabe, that was…..gorgeous. You'll have to translate it someday." Tank glanced back at me and shook his head, you'd better not.

I blushed. If Lester only knew the rest of the first verse:

 _L'un parole bien, l'autre se tait,_ one talks well the other rests silent;

 _Et c'est l'autre que je,_ and it's the other one I prefer.

 _Il n'a nine dit mais in me plait,_ doesn't say a thing but pleases me.

I thought of another passage from the piece, "Love is a gypsy's child, it has never, ever, known a law; love me not, then I love you; if I love you, you'd best beware!

Was it love that frightened me? I've never had a boyfriend and wasn't looking for one. Maybe I was pushing them away? My strict religious beliefs have served me well through my life, not only regarding love and sex. I quit trying to explain to others why I wasn't dropping my drawers and let people think I was homo-or-heterosexual depending who was making a move. Somehow I was going to have to keep up a facade here as I was only a short-timer before I'd again be looking for a job. It was getting hard around Tank. I was very comfortable around him, but then I was with The Deacon in Atlanta too. No this was different with Tank. Oh boy, yes, I'd have to keep my singing and dancing under wraps. I'm not becoming Carmen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Stephanie up to old tricks…**

My right kidney wasn't healing properly. Another surgery was ordered which coincided with Ranger's and Stephanie's trip to Barbados. The Rangeman employees knew about the surgery and Ranger was informed when he returned.

Two weeks after surgery and I was resting on the clinic bed as per doctor's orders. Ranger entered the clinic without knocking, contrary to protocol.

"Ybarra are sleeping?" he barked.

"Mr. Manoso, protocol for entering a clinic when the door is shut is to knock first. I will not allow you to treat this clinic as if it were the men's locker room. To answer your question, I have had no sleep last night due to several medical situations with the men. Additionally I'm resting on doctor's orders."

"You have an apartment for that."

I was too tired to explain. "You are correct. Sir, why are you here?" I wasn't very polite.

"My wife is getting upset with your harassment."

I was flabbergasted and wanted to laugh, Stephanie sent Ranger down? "Your wife is refusing to come to the clinic for a time sensitive medical procedure. When I come to her cubicle, she runs away. Would you rather I rope and tie her? Legally that's all I can tell you; however, if you and your wife are trying to conceive then a note to me would be appreciated."

He said nothing. He now knew why I was on Stephanie's case. He turned on his heels and went out the door, closing it with a bang.

I sighed as I grabbed the specimen cup and cover and marched up the stairs. Stephanie was busy and didn't see me coming so couldn't not escape. "Come with me," I snarled as I grabbed her arm.

"Ah, I've got things to do," she whispered as she tried to pull away.

"So do I Mrs. Manoso, including keeping your husband off my ass," I said and directed her to the bathroom where I handed her a specimen cup. "Fill it."

She did and brought the cup back to me. "You can return to your desk, thank you."

"Did we have to do this now?" she whined.

"You've been avoiding me for several weeks and apparently complaining to higher authorities," I replied calmly but seething inside. "As I told your husband, if you are trying to conceive a note to me would be appreciated. I had no alternative but to come to you. I expect you to be in my clinic within the hour." I wasn't putting money on her showing up.

 **The next morning**

Stephanie put down her coffee cup and looked at her husband next to her at the dining table. "Ranger," Stephanie said. "I've been trying to work up a file on Francisco Baca. I've got nothing. I'd like to interview his mother."

"He's not living with her is he?" Ranger asked.

"No, it appears he lives elsewhere, but I can't find him. Maybe she can point me towards some of his friends."

"You miss getting out on the streets, don't you?" Ranger smiled.

Stephanie came around the side of the table, "Not for apprehensions, but to talk to people. I need a little more excitement."

"You wound me, Babe," he said as he pulled her down into his lap and kissed her ear.

She slugged his arm then kissed it. "I'm not talking about that excitement. You can be very exciting from time to time."

"Just time to time?"

She resisted telling him he's been distracted recently. Their intimate times had changed; they were not as long or as stimulating.

Ranger smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Where does the mother live?"

"On Elwood."

"Babe, take Gabe."

Thinking of her exchange yesterday, she wasn't sure she wanted to be with Gabe. She still hadn't reported for her birth control shot. "I was going to ask Lula."

"Absolutely not," Ranger barked standing Stephanie on her feet ending their cuddle session. "We've discussed this before; you promised no interviews, no surveillance, nothing regarding work with Lula. You may spend time with her like you did when you took Gabe for clothes but one of the reasons you weren't safe and nearly died is you were with Lula. Take Gabe; she speaks Spanish if Mrs. Baca tries to hide behind language barrier plus she is armed."

"I'm not expecting trouble. It's only an interview."

"Babe."

 **GABE POV**

I received a summons from Stephanie. This was different, I wasn't chasing her down.

"Gabe, I need to interview someone who many only speak Spanish. Would you come with me?"

"Yes ma'am. I'll get my gear." I turned to leave.

Lester was nearby, "What is the address?"

Stephanie consulted her notes, "Elwood, 400 block."

It meant nothing to me but Lester shook his head, " _Muy malo_. Let me get Hector."

"It's only for an interview," Stephanie blustered. "I'm taking Gabe."

"Obviously you didn't tell the boss exactly where you were going," Lester spoke softly."

"I told him Elwood," she countered weakly.

"But not the block; Steph, you know from the 100's through the 600's blocks you know the neighborhood is rough," he explained. "Even us guys wouldn't go there without back up."

I half listened before continuing on to the clinic to grab my medic bag, jacket and backup gun in my back holster. It didn't sound like we'd be going to the country club area. I put on my Kevlar vest.

In the underground garage Lester and Hector were arguing with Stephanie. "Stephanie where is your vest?" I asked innocently knowing what the arguing was about.

"Oh, not you too! This is only an interview with his mother he hasn't seen in some time. I'll be OK."

"Mrs. Manoso, it is protocol to wear a vest especially in a dangerous location. Lester, Hector and I are properly dressed. You are not."

"Fine, I'll go by myself," she huffed as she walked to her Mercan.

I looked at Lester who he shook his head in dismay. Sighing I took off after her, "Stick close but if there's any danger you are hitting the ground instantly either on your own or I'll put you down hard."

"Yes ma'am." The answer was just a little too cocky. I let it pass.

She drove into what I'd call a barely cared for homes or shacks. Some homes appeared to be occupied though with wood covering broken windows and a path through the weeds to the home. Others had all windows boarded up, smoke stained exteriors. As we drove by abandoned cars, I found myself hyper vigilant, this felt like a third world country.

When we reached the address, the house was one of the better kept, most of the roof shingles were in place, the paint was mostly on the house, no broken windows. I opened the microphone with Lester and Hector which also activated a voice recorder. "Please, may I see your fugitive file," I asked Stephanie.

She handed me her manila file. Right on top was a picture of Francisco Baca. I read out loud, "Francisco Baca, age 27, 5'8", 145, black and brown, scar on left side of neck. Hands, arms and chest are tattooed with gang designations; favors knives over guns _…_ _¿_ _Es uno de los amigos de Hector?"_

That got a chuckle from Lester and a guttural, " _No eres divertido amor"_ from Hector. Guess he didn't like my humor.

I continued, "Assault charges, most dismissed when victims refused to testify or missing. According to the neighbors, he hasn't been seen around the family home in months." I looked outside, "Of course these are all reliable witnesses. We'll talk to his _madre,_ but I'm sure she's going to tell us he's a good boy, loves his mother, and goes to church on Sundays."

We approached the door, I went to the left side beyond the door, Steph stood in front. I growled, "You know better, stand on the side" and she stood to the right and knocked with her left hand. In an instant we heard, "Francisco no!" as a shotgun shell was being chambered. Stephanie didn't react so I pushed her off the porch, "Stay down," I ordered. But she didn't, she jumped up just as the first blast came through the door. Stephanie took off running. "Damnit," I uttered. I know how long it takes to chamber another shell, kicked in the door and took shelter again glancing towards the retreating Stephanie.

Lester and Hector were already outside their vehicle running towards us. Lester diverted his course, grabbed the panicked Stephanie and pushed her into the SUV.

Hector was running towards the back yard. The second blast came through the door.

I listened and heard the third shell jam. By instinct I was through the door. Francisco Baca was in pajama bottoms desperately trying to clear the shell. I'm tall for a woman, 5'10" and strong. It was no trouble deflecting the shotgun and sending Francisco to the floor. I looked for his mother to make sure she wasn't armed. She was reaching for a meat cleaver. Meanwhile Francisco had come up with a knife, from where in his pajama pants I didn't have time to ponder as he was starting a wide swing with the blade. A swift kick to the side of the knee send him to the floor but unfortunately he did not drop the knife. As I rebalanced myself to kick the knife hand, Hector crashed through the back door. The momentary diversion allowed me time to gain control of Francisco's knife hand, swing him around and bending his hand until he dropped the knife. Hector grabbed Mrs. Baca removing the clever from her hand. In an instant Lester was through the front door helping me handcuff Francisco.

"Clear?" I called. Both Hector and Lester acknowledged they had their person handcuffed.

"I'm going to secure the house," I told them.

Francisco and his mother froze, "No!" Their fear made believe there wasn't a person hiding, more likely a booby trap. The door to one room had a trip wire on the outside. A few tours in the -stans had made me very careful.

Coming back to the living room, "Get them out, they've booby trapped the back."

Lester took out his phone and called someone. Both Baca's were face down on the dirt out front near the street. Hector went around back to make sure someone didn't try to sneak in behind. I glanced up and saw Stephanie walking towards us.

"Shit," I muttered and went to intercept her. You secure Lester?" I asked. "Steph is loose."

"Yeah, I'm good. Go put her back in the car," he said shaking his head.

"Turn around, Stephanie; this is not a secure location."

"You've got Francisco."

"And his mother. We also have a booby trapped house. We don't know what's going on and the safest place for you is back in a vehicle," I stated.

"I'm fine."

I was getting pissed, "No ma'am, you are not fine or safe. I'm not sure any of us are safe, but I'm not risking my ass allowing you to get injured for not following instructions."

I led her towards her Mercan. "Steph, please get in the car," I asked.

She shot me an ugly look, slid into the Mercan reached for the starter button. I grabbed her back out and put her in the back seat, "What the …," she screamed. I patted her down, finding the keys and placed them on the floor of the front seat.

I continued to watch the street while I prepared a nice ass chewing for Stephanie. "Mrs. Manoso, don't you think it is time you grow up."

She looked at me shocked.

"You have been a BEA for years, constantly in and out of trouble relying on others to protect you, get shot for you, risk death for you because you refuse to take responsibility for yourself, your actions or listen to instructions. You have refused the training in situational awareness, self-defense, and weapons. How many people have been injured protecting you? How many will die? You are an amazingly gifted investigator, but your common sense about your safety seems to be missing. If you want to die, fine, but realize you will now be killing the baby in your womb, Ranger's child."

She suddenly stilled, "What did you say?"

"Once again your refusal to take responsibility for yourself, ignoring my repeated attempts to get you to the clinic for the shot has resulted in pregnancy according to the urine test yesterday. Bobby warned you and I warned you, I sent emails, I came to your cubicle but you ran, there is no grace period as there was with the previous drug. You are now risking Ranger's child if you continue your reckless behavior."

The police sirens drew closer while Stephanie sat unmoving. It wasn't long before the street was clogged with police cruisers, detectives, Feds, and mobile crime unit.  
Joe Morelli was one of the first to arrive. Joe had a conflicted expression; he didn't know which of us to approach, Lester or me. Since Les hadn't caused him physical pain, he talked to Lester while I remained at the front of the Mercan scanning the street and watching Stephanie break down in tears.

Ranger's Turbo pulled up. When he got out he looked for Stephanie. I pointed into the Porsche and moved away. An AFTE agent Anderson approached me and we talked. Ranger put a weeping Stephanie in his Turbo and when in search of Hector. When he returned he and Stephanie rode off in the Turbo. Hector wiggled keys and pointed to the Mercan.

Francisco and his mother sat, handcuffed on the curb under watch by TPD. AFTE as well as an EOD team were on site. Eventually TPD offered to take Francisco and his mother to the police station. Lester followed with the Rangeman SUV. Hector came up to me, _"Tienes hambre?"_ It was just after Noon and, yeah I was hungry.

"I suppose no Tex Mex here."

Hector smiled and pointed to the Mercan. On our way to the car he reached over and turned off my microphone and recorder. I didn't think about it, until later.

 **Lunch and Surprise!**

Walking through the door of Mariachi's the smells transported me back home, the smells of the meats, chile, and corn tortillas. Trenton wasn't waste land after all.

While we chowed down and talked. "Who booby traps a house they are living in?" I asked.

He slipped into English, something he avoids around Rangeman, "Idiots. I assume they don't sleep walk. I saw her crying. You were hard on her. Maybe coming from another woman it will sink in this time," he said. "We men haven't been successful."

I was confused. "How did you know I was hard on her?"

"You left your microphone on, remember?"

I looked at him in horror. "The pregnancy? Did you and Lester hear?"

"Si."

"Damn. Ranger will blame me for her pregnancy."

Hector chuckled quietly, "I'm pretty sure you didn't get her pregnant."

"No," I smiled, "I didn't corral her either and administer the shot several weeks ago."

He sipped his water and continued, "He was rattled when Stephanie almost died in the land fill. He hasn't been the same. Also, he doesn't understand why you are here."

"Hector, the last deployment was bad. One minute I'm fighting to save soldiers' lives while dodging bullets, then I'm on a ridge with a rifle killing people only to end up amputating the legs and arms of children because their fathers and brothers mined their play area. I needed a break from the insanity."

He looked at me carefully as if he was trying to understand my pain.

After we paid and were on our way out, I saw a man who looked like my father. We stared at each other, but were suddenly interrupted by a loud crash outside. Hector and I were out the door in a flash. A large truck coming down Olden had broad-sided a smaller school bus and rolled it onto its side. The children were screaming; some were fear screams, others were pain. Instantly Hector and I were at the bus's emergency doors opening it to chaos.

I was first through doing a quick triage of the dozen or so small children; some were hanging by their seat belts, others had slipped through and were on top of other children. The bus driver was still in his seat but unconscious. Those children only frightened and not exhibiting serious trauma I had Lester to carefully carry to safety away from the bus. I assessed the remaining five plus the driver for injury severity. By then the city EMTs were inside the bus with me I began listing the cases: "Right ulna fracture; head injury, eyes clear, no cervical displacement…" I ran down the six. One boy was bleeding profusely and I already had a compress on the wound. Two EMTs unbuckled the driver.

The EMT looked at me and my uniform, "You work with Bobby?"

I'm filling in for him, "Dr. Ybarra, Gabe Ybarra."

When more EMT's arrived one said, "We'll get these out. Could you go assess those outside again." It was getting crowded in the bus.

I went from child to child, reexamining them, comforting them as they cried on my shoulder or chest. Scrapes were cleaned and bandages, some needed ice. Mostly they were frightened. Hector seemed to understand and had ice and plastic bags before I even needed to ask. I smiled at him, " _Gracias por le pensamiento rápido, Hector_." (Thank you for your quick thinking) He nodded while he comforted a child speaking softly in Spanish.

Taking one ice bag I went to put it on a head contusion, "Here is ice," I said.

"Ice cream?" came a little voice.

I looked into the lovely grey eyes.

"No, it is just ice for the bump on your head. What's your favorite ice cream flavor, sweet heart," I asked.

"Strawberry," a small terrified voice answered.

"Oh mine too," I said. "Especially if you can get a bowl with fresh strawberries and mush them all together with the ice cream." I rambled as I cleaned her wounds so as to distract her from the sting of the antibiotic. When I was finished I wrapped the ice in cloth before explaining how she needed to hold the ice against her head for a count of 20 and then remove for another count then return it, repeating the on and off. "We can't leave the ice up there all the time, you'd get frost burn and that would hurt worse than the bump. I glanced up and saw the man from the restaurant watching me.

"What's you name sweetheart otherwise I'll call you Miss Strawberry Shortcake."

"Ice cream, Miss Strawberry Ice cream."

"Yes ma'am, my mistake. She gave me her name and I wrote both of her names, her given name and Miss Strawberry Ice Cream, on a card and taped it to her blouse. "For the nurses to call you the right name. We don't want them to mix you up with Vanilla Vanessa."

She giggled and hugged me and whispered in my ear, "What's your name?"

I whispered in turn in her ear, "Gabriela Ybarra, but my brother calls me Goober."

She laughed.

I moved on to the next patient. When I was done with each reassessment and names, the EMTs began transporting them to the hospital. The rescue chief came over, "Thank you for your help. Good thinking getting the names before they went in. Must be a Rangeman trait, Bobby is also very helpful. Where is he?"

Back home, his mother is ill. I'm Major Gabe Ybarra, a physician."

"Military!?"

"Yes sir, just back from a little vacation in the 'stans. Need some R&R. Rangeman seems a nice quiet place."

The rescue chief laughed. We shook hands and he left.

Hector moved close to me, "¿ _Sabes a que el hombre?"_ (Do you know that man?) He indicated the tall Hispanic man on the sidewalk watching us, me, closely.

 _"_ _Si, mi padre."_ Off in the distance I saw Tank moving towards me.

I looked at my father. He was still tall, fit, but his hair was grey on the sides. His eyes were crinkled from too much West Texas sun. I picked up my near empty medic bag, but Hector took it from me. I walked slowly to the man who raised me for 18 years and I abandoned suddenly without a good by. I didn't know how he found me or how he felt about me. Would he be angry? I saw the small smile start on his mouth and his eyes shut slightly while his arms came up, "Hijita" he whispered.

I rushed into his arms, " _Papa, lo siento Pappa_ , I'm sorry." Tears filled my eyes. He seems a little shorter but I still fit against his shoulder and neck. He rocked me as I wept and I felt him weep as well, " _Hijita, Mi hija, he encontrado a mi hija._ " (I have found my little girl)

Tank crossed the street and came over to Papa and me. Hector never went far. I introduced both of them to my father. _Quiero presentarles a mi padre, Leo Ybarra_.

Both Hector and Tank responded in Spanish. Papa was surprised. "Papa, there's a big Latino population here; Caribbean, Mexican, Central and South American."

Hector took the Mercan back to Rangeman and I rode with Papa and Tank back to Rangeman. Papa and I spent hour in my apartment catching up on fourteen years or at least skimming over to top.

"Gabriela as I watched you today with the children I realized how wrong I was for denying you college and medical school, forgive me. It appears you are now an EMT."

"A bit more than that Papa, I'm a doctor in the Army. I'm filling in at the local security company for a few months."

His face was truly surprised. "A doctor?" I nodded yes.

"Hijita, I was mad when you and Fernando left. Neither of you told me why. You both just disappeared."

"Oh Papa…"

"I know there was tension in the house, especially with Diego, I'm sorry."

"Papa, I needed my own life, not one married to Simon."

"I figured you heard. Is that why you left?"

Oh, how can I tell him without revealing all? "Papa, Diego once said if you died we would be his property, not responsibility, but his property." I left it at that as his expression was already strained.

"Papa, who called the FBI and politicians to intervene?"

"Diego."

We talked for nearly two hours. Hector texted that Ranger, Steph and Tank were on their way down to my apartment. I welcomed them in and introduced my father to Stephanie and Ranger. My father suggested everyone eating out in celebration of him finding his daughter. Ranger made reservations.

Dinner that night was at KC Steakhouse including my father, Ranger and Stephanie, Tank, Hector, Lester and me. Ranger wanted to pick up the tab but my father said it was his treat. "Not every day I find my daughter." Stephanie was offered a drink, but passed it by. Ranger gave her a strange look. Apparently she hasn't told Ranger about the pregnancy.

As the meal progressed Papa learned more about Rangeman and the men plus Stephanie. Occasionally Papa asked Hector a question in Spanish. Hector was the king of one word answers.

"Papa, do you remember Pablito? Hector is my new Pablito."

Daddy immediately understood as Pablito was a close friend who spoke perfect English but preferred to speak only Spanish to hide he was gay.

"If we switch to all Spanish then Stephanie will be left out," a gentle nudge not to ask Hector too many personal questions. I was not going to be responsible for outing Hector as a bisexual. I had discovered that little secret back at the cowgirl distraction when he taped the microphone under my breast. The rest of the Rangeman thought he was strictly gay.

"Papa, how did you find me?"

I saw Lester squirm. Lester finally spoke up, "It was me. When you told me about how you stole the airplane and left your family I wanted to see if there was a criminal warrant out on you."

Papa continued, "That inquiry reopened the missing person's case."

"But I wasn't missing. I sent the letter to Antonio Seguin, the attorney. Plus I sent you cards twice a year."

"That wasn't much."

"No, but I had my reasons." Once again, avoid the Diego travesty.

"Remember Juaquin Serna? He now works for the FBI in missing persons and called to say he found you worked in Atlanta. A call there referred him to Trenton. Juaquin called Mr. Manoso and he confirmed you were working here temporarily."

Oh, I sure Ranger appreciated having the FBI call him regarding me. Probably thinks I'm one of the Ten Most Wanted. "Does anyone else in the family know I'm here?" I continued.

No.

"Then keep it quiet," I hissed, "especially from Diego."

Papa looked at me asking a thousand questions with his eyes. "Diego lives in Mexico, hijita."

" _Él puede pudrirse en el infierno_ ," I mumbled quietly but only Tank and Hector heard me. (May he burn in h***)

What hijita?…Papa asked.

"I said I hope he stays there." Try as I could as a Christian I could not forgive Diego and that in turn burned inside of me.

Before the discussion could degrade any further, my cell phone vibrated. I checked the text; I was needed back at the clinic.

"Seems duty calls, somebody has a hangnail," I joked.

Suddenly three gentlemen offered to take me back to Haywood. "Gentlemen, I do know how to drive. Papa taught me," I said as I smiled at him.

He laughed, "And I lived too."

"Plus he taught me to fly….and we lived through the barrel roll," I laughed in return.

"But only barely through the helicopter counter rotation," he grimaced.

"We'll have breakfast tomorrow at your hotel then I'll take you to the airport. Is 7 a.m. too late?"

He smiled, "That would be perfect."

"Do you know the way back to Haywood?" Tank asked.

I laughed, "You are incorrigible. You and Lester take Papa back to the hotel, Hector will accompany me but we'll Indian Wrestle to see who gets to drive."

Tank looked horrified. Papa laughed, " _T_ _en cuidado, Hector_." (Be careful)

I went over to my father and kissed him good night. As I passed behind Tank I tapped him on the shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Maybe next time, Big Guy."

On the way home Hector was quiet for a while and then asked, "Something happen between you and your brother Diego?"

"It's a long list," I muttered.

"How long?"

"Since I was four and Fernando was six."

 _"_ _Mierda."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Adios!**

It felt good reconnecting with the man who raised me. We have some very serious discussions, including one that upset him greatly, but I still didn't tell him about Diego's perversions; one emotional chapter at a time. I was humming when I came onto the 5th floor.

"Hey Gabe, how's your father," Lester asked as he headed down the stairs.

"Good, on his way home," I answered.

"Hope you two stay in contact, he's seems like a nice man."

"He is Les; he truly is….and I think I'll forgive you for allowing him to find me."

Ranger barked, "Ybarra, in my office now!"

"Oh hell, that doesn't sound good," I said to no one in particular.

I shut the door and went and stood in front of his desk.

"Explain yesterday."

I was confused. "Sir, a lot happened yesterday, what specifically?"

"Beginning with totally disregarding my instructions," he barked.

Oh geez, did I forget something? "What instructions, sir? We didn't talk until you came to my apartment."

"I'm referring to keeping Stephanie safe. What happened?" he growled.

"Stephanie asked me directly to help her with the interview. When Lester learned the interview was in the 400 block of Elwood, he reminded her it was very dangerous and we should not be going without backup. He volunteered." I paused to gauge Ranger's eyes, they were still filled with rage.

"After I secured my gear including a vest, I went to the garage. Hector and Les were arguing with Stephanie regarding her lack of vest. She refused to wear one and threatened to drive herself."

I went on to describe the whole incident from Stephanie bolting after being ordered to stay down, finding the booby trapped door, refusing to remain in Lester's SUV to attempting to drive away.

Ranger sat there and fumed. "Ybarra, the mats tomorrow at 0900."

I was stunned. "Sir is this punishment for the incident with Stephanie?"

"0900 Ybarra," he spit as he looked down to the papers on his desk.

He was not going to tell me why. For certain I was not going to the mats with Ranger. "I refuse."

His head jerked up and his eyes got small. Nobody every refused an order, no one ever questioned command. "You refuse?"

"Sir, when it comes down to retaining my kidney or retaining my job, I chose my health."

"Then your employment is terminated immediately. You have one hour to clear out," he said icily.

"Yes sir." I turned and walked out and shut the door. One hour, yikes! I noticed Tank's office door was open so I stepped in and shut the door quietly. He looked up with soft eyes, "Gabe?"

I placed the clinic keys on the desk.

He scowled, "What's this?"

"I've been terminated. These are the clinic keys; everything is locked up. I'll turn in my apartment key and ID badge at the front desk when I leave."

"You've what!?" He jumped to his feet. I don't think he heard much after "terminated."

"I refused to take my punishment on the mats tomorrow morning. I told Ranger I'd rather retain my kidney than my job," I stated without emotion, or so I tried.

"Why were you to be punished?"

"I didn't keep Stephanie safe enough yesterday. I ordered her to stay put, but she disobeyed and bolted. Lester had to grab her and put her in his vehicle, but she didn't stay. He wants me gone, that's obvious."

Tank was holding onto the edge of the desk trying to control his rage. He was wearing a face I had not seen. The usually calm face was ridged, the eyes small, lips pulled in. "Son of a b…., Tank mumbled." After a few deep breaths he asked, "Where will you go?"

Looking at my watch, "AFTE wants me to come in today regarding yesterday, so first there."

"And then?" he whispered as he came around his desk.

"I don't know…..somewhere. I need time to heal physically."

"You won't stay in Trenton?"

I slightly smiled, "This town ain't big enough for Ranger and me. I need to skedaddle." Not surprising my bit of humor failed.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug and a sigh, but said nothing at first, which was good because my eyes were starting to glisten. After a minute, "We never got a chance…together…" he said.

I could only nod. I reached up, cupped his cheek, and brushed my lips over his. "Good bye Pierre," I whispered.

I left and shut the door behind me, took a stabilizing breath, and walked past the monitoring area not looking at the men. I was trying hard to center myself when the stairwell door opened and Lester stepped out.

Looking at me with concern, he uttered, "What's up Gabe?"

I held out my hand, "Adios partner. It's been good working with you Lester. You've kept my six safe"

"What's going on?" He was confused.

Shrugging I said, "Time to hit the trail."

His eyes squinted, "You quit?"

"No, I love this job. I was terminated for refusing punishment on the mats. I did not keep Stephanie safe enough yesterday. He gave me only an hour to clear the building. I have to pack, turn in my weapon, and say good bye to Hector," I said as unemotionally as I could. If I didn't think about Tank I could hold on. I saw Lester's eyes begin to flare, so I began down the stairs.

Once in my apartment I packed everything back into the duffle. I stripped the bed and wiped down everything in the apartment and bathroom and left a note to Ella thanking her for taking care of me. I then sat at my laptop and tapped out an email apologizing to Bobby for leaving in a forced rush, not running an inventory but I was ordered to leave immediately. I explained why. He knew about the second kidney surgery. Next was Hector who was waiting for me outside his office. We hugged and kissed cheeks.

"In this short time, Hector, you have become my best friend here. Thank you for your kindness. I'll stay in touch."

 _"_ _Gabriela mi corezon_ ," he whispered. I was stunned and ran back into his arms. He whispered, "I know Tank has your heart but can I have….something."

"My heart has four chambers, one is broken because I have lost him, lost Tank, but the second will always be his. One I need to go on living. That leaves the fourth, the one I give to you."

My next stop was the gun range and adjoining armory. Ram was just coming in after patrol. "Gabe, what's up?"

"Ram, I'm turning in my Rangeman weapon."

He picked it up, "Something wrong with it?"

"Nope, I've been terminated. I'm adding my own piece to your armory. I can't travel on train or airplane with a weapon."

"What?! Why?" Ram sputtered.

"He ordered me to the mats. I said no. Good shooting with you Ram." I was starting to choke up. I had to center myself again.

I hustled the one flight up to the main lobby. Hal was behind the desk. He saw me carrying my duffle and medical backpack. He said nothing. I took off my Rangeman ID and placed my apartment keys on top. His lovely Scandinavian blue eyes asked questions.

"Ranger terminated me. I have three minutes to clear the building."

"Fuck."

For the first time in an hour I laughed, "Yeah that pretty well sums it up."

I turned to the monitoring camera, came to attention, and saluted. Hal automatically stood and reciprocated. I strapped my medical back pack onto my back, picked up my duffle and went out the front door.

 **Tank Info gathering**

Tank was mad enough to bash in Ranger's brains but needed more information including Ranger's side. He stepped out of his office and saw Lester moving towards Ranger's door like a raging bull. He pulled him aside into a side hall. "I need to know about yesterday."

"Tank, the boss is fucked up. He's been riding her hard for no reason. Yesterday was a typical Bomber FUBAR. They were funny years ago, but not anymore. Yesterday she didn't listen to Gabe, she left her secure spot just as the shotgun blasted through the door. She doesn't think, doesn't listen, isn't aware and I'm tired of it. I've been stabbed and shot protecting her. I love her dearly but my patience is growing thin." Lester went on to describe what happened beginning with her conveniently forgetting to tell Ranger the exact address on Elwood, refusing to wear protective gear through Gabe putting her Mercan and having to take away the keys least she drive in her panicking state. "I figured it was a girl to girl thing. Maybe Gabe went too far, Steph was crying." He did not mention the pregnancy.

"But Steph was at the dinner last night," Tank said.

Lester shrugged, "Maybe she and Gabe worked it out, but did you notice they sat far away from one another? Stephanie wasn't really part of the conversations, she was unusually quiet. Ranger's been a SOB lately, but he's been really riding Gabe's ass. Damn it Tank, he would have killed her on the mats. It's only been a couple of weeks since she had surgery. Surgery she would not have needed if he had given her time to recuperate. You know the doctors wanted her completely off duty for 4 weeks, but she wouldn't let Bobby or Rangeman down. Doesn't he know?"

"He gets the weekly reports. I don't think he reads them. He's not discussing things with me and countermands my orders left and right. To say he's moody and distracted since Miami is an understatement."

"Tank, he fired a national hero."

"What do you know about that?" Tank hissed.

"I've got friends in Atlanta; they know some of what happened on that ridge in Afghanistan. She refuses to talk about it to me. Hector found her records; you should read them, all of them."

Les keep your mouth shut about what you and Hector read."

"Yeah, yeah, I don't need more of that shit in my head. There's enough there already."

Tank grabbed Lester's shoulder, "Lester, even heroes make mistakes."

"Yeah, I know, my idiot Cuz just made a huge one," he said. "As I said, he's all fucked up. I know several guys are ready to transfer or leave. I'm thinking of selling out, leaving too, cousin or not."

"Whoa, hold off Les, I need more information. You might want to guard his door for a while; I suspect when others find Gabe got booted, they will want to decapitate him."

 **Stephanie overhears**

Stephanie had gone to the storage room for paper and pens when she heard Tank and Lester come down into the hall. She listened to their emotional conversation. What the heck happened? Did Ranger fire Gabe? Was she to blame? Lester is threatening to leave. She sunk to the floor, "Is this all my fault?"

She remembered Ranger was grouchy all yesterday, only putting on a facade for the dinner with Mr. Ybarra. Last night he returned to his office after dinner with Mr. Ybarra and didn't come to bed until after midnight. He was up early. Stephanie thought he was mad at her, not Gabe. Thinking back Stephanie realized everything Gabe did was trying to keep her safe and she reacted like a petulant child and then panicked. The pregnancy bomb was unexpected, but then she really should have found time to get the shot. Now what?

Stephanie snuck out of the supply room and was heading to her desk when she glanced into the monitoring area; several men jumped to their feet and saluted the monitor. Gabe was saluting the camera, and then turned and left through the front door with her duffle and medical back pack.

Bink mumbled, "Ranger, you stupid ass, you really screwed up big time" as he sat down to resume is work.

Stephanie reversed and ran up two flights of stairs to 7, "Oh damn, Stephanie what have you done?"

 **Hector's Office**

Tank marched down to Hector's hideaway. "Let me see what you have on Ybarra and her last mission."

"You want the official report and the field reports? I also have her entire record."

His eyes widened, "Is anything safe from you."

Hector shrugged.

Hector stepped outside leaving Tank alone with the files. When he finished reading Tank was sure he'd ram Ranger's head up his ass. He called Celia. She, The Deacon and Dominic from Miami would catch a flight up to Trenton to assess Ranger….or remove his head.

Hector returned during Tank's call.

"Please Hector, no matter what an ass Ranger is, please don't turn on us."

"Ranger saved my life, I owe him mine, but I also have a family here: _Mi hermanos, mi angel Estafania,_ but I just lost _mi corezon Gabriela._

"Your heart?" Tank felt his gut twist.

"I asked her for something. She said her heart has four chambers, one for you, one for me, she still needs one to go on living but the last one is broken because she lost you. She's been hurt before, she'll find a way to go on, again."

"Hurt? How? What do you know?"

"You heard her last night curse her brother. Last night when I brought her back, she tended Martin in the clinic then we came down here. We talked. She was crying, tears fell from her eyes, but she kept the military face." Hector jumped to his feet, stormed around the office swearing quietly in Spanish. "Diego and his friend Simon…...it started when Gabe was four, her brother was six. Originally it was just Diego that abused her. Then Simon came along. He's the son of a rich oil tycoon in Mexico. Diego and Simon are….companions and share their sick predilections on children and adults."

Tank was sick to his stomach, "What about her other two brothers?"

"They were the first. But they are close in age and stayed close to one another presenting a united defensive front. Manny learned how to use a knife early and by nine was threatening Diego to stay away from him and Carl. So Diego moved on to the younger children. Her father was deep in depression having lost his wife, alone to raise four children and run three ranches. The kids were worried about their father, so when Diego promised if any of them told their father what was happening, he would kill Leo and they'd become Diego's _property_ to use as for his _pleasure_."

"How old was Diego when he started with Gabe?"

"Hector thought a minute, about 13 maybe 14."

"How long?"

"For Gabe, five years until Diego went off to college. When he and Simon would return for visits, all the kids carried weapons to keep the two perverts at bay. The ranch foreman, Oscar, was a friend of Diego's and was another constant threat. Fernando stayed home after high school to protect his sister. When she overheard the discussion to marry her to Simon, she and Fernando left. Both went into the military."

Tank couldn't contain his rage any longer. He turned and knocked a hole in Hector's wall. "Sorry Hector." Hector smiled and moved a picture on the all revealing another hole. "Last night, mine." Moving a waste basket to reveal another hole, "Last night, hers. She didn't want to break her hand."

 **Gabe outside of Rangeman**

I have much to do before I leave town, first the train station to store my duffle and get a ticket to Atlanta. My bike is there. The train ride will give me a chance to think what's next. But first I need to get to ATFE office and file the report.

My duffle took some major shoving to get into the locker. My medical backpack took a second locker. AFTE, the local office of the Department of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms and most (recently) Explosives office is next door to the train station.

"Dr. Ybarra, thank you for coming in," Agent Anderson said as he extended his hand.

I gave him the "How the hell do you know I'm a doctor" look.

He looked amused, "Research or would you rather be called Major?"

"Military rank surpasses all degrees. Personally, Gabe is enough, I don't need titles."

He cleared his throat, "Ah….Gabe… I'd like to review what happened yesterday."

For the next three hours we talked, I wrote, he reviewed, and I signed my statement. It wasn't intimidating; it was just a debriefing, nothing I hadn't done many, many times before. When we finished Agent Anderson stood, extended his hand, "May I return you to Rangeman?"

No, sir. My employment has been terminated. I'm leaving town."

Agent Anderson's eyes showed surprise.

"Apparently Mr. Manoso did not feel I handled the situation yesterday properly. All Rangeman employees' job is to keep his wife safe; she tends to disobey instructions and needs constant attention. I let her get away from me."

"You are her baby-sitter?"

I smiled, "For the Bombastic Bounty Hunter."

He smiled and nodded, "I've read her file; she had an uncanny ability to be involved with exploding cars."

"Glad I missed them otherwise I would have handcuffed her to the building."

"Well, I speak for every agent that entered that house, thank you for spotting the trip wire."

"May I ask what was behind Door Number One?"

"Floor to ceiling rifles, pistols, grenades, rocket launchers, ammunitions and explosives."

"Hell." I thought of the small cache Tank and I uncovered. "Sir, several weeks ago Tank and I came across about a dozen AR15's most still heavily greased as if for transit. There was about 200 pounds of ammunition."

Agent Anderson became agitated. "Where are they now?"

"Deputy Sheriff of Tabernacle Township confiscated them. I don't know if he contacted you, but Rangman did send in a report including serial numbers."

The agent shook his head, "There's too much stuff coming in."

"The Baca holdings were not the first you've found?"

"No, there has been more….a lot more."

"Agent Anderson, you don't need to answer my question and probably shouldn't, have you traced the weapons to their origin?"

"Multiple and foreign shipments."

"Are other parts of the country getting a similar influx or is it just Trenton?"

Agent Anderson raised an eyebrow, "I'm in charge of this area only."

"Is there a correlation with the ….new owners?"

He looked at me like he wanted to answer.

"Never mind, sir, I've asked too many questions already plus it is all above my pay grade."

"Where are you going now?"

"I don't know. I've never been fired before, it bruises one's psyche. I'm heading to Atlanta to pick up my bike and then someplace."

"When you finishing kicking the can around, would you consider working for AFTE?"

"I don't think you need a physician," I laughed.

"Is that what you want to do, medicine? You seem to have a knack for security?"

"I don't know anymore," I said and I stood up. "I've got a bum kidney, I probably can't pass either Army or AFTE med exams." I extended my hand, "Agent Anderson thank you."

He showed me to the lobby, gave me his card. I check the time, it was 1700, the train leaves at 2000. I had three hours to kill and I was hungry. There are fast food places inside the transit terminal; high dining tonight.

After retrieving my duffle I dug around for my small e-reader and settled into a chair against the wall, my duffle between my feet, straps around my foot and my back pack in my lap. I tried to read but I was spending more time scanning the crowd. I saw him coming.

 _"_ _Mi corezon,"_ he whispered as he sat down next to me.

I looked him over, "No blood yet?"

"Soon," he sighed. "The men are confused and angry, Tank is ready to shoot him, _Estefania_ was upstairs crying but has left. Tank called Celia, she, The Deacon, and Dominic, are flying in along with someone from Washington. Tank doesn't want you to leave."

"I'm not leaving; I'm running away. I made a big mistake. I needed time to recover but I wanted to honor my word to Bobby and Rangeman. Now I may lose the kidney due to my….commitment."

I sat quiet for a while. "Hector, there is something else going on…. something Agent Anderson at AFTE said this afternoon. _Too much coming in._ He was referring to weapons. Baca was but one cache. Tank mentioned people hording weapons like kids hording fireworks before July 4th. Something big being planned and Ranger may be getting vibes as well. It could be why he's pushing hard. Help him."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, Lester." I said with a laugh. "Maybe I'll get drunk…..no I can't drink because of my damn kidney."

"What about Tank?"

I put my head down into my hands to hold back the tears. "Not every acorn that germinates will grow into a tall oak tree."

 _Mi corezon_ , forgive me but I told him about your childhood, not specifics. Those I'd never tell."

"I'm sorry, Hector, I never should have told you Hector. Your mind doesn't need my pain. Its best Tank knows; he can move on, and find someone less damaged."

"You don't know …."

I interrupted him, "Look at the time, I've got to get to the train. Good bye Hector." I kissed his cheek. I felt like a school girl crying over her first heart break, but then it was.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Ranger and Babe**

At 1800 Ranger entered the seventh floor apartment to find no Babe. Calling up the monitors he saw her purse and car were at the Homewood Suites in Hamilton.

He called, "Babe?"

"Ranger, I need some time alone."

"Why?"

"You." She hung up.

He stared at his phone. A few minutes later it rang, it was Stephanie. "I'm sorry I hung up. I couldn't trust my mouth right then. Ranger something is going on with you. One minute you are loving and the next you desperately trying to hold your anger around me. Even before Bobby left you were getting crankier. You don't speak to the men except to yell at them."

"Come home Babe."

"Gabe's first thoughts were to keep me safe. I refused to wear the vest, I stood in front of the door, and I panicked and ran after she pushed me to safety."

He wasn't listening to her. "Come home Babe."

"I'm afraid of you. You are two different people but the angry one is growing stronger."

"Please Babe, come home. I need you."

The Mercan pulled into the underground parking and Stephanie got out and immediately went to the 7th floor.

When she opened the door, Ranger was sitting on the couch with a bottle of wine and two glasses. Stephanie did a gut crunch; she can't be drinking if she is pregnant and she hasn't told Ranger or confirmed it with an obstetrician.

"Babe, please come sit down."

She did and as Ranger began to pour a glass for her, she stopped him, "None for me, thanks."

He didn't say anything but gave her a questioning look. She jumped up and got a water bottle from the refrigerator and returned to the couch. They sat quietly for a while.

"Carlos she isn't Bobby."

"She wasn't right for us."

"Carlos, she almost died in the tornado saving Lester's life. She needed time to recuperate, but you've been pushing her, that's why she needed the second surgery; you never gave her a chance."

Ranger didn't say anything. Did he know about the second surgery? Tank mentioned something but he was distracted.

"I heard the men say you were going to take Gabe to the mats. Did you want to kill her? Taking an injured woman to the mats is sadistic. Is that what you are becoming? "

Ranger stiffened and looked at her with sharp steel eyes. Stephanie gasped. She had never seen these cold eyes directed at her. She rose from the sofa and backed away, tears streaming down her face. She flashed back to the man, Pablo Rodrigo who beat her, nearly killing her, leaving her buried in a landfill. He had those same eyes. "Don't hurt me, don't hurt me," she whispered as she sank to the floor.

 **Fashbacks**

The winter had been mild and today's breezes felt more like May than end of March. Trees were trying to bud out though Stephanie didn't know their names, maybe cherry. Pablo Rodrigo had been on her radar for several days and was probably a bit too high a bond for her, but she needed the money, again. Rent was due, again. If she could locate Rodrigo, Ranger could send back up. Lula and Stephanie cruised over the Delaware River into Pennsylvania and a little community called Tully Town next to the river. They parked several houses down to watch Rodrigo's house, but one of them was more interested in a haphazard trunk sale down the street and wanted to check it out.

"I wonder if they have any Miu Miu bags?" Lula asked.

"You know they are either stolen or cheap knock offs don't you?"

"I don't care about no stolen item and the knockoffs are OK if they last. I just need to be fashionable."

After fifteen minutes Lula started to get out of the car, "I'm tired of letting to good stuff go. My turn."

"But we are on stake out," Stephanie called after her.

"My butt is tired of your stake out, I'm going shopping."

Stephanie sighed and began following her friend down the street. As Lula shopped and haggled over prices, Stephanie began asking several people if Pablo Rodrigo lived in the single story clapboard home nearby. One lady told Stephanie she had the wrong address; Pablo lived several houses over in the back apartment. She offered to show Stephanie how to get there. Lula said she'd right along. The helpful lady called her husband to tell him she would be a few minutes late, she would show a woman Rodrigo's new place. Only the call wasn't to the lady's husband it was to Rodrigo.

Rodrigo was ready. As Stephanie entered the secluded back yard, Rodrigo sprang out with pipe in hand. The blows came fast and accurate. The head blow that rendered her unconscious wasn't the first blow. Had it been she would have been spared the horror and pain. Instead Rodrigo's first hit was to the jaw. As Stephanie fell to her knees, the next blows were to her arms, shoulders, back, and finally her head rendering her unconscious and apparently dead. The assault lasted three minutes, a long time to be beaten with a pipe. Rodrigo and several of his friends rolled Stephanie in plastic, put her in a large box and drove her to the landfill nearby.

Ranger wasn't aware Stephanie had sunk to the floor in tears as he was stuck in his nightmare. Gun in hand he was screaming at the landfill's bulldozer operator to stop covering and compacting the trash. He and his men dug through the trash trying to zero in on the trackers in her purse, key fob and in her pocket. It was close, darn close. After weeks in the hospital he took her to Miami to receive more medical care and psychiatric care from Celia. Bobby contacted local psychiatrists to work with the employees in Trenton.

Warrants were issued for Pablo Rodrigo and his girlfriend but apparently they left town. Later his accomplices also disappeared. The police of Tully Town and nearby Levittown continued to look for them but had no clue where they had gone. Only the decomposing bacteria in a nearby landfill know their locations.

Lula very nearly ended up in the landfill with the assailants. It had taken her fifteen minutes to remember she told Stephanie she'd right along and went looking for her. After ten minutes she called Rangeman to have them track her bag and car keys. It was the act that spared her life. Manuel was working monitors at Rangeman and noted the purse and car keys move towards the landfill but the car remained in Tully Town. He sent out an emergency rescue code ten minutes before Lula's call. Lula lives but Ranger, Tank and the rest of the Merry Men have not forgiven her.

Ranger's mind began to clear. He saw Stephanie's shaking and in tears. Moving to the floor he took her in his arms, "Babe, don't be afraid."

"You are scaring me. You aren't right in your head. Whatever is bothering you; we can and must work it out."

He sat quietly and rocked her against his body. "She was lazy, disrespectful, and didn't follow orders. She was probably dishonorably discharged from the Army and then The Deacon foisted her on me." Briefly he wondered if he was substituting his anger with Lula to Gabe?

Stephanie sniffed, "That not the person I knew. Why do you think that?"

"A report I read. Babe, she could have gotten you, Lester, and Hector killed. She's a doctor, not a soldier. I don't know what she was thinking kicking in the Baca door. I need someone I can count on. There's something going on Babe. I can feel it, people on the streets are nervous."

"What do you think is going to happen?"

I don't know, Babe, but I know I'm afraid."

"What? Ranger is afraid?"

"Just as you have your Spidey sense, I have battle sense. Before a deployment I'm briefed, I know the enemy and approximately where they are. I also know why I'm after them. This time there is no briefing; I'm gathering the information a tiny piece at a time, I don't know all the players, more and more appear, like a shooting gallery. I don't know exactly where, when or even why."

"Do you have a clue where?" She asked with fear in her voice.

"Here in this country and close by, maybe here in Trenton."

"Who else knows?"

"The TPD gang unit came to me asking what I was hearing. The feds are starting to poke around. It's not just me who is nervous."

"Have you told Tank?"

'I can't trust him anymore. He's been telling me I'm wrong about Gabe. We argue constantly. I may have to get rid of him."

"No Ranger, not before a mission. He's never let you down. Forget Gabe, repair your relationship with Tank, Lester and the other men here. They've got to know so you can work as a team."

"Lester and the other men?"

Oh damn, thought Stephanie. I can't tell him Lester and others want to leave. "He was her partner, I'm sure he's upset too. The guys liked her."

Ranger listened and he rocked her to sleep. Her breathing was calming.

 **Gabe POV**

The train trip from Trenton to Atlanta took 17 ½ hours. Four hours slower than driving as we had many station stops in between. I didn't have a meeting to hurry to, plus I needed time to think.

Somewhere in Virginia, probably Richmond, someone got on and paid way too much attention to me. Dressed in khakis, linen white button down shirt, denim jack and black dress shoes, really? Thankfully I had done my bodily business before he got on because there was no way I was leaving my seat before Atlanta.

I arrived at Peach Tree station about 1330 hours. I was sleepy, grouchy, hungry and in pain. Exiting quickly, I tried to put distance between myself and my "admirer." I thought about ducking into the restroom, putting on my black curly wig and changing clothes, but I'd still have the duffle. It held stuff I didn't want to abandon and didn't want Mr. Nosy to see me put into a locker. Only action was confrontation. I washed my face, brushed my teeth and swallowed two ibuprofen for my back pain. When I stepped out of the rest room the man followed. Turning a corner, I tossed my bag to the side and waited. As my tail rounded the corner I pulled him in, placed him in an arm lock and frisked him coming up with an ID. I flipped it open: Department of ATFE.

"Why?" I hissed.

"Agent Anderson is worried about you."

"Yeah right, try again."

"He is. He said your intuition may be onto something. He wants to know where you end up in case he needs to contact you. It didn't sound like you were going back to Rangeman Atlanta."

"Tell him my intuition arrived grouchy, hungry, and in pain. After a night's sleep I'm going to get my wheels and ride. I don't know where I'm going, New Orleans, Memphis, maybe Savannah." I turned the agent lose, gave him back his ID, got my duffle and sat down with my back against the wall. Using my phone I scrolled through hotels near the station. Hyatt would do. They had a room immediately available.

I was up and down all night from body pain and a whirling mind; Rangeman, Stephanie, Ranger, Tank, Hector, Lester, Agent Anderson, guns and more guns. Why? Around 0400 I was finally able to get to sleep.

 **Nightmares**

The late summer day was hot, but clouds were forming to the west, where the sun would set. I sat on the porch swing looking for animals in the clouds while I sipped my Fanta. Fernando was good at cloud pictures, he'd put his arms around me and point, "Look down my finger Goober, just like a rifle. You should see the teddy bear."

"I see it, I see it Nado! But it's moving, it's going away, nooooo! Make it come back Nado!"

"I can't. Angels are drawing the pictures. We have to watch carefully."

"I don't see the angels, Nado."

"We aren't allowed to see them except on special occasions."

Today it was just me on the porch, Nado, Car-lo, and Manny were in town with Papa buying new clothes for school. I was still too young for school. I didn't want new clothes. They would be dresses like I wore to church on Sunday. I liked my boots and jeans. Diego, my oldest brother, who is 13 years old came onto the porch.

"What you doing Gabe?"

"Looking at clouds."

"Y'all want to come help me with Penny?" The ewe Diego was raising for 4-H competition probably needed to be groomed. Diego would surely win for all the time he spent with Penny.

"Maria said I should stay on the porch."

"I'll let you run your fingers through Penny's wool."

I followed because I love to touch the ewe's soft fleece.

"No, no, this is how you hold the brush," Diego said. He was behind me holding my hand with the brush and showing me how to carefully move through the fleece except Diego was standing very close.

His left arm wrapped around me, his hand down between my legs. "Like this Gabe," he said while he rubbed his body against mine. I've never see people brush a ewe this way. "Diego stop, I have to go pee."

"You can pee on my hand, I don't mind."

"I don't want to get my pants wet," I argued

"I'll help you take your boot and pants off."

"Nooooo," I screamed frightening Penny who bucked and pushed Diego aside. His hand came free from me and I ran. But I didn't go far. I could hear Diego saying words that would make Papa mad. When I peeked into the barn, Diego was behind Penny with his pants down around his ankles, he was moving back and forth. I had seen rams and ewes together but never a person with a ewe. The clouds were beginning to cloud the sun, it was best to go inside and put the placemats and napkins on the dining table for dinner.

"Gabriela," Maria the housekeeper called from the kitchen, "Wash up first before you do the table."

"Yes ma'am." I did feel funny dirty plus my hands smelled like sheep.

The image faded to night. The lightning flashed from a storm far away. "Count slowly between the lightning and the sound. The longer it takes the further is the storm," Papa said. Tonight's flashes had quiet thunder and long counts, but I was still afraid. I tried hiding my head under the pillow but I couldn't breathe. I turned face down and put my hands over my eyes, at least the light wasn't so bright. I felt the bed move and a hand on my back. Sometimes Nado would come to bed with me during a storm or if it was bad, Papa would come. Whoever it was laid down beside me while continuing to rub my back except his hand didn't stay on my back, sometimes it went onto my bottom and even down and in between my legs. I didn't like that and began to squirm. I started to roll over but a hand wrapped around my mouth with the other hand roamed under my under pants. I felt a finger poke me and I screamed but the hand over my mouth keep the sound muffled. After several pokes, the person got out of me and whispered in my ear. "Never tell anyone our little secret or I will hurt you and Papa bad." I recognized Diego's voice.

The image faded and reformed again. All of us were sitting at the table eating breakfast. I wasn't eating. I didn't want Cheerios, I wanted a mushroom omelet and either strong coffee or a shot of whiskey. "Gabriela, you are not eating? Is something wrong?"

"Yes, Papa," I said in a mature voice I did not recognize. "Last night my pedophile brother, Diego, came to my room to sexually molested me and stuck his fingers into my vagina and anus," I watched Diego casually pull out a pistol and point it at Papa's head, "I told you I'd hurt you," and he pulled the trigger.

I woke up with a scream. My body was drenched in sweat. Where was I? I reached under my pillow for my Sig, but it wasn't there! My breathing gradually slowed down and my mind cleared. A nightmare, I haven't had one in ages. I was at the Hyatt in Atlanta. I had to leave my Sig in Trenton.

My phone read 0400. Three hours sleep, wonderful. I got up and went into the bathroom to splash water on my face. As I was drying my hands and face, I wondered what brought on the nightmare. Was it seeing my father two days ago, sharing with Hector some of the abuse I endured, or was it firing by Ranger and the loss of Tank? I wanted to hole up here for a month, but at $250 per day, that wasn't going to happen. I needed to get away. My back was killing me from the train ride; a motorcycle tour would be stupid. Did it really much matter? I didn't have a job, I've probably lost the Army, I'll never know if Tank and I would have been good together, and all those weapons meant something bad was coming.

Screw it, I'll get my RoadGlide and whatever happens, happens. I stripped off my night shirt and stepped into the shower. My stomach let out a loud growl. For $250 per night, this place had better have more than a Continental breakfast bar otherwise I'm finding a Waffle House.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **The Inquisition of Ranger**

0500 at the Trenton Rangeman gym can be a jovial spot as men prepare for their day with weights, cardio, and agility training. Not this morning. The general mood was testy. The men liked and respected Gabe, her medical ability, intelligence, presence, and sense of humor, but they were always worried about her physical health. They'd see her cringe in pain when she thought nobody was watching. Often they'd catch a glimpse of her back scars as she would stretch in the gym. All knew about her refusing Ranger order to the mats and subsequent termination and respected her for the decision. What was Ranger thinking?

Ranger walked in a 0515 and the gym became quiet. Nobody spoke. Quietly the men left the gym, many unshowered asking those who lived at Rangeman for a chance to shower in their apartments, not in the gym shower area. Nobody wanted to be near Ranger.

Ranger looked around for someone to pound. He was alone, even Tank was missing. After yesterday, all assumed Ranger and Tank would "discuss" the termination on the mats, but so far Tank had stayed away.

Ranger turned his anger on the various bags, pounding them until his hands bled. He moved to the treadmill and ran top speed until he was ready to collapse, his hands bleeding on the machine.

Returning to the apartment on 7 he found Stephanie still asleep, on the couch. She would not sleep with him last night. He was trying to hold on, trying to keep the world from exploding but it was going off in small explosions. His wife was almost killed….again, thanks to Gabe's incompetence. Lester nearly died in a tornado thanks to Gabe. Bobby is gone for months and sent an incompetent in Gabe. Tank, his confidant was seething with anger and disrespect, supporting Gabe.

He dressed his hands after the shower and shave. He downed his protein drink for breakfast. He was in his office by 0730. At 0830 there was a knock on the door. "Enter," he spoke.

The door exploded. Wood splintered, what remained crashed into the wall. The Deacon, head of Rangeman Atlanta charged into the office and directly to Manoso. At 6'7" he bore a close resemblance to The Rock, Dwayne Johnson, but taller and more muscular. His skin tone was medium, hair shaved off like Tank's, deep dark eyes. At 290 pounds of pure muscle and attitude, he raised his size 18 foot and kicked Manoso's chair and Manoso across the room to the far wall. Ranger jumped to his feet.

Using his long legs The Deacon on top of Ranger, blocked several punches, threw several into Ranger's midsection earing a grunt or two from the victim. The Deacon then picked up the smaller man and threw him down on top of the desk which splintered under the force. Not allowing Manoso time to regain his feet, The Deacon picked him up again, spun him around and slammed a fist into Ranger's right kidney. The pain was excruciating and Ranger crumpled to the ground.

The Deacon's voice boomed, "I heard you like to pick on people with injured kidneys, thought you should experience the pain yourself before I pound you into putty on the mats. When we are done you will definitely need medical attention, Manoso, but wait, you **terminated** your medic."

The Deacon picked up Ranger and threw him out the office door and boomed, "Now brush yourself off, dickhead, you have company downstairs on 2." The men watching the monitors did not look at the action, but several smirked at what they heard.

By the time Ranger was ready to enter the conference room on 2 he was nearly walking normally with a slight bend. The only damage visible was the torn knuckles from his morning gym workout, his face was neutral. When he entered the conference room with The Deacon, Ranger's sister Celia, Dominic from Rangeman Miami, Tank and an Army Colonel were sitting around the conference table.

Celia began, "Carlos, this is Colonel Gavin from Washington. That's all you need to know for now."

Ranger sat down gingerly, his face didn't show the pain or emotion, but his back and lesser extent, his ribs hurt like hell. "Is this about Ybarra?" He asked.

Celia answered, "Partially. Colonel Gavin is here about Major Ybarra. There are additional issues we are concerned about that he need not know….at this time. But since you mentioned her, let's begin with Major Gabriela Ybarra. Bobby Brown, your medic, is on extended leave with his dying mother. He contacted Atlanta, Miami and me to determine if Major Ybarra had returned from Afghanistan and her availability and fitness. Bobby came to you suggesting you hire her. Is that correct?" Celia quizzed.

Ranger replied, "Is this an Inquisition."

Celia answered, "It could become one. Did you read my report on Major Ybarra before you hired her?"

"No, I didn't. I trusted you and The Deacon not to mislead me."

Celia's eye's flared. It wasn't professional to let her emotions show, but her baby brother could be really stupid at times. "Damnit Carlos, I specifically told you to read the report." Turning to Tank, Celia asked, "Tank, did you give Carlos my report to read?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Carlos, you, personally sent Lester Santos to pick up Gabriela without telling Tank; where you aware Lester had been on sick leave for 48 hours before?"

"No."

Turning back to Tank Celia asked, "Did the daily report indicate Lester was on sick leave?"

"Yes ma'am I have Bobby's report here, signed by Ranger."

"Do you need reading glasses, brother? Or have you forgotten how to read?" Celia went on, "Dr. Ybarra discovered how ill Lester was, contacted Bobby, and then took Lester to a hospital in Wilmington. After emergency appendectomy Lester was in the recovery room with Dr. Ybarra when a tornado struck. Is that correct Tank?"

"Yes."

"How much warning did the people in the hospital have before the tornado struck?"

"None. There were no sirens. Electricity failed just seconds before the funnel hit the hospital destroying the building's northwest wing where the recovery room was located. The outer walls failed, upper floors fell down into the recovery room."

"How did you know Lester was in the recovery room?"

Lester used Gabe's phone and called to say they were trapped under rubble."

"Why didn't she call?"

"Gabe had positioned herself over Lester to protect him to hold rubble off of him. Her arms were occupied."

"Continue Tank…"

"When we arrived we gathered four emergency workers, firemen and headed to what was left of the recovery room. One fireman estimated a ton was atop Gabe."

Ranger didn't remember this, just the room was damaged.

"Were Lester and Gabe hurt?"

"He had a leg cut that took 6 stitches. Gabe was exposed to the flying debris and cut badly. The worst damage was a piece of metal had penetrated her side tearing her renal vein. When the debris was moved, it dislodged the metal and she began to bleed prodigiously."

Would Lester have survived if Gabe had not thrown herself over him?

He would have been sliced like Gabe and probably crushed. Gabe was in a position of strength to hold the weight; he was flat on his back.

Continue…

"Gabe was rushed to another hospital and straight into surgery. Doctors were amazed she was not dead due to hypovolemic shock or exsanguination from the puncture and many tears. She required multiple units of blood and plasma before she was stable. She required so much blood, I had to roll up my sleeve as the hospital ran out of our blood type. In addition to the renal tear she required over 200 stitches to repair the shredding from the debris.

"Two hundred stitches?" Celia gasped. "How did she move?"

"That was a problem. Many of the wounds were like knife wounds keep into tissue. For several weeks most movements were agonizing."

"According to Bobby's report, if Gabe had not stopped at the hospital but continued on to Trenton, what would Lester's condition have been?"

"Bobby talked with the surgeon who operated on Lester. He said if Lester had continued to Trenton, his condition would have been far more serious."

"In your opinion, did Gabe make the right call?"

"Yes ma'am. She saved his life, twice."

Ranger listened; much of this was new to him. Had he read any of this or had Tank or Bobby told him? He wasn't sure.

"What happened to Lester and Gabe afterwards?"

"He was held for 24 hours for observation and released. I drove him here to Rangeman to recuperate. He was off duty totally for three days, desk duty ten days. Bobby transferred Gabe to Newark to get continued care by a renowned urologist as well as an orthopedist to determine the number and severity of stress fractions from holding the rubble off Lester."

"Did she have fractures?"

"Yes, in the pelvis and femurs, but they were stable. She was ordered not to engage in extra load bearing activities including jumping."

"How long was she in the hospital?"

"The doctors wanted her for up to ten days, but Bobby assured them we had facilities to tend her. She was in for three days and four days 100% bed rest here."

"What was her recovery regime?"

"Both the orthopedist and surgeon said 1 month absolutely no work, 2 months restricted activities. After 3 months she could gradually return to the gym and resume full activities. However, Bobby and the doctors with Gabe's approval worked out a compromise. For six weeks she would work no more than 4 hours, of those standing no more than 2 hours total, use a wheeled stool to move around the clinic, and not lift anything over 3 pounds. After six weeks, gradual physical work starting with walking. After the 3 months, gradual work back to full strength."

"Three months to _begin_ gradual work to full strength….how long was she employed by Rangeman?"

"Three months."

"Who signed off on the compromise?"

"I did. We needed a medic more than an agent. Ranger and Stephanie were away."

Ranger listened, he remembered nothing of this. Was this in the reports?

"When he returned did you have a review?"

"No ma'am, he refused saying he had read the reports."

Dominic from Rangeman Atlanta took over the questioning.

Let's move on to interaction between Major Ybarra and Ranger. Did Ranger question her why she wasn't in the gym?

"Almost daily."

Tell us about the hat incident."

"We have a no hats indoors policy. I granted Gabe's request to wear a hat to cover her head scars. Ranger saw her and chewed her out and told her to get a wig. As a joke Lester got an oversized clown wig for her. She was trying it on when Ranger saw her and chewed ass again."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe he felt she was mocking him. It was a joke between Lester and Gabe."

"Going on, all Rangeman employees are checked out to use weapons. Did Gabe qualify on the gun range?

"Easily. We then went to Picatinny Arsenal to use their long range. "

"Why the rifle range?"

Tank glanced at Colonel Galvin, "I've heard some things about her marksmanship. I wanted to see if we had a back-up….rifleman."

And….?

"She outshot our #1 rifleman, Ram on several different weapons."

Ranger's eye's showed surprise. He had only been told she passed weapons.

Noting Ranger's surprised expression Dominic asked, "Did Ranger know about the rifles?"

"No sir. Gabe asked that her score be kept from Ranger. She was modest."

"Where did Gabe learn to shoot?"

"She grew up on a ranch in West Texas, but she learned how to handle larger weapons at Ft. Benning and Ft. Campbell."

Ranger stilled. Why didn't he know this? Confusion crossed his face.

Celia got up and started walking back and forth, "Moving on, the Morelli incident, Gabe and Lester were ordered to apprehend an FTA; by whom?"

"Ranger thought she was a slacker and should be working harder. He did not consult me before hand."

"Was she hired for apprehensions?"

"Initially yes, but after the tornado her contract was modified. Her jobs were medic, monitors, and diversions as needed. Apprehensions would be performed when she was physically able. Putting her on monitors freed up staff for security duty and apprehensions."

"Was she cleared medically for apprehensions?"

"No, she had been with us only six weeks, she was still on Bobby's compromise."

"Who rewrote the contract?"

"Our attorney and I did. Ranger was away."

Continue then….

"Lester apprehended the FTA, Gabe handcuffed him where he was taken to TPD. Detective Joe Morelli began making crude and rude comments to Gabe and references to Mrs. Manoso. Gabe put him into a painful man-hold and told him to apologize."

"What happened?"

"Joe apologized, but later complained to the Chief of Police who called Ranger."

"What did Ranger do?"

"He laughed, but later chewed Gabe's ass for assaulting a detective."

"Did she do more apprehensions?"

Ranger did not tell me he was assigning Gabe and Lester apprehensions though it is policy to clear them with me first. He assigned her five more apprehensions. She and Les completed two before I found out. I immediately reassigned the other three."

"Did you ask him why he continued sending her out?"

"Yes, he said she had to earn her keep. She did not pad her time sheet, she only recorded what she worked. The first 6 weeks she didn't make enough to pay her apartment rent."

Ranger's face changed to a smirk, "That's why I've called her lazy, you idiots," he wanted to say.

"She was adhering to Bobby's recuperation protocol no more than four hours?"

"She was trying."

"Tell us about the bar distraction, Tank."

Tank smiled. "We planned a distraction but Gabe didn't have the needed clothes. Due to her size Mrs. Manoso took her to a clothing store for taller people that turned out to be a drag queen store. Apparently with her head scars and very short hair the sales staff believed her a stunt man."

The Deacon and Dominic chuckled.

"Man? I remember Gabe as being, busty."

"The sales….person assumed she was wearing her false breasts. Gabe was informed she would have to shave her face, arms, legs and her privates. She called Lester who unfortunately had his phone on speaker. Gabe thought she was the victim of a practical joke and told Lester she'd only shave her, ah…..down below….if asked by her husband. When she returned to Rangeman the entire 5th floor team was on their knees with ring boxes and marriage certificates. It was a joke. Ranger was not amused."

The Deacon began studying the ceiling, trying to control his laughter.

"Later that evening she appeared in her distraction outfit except it wasn't in a dress, but rather in an extremely sexy barely contained cowgirl outfit and a bawdy attitude. She did this in retaliation to gag earlier. It was all in fun. Ranger was furious."

"How did the distraction go?"

"Perfect. Nobody was injured or bloodied and the FTA went to jail. The whole incident from the Gabe's telephone call to the takedown helped lighten the mood here."

"Was the mood bad?"

"Ranger's has been…..volatile."

"Before we get to the Baca incident, did anything else happen?"

"Gabe's kidney worsened. The doctors said it was from overwork. She needed surgery, again."

"Did Ranger know?"

"Once again he and his wife were out of town for several weeks. I told him when he returned and he signed the weekly reviews."

"His reaction?"

"He commented it was more likely an excuse to keep from working."

The Deacon stood and got a glass of water. "Anyone else?"

No's went around the table.

The Deacon sat down and began, "We come to the Baca takedown. How long after the second surgery did this occur?"

"Three weeks."

"Three fucking weeks?" the Deacon swore. "Did she have medical clearance for physical activity?"

"No sir. Stephanie assured Ranger it was only for an interview. Ranger told Stephanie to take Gabe as the Spanish speaker. Lester and Hector decided to back them they learned Stephanie had not told Ranger the exact address. It was to the "war zone." Not a safe part of town."

"Did Ranger speak to Gabe?"

"No, not that morning."

"Continue…"

"Stephanie was ordered to wear body armor by Gabe, Lester and Hector. She refused; a violation of protocol."

"Was she armed?" the Atlanta Rangeman asked?

"No. She has yet to pass her weapons tests."

Ranger looked uncomfortable.

Tank continued to give a detailed description of what happened as taken from the incident reports of Gabe, Lester and Hector.

"Excuse me Tank, has Ranger read the incident reports or listened to the recordings?"

"I don't know."

"Is Gabe trained to do interdictions; I thought she was just a doc."

Ranger puffed up, finally someone understood!

"She received advanced training at Ft. Bragg. That's what she was doing at Ft. Bragg when Ranger met her. She had done FTA apprehensions for Rangeman Miami and as you know, Rangeman Atlanta," Tank said with a smile.

Ranger was stunned. He had no idea.

The Deacon sat back and crossed his arms across his massive chest, "Tell us about the school bus incident later that day."

Tank covered the incident and the call from the rescue chief thanking Rangeman and Gabe for their help.

"The following morning Ranger called Gabe into the office chewed her ass for not protecting Stephanie and then ordered her to meet him on the mats for discipline. She refused and was terminated."

"Why did she refuse?"

"She had not been cleared for contact work let alone to receive a beating on the mats. Gabe stated she wanted to retain a kidney more than retain her job."

"Doesn't Gabe deserve some blame for disregarding the doctors?"

Yes. She was hired as a medic; a position she could handle with her diminished capacity. There was no need for her to work full time; however Ranger believed she was lazy. He rode her to work more and harder."

"Tank, do you know how much medical work she has done on the men since she was here?"

"Quite a bit. In addition to all the injuries incurred on the job, in the gym, off work, she also has been keeping the men updated on preventive care protocols as well as physical fitness tests."

"Is that enough to keep her busy?"

"She puts in from 20-30 hours on the monitors each week freeing up more men to work the streets."

"Does she work 40 hours per week?" The Deacon asked.

"That's what she reports on her time sheet. She often works up to 50 or 60."

"Tank, does Ranger see the time sheets?"

"He initials them."

"When you asked Carlos why he terminated Gabe, what did he say?"

"He said she was lazy."

"What other reasons did Carlos give for terminating Gabe?"

"She ran away on the battle field, dishonored the Army, and she refused a direct order. I asked him why he believed she dishonored the Army. He said he read a report."

"Before we get to you Colonel, I have a few more questions," Celia apologized.

The Colonel nodded.

"Tank, you and Gabe went on an apprehension of an FTA in Burlington County, Tabernacle Township. Why?"

"We had an FTA." Gabe had not been checked out in a Rangeman vehicle on rural roads. I decided to get the FTA and Gabe could drive the roads. There was a chase through the Pine Barrens but he couldn't lose Gabe. When I got the fugitive cuffed and Gabe examined the truck she found 12, AK47 type rifles, two sniper scopes, and 200 pounds of ammunition. On the way home Gabe was contemplative about the size of the seizure and its location near the auxiliary gate of McGuire-Dix-Lackland Combined Base."

Colonel Gavin was listening carefully and took notes.

"The Baca apprehension, what was found behind the booby trapped door?"

"The room was floor to ceiling packed with weapons, ammunition, and explosives."

"So in two apprehensions she was involved, an unusually large number of weapons was found. Do you find this curious?"

"That Gabe was involved? No. In the past several months our men have confiscated some 20 dozen handguns, rifles and shotguns from FTAs."

"Twenty dozen, two hundred and forty?" Celia gasped.

"Two forty seven actually; all were turned over to TPD or other official law enforcement agencies and notification was sent to ATFE."

Ranger looked surprised. Celia caught it.

"Was Carlos informed?"

"Several of the large confiscations occurred when he was away. He was given the written reports to read as well as verbally updated."

"Did these confiscations begin before or after Gabe arrived?"

"Way before."

Ranger was seething. Why didn't he know about the weapons! These people had no reason to be judging him. He has done nothing wrong; he eliminated a screw up.

As if reading her brother's mind, "Tank, what operations or activities has Gabe screwed up?"

Tank looked surprised, "None, she has excelled in whatever she has done."

"Is she lazy?"

Tank snorted, "Hardly. She may not have been able to work out in the gym or do physical takedowns, but she was as hard worker as anyone here, in fact she works too hard considering her physical limitations."

"Once again I apologize to you, Colonel Gavin. Now it is your turn."

The Colonel turned to Ranger, "Mr. Manoso, where did you initially meet Major Ybarra?

"Ft. Bragg."

"What was she doing there?"

"I assumed she worked in the hospital. She said she was getting additional training."

"Did you ask why type of training?"

"No."

"Was she in uniform?"

"Yes sir, ACUs."

"Mr. Manoso, what is Bragg's primary mission?"

"Infantry training, sir."

"Where is the Army's medical training?"

"Ft. Sill," Ranger muttered. Ranger remembered he never questioned her on what type of training she was receiving.

We heard earlier she also received training at Ft. Campbell. What is their mission?

"Airborne, Special Forces…" Ranger hesitated.

"…And they have an excellent weapons training facility," the Colonel finished. "You said you did not read Dr. Castillo-Manoso's report but you did read unofficial material on Major Ybarra that led you to believe she ran from battle. Is that correct?"

"Yes sir, though I believed the report reliable."

"How did you get a copy of this report?"

"I have sources I'd rather not divulge."

"Mr. Manoso, right now I'm going to let that slide but there will be an investigation into how a civilian is getting classified information or should I say unclassifiable horse shit. Mr. Manoso, when did Dr. Ybarra run from battle?"

"In her last deployment."

"Do you remember the location?" The Colonel asked quietly.

"Outside Kandahar ….Banu something."

Celia's and The Deacon's eyebrows went to the ceiling.

"Mr. Manoso, what did you do with this report?"

"I was so disgusted I shredded it."

"Pity, waste of potential toilet paper," the Colonel said. Then handing Ranger a very thick binder he asked, "Is this the report?"

"This is much thicker; my copy was at most five pages."

"Five pages!? The Colonel boomed. "You know damn well it takes the Army five pages to instruct someone how to piss. Mr. Manoso, what did this so called report define as her mission?"

"Evacuation of wounded."

"Did she accomplish that?"

"I doubt it. Eight of our men died while she was there. She ran from her duties."

Mr. Manoso I don't know what crap you read, but you are seriously misinformed. If I were you I'd question your sources. Eight men most certainly did not die. One was dead before her and PJ medics arrived. The three of them saved and evacuated 17 men, several of whom would not have lived through evac if Major Ybarra had not performed field surgery on them. This is the report on Banu Khalyl. I suggest you take the time to read the section I have marked….all of it. I've also included Major Ybarra's training since she was a recruit. Pay attention to her evaluations."

Celia tossed Ranger another 3 folders, "Also brother, here is my initial report you failed to read three months ago. I'm also including her Rangeman contract which initialed as well as her medical records with doctor's evaluations."

The four of them left the conference room and headed to the stairs. Dominic turned to Celia, "What do you think is happening?"

"I'm not entirely sure he's over the trauma of almost losing Stephanie. He's worried, worried about her, Bobby not coming back, and Lester almost getting killed. He convinced Gabe was a detriment to Rangeman, upset with The Deac' for sending her up and with Bobby for recommending her. He's angry he didn't know about the weapons. Bobby is in the clinic upstairs, he's been listening and watching through Deacon's lap top. Maybe he has some ideas."

Tank brought the lunch plates Elle had left for them. "Agent Anderson ATFE called me last night and asked where Gabe was heading as he felt she could be helpful in the investigation. In their brief conversation regarding the weapons, she seemed clear thinking and analytical. He offered her a job when she was in his office, she turned him down."

"Do you think Carlos is jealous of Gabe," Celia asked.

Tank thought a minute. "No, he wanted another Bobby."

The Deacon huffed, "She's darn near is, until she was injured. Hell, I couldn't bounce back as fast as she did from hypovolemia."

"That's because she got High Octane Tank blood and not the lesser Lester you got Deac'," Bobby said as he walked into the break room.

After an introduction to Colonel Gavin, Bobby continued, "I was watching on The Deacon's laptop. It was pointed at Ranger. He's over whelmed, big time. He was surprised at the information he was hearing even though he apparently had been told or read the reports. We need to find out what is happening, what is occupying his mind, or he will self-destruct."

"If he had just read the damn report…" Celia said.

Tank dropped his head and shook it, "I'm not sure it would have mattered. He's wrong in his head right now. Sorry Celia, but he wasn't ready to come back here with Stephanie. Gabe is one me; I should have sent her home."

"Don't take all the blame, Tank. I was the one who came up with the modified recuperation plan. I too should have sent her home," Bobby added.

"Blame me too," The Deacon said, "I filled her position, and she didn't even have a home."

Colonel Gavin spoke, "It sounds like he's not attending to matters here, just passing off paper work and not listening to updates. I don't know what horse shit Manoso read on Banu Khalyl. If Mr. Manoso he's been skimming, then yes, there are parts of Banu Khalyl where she runs from one location to another to get more supplies, rearranging troops' defensive position, finding the injured or fighting where she was needed. He might have read _run_ ….and stopped.

Dominic asked, "Am I the only one who doesn't know what happened in Afghanistan?

The Colonel thought a minute, "She and 2 PJs, Air Force para-rescue jumpers, were called to Banu Khalyl. We were engaged with the enemy but came under heavy attack and when our team arrived they found the site about to fall. One lieutenant was dead, captain injured, medic severely injured. Some of our troops are not getting full combat training due to budget cuts or poor training officers. She got the wounded and medical teams to safety then repositioned units to better repel an attack. While heading towards an auxiliary medical site, our rifleman fell. With her shooting skills, she took his weapon the eliminated two snipers on the other side. One of her shots was well beyond rifle scope's range, just under 1200 yards. One evac took the most but one all of the wounded and the PJs, she stayed for the second evac, but they couldn't get in. She held the company together until reinforcements arrived three days later. One minute she's repelling out of a helicopter, or elbow deep in blood saving our guys' lives. Next she's a fighting hellcat. I don't know how to classify her: doctor/medic, battlefield commander, sniper, hell, she can probably fly evac helicopters too.

Tank chimed in, "She has a pilot's license."

"And a rotary license." The Deacon added.

"Prior to her fourth deployment and Banu Khalyl she received numerous citations, she is a remarkable solider as well as a physician. I'm in charge of investigating the Banu Khalyl incident. Her troops and commanders are starting to talk special recognition for her actions."

Dominic shook his head, "And I thought she did a bang up job in Miami when she was with us."

The Deacon turned to the Colonel, "I'm sorry you had to sit through our dirty laundry."

I'm not. It just confirmed what I've been reading about her. She is not a coward, she's a heck of a doctor, field medic and soldier, but she pushes herself too much… I wish I could get her back into full time service. How bad is the kidney situation?"

"Doctors are hopeful it will totally heal, if she would give it time. You may be able to get her back on your team, Colonel. I suspect she'll be contacting her commander to return full time if she heals," Tank said. "She's totally lost without a job, Army or Rangeman."

Dominic turned to Celia, "I know you can't say much, but since her last deployment, how is she mentally?"

She needs a break from the battlefield especially after this last mission. When she first got back, she spent weeks at a spiritual retreat. Then we worked together. She has an amazing reset button through her faith; I bet she went to church here frequently."

Tank shook his head, "Yes, we went together every Sunday and I think she went to early mass during the week when she could."

Celia smiled, "I wish all my patients had such armor."

"The Deacon cut in and asked, "What about her childhood? Does that factor into her mental condition now?"

Celia seemed surprised The Deacon knew about that and then saw Tank's expression. "The fact she is willing to talk about it now is good. She takes the dirty laundry out from time to time, washes it, but stains remain. 'We are made strong by what we overcome' definitely applies to her."

As the five moved toward the conference room, The Deacon took out his cell phone, "Find her, keep her, and tie her up if you have to. Once you get her contact ATFE agent Anderson in Trenton as well as Hector and Sergio, maybe she can decipher all the street chat."

Bobby returned to the clinic while the other four returned to the conference room. Ranger had his head in his hands, "I had no idea….."

Celia got into his face, "OK now you know what an asshole you've been. Now let's find out why. Before go further, you will report to the clinic for an evaluation and probable treatment for whatever The Deac' did to you this morning."

"By whom?" Ranger mumbled.

"Bobby, I brought him back. He knows you well. Don't BS him, he's here for only one day and then must go home. Then I'm taking over here to get you straightened out. This might be PTSD or something else is going on….hell you might have sneezed too hard and relocated your asshole to your brain, little brother."

Celia continued, "This afternoon the four of us will grill you what you are hiding from us. Then we will decide if tomorrow we have to go over your management skills which seem to be lacking lately. If you BS us, you and Stephanie will be back in Miami with me or permanent leave of absence."

Colonel Gavin took his thick folder back, "It must be some humdinger of a problem to blind you to what an asset you had here."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

As Ranger rose and left the conference room on his way to the clinic, the others remained behind.

"Do you think he now knows what an ass he's been?" asked The Deacon.

Celia shook her head, "He's beginning too. Colonel Gavin, I'm sorry he would not answer you regarding how he got the information on Major Ybarra. If you need to start an investigation, do it."

"We have too much misinformation leaking out. What concerns me is Banu Khalyl is still supposed to be under wraps….for a while. The fact Manoso got information, bad information that makes me nervous."

Celia replied, "I have no clue where he got summary. Do you Tank?"

"None at all."

The colonel looked at Celia, "Is there any chance the report never existed?"

Everyone looked very uncomfortable with that suggestion. It would mean Ranger had gone off the deep end.

"Even at his worst, he's never hallucinated," Tank replied. "When he's down the rabbit hole he turns to stone."

Celia shook her head in agreement.

"So we are back to bad info or lies. This is _not_ what we need right now. The nation is looking at something serious coming, we need reliable intelligence sources," the colonel uttered. "Not only am I looking into Major Ybarra, I'm here to assess Carlos Manoso. We were looking at bringing him in to help us with Intel at Dix, but not now. His mind isn't where it needs to be."

Colonel Gavin stood, "Dr. Castillo-Manoso I sincerely hope you can get him turned around. He was an incredible solider and hopefully will align himself." Then looking at the three gentlemen already on their feet, the colonel said, "Must have been one hell of a Ranger company with you four in it."

The three former Rangers shook hands with the colonel. Tank then walked him to the door where Hal was waiting. The colonel chuckled looking at the Halosaurus, "Another?"

Tank smiled, "Yes sir same company."

"Damn, what did they feed you at Benning that year?"

 **Atlanta GABE POV**

I need my wheels. I have a medical appointment in Newark in five days though a road trip would not be a good idea.

Leaving the hotel after paying my bill I went out the front door only to have two very large men in black get on either side of me while a big black SUV rolled to the curb. The darkened window rolled down and the red head inside ordered, "Get in Gabe."

"No Roland. Tell The Deacon what he can do to himself."

The Atlanta Rangeman medic laughed, "He could probably do it. He's in Trenton with Dominic and Celia trying to determine if Manoso has lost his marbles for terminating you. If they boot Manoso, would you work for Tank?"

"For Tank, yes, but why? I need to heal, it won't happen up there."

"Yeah"….he said blowing out. Well at least get in and let me begin the kidney tests for you."

I laughed, "That's a heck of a pick-up line mister, but it will do."

The man on my right, Doug, took my duffle and back pack as I angled into the SUV's front seat. After putting my luggage in the back, Doug and his equally massive partner Jason, slid into the back seats. The SUV joined the city traffic. Unseen, a man in Khaki pants, white shirt and black dress shoes held his phone to his ear, "They intercepted her at the hotel."

Reaching into the slot between the front seats, I pulled out a water bottle. "If I've got to fill the cup, I need to juice up," I said and I downed the bottle's complete content at one time. Roland scowled at me, "Not a good idea to drown that bad kidney all at once."

"Hey, I gotta clear all the booze I had last night," I said.

He looked at me with momentary horror and then realized I was kidding. "Yeah, how often did you disregard the doctor's orders with alcohol?"

I thought, "One glass of a very nice Cabernet and 4 ounces of tequila that stayed down about 10 minutes."

"On a dare?"

"Diversion. Rangeman hadn't been able to switch the bartender. Yeah, real thing; I'm surprised it stayed down as long as it did."

He laughed, "What no Modelo Negra?"

"Nope. Can you slide by a Waffle House, I haven't had breakfast."

Roland sighed and picked up his phone, "Sally, pecan waffle, ham on the side for Gabe. She'll eat in an hour." He turned, "That will have to do. You'd find a way to escape if we take you to your favorite Waffle House."

"You know me well," I smiled. At that point my stomach let loose with a loud growl. "Maybe a drive through first?"

Roland chuckled, "Must be something about Trenton that turns women into borborygmus beasts. Ranger's wife is noted for her stomach grumbles.

The sleek modern building of minimal glass housed Rangeman Atlanta was actually welcoming in a 21st century way opposed to Trenton which was 20th century broody. A recent move to this state of the art secure building made it the most secure of all headquarters.

Once in the clinic, Roland pointed to the cabinet where the specimen cups were kept, "When you are ready."

When I finished Roland said, "You'll still need the test from an urologist. We could probably get that done down here."

"Is the money fairy going to pay for it?" I asked.

Roland smiled, "You are now calling The Deac' the money fairy? You want to go to the mats with him instead of Ranger?"

"No, I have no job, that's all I meant. No way would I call The Deac' any type of fairy; I've already called him a pussy. I figure that's as far as I can go with him."

He smiled, "Sorry I missed that exchange." He looked down at my waist, "Mind if I examine the wound?"

I shrugged, unzipped my pants, lowered them and held up my shirt.

He hissed.

"Not good medic form Roland. I know my back and butt look like a road map of scars. You won't see me in a bikini anymore."

"Pity." Roland was a medic but his touch was gentle, "How bad is the pain?"

"Ask me tomorrow. The train ride was a bitch."

"What was the pain level before you got on the train?"

"Moving down to 3."

"Now?"

"Seven-ish with ibuprofen."

"Let's do a blood test. You still have the anti-inflams? "

"I have 10 more days."

"Let's see how you are then, you might need to continue them."

I smiled, "And who is the doctor here?"

"Apparently not you the way you've been pushing yourself. You more than anyone, Gabe, should know how to take care of yourself. I've got an urologist on call, you'll see him tomorrow."

I let the scolding pass, "You forget Roland, I don't have a job. I don't have a place to live. You think I'm staying around to see specialists?"

"The Deacon is extremely concerned about you. He said to tie you up if necessary to keep you here. Jason and Doug are outside the door just in case you bolt. You need rest and we have a pile of reports that need your brain cells."

"What type of reports?" I asked suspiciously.

"Agent Anderson sent them down last night and has contacted the local offices to share theirs."

I moaned, "That guy won't give up."

"Think of it as an opportunity to stay in bed and read."

I shot Roland a dirty look. "I'll need either Sergio or Hector for research, your computer "person" is lacking."

"The only thing she is lacking is Latino/Hispanic heritage like you three," he laughed. "Actually she does want to coordinate with you, she's been getting vibes."

"There's hope for Claudia yet."

Roland was right, I needed to rest. I had my first 24 hour near straight sleep since leaving the Newark hospital after the second surgery. I give credit for my sleep to Sally, the Atlanta version of Ella. Her "cup of tea" before bed was probably some witches brew she and Roland concocted. I want the recipe.

The urologist was terse, I couldn't blame her. "Mandatory bed rest for three weeks; I've already texted Roland and Deac'. I don't care if they have to shackle you. It's easier to treat abrasions than to remove a kidney which is what you are looking at….doctor."

I ate, slept and read and read some more. When my brain was fried I walked around the Rangeman campus and agility course secure in knowledge every movement was being monitored. If I even bent over to retie my shoes someone would appear, "No exercise." I'm not entirely certain my room didn't have a camera.

Just before entering my apartment after another walk Claudia caught me. "Welcome back, how are you doing?"

"Actually I really do need this down time. Maybe in a year my back will quit hurting."

"Hopefully sooner. How's Lester?"

I looked at her, "In what context are you asking? If you mean from the tornado, he's fully recovered. If you mean _else-wise_ we were partners only. He's great to work with but I wouldn't want to date him. Are you interested in him?"

We've gone out a few times," she said wistfully. Claudia was exactly Lester's type, cute beyond words, smart-maybe too smart to be hooked up with him; fearless-she'd have to be to handle Lester. Problem is she is a Georgia peach who is not willing to relocate to a colder climate, no matter how cuddly the man.

"Claudia, if you manage to get your lasso around him, he's one heck of a catch. But be careful, there's a dark side he keeps hidden, emotional war wounds. I'd have a long conversation with Celia about him."

She nodded. "So to the reason I'm here, I've brought you more material to read and Hector wants you to call him on a secure line."

Wow, that's unusual. I went up to The Deacon's office; the door was open so I knocked. Deac' was at his desk.

"So who buried Ranger's body?"

"Shut the door," he ordered. He then stood and came around the desk throwing his arms around me. "You have to go to Delaware to find tornado? We don't have enough here?"

I stayed in his arms, the arms of a friend, not a lover. "I'd rather not find another, thank you."

He pulled back and got right to the point about Ranger, "He knows about the weapons and he's heard rumors of a gang war or even an urban war. He's been trying to find out the 4 W's; who, what, where, and why, but it's beyond him. He's always been one to internalize, but this AND Stephanie's attack AND almost losing Lester in the tornado AND his last government mission have rattled him."

"I suspected at the end. I told him I'd discuss his problems with him. I knew he wouldn't though."

"He assumed you were at Benning in the hospital, never occurred it might be infantry training. He never read Celia's report but instead some BS report, sources unknown that—according to Dickhead you were just a doc, lazy, who panicked and ran at Banu Khalyl getting eight soldiers killed. Instead of court martialing you, the Army gave you a DD and then I foisted you onto him."

"Who wrote the report?"

"Unknown, he says he shredded it."

I walked around a bit, "I wonder if there ever was a report or else someone is fucking with him or me."

"We hashed that around after he went down to get examined by Bobby. Tank dismissed the idea."

"Bobby is back?"

"Only for the day. After examining Ranger he and Celia talked. The consensus is your leaving is probably the best. Ranger needs a task, singular, in order to heal. Speaking of which, how are you?"

"For a change, I'm actually I'm being lazy on doctor's orders as long as you don't order me to the gym or apprehensions."

The Deacon shook his head is dismay, "Not me. I'm not about to get Roland's Scot temper riled up. What about the pain?"

"The pain is coming down after the train ride. Unfortunately I'm having nightmares again, but Sally's tea knocks me out. Are you sure the DEA doesn't know about her?"

The Deacon's eyes sparkled thinking about Sally's tea. "It's just good ol' Southern remedy; herbs and berries. On to the good news, apparently you scared the "willies" out of Stephanie with your little talk, or maybe Ranger's told her something. Celia says for the first time since she's known Stephanie, she's seeing hope for maturity."

"As Ranger fails she's growing a pair?"

He shook his head, "Maybe buds are forming. Meantime Dickhead is admitting he's been….distracted."

"Yeah, imagine it is pretty dark up there where his head has been stuck."

He chuckled, "So why did you come barging in here?"

"Oh yeah, I need to use the secure line. Lester wants to gossip."

"Do you want me to leave?"

I shook my head no. "Maybe you should listen."

"Why, are you two going to talk dirty?" He smiled.

I grinned, if The Deacon only knew Hector is more than everyone assumes, "Maybe in Spanish."

 _"_ _Mi corazon,_ Agent Anderson has given me coded material. I'll send them down. I've run them through my programs, all I can say is they aren't in English or Spanish. They come out often but always different. Washington has copies but they are just as confused. You speak many languages; maybe you can figure them out. There's something else…."

"What Hector?"

"You were right. Ranger is getting nervous about the murmurs on the street. If you hadn't had the same feelings, I think Celia would have locked him up in a padded cell. She's staying here for a while to work with him and Stephanie. Apparently he doesn't know about the pregnancy, maybe Celia has told her to wait. I have been talking to people here and Newark, the murmurs are war, but not just here, but all the way down to DC."

Ooops, now Deac' knows about the baby. "Who?"

"That's the scary part, everyone. Alliances are being broken, everyone is going to war. Groups are stock piling."

"Stock piling weapons?

"Yes, gang currency: money, drugs and weapons."

"Why the change?"

"There's a new drug and gangs are being promised sole distribution rights if they become the strongest in their area. Problem is everyone is being promised the rights. Whoever is behind this wants gang warfare for an entirely different reason. Probably cover for something bigger is my guess."

"Hector, my heart, any idea where the drugs are coming from?"

"Asia someplace not south."

"Anybody saying when?"

"My sources say early next year, Mid-February for the first wave, early March for the second. Homeland, FBI and other agencies are trying to keep this below the radar as they scramble for more information and come up with plans. You reading their code could be a big help."

"Who knows about the two dates?"

"You and me only." And now Deac' I thought.

"You are working with Ranger?"

" _Si_. I don't want to give him the dates yet. He needs to get his mind straight again.

Tank is running everything at Rangeman."

"How is Tank?" This was not the place to ask but I had to know. We've texted a few time but the exchanges have been….stilted.

"Angry, confused. He's hiding his feelings about you leaving."

Yeah, that's what I was getting…and feeling.

" _Mi corazon_ , are they treating you well there?"

"They've chained me to the wall, keep me in a cell and pass my food through the door, but otherwise, I'm fine."

Hector paused, "The Deacon is with you isn't he?"

" _Si_."

"Is he listening?"

 _"_ _Si."_

"You healing?"

" _Si_."

"Get well."

"Hector, please stay safe, _mi cámaras del corazón_." I hung up.

"Don't tell me you and Hector have something going?" The Deacon asked somewhat unbelievingly.

"Undying friendship, he knows my secrets and I know his."

"Stephanie is pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"I'd better alert Kauai, I doubt Dickhead will think about it in time."

I had the big screen TV in my Rangeman apartment hooked up to the computer and was looking at the coded messages sent by Agent Anderson. When I'd tire of that I'd go back to the reams of reports, fortunately in English-no code, sent by various government agencies as well as Rangeman offices. I was going to need glasses after this assignment. I was getting a sick feeling, this was bigger than Newark to Washington as the original reports out of Trenton stated. This didn't feel like just gang reorganization. I'm not trained in intelligence but through medicine I've learned to look at the evidence before going off half-cocked.

The Deacon had arrived earlier and was dishing up dinner as prepared by the onsite cook Miss Sally, the southern version of Ella. The Deacon earned his name in battle. Serving with Manoso's Special Forces unit on a mission somewhere, the man previously known as Daniel Sagole uttered, "It's time for them to come to Jesus" before a fire fight. Someone turned to him and said, "Who do you think you are, the deacon?" The name stuck.

The Deacon had been part of the original Miami Rangeman organization. When a new office was deemed possible, The Deacon, Ranger, Tank, Bobby, Lester had left Miami with Dominic in charge and moved to Atlanta. The Deacon took over the Atlanta office and the remaining four; Ranger, Tank, Bobby, and Lester moved to Trenton. The Boston office wasn't part of the Core Team but a relative of Ranger's. Eventually it was sold to the relative. Atlanta has thrived under the The Deacon becoming the largest of the four Rangeman offices. The Deacon proved to be an excellent manager, getting new hires out of Ft. Benning, Georgia, including Roland Burnside, my replacement. When Ranger mentioned having met a doctor at Ft. Benning, The Deacon contacted then Captain Gabe Ybarra for possible future employment.

Married to an Atlanta police woman, The Deacon was the most domesticated of the Rangeman heads, until his wife was killed in action. He grieved for two years before finally coming out of his shell. He and I are friends without benefits. He's not ready for a relationship….me, up until Trenton considered myself unavailable. Now I'm confused.

"What do you think it is?" He asked looking at the coded information on the TV screen.

"Martian."

"Yeah, looks like Martian calculus," he said as he speared a chicken bit from his chicken and dumplings.

I put up another sheet of Martian calculus to study, but I was distracted. This wasn't Trenton faire.

He looked at me, "Wha?" His mouth was full.

"I thought all you Special Forces ate tree moss and berries."

He grumbled something about poisoning his brain. It was my turn to say "What?" My mouth was still empty.

The Deac shook his head, "Ranger is a little paranoid about food. We surmised he was probably a chubby kid and got picked on so decided to slim down or become a concrete stain by gang members." Deac picked out another chicken piece from his bowl, "We keep it clean and healthy here too but when Miss Sally came along, we decided to enjoy real food once a week, like Miss Sally's chicken and dumplings."

He spoke so reverently about the meal I decided I'd better eat before he ate my portion. Oh my, the chicken was tender and flavorful, the dumplings light like clouds, the vegetables tender but not mushy, the broth was real, not something from a box. I reframed from licking the bowl. The Dec collected our bowls and returned with slices of caramel cake.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Once a week," he said with a smile. "Keeps the morale up. If the team is happy they will work off the extra calories. That includes you, though with your sweet tooth it might be more difficult."

After such a feast I was naturally sleepy but continued staring at the Martian calculus, when something clicked. I sat forward quickly and grabbed a steno pad and pencil. The Deacon had been reading other reports when he saw me move but didn't say a word.

After nearly an hour I blew out, "Son of an armadillo."

"I take it you found something or you are missing Texas."

I grabbed the laptop and started typing. "Is it the calendars? Who and when? ….oh damn I need a mega computer…

"So what is banging around inside you head?"

"Patience young Skywalker, patience…Martian calculus….numeric….that was easy, but the language, no languages…and what are the keys?"

I sat back and drank half a bottle of water then stood and moved around the room before sitting again. I took a laser pointer and highlighted a passage of the Martian calculus. "I think this is a little known dialect in Afghanistan called Parmiri. Then highlighting another area, "I'm pretty certain this may be Classic Nahuatl or a variation from eastern Mexico."

"How in the world do you know that?"

Some of these symbols vaguely look like Nahuatl and these are phonetic Parmiri. They key to unlocking them appears to be their calendars. Program in the date these were written and things begin to fall into place.

You a linguist?

I speak 5 languages fluently and a couple I can order coffee. Parmiri is from Afghanistan, we needed a translator but I picked up a lot. Nahuatl is from Eastern Mexico. As a family we vacationed around Vera Cruz. I heard people speaking it and became interested in learning more about it.

"Deac', what do Afghanistan and Gulf Coastal Mexico have in common?"

"Drugs."

"You forgot oil. There's a pipe line Dauletabad Turkestan through Afghanistan to Quetta Pakistan. There's something else in here, another language."

"All those damn 'stans, "Deac' muttered. "What other country would fit in the drug or oil triangle?" he asked.

"Who said traiangle? It might be a pentagon, octagon, merry go round. There are several options, but first choice would be Colombia except Hector is pretty sure it's not Spanish or English."

"Aren't there tribal languages in Colombia as there are here?"

"Maybe the drug connection is just payment for shipment to the gangs, let's not hang up on South America. Remember what Hector said. If we expand our triangle away from drugs or oil to include enemy of the US, the list greatly expands. The few words I've broken are similar to what the Navajo Code Talkers of WWII used. For example then turtle meant tank, shark was a destroyer. I think this code is based on their type of diversions. Then again, it is probably Martian and I'm just on a caramel cake sugar high."

"I don't think the little green men are involved. You've broken some of it. Call the AFTE man in Trenton. He's wanted updates on your work. You have broken it haven't you?"

"Just a portion of this page."

Well whatever you have or your feelings, Agent Anderson would love to hear from you."

"Love?"

"I think he's taken by you."

"Oh great a government bureaucrat."

He smiled, "I contacted Washington. Mr. Trenton is one of the Golden Boys…and he's happily married."

"Why is he in Trenton and not Washington?"

"He recently was but this business has all the top thinkers coming out into the field. He got Trenton as it is central between Philly and Newark. For some reason there's extra jungle drums out of that region."

"Hector said there was trouble brewing up there."

Agent Johnson was home watching a ball game on TV. "Gabe Ybarra, have you decided to work for us?"

I laughed, "Still recovering sir. Meantime, the gibberish you sent me, I've broken parts of it."

I thought I heard his recliner spring forward, "You have?! Washington brain tanks are going nuts."

"You needed someone outside the box. Its numeric based, probably they already have that; based ancient calendars and at least three little known languages: Parimi from Afghanistan, Nuhuatl from Coastal Mexico and a third….probably not Spanish or English…..but not proven."

"How the hell did you figure that out?"

"My hobbies include languages, especially those nearly lost. In Afghanistan I learned some of the regional dialects and Nuhuatl from the East Coast in Mexico….it's what the Aztecs spoke. But then you knew that...that's why you sent the coded messages."

"Can you read to me what you have so far?"

"No, it's rough; better I send it up. Your cryptologists better be multi-lingual, historians with good math skills who can think beyond drug and oil cartels. The few words I have are vague, like a shopping list: powder, fire birds, fire sticks….powder may be drugs thought I'm not sure; firebirds may be RPGs; fire sticks probably rifles. Plus there is ear kill. If I had to guess I'd say explosives. Big house is probably White House or Capitol. You've got the big computers and more brains to work on this, my Dell is done….and so is my lowly brain until morning, sir."

"How big an _ear kill?"_

Oh geez, I hadn't thought that far. "Too early." I wondered what the jumble would be for atomic, nuclear, dirty bomb or bio-bomb.

"Any hint on what's going on?" Agent Anderson asked.

"From the other reams you have sent me, I'm not convinced it is just gang wars though I suspect the Washington brain dead coalitions would disagree since I'm just a lowly civilian. Why would the gangs start such a wide spread brawl unless someone was pushing them? Who is pushing and why? My gut says somebody is out to topple the government through chaos. Maybe more, if you have more, puzzle pieces please rush them down. Make certain it's dated properly, that's vital to the day's code. "

"I'll have a currier to you in…..3 hours."

"No FAX or email?"

"Too much and too exposed."

"Heck I was headed to bed."

"Take a nap."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Ranger and Steph

Stephanie sat on the couch as Ranger cooked dinner. He found the simple actions of cooking, once a week, were calming. She was thrilled with this form of meditation for him, it hadn't yet taken with her. The day Bobby came to examine Ranger, he took a blood sample from Stephanie after reading Gabe's notes. Since Bobby would be gone before the results were ready, he had them sent to Dr. Suzanne Greene, a Princeton obstetrician. The results were also positive.

Stephanie shivered; how would Ranger react to news of the pregnancy. She had held off telling him, but her body was changing. Ranger would no doubt notice. Celia had been working with Ranger, he seemed less angry, would finding out she was pregnant put him over the top again? She bit her lower lip; she could not dwell in Denial Land any longer. Gabe was right, Celia was right, it was time to start thinking and reacting like an adult….if only she knew how.

Throughout her life only two people have believed in her, her grandmother and Carlos. Grandma Mazur encouraged her to find her own way even if it meant leaving her family. Her grandmother passed away a month before the Pennsylvania landfill incident. Ranger was on a mission.

In a scene harkening back to her divorce from Dickie Orr, Stephanie ended her relationship with her mother at the Italian People's Bakery in a shouting match that could be heard to Point Pleasant. She had finally broken with her mother; she was no longer feeding at the Plum Guilt Trough. After the breakup, Joe Morelli tried shake sense back into her on the sidewalk in front of the bonds office. Stephanie filed abuse charges since Connie caught everything on her cell phone. Joe earned a three day suspension added to Stephanie's restraining order against him.

The Burg decided Stephanie was nuts and maybe she was temporarily. Her only supports were the men at Rangeman. Tank and Bobby had her move into an apartment on the third floor and checked in on her frequently.

Gradually she mellowed out and returned to work. Ranger returned from his mission and her mood improved dramatically. He had been back only a few days when Stephanie returned to work, they day of the landfill incident.

Once out of the hospital, Stephanie and Ranger went to Miami to work with Celia. While in Miami Stephanie was "reborn." The Trenton return wasn't as smooth as she hoped, but far better than what she expected. As she sat on the sofa in their apartment on seven, she realized she needed to step up again. It was time for the final revelation of the new Stephanie Mañoso. After all, what does mañoso mean? It means wily, sometimes shrewd. Yes, it's time Stephanie starts thinking ahead, use her brain, and improve her abilities instead of relying on the old fearful fight/flight responses. Emotions can't be avoided but they can be controlled and directed as needed. She lived in a building with men who were trained to remain in control. She needed to emulate them; control and channel her emotions, take responsibility. It is no longer her life, it is another's, her baby. First responsible step would be to tell Ranger about the pregnancy since she now was sporting what he probably thought was a doughnut belly.

"Babe, I see smoke coming from your head."

"I'm thinking about….things, Carlos."

He put down his knife, dried his hands and came and sat down beside her. "Babe, are we OK again? Are you still afraid of me?"

"Your anger is lessened but something is brewing and you won't tell me. That makes me afraid."

"I can't…"

"You are not under government contract anymore. You've been talking with Celia why not me? Carlos, Celia said we need to communicate. I may not be able to solve the problem but I need to know what you are going through to support you."

"I don't want to worry you."

"Wrong answer, mister!" She snapped as she jumped to her feet. Putting her hands on her hips she forcefully said, "You are worrying me big time. I've never seen you this way. You hinted at a battle or war earlier. I need to know." Wow, my first step at intimidation, she thought, and directed at Carlos!

Ranger looked off as if contemplating not telling her, but her snap at him told him the time for hiding secrets is past. "Babe, each day that goes by I get more information on what's coming. There is talk of gang wars, urban wars and government take-over."

"Urban wars?"

They are our worst nightmare, battles in the cities. People trapped and being killed by both sides. Babe, we have an estimated 1.4 million gang members in this country; 33,000 violent street gangs. Homeland and FBI have 800,000 on terrorists watch lists, 40,000 of them of lawful US residents or citizens. Imagine if they all or even half banded together and started….something."

(Numbers taken from government websites, not off the top of my head-Elenimou)

"Could this really happen?" She asked.

"Yes. Political correctness disguised as anti-racism but in reality is neo-fascism; rewriting history trying to undo wrongs and yet creating new ones. People want socialism because it sounds "fair." Far too many believe they are due their rewards without having to work for them; they are willing to lose their liberty for thirty pieces of silver."

Stephanie watched and listened to Ranger. For a man who rarely spoke more than five words, this was eye opening.

"There are those who want to destroy the country but have no solutions, just platitudes. Still others want to come into the vacuum created after chaos and take over with their own beliefs forcing others to comply, and finally those that want to destroy so they can continue their wars and genocide elsewhere without our interference. In all scenarios, millions of people may die.

Thomas Jefferson said, in part _"…T_ _he tree of liberty must be refreshed from time to time with the blood of patriots & tyrants. It is its natural manure."_ Babe the tyrants are out there and growing stronger. They are internal as well as external. I don't know if we have patriots who will fight for the country or are too lazy and will hand the country over to someone else."

"Do people know what's about the happen?"

"No. Today's news comes from big corporate owned news media who are more concerned about their ratings through sensationalism and divisiveness. Every story reported is slanted for emotions. There is no more news, there is only commentary. People aren't allowed to make up their own minds and berated if they believe differently."

"Are you saying there is a revolution coming?"

"No, a revolt and chaos. I don't know who the enemy is and why. Where, when, why, I can't grab it. For some reason a lot of this….rumbling is coming from here, from New York down to Virginia. Other parts of the country are starting to rumble. Destroy the will and civility of the people through chaos and then Washington will fall.

Babe, I'm worried about you, Rangeman, my folks….everyone. If I asked you to go someplace safe, would you go?"

"I wouldn't want to leave you…..but I would."

That surprised him. Ranger was expecting an argument.

"Where would I go?"

"It wouldn't be local, maybe not in this country. There are gangs in every state; MS13 gang is in at least 40 states, if not more. The Latin Kings, probably that many as well; Slayers, 15 states that we know about.

"When?"

"Again, I don't know, maybe New Years, next Spring….soon."

"Would you be called back to the Army?"

"I think unlikely."

Stephanie got up and walked around. Her mind was racing with new information and concern. He hated to tell her, but she was right, she needed to know. "Babe?"

"Carlos, there's something I haven't told you. I can't keep it secret but I'm afraid it will be another problem for you. When you found me in the car at the Baca house, I was crying. You thought Gabe had done something or said something to me. She did. She said it was time I grew up, took my life seriously and quit endangering others."

Ranger pulled her back down on the couch, "Babe you know there's 40 guys here who will keep you safe."

"Carlos, that's what she was saying, I endanger other people's lives by my disregard for my safety, but now I'm endangering….our child's life. Carlos, that day at the Baca's, Gabe told me I'm pregnant."

Ranger was suddenly very still. Had Gabe been trying to tell him or at least warn him that day in the clinic when he came to chew her out for harassing Stephanie? "….if you are trying to conceive…" A baby? On top of all that is going on, he has to worry about Stephanie and a baby? Another explosion just went off in his head.

Celia was down on 4, should he call her up?

Taking out his phone he punched a few numbers. "Celia, please come up."

When the knock came he couldn't move, "Babe, get that, please."

It didn't take Celia but a nanosecond to realize her brother was fighting for control.

"Carlos, I'm here. Breathe, evenly and deeply."

Stephanie stood back; she had seen Carlos like this in Miami. It was frightening.

When Ranger's color returned to normal, Celia turned to Stephanie, "What?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Confirmed?"

"By blood test, not ultrasound."

"How far long," Celia asked.

"Bobby double checked Gabe's test and took a blood sample. He sent it to a lab who forwarded the information to an obstetrician in Princeton Bobby has been dating. She confirmed I'm pregnant. She estimates I'm 8 weeks along but it will take an ultrasound to be certain."

Ranger listened as he breathed. "Why did you disregard Gabe's messages to get the birth control shot?"

"I meant to, but…..I thought…..she reminded me of my mother. Bobby is a friend. He says come and I come running. Gabe said come and I heard Helen Plum."

"You mother doesn't have a Texas accent," he said as a little joke. He was trying to lighten the mood, his own.

Celia responded, "Your life with your mother is over. She was toxic to you. You've moved on started to grow, mature since you've been away from her. You'll have slips like running at the Baca house, but you are moving forward. Now you are going to have to take a giant step forward as you will be responsible for a new life."

Stephanie began to shake, but did not cry. "I'm afraid."

Celia stood and wrapped her arms around Stephanie, "I was petrified. It was hard enough taking care of me and a husband, but the thought of a baby needing me for the next 18 years or so had me in tears. But as the months moved on, and the morning sickness stopped, I realized I was looking forward to meeting the product of my husband and me; a new life a whole new person. You go one day at a time, learning and adjusting. Your mother tried to keep you in a tiny mold, stunted your maturation.

Stepping back from Stephanie, "I can understand your reaction to Gabe. Stephanie, she is a decorated Army officer and a physician both positions of authority. Of course she was demanding. She's been in positions where perfection is critical and giving and following commands keep people alive. If it wasn't for your emotional relationship you'd be seeing Carlos the way the men downstairs see him, an authority figure who doesn't tolerate baloney. Gabe is the same way."

Ranger took over, "Babe, I was wrong about her, totally wrong. I've been distracted, maybe out of my head for a while. My last government mission was one of the worst. I didn't decompressed enough. Celia wanted me to take more time but I heard about your grandmother dying and knew you needed support. I wasn't ready to come back and then shortly thereafter came the landfill incident. I've never told you and I know the men haven't either, but while you were fighting for your life in the hospital Bobby and Celia had me under control only through drugs. I've never been that far down the rabbit hole.

"I didn't know….Carlos."

"Stephanie," Celia said, "I very nearly had him institutionalized. It was too much for him, but watching the synergy between you two and the way you healed each other, was amazing."

"Babe, Miami with you and Celia seemed like a new start, I was doing well until Bobby left, the tornado where Lester could have been killed, the rumblings about the coming troubles and then Gabe. I didn't read Celia's report, I got a BS report on her and believed Gabe was a physician who screwed up and got men killed and kicked out of the Army. Then when she arrived unable to do much work, I decided she was lazy. I really had my head up my ass."

"Why was she here?"

"According to Celia's report, decompression, something I know about personally. We all need to go through it after a mission. The Army put her through infantry training so she could work in the field not just hospitals. She's trained to save lives but on several occasions was involved in firefights even hand to hand and directly took lives. Imagine her internal turmoil: one minute she's saving lives and the next she's a fighting savage. Transitioning to reserves and working for Rangeman Atlanta and Miami helped her, but then she was called for a fourth tour, worse than the others. When she came back her position was filled, The Deacon couldn't leave the spot open. She didn't have a job, a home, she was lost. She was contemplating returning to full time service but mentally wasn't ready. She would have self-destructed. When the job here became available, she jumped at it."

"Then the tornado…"

"She was willing to sacrifice her life to save Lester. I never really understood. The men saw her pain and her soldier's will to carry on. All I saw was a disgrace and rode her hard not realizing she needed physical and mental recuperation. Humor was one of her coping methods; laugh instead of cry. I thought her insubordinate."

"I never knew…" Stephanie whispered. "Can't you bring her back?"

"That bridge has been burned to cinders," he scoffed. "I torched it." He pulled his wife down beside him and wrapped his arms around her, "Babe, bad times are coming. Many people will die; I don't want you and our baby to be casualties."

"You are scaring me."

"Welcome to my world. Babe, you were right, together we can, and we must deal with it."

Celia sat down in a chair opposite the sofa. "Carlos, you cannot solve this upcoming problem by yourself. This isn't a one man mission. There are already hundreds working on it. You need to integrate yourself with them, do what you do best and leave the rest to the others.

"Stephanie, you must listen to Ranger. He has the experience, he will keep you safe. You two must continue to talk no matter how painful. Carlos, she will be going through emotional times that have nothing to do with you, her hormones will change. Support her with love and understanding. Carlos, keep her informed, share your fears, she is stronger than you realize. Frankly I'm extremely scared at what's coming. We each have our coping methods: Gabe's and Tank's is the Church, yours Stephanie is the beach, Carlos' is exercising, me, it's chocolate anything. I suspect I'll be gaining weight."

 **Gabe POV in Atlanta:**

October 31st. Stephanie once told me this was her favorite holiday, at least while her grandmother was alive. I wonder if she is still pregnant or did she and Ranger decide now is not the best time. For certain this meeting we are heading to at the FBI building will be no trick or treat.

The Deacon, Atlanta's #2 Thomas, and I entered the FBI building on Century Parkway and were instructed to the small auditorium. The room was filling quickly. Attendees were in uniforms representing a cross section of police and security as well as those in suits, probably government agents or politicians.

Everyone was instructed to put their phones and any recording devices in sound proof boxes and then submit to an electronic search. Most had been informed ahead, a few were surprised. This was a security meeting, keeping this quiet was going to be difficult.

The meeting began on time. The agent in charge of the Atlanta FBI started, "Ladies and gentlemen, I will remind you what you learn this morning poses a threat to the entire nation. This is not some overblown local situation; it is a well-coordinated attack that will determine if this nation will survive. This meeting today is also occurring simultaneously throughout the nation, from the East Coast to the West. Information discussed is top secret. You have all signed oaths to that effect and know we will prosecute anyone who leaks the information.

Recently various law enforcement agencies have been intercepting large arms shipments, but more disturbingly, explosives heading towards the Mid-Atlantic States: Virginia, Delaware Pennsylvania, New Jersey and southern New York. That's not to say it is the only area. From Washington State to Florida we have been confiscating unusually large amounts of weapons and explosives. Gun retailers are being robbed in record number, home burglaries are looking for weapons.

Our gang interdiction units in the Northeast are also reporting rapidly increasing tension which we have begun to see down here in the Southeast and West Coast. This is not one gang against another, but the whole gang society is mobilizing; Latino/Hispanic in all the permeations, African Americans, Asians, White Supremacists is the tip of the ice berg. This is not natural, something is driving them.

Our web security teams have been undercover in the deep web monitoring anarchist groups and terrorist groups. This appears to be an attempt to topple the government by using the gang violence as a distraction. Gang violence will begin mid-February though these yahoos will not shrink from getting the first hits in and may begin as early as New Years. The move on Washington is titled March Forth and will be the fourth of that month. Early indications point to assaults on military bases, police stations, anything concerning law enforcement."

The meeting lasted 6 hours and those leaving were visible shaken by what was coming but how to defend against it. As quietly as possible law enforcement would be enhanced from around the country, military was being moved into position under the guise of planning. Military bases were being fortified and preparing for lock down. The nation's infrastructure was vast and virtually indefensible; electric generation to transmission lines, oil refineries as well as gas and oil pipelines; fiber optics lines controlling data transfer, telephones, cell towers, water and sewage treatment facilities, highway, bridges, dams….the list was endless. The US could find itself kicked right back to the 18th century.

 **Trenton**

Trenton Rangeman still did not have a medic; Bobby's mother was lasting longer than the doctors' believed was possible. Tank has assumed total control of Rangeman Trenton, not unusual during Ranger's various missions. Tank contacted Atlanta asking if Gabe could come back and The Deacon refused. Though Tank and Gabe remained in touch, Tank had the uneasy feeling The Deacon was keeping Gabe close for his own personal reasons. Tank did not know about Gabe's involvement in decoding the communications between the antagonists. To fill the medic void, Tank was forced to hire a local EMT as the medic. With troubles coming, it was the best he could do.

Ranger and Hector were concentrating on the growing problem in the area, working closely with Homeland, FBI and the other agencies. They too, along with Tank attended the same briefing The Deacon, Thomas and Gabe attended in Atlanta, but theirs was held in Philadelphia.

 **Back in the Army Gabe POV**

By early December, I was called back to the Army and told to report to Ft. Benning in southern Georgia. I had passed my physical, the kidney problem had healed.

"Major Ybarra reporting sir."

"Sit down Major. You are being assigned to McGuire-Dix-Lakehurst Combined Base." Oh no, I thought without showing emotion, right into the furnace like the Shadrach, Meshach, and Abednego.

"I've been told you have been working with ATFE on the coming problems," Colonel Harden said flatly.

"Among other, yes sir I'm getting a clearer picture each day."

"Are we in peril here?"

"All military bases are potential targets either from outside attack or possibly personnel inside with outside allegiances."

He looked at me but said "continue" with his eyes.

"Sir, the Army, most of all, has personnel with allegiances to gangs. Some will honor what will happen outside and try to create problems inside. There are others;

anybody who comes from a community or family with grievances with the US is a potential problem. Remember Ft. Bliss, sir.

"We know we have terror cells throughout the country as well as "potential" individual terrorists. They are here and more are coming daily. ICE is reporting illegal immigration of non-Latino/Hispanics is growing rapidly; from the north and along the coasts."

"Objective?"

"Take down the government, not just the President, but the whole Constitution. "I'm sure you've received briefings, sir."

How?

I wish I knew sir. Hopefully they don't have WMDs, weapons of mass destruction. I suspect they will create enough chaos and then promise peace with a new regime.

Lord help us.

Amen, Colonel.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Gabe returns**

When I contacted The Deacon to tell him where I was going, his voice dropped to a whisper, "Damn" which is exactly word for word what Tank said when I called him. Sometimes I think The Deacon and Tank are long separated giant twins; Fafner and Fasolt; as long as I'm not Freia... I shudder at the thought.

I donned my civvies for the trip to Trenton via the train. Weather was iffy for flying to Newark or Philly for the next few days. The flights into Trenton were few and easily cancelled.

The weather people were right, rain, snow, wind made the 17 hour train trip closer to 22 hours. Trenton reminded me of Hamburg, cold, damp, grey and brooding. I was walking towards the main doors of the station when I heard a familiar voice, "Gabriela."

"Pierre!" He was dressed in black, of course. I was dressed like a Cossack with long wool coat, boots and a grey faux fur hat on my head.

"I almost didn't recognize you Comrade," he chuckled. _Dobro pozhalovat', moya lyubov'_. (Welcome my love.) " _Vy prisoyedinilis' k drugoy storone_?" (Have you joined the other side?

I smiled, " _Vash russkiy ochen' khoroshiy, Doktor Zhivago_." (Your Russian is very good Dr. Zhivago.)

He rolled his head back and laughed, "Here I thought I could one up you, I should have known better." He swept me into his arms and there in the station we produced a kiss worthy of a Hollywood movie. As people passed around us, people commented, "Get a room," while one person uttered, "Merry Christmas."

"How did you know?" But I suspected.

"I've been watching, actually Hector has been watching, the passenger lists. Damn I wish they hadn't assigned you here."

"I had a little to do with that" said a voice behind me. I spun around and saw ATFE Agent Anderson. "We need you here."

"Whoa, I thought I was going to Dix."

"You'll be there working with their Intel which in turns means you are working with our Intel, everybody's Intel. Gabe, you have been the most clear thinking and insightful person on this for months. I've had to fight to keep Washington from whisking you away. The Deacon locking you up down there helped."

"Locking me up?" My mind flashed on what I told Hector about being cuffed and fed through an opening in the door.

"The medic Roland Burnside can write quite a convincing page of BS insisting you needed continuous recuperation."

"I never knew."

"Of course not; you would have corrected his medical terminology and opinions. My wife is a nurse, she laughed at some of the reports. We bureaucrats are gullible idiots sometimes. By the way how is your _Veisalgia_ and _Sphenopalatine ganglioneuralgia?"_

I broke out laughing, "That's so first year med school!"

Tank looked confused.

"Hangover and brain freeze like from ice cream," I explained.

When I quit laughing I asked a more serious question, "Where will I be billeted?" I was hoping close to Tank.

"McGuire Dix officer's quarters. Well, I'll leave you two love birds the rest of the day, the few hours at least. You report at 0800 tomorrow Gabe and will receive your orders."

"Agent Anderson, I don't know whether to thank you or gut you."

He laughed, "My pleasure." He walked away.

"I assumed I'd be establishing field hospitals not more Intel." I would have been upset but it's hard to be with the big man's wrapped around my waist.

He leaned over and whispered into my ear, "Come. I'm sure you are hungry after the long train trip."

It was dinner time and I was famished. I had the foresight to pack a few sandwiches and fruit, but they were gone hours ago. The restaurant was a small intimate French café. One look at Tank and me and the maître d' asked us to wait until a booth was available. The delicate French provincial chairs looked a bit undersized for us, well at least for Tank. I didn't mind the wait as I knew I'd get to snuggle closer in a booth.

"I hope you don't mind, but I went ahead and ordered." Tank said quietly.

It sounded romantic but I suspected it was to spare me the seizure of seeing the prices. When the wine arrived I almost passed on it, but Tank urged me to go ahead, "I've arranged for a driver. We sat and stared at each other and talked like we had done before, but his time there was more physical contact. Good thing I'm ambidextrous and could handle the fork with my left hand as my right was often clutched in his giant paw. Possible war tends to accelerate romantic feelings.

"How are the men?" I asked hoping Hector and Lester would be included in his answer.

He smiled, "They miss you and ask how you are doing. Our medic is a local EMT. He' OK, but getting ribbed constantly. So far he's handling himself."

"Let me guess, Lester is the main antagonist."

"Of course," he chuckled.

"Hector?"

"He's working with Ranger, coordinating with the FBI and Homeland. I rarely see either."

"Stephanie?"

"Ranger is moving her, his folks, Ella and Luis out of Trenton under the guise of a LONG New Year's vacation."

"How long?"

"As long as it takes."

"Where?"

"Rangeman owns a compound on Kauai for the wealthy looking for a vacation with security, very private. The manager, caretaker and staff are all former Special Forces."

Ah, that explained The Deacon's comment about calling Kauai as surely Ranger would forget. "Is she still pregnant?"

"Yes. They are pulling together but of course he's worried he'll never meet the child. Bomber asked me if I thought you'd be upset if she named the baby Gabriela.

I reacted in horror, "No way Ranger would permit that."

"That's what I told her," he said with a chuckle. "I tried to get you back to Trenton, but The Deacon wouldn't let you come."

"Pierre, I was healing getting the down time I couldn't get up here. Also I was working on the problem at hand."

"I was jealous until Hector explained what you were doing."

I squeezed his hand, "Pierre, I've never had feelings for any man…or woman…before you. The Deac' and I are friends, as friendly as a man and woman can be without romance or sex. Maybe over time The Deac' and I might have developed into something, but all that stopped, crashed to a close when I awoke in Wilmington and saw you sitting by my bed."

"Blood brother?"

"More than brother, a lot more; you've had my…..interests and a portion of my heart for some time."

"And Hector has another apart?"

I sighed, "Hector is like my soul mate, or soul friend, not much different than what the Deac' and I have. I can talk to him like a best friend, a brother because I know our relationship will never be sexual. Pierre, there is only you. You are not like a brother or friend, you affect me in a man-woman love relationship way. I'm a bit confused by this since it is my first….infatuation?"

"Infatuation? That's it?"

"I don't know what it is. I'm a newbie. You are far more experienced at this stuff than I."

"Not really."

I wondered about Lula but said nothing. That was between them. "Pierre, I'm not ready for carnal love. There are too many obstacles to overcome but my sights are set on the future. Right now you have hooked my heart. We'll see if you can reel me in or the line gets cut on all the debris clogging our lives."

"Do I get to use a net?"

"It's allowed, but no fair using DuPont spinners, though," I said as I kissed him.

"What are those?"

"You never fished with explosives?"

He chuckled, "Yeah I actually have; I've just never heard that expression."

As we finished up he placed his napkin on the table, "I wish we had more time together, but you need to get to the base by 2200."

As he led me outside, Ram was behind the wheel of the Rangeman SUV. "Good to see you Hawkeye," I smiled as I slid into the warm vehicle.

Tank and I talked on the phone or texted as often as possible, but didn't see each other for the next three weeks. It was Sunday between Christmas and New Year's and I had a few hours off! I contacted Tank and asked him if he wanted to go to church with me. He did. After Mass we went back to Rangeman where I received a warm welcome from the staff on duty. As word spread, those off duty trickled in as well. Ella had prepared a lovely brunch for all of us.

 _¿_ El jefe no está aquí hoy _?_ I asked.

Tank smiled, _"Estoy aquí."_

I mean Ranger you smart ass," I smiled.

"He and Steph are in Newark finalizing plans with his family for a Hawaiian vacation in three days. No way would I bring you here with him in residence."

"Is he still upset with me?"

"He's more embarrassed. You represent a very dark point in his recent trails. How about you? What is your opinion of him?"

"I came back from my fourth tour in bad shape. Celia worked with me and felt coming up here would help me finish realigning. What she know was Ranger had slipped back into darkness. I view the whole affair through my emotional turmoil and physical pain. At first I was confused. As a doctor I should have been more compassionate, but all I could handle then was tolerance. I'm trying to work myself up to total forgiveness, but I'm not there yet. The sin is on me, I accept it and am trying to rectify it, but with all that's going on, I can't give it my full attention now."

"In light of what may be coming, you must want to get to it." Tank stated flatly.

I was a little offended. "Forgive me Father, I have sinned. Pierre, I have a lot to answer for far beyond Carlos Manoso. It's easy to tell someone else how to feel, but when it's your own soul only you and your spiritual advisor can do the clean-up. I'm chipping away at it. To answer your question, what is my opinion of Ranger? I'm up to ambivalence towards him, give me time…..time I hope we have."

Lester looked over, "Good thing we are monitoring his car and will let you know when he's on his way back."

I had completely forgotten Lester was sitting here. "Thanks guys." I wondered just how much the guys knew; as a member of the core team Lester was probably up to date, but what about everyone else?

Tank and I excused ourselves and when into his office and shut the door.

After another scorching kiss, Tank asked quietly, "How bad will it be?"

"I know Rangeman is pretty secure, but can you do more?

"What do you mean?"

Moats, drawbridges, skirmish trenches, pickets, entanglements, barricades, and bunkers, phasers and photon torpedoes; whatever it takes. If Rangeman is completely cut off from the grid; electric, fiber optics, as well as gas, even water, can you function?

"We've been working on it. Hal, Cal, and Ram are in charge, though they've decided against the moat, not enough land plus it would freeze. They are tight lipped otherwise some of the younger guys might go spreading word around town causing a panic. We've been survival gear, food, water, medical supplies. We have several large generators in the basement with outside ventilation and fuel. Ram has had access to the confiscated weapons thanks to Agent Anderson."

"Good, but triple up on the medical supplies. I'll see what I can send you. The hospitals, if they aren't destroyed, will be crammed with victims. You'll have to treat on site. Since the power grid will probably go down, don't forget heaters, blankets, sleeping bags, anything to prevent hypothermia among the men and especially the wounded. You may be here for some time, clothes, underwear, shoes, adult diapers for the wounded. I'll try to cobble a list together soon."

"March fourth still the date?"

"Not for the killings to begin, that is February 14th, but knowing gangs many will jump the gun. Once chaos is entrenched, the attack in and around Washington will probably be then around March 4th."

"Do we know who's behind this cluster-fuck?"

"Yeah, the enemies of my enemies are my friends. Our major enemies believe the discord in this country has grown so loud we can be easily shattered. Terrorist cells that have been here for years are active, new instigators have been streaming across the borders for months. ICE has captured them but the courts are reluctant to do anything due to political backlash. The Asians are being riled up the Northwest. What are even more concerning are the home-grown groups, often intellectuals who should know better. Their street demonstrations are being armed thanks to a new breed of political activists."

"Hell, a free for all."

"Factor in scared or pissed off Americans with their own personal arsenals and no training, yeah it could be."

"Anybody have WMD's?"

"One side, the other may have some biologicals," I answered. "Now, enough of that, I need a kiss."

We dissolved into some good old fashion necking and groping. I had seen his body without a shirt and my hands were reminding me of all the well-developed muscles. I tried to stay above the belt line.

"I'm missed you," he uttered as his lips and tongue thoroughly worked over mine.

"You make my…..insides quiver."

He laughed, "Indigestion?"

"Ah, lower."

"I bet I can help with that," as he ran his fingers across my nipples.

I grabbed his hand, "Please no; someday but not now. Right now I need to know you are with me, beside me. That's all the relationship I can do right now."

He understood. For all his sexual adventures, Gabe was a refreshing breath of fresh air. Most of his life he was only interested in a woman's mouth, breasts, and vagina. If he stayed long enough to learn about her as a person, he was usually disappointed. This reverse exploration was challenging and exciting, yet very frustrating.

Time got away from us. Lester knocked on the office door. "Just to let you two love birds know, Ranger's car is about 15 minutes out. Better get dressed."

We were dressed, we never got undressed or unbuttoned, unzipped or untied. I was somehow trying to made amends with the Lord and wasn't being sexually active. Talk about personal trials! I jumped up, grabbed my coat, opened the door, gave Lester a kiss, "We aren't to that stage yet, remember ring, marriage certificate and priest."

Lester laughed, "I thought that was for…."

My fingers pushed his lips together, "I'm not sure there's any hope for you Lester."

Tank and I beat a quick retreat to the garage. We turned away from Hamilton Avenue in our tall SUV and I scrunched down so as not to be seen.

"There they are," Tank said looking into the rear view mirror. "That was close."

We giggled like school girls.

 **Hawaii**

The Manoso clan stepped off the commercial jet into the Lihue airport, air conditioned and dry. However, exiting to the waiting shuttle buses, the full humidity hit the new arrivals, but none complained.

"A lot nicer than the cold in Newark," Ranger's father gushed. "A white Christmas in Newark was fine, but I'm ready to thaw out."

"How far is the hotel?" asked Ranger's nephew. The boy already had a swimming pool and ocean snorkeling on his mind.

"Other side of those far mountains," Ranger nodded with his head.

"That long?" the boy whined.

The shuttle buses took them to several helicopters. The Manoso clan numbered 22. They needed a Chinook if they wanted to get everyone and everything in one flight, but the Army wasn't lending him one.

Stephanie's eyes grew wide, "Ah…"

"It's a long drive on very curvy roads Babe."

Considering how often she had to pee now, she opted for the flight and planned to keep her eyes shut after she put on her ear protection. But best plans were dashed as she grew enchanted by the scenery below. Stephanie gazed out the windows watching the lush green mountains and valleys pass below while remembering the previous trip to Hawaii where she and Ranger ended up posing as a married couple to capture an FTA. The FTA left before they arrived but the week together planted the tiny seed that maybe they could be together permanently, someday. Now the reason was far more serious but Stephanie was sworn to secrecy not to tell his family. Somehow she'd have to play the happy and pregnant wife and daughter in law while praying her husband and child's father survives the coming trials.

Ella, who knew nothing of what was about to happen back home, worried about her Rangeman boys. "Trust me Ella," Ranger said, "Some of them are surprisingly good cooks. They won't starve. And since your kitchen is off limits, your stove and oven should survive unscathed."

Luis, Ella's husband had helped Ram and Hal store survival gear in Rangeman's basement and knew something was coming, but not exactly. He would ask Ranger later.

Ranger's brother, Javier, and wife brought their golf cubs. "How close is the golf course?"

"There isn't one at the compound but a few miles away in Hanalei. The staff will take you there and will fill out your foursome." Ranger knew not all the metal in the staff's bags would clubs, more like .45s and long guns. If troubles found their way here, golf would be off limits.

Several of Ranger's sisters and husbands came along with children. They assumed their vacation would only be for ten days as the children needed to get back to school. They had already agreed to keep them out an extra week after school resumed from the holiday break. Within the next few days Ranger will have to let them know what was about to happen and returning home could cost them their lives. Celia's husband and children were also in Hawaii, she remained back in Florida to tend her Rangeman "brothers" if necessary. Celia was moving into the Miami Rangeman building under Dominic's protection.

Ranger tried to relax with his family, but on the ninth day he had to tell everyone what was coming. His sisters and their families were preparing to return to the Mainland the next day. Stephanie took the children to the beach while the news was conveyed to the adults. All sat stunned. Several brothers in law wanted to go back to protect their homes and businesses. Before Ranger could play the possible WMD card, the wives overruled the husbands, but then they were Manoso women who made Ranger look like a whimp from time to time.

"Celia is safe, she's with Dominic. I ask you not call your friends or let anyone back home know nor the other guests here. I am quite confident the government has plans to defend the country but it cannot tip its hand early. I'll be leaving in a few days to go back."

There was no argument from the family, they knew Carlos had to be there. If he were to be killed, he knew his family was safe and would care for Stephanie and their child.

The next day as Ranger lay in bed next to his wife caressing her now swelling belly he quietly said, "Babe, I need to leave now." Putting his face down to her belly he spoke in a normal voice, "Hijita you continue to be healthy and grow. I will be back to welcome you into this world, God willing."

"Ranger, I promised not to make a scene, but please, don't get shot." Stephanie held her tears until he was out the door, then they fell like a waterfall. "Darn hormones," she uttered.

The compound was not on the beautiful beach where the water was blue and green, something that bothered Stephanie. One day while being shuttled to the beach with her escort she whispered, "I know this won't be possible in the near future, thank you for now." James, the escort and guard glanced over at her. "You know?"

"As much as Carlos could tell me. I'll keep my mouth shut."

James nodded. He was after all, a Rangeman.

 **Gabe**

I had been cooped up with the Army cyber division at Dix working on all the communications between the antagonists. They were confident their complex code had not been broken.

"Major Ybarra return to control," the bodiless voice rattled through the public address system. My mystery meat sandwich would have to go unfinished as I left the break room.

When I entered the secure room, the duty officer met me. "They changed their code."

Crap, I said to myself. "Let me see."

Sergeant Davidson put the scrambled mess on the screen. "Which one?" I asked.

" _Nuhuatl_ , ma'am," he replied.

Why change? I re-read the previous weeks' messages and saw no hint they knew they were being read, no indication they were being read. My mind started running. Why change? Did the Aztecs change? No, but their calendar did!

"Sergeant Davidson, I don't know exactly what you do, but the key may be in the history. 1521 Hernan Cortez defeated the Aztecs; the calendar would change to the old Julian as Spain didn't adopt the newer Gregorian for another 70 years or so. They probably switched languages, let's stick with the dates first.

That produced a different pile of garbage. "OK, maybe they changed languages. Let's try Latin or Spanish."

I stood perfectly still for 45 minutes until the screen started moving slowly.

"Major this is still screwy, there are a lot of layers."

"Its fine Sergeant Davidson, you've done a hell of a job so far. This looks like _C_ _astellano antiguo_ _,_ a Latin-based language spoken up to the 15th century when it began evolving into Spanish. I need the slower pace."

I don't know how long he was standing behind me. I sensed a difference in the air on my neck but didn't turn around. Male, Bay Rhum. I continued to read and translate, then stiffened, " _Dios nos ayude_ ," I uttered.

"Major, find something?"

I turned and saw a Colonel behind me, name tape, Gavin. "Sir, we've got a problem. I'd prefer to discuss this in private."

We went to a small conference room to the side and closed the door. "Well major?"

"There is or will be a WDM in Washington."

He neither blinked nor showed any emotions. No doubt training War Games training included this possibility. "What type?"

" _From their game field bad rain will come upon the unbelievers_." I paused to think a moment, "Sir, to me that could mean either biologic or atomic."

"What type of game field?"

"The Aztecs were sports enthusiasts. One game was _Ullamaliztli._ It's hard to describe: basketball/soccer/lacrosse.

"Was this game played outside?" the colonel asked.

"Yes sir." The Aztecs were good, but they did not build an early Super Dome.

"You think the football stadium in Maryland?"

"That's one possibility, sir but why not a baseball stadium along the Anacostia River, or a softball field, golf course, tennis court?"

"Is it there now?"

"I need more info sir."

The colonel's phone rang. "Yes sir, the code changed. The new code should be in your system shortly. Ybarra is translating it now and there's a development. There appears to be a possible WMD in Washington." He hung up, "Well, this will hit the fan…."

Turning to me, "I own Carlos Manoso an apology, if he hadn't terminated you, we would not have this information."

"Sir." How did he know? Did it really matter?


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

****FF/JE fans….September 11, 2017. As I write this chapter, it is the 16th anniversary of the attack on the Pentagon and the World Trade Center towers. I think and pray for those killed and the continuing costs in lives lost or forever changed.

This chapter and the next are pretty hairy, I apologize but it is also my prayers it is entirely fiction and never happens here. I'm also a realist. I see what is happening around me and I am not encouraged. If you want to skip this chapter, I understand but ask you do not hide your head in the sand when it comes to the future of our countries.

For those who need reassurance, there are HEAs….eventually. I won't kill the MM or main characters, they are family. OK, they are JE's family but we enjoy their company.

Eleni

 **Violence**

Unfortunately like most of the country's new trends, the violence started in the west. At the end of January the number of murders sky rocketed from Tijuana, Ensenada, Mexicali, and Juarez in Mexico up the through the US West Coast all the way to Vancouver and Victoria in Canada. Every few days other parts of the country saw an upswing in gang violence. On February 14th the gang revolt began in full. Drive bye's, firebombs, and massacres occurred all across the nation. The media called it the new St. Valentine's Day massacre.

First responders quickly became targets and pulled back. No police, fire or other emergency vehicles would enter the war zones. Looting and fires abound. Pleas were made to the combatants to let the very old and young flee. The National Guard was called in but could do little more than reinforce perimeter lines.

The media was asking why, why? In typical clueless news media fashion, speculations abound often resting on racism and inequalities. The simple answer was drugs. Drug use crossed all racial and economic lines, the violence centered on its distribution. A new drug from Asia was available but in limited supply. The effects were long lasting, high for days and near instantly addicting. Initially the drug was cheap to garner new users from the barrios, schools, and board rooms. Then the prices sky rocketed which did not sit well with the Central and South American drug cartels that had no access to the drug. Those who controlled the drug would be wealthy beyond their dreams or so they believed. The drug had a nasty side effect not yet known; it was a slow acting, irreversible poison.

In Trenton, Stark Street from near the river north to the interstate, was ablaze. The fires and shootings spread outward into adjacent streets, businesses and homes. Like across the nation, the police and fire department pulled back. National Guard was called in but only to protect the perimeters. Inside the lines the causalities were unknown, the pallor of burning buildings hung over the city. One night the violence spread outside the contained area. Neighborhoods such as North Clinton and Wilbur were a blaze. When fires jumped to Chestnut Park, away from the others, the people of the Chambersburg began to panic. Looting was out of control. When the looters came armed, police responded with deadly force.

Police and firefighters did what they could. Trenton, like so many other communities would be scarred. Initially, Rangeman in their limited way provided protection to their clients and residents allowing them to get out of harm's way. Soon Rangeman would have to pull back and fight to protect itself.

Residents unable to escape into rural New York, New Jersey, Pennsylvania or beyond remained trapped in their homes living and sleeping in basements and cellars to avoid bullets. If someone tried to break into their house, homeowners with fire arms shot first before identifying the culprits. Tragedies were common and neighbors sought help from neighbors only to be accidently killed.

About the same time in mid-February meteorologists began watching an extremely deep low pressure system form over northern Siberia. Readings were the lowest ever recorded. If the storm held together and proceeded as early computer models predicted, it would be in the northern part of the US from Minneapolis, Chicago, Cleveland, and Pittsburg in two weeks, before setting up just off Rhode Island creating a Nor'easter of epic proportions.

News outlets from Minnesota to the Atlantic coast and from Maine to northern South Carolina broadcast warnings to stock up on nonperishable food, water, fuel due to the coming storms. For many it was too late. Rioting had cleaned out local food and fuel centers.

The military, White House, and many of the alphabet agencies knew things were about to get worse. In addition to March Forth, the giant storm would paralyze the mid-Atlantic areas. The White House used the excuse of the coming storm to dismiss Congress on February 25th much to the howl of the media and public. The people wanted their legislators to wave their magic wands to stop the gang madness. It wasn't going to happen when at any given time half of Congress hated the other half as well as the residing Executive branch or the Judiciary. It didn't matter who was in the majority, who was in the White House, the blame game continued to be played as it had for decades when in reality everyone from the common citizen to the politicians and media were to blame. A country _by the people_ had become a country refusing to control their legislators, but rather relinquish control to the ego-centric money grabbers who responded to crocodile tears or big money.

The military was not immune to political winds. Dithering had become common, holding one's finger into the wind to determine the best way to advancement had corrupted the executive levels. Fortunately enough soldiers remained to immediately understand the crisis and start acting. State National Guards on stand by were activated. The active military was already on a higher defensive reading. Homeland Security was gradually raising the terrorist warning system. In Washington DC, bomb sniffing dogs were constantly on duty both inside buildings and outside. All monuments and government buildings were closed and carefully searched before being sealed. Care was taken to limit knowledge of March Fourth. There were no press briefings least the insurgents realize their Ancient Texts code had been broken.

On March 3rd, the President grounded all air traffic, civilian and private citing the coming storm. The public howled; the storm would only effect the north and northeast, but the order stood. What was not released was the Ancient Texts codes being deciphered at McGuire-Dix had indicated bomb threats involving aircraft. Less than twenty hours later, explosions occurred at several air cargo shipping centers and aircraft parked on tarmacs in the Northeast and Midwest. The aircraft had been scheduled to be flying over heavily populated areas at midnight March 4th.

Also on March 3rd police and government forces raided homes, apartments, universities, and warehouses after observing them for several weeks and identifying known insurgents. The uprising was wounded, but not critically.

Initially attorneys were screaming _habeas corpus_ for those arrested, but when the Chief Justice of the Supreme court reminded the attorneys the " _Suspension Clause_ of the United States Constitution specifically included the English common law procedure in Article One, Section 9, clause 2, which demands that the privilege of the writ of _habeas corpus_ shall not be suspended, unless when in cases of rebellion or invasion the public safety may require it." Bail was denied all. By the evening of March 4th, the attorneys shut up.

 **Gabe POV**

One of the final languages in the Ancient Texts code was an Oriental language of which I had no experience. Once the codes were completely known and cryptology experts from Washington and Goodfellow Air Force base were brought to McGuire-Dix, I wasn't needed. I was reassigned to medical. Colonel Gavin was livid, but overruled by the guys with the stars on their shoulders.

 **Nature and Man Collide**

The mega storm hit the northern US March 2rd screaming down through the Canadian provinces of Alberta, Saskatchewan and Manitoba before slamming the Dakotas with three to five feet of snow, 50 mile per hour winds. Snow drifts were nearly unmeasurable, completely covering cars and even houses. When the snows moved to the east, the temperatures behind the storm plunged to minus 20 to minus 30 degrees Fahrenheit. As the white monster moved east intense rain in the south gave the storm more liquid fuel and communities such as Minneapolis, Detroit, Chicago, St. Louis, and Cleveland were also inundated with feet of snow. The gang wars in the upper Mid-west cities were bogged down, the groups couldn't maneuver. The storm moved into Pennsylvania and the snow totals continued to be jaw dropping; fifty and eighty inches of snow, and more in the mountains. Travel of any type was impossible. Even snow machines used to clear roadways or railroad tracks were having trouble. People sought shelter wherever they could find it.

Unfortunately the storm weakened when it entered New Jersey, New York, Delaware, Maryland and Virginia. Travel through the paltry 10 inches of snow wasn't impossible. On March fourth, the insurgents bent on destroying the country began their attacks. Trucks filled with explosive attempted to penetrate the main gates at military bases from New Jersey to Virginia. But the military bases were prepared having learned the painful lesson in 1996 Khobar Towers explosion in Saudi Arabia. At 1800 hours the previous day, all the bases buttoned up and immediately began erecting barricades outside the gates on roadways leading to the bases. Nine hours later the explosive-laden trucks found themselves unable to get near the military bases. Several dozen trucks were abandoned in the roadways and detonated creating craters in the road that would further prevent entry. Those who tried ground assaults through auxiliary gates or perimeters were killed by camouflaged combat soldiers who had been waiting unseen. The first assault for March Forth failed.

The much weakened storm dragged its way into the Atlantic Ocean where it sucked up water to throw back against the Mid-Atlantic states. As the snows and winds increased, the assailants began phase 2 on March 5th; the take down of police and government buildings. Once again the defenders were ready on rooftops and even underground sewers, utility and subway tunnels. For weeks military troops wearing civilian clothes had been quietly positioning themselves in urban areas unseen by the public. As the fighting began they returned to their uniforms.

This time the fighting grew more intense. RPG, rocket powered grenades slammed into government buildings and police stations. The far better trained defenders were able to push back the assailants but pockets of resistance would remain for days turning cities into urban war battle zones. Buildings had to be cleared one at a time. Casualties on all sides was heart wrenching. Ranger's nightmare was coming true.

At noon on March 6th, bombs went off in Washington DC. Not nearly as many went off as were planted. Bomb techs and bomb detecting canines found many and defused them, still government buildings were damaged.

March 8th was the day the nation cried. As snow and artic temperatures paralyzed the northeast, another faction of the revolt made their noise; more firebombs and explosives were detonated simultaneously across the country. Churches of all denominations, synagogues, mosques, and religious schools were destroyed or severely damaged. Near instantly 12,000 people seeking safety shelters in the buildings were killed or injured. Radical atheists who were set to impose their will on the country celebrated; they insisted all religion be erased from the country.

 _"_ _I fear all we have done is to awaken a sleeping giant and fill him with a terrible resolve." Isoroku Yamamoto_

This wasn't the World Trade Towers, Pentagon, and air liners deaths of 911 but far worse. Suddenly most all Americans were enraged. Though much of the nation no longer considered themselves religious, the murdering of so many in places representing safety was a giant slap across the face. People realized this was more than a gang riot, several different groups were working together to destroy their country. One of most decimated regions was the largely Hispanic region of Southern California. A major battlefield for nearly 4 weeks, four churches in a four square mile area were destroyed or severely damaged. At first the warring gangs blamed each other but when they realized the blasts were near simultaneous, timed with bombs across the nation and other churches had also fallen, cooler heads took hold. On March 12th, the gang war stopped. Gangs once divided suddenly banded together, donned red, white and blue and began cleaning what was left of their neighborhood. Protests began again, but they were peaceful with signs reading, "They used us like _putas,_ no more, no mas. _Dios bendiga a los Estados Unidos_." (God Bless the United States.) That's not to say shootings stopped. There would always be those who would not lay down their arms, but instead of brotherly gang support, they found themselves to be pariahs driven from the 'hood into waiting police hands or hunted down by their own people. Gradually the gang rioting stopped.

Not all the fighting stopped, anarchists and terrorists continued with bombs, fires and gunfire, but a new force were emerging, the citizens. Warned they would be shot by the military or police if they went on the offensive, instead they formed citizen militias cordoning off neighborhoods, protecting their properties.

Those who could not fight flew flags from their homes, or what was left of them. The heart of the American people was not destroyed as Ranger feared but reenergized. But all was not well in the Northeast.

 **Hawaii**

Stephanie and Ranger's family watched the horror from their compound in Kauai. Now they understood. Ranger had gotten his wife and family out of harm's way. They prayed for their friends, relatives, and for Carlos and his men who once again were defending their country.

Initially Ranger called his wife and family daily but as the violence began in mid-February he warned he may not be able to continue. His prediction came true. The Manoso clan had no word from Trenton and even the news from the Northeast was spotty after March fourth.

Only the large city of Honolulu saw unrest. Joint Base Pearl Harbor–Hickam came under attack on March fourth but the attackers were repelled. While most eyes were kept on the ground, satellites and Navy ships in the Pacific were watching for missile launches from a belligerent Asian country and part of the Ancient Texts codes. If Ranger had known, he might not have sent his family to Hawaii.

The staff at the resort upped their defenses, as there was some unrest on the southeast side of the island around Lihue airport. This left an absence in staff to run the compound. At least half of the guests were Manosos and they stepped in to cover the missing staff. Mama Manoso and her daughters cooked meals and encourage the other guests to participate in their own care including the laundry and keeping the suites clean. Those who initially insisted on being pampered found themselves shunned and unwelcome at the dinner tables and without other services. Since they all were confined to the compound and could not get to town for pizzas, the quarrelsome guests became very hungry.

Though Stephanie knew not a kitchen mandolin from a microplane, she used her pregnant woman hormones and told several guests to "either step up and help or get out of here and take your chances beyond the secure perimeters of this compound" earning her the name of the Enforcer from the Manosos and compound staff.

As for her pregnancy, it was being carefully monitored by Celia's husband, an OBGYN. As long as they could keep the Enforcer from going into Rhino mode, she was doing fine.

 **Nor'easter**

The reenergized Nor'easter sealed the area between Albany to Washington DC in a white tomb iced with double digit subzero temperatures. Snow totals were jaw dropping. Philadelphia received 62 inches of snow, New York City 57, Boston 39, Trenton had 60 inches and Washington DC 55 inches. Winds were 60 miles per hour. Snow was blown into drifts measuring 20 feet tall.

Electricity failed as power poles and lines as well as substations either failed from the storm or came under attack. Furnaces and boilers could not operate. Trenton and other communities were suddenly dark, cold and those relying on land line communication, were without service. Cell phones continued to work for a few days but customers ran down their phones and had no way to charge them. Food was gone, water lines froze. If snow could be melted, the ash from burning buildings makes it questionable to consume. Any available wood became fuel for fireplaces. Fences, abandoned buildings were torn down by desperate people.

 **Gabe POV McGuide-Dix**

Early March 9th I was awakened at 0400 with a knock at the door. "Major Ybarra!" My head had it the pillow just two hours before. I answered the door.

A very sleepy but immaculately dressed Colonel Gavin stood there. "An RDD has been found in Washington DC."

Radiological Dispersion Device, crap! "Where?"

"East Potomac Golf course, directly between the Capitol and Pentagon," he replied. "You called it." He turned and walked away.

I didn't ask the size as it really didn't matter. Suit case to semi-truck if it exploded the effect would be Chernobyl or Fukushima Daiichi. I shook my head, turned and fell to my knees and prayed for the people who were no doubt trying to defuse or stop the damn thing in the freezing temperatures. The temperatures were falling; they were already minus 10 Fahrenheit and expected to drop twenty more.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **Weenie alert… might want to skip this chapter too. Rangeman comes under attack; plus a bit of smut. We learn about Banu Khalyl.**

 **Rangeman**

Since mid-February Rangeman had been under sporadic attack; firebombs and bullets raked the building. The fireproof exterior, crash resistant fencing, and bullet proof glass kept the interior safe. Ranger had put spotters in buildings at either end of Haywood watching for assailants trying to work their way down the street. All assaults received a very hot Rangeman welcome. As attacks failed, Ranger ordered all abandoned cars remain untouched. After several weeks Haywood Street resembled the aftermath of a demolition derby. Other street access points were also blocked to keep larger car bombs from reaching the buildings. Bodies of assailants were taken to Hamilton Avenue for collection. As the death toll mounted throughout the region, there was no pretense of investigations.

Ram was #1 Rifleman on the roof at Rangeman. He and his spotters had a variety of weapons at their disposal including RPGs. Cal and Tank would rotate up giving Ram a chance to defrost; the spotters were also regularly relieved. On March fourth, the aggression grew in frequency and strength but heralded the arrival of the super storm. As road travel became impossible, fighting became building to building around Rangeman. For days groups tried to take Rangeman down but failed. The police were too busy to give assistance and in reality, Rangeman was better defended than the police stations.

As the fighting grew in intensity, Ranger ordered two teams to begin _vermin control_ eliminating the assailants in the buildings around Rangeman. Several buildings caught fire from explosions or arson. There was no fire department response. Within hours the buildings became mere empty hulls, or ash depending on their construction. Only the Rangeman building and the two story office across the street were left intact.

On March 8th, the building across the street from Rangeman was commandeered by the assailants. Rangeman defenders had to withdraw through the snow. Ranger led a force of five men to clear the office. They had cleared but three rooms when an unseen insurgent appeared from the far hall and fired. Ranger fell badly wounded. The bullet passed through his upper arm and into the chest above the vest. The insurgent become Swiss cheese.

Two more Rangeman men were wounded but in the end the building was rid of the dozen assailants. The EMT hired by Tank made it across the street and was entering the building when he caught a bullet and died instantly. Woody, often Bobby's medical assistant, was able to reach the wounded and stabilize all. But Ranger was too badly injured to move through the deep snow back to Rangeman. The two other injured asked to stay with Ranger though they could have made it back, they could still fire their weapons to protect themselves.

Without medical intervention, Ranger would not live. Ambulances were nonexistent, roads impassable. Hector dropped all pretense of only speaking Spanish and along with Tank who used a hefty dose of military bluff were able make radio contact with McGuire-Dix asking if they had emergency medics and evacuation available. They were told one or two medics were available but their arrival would depend on flight time. Though the snows had stopped, temperatures were plunging.

 **Scramble, Scramble, Scramble**

"Ybarra, scramble, scramble, scramble."

I had not heard those words in a year but like a fire horse responding to the alarm I was on my feet running towards the departure area.

"Major, ever repel down under fire?" ask an Air Force captain inside a bitterly cold hangar.

"Yes sir." I responded.

"Saddle up, full winter gear, full protection. Medical gear is loaded. Due to the temperature we have a very limited flight time before we freeze up." There was no time to ask where, it didn't matter.

I dressed quickly for the weather and combat, filled my medical bag to overflowing and went out to where my other gear was waiting. Going over the inventory I half listened, "lost their medic, many wounded, firefight, repel to roof." Somehow I needed to carry and M4, .45 cal handgun and ammunition along with the medical supplies. If I had time I'd be thinking this was Banu Khalyl all over again. The scenarios were nearly identical.

A young Air Force PJ (Pararescue jumper medic) came up to me; "I'm Sargent Allen Reid, are you Major Gabe Ybarra."

I nodded.

"We've been teamed up, sir. Others are out on missions. You ever done …"

"Yes, Afghanistan." I didn't give him a chance to finish. I ignored the gender misidentification; it was common with all the gear I was wearing.

Hector received word from McGuire-Dix they were sending two PJs. It would be fast delivery. They needed spotters for aerial obstructions and cover. He relayed the info the Ram and Cal who had returned to the roof after defrosting.

I was already in my harness and roped in sitting on the floor of the helicopter with my legs hanging out. PJ Reid was next to me. Our helmets and goggles in place, night vision on top of our heads like rooster combs, face guard to prevent frozen lips. Damn it was cold, my legs were already numb. I wondered where we were going. I could see the fires in Trenton; smoke was thick over the city.

We were no sooner beyond the base when we were ordered onto the skids, apparently we weren't going far. The approach to town was high then dropped quickly. Nothing looked familiar; fires were everywhere. The pilot was in contact with the ground spotter who was giving professional instructions on wind speed, defining obstacles, suggested approach and delivery area. Lights were set up outlining a landing area for the jumpers. Snipers could be seen on the roof providing protection.

The jump coordinator glanced out at the landing zone, "Apparently our guys, very professional."

On the coordinator's cue we jumped back with the descent break open, free fell for half the d **esc** ent and then using the break to slow down enough we didn't splatter on the roof. When I hit the roof and released the rope, I noted PJ Reid was also down. Unhooking the ropes we shot thumbs up upstairs and the Pave Hawk pulled away quickly. Several people wrapped in heavy winter gear came from the stair well to help carry our supplies off the roof. The snipers remained behind.

Only a flashlight lighted our way in the dark stairwell, nobody spoke. When we reached the building's lowest level, one muffled voice said, "We have injured here, but worst case is across the street."

We exited through the lower level and hugged the wall up the slope to street level….if we could see the street. Snow drifts, snow tunnels, the whole scene was bizarre. Suddenly the building we were hugging and the building across the street looked familiar. Was this Rangeman? Everything else was gone.

First we had to get across the street. After the all clear indication came, we crawled in a zig zag through a snow tunnel. We passed the front or back end of several vehicles buried under the snow. Once in the building we went down a long central hall with an exposed balcony. Half ways down the hall were the three wounded men. The man who led us across the street had a powerful Maglite to provide illumination as PJ Reid and I performed a triage: Leg wound, possible femur fracture and a shoulder through and through. The third patient was partially sitting up do to an arm and chest wound, upper right quadrant. I looked at his face and recognized Ranger. I hadn't removed my helmet yet. "Reid, this is number one."

"No," Ranger mumbled. "Other's first."

"Tough Manoso. I'm the doctor here and triage says you are first. If you want to see your child, you'll shut the fuck up and let this lazy, cowardly medic treat you."

He scrunched his eyes as if trying to see me better. The Rangeman holding the Maglite heard the exchange. "Gabe?"

I recognized the voice though the several weeks' beard obscured the face, "Yeah Lester now get me more light, I have to stabilize him from blood loss and the cold. Did Ram ever get those sleeping bags?"

Lester was calling to someone but I watched Ranger's eyes. They began watching a second story balcony and he squinted. He tried reaching for his weapon but couldn't make his arm work. Out of reflex I grabbed the Sig on my leg, turned and saw two assailants with semiautomatic rifles. They had just raised their rifles to their shoulders, but I was first, dropping them both. Lester put down the light and went running to check on the shooters.

I put my weapon away, regloved and went back to tending Manoso. He stared at me and whispered, "Good shot." I didn't respond. PJ Reid was at my side holding the light and offering assistance.

"I need to get that bullet out now before anyone tries to move you. It's in a bad spot. You've been given morphine, I'm going to numb what I can. Don't be a martyr, I can't have you jumping around from no anesthesia or else I'll nick a big artery. It's still going to be uncomfortable; time to put your tough boy pants on."

I unzipped my jacket and pulled out a plasma bag, "Keeps it warm. Worst part is putting in a new one against my skin to replace it." I plugged in Ranger. It took twenty minutes and two extra bags of blood but the job was done. Ranger had passed out from the blood loss and pain. Once I finished Woody had appeared. "Keep watch of his vitals and keep this bag warm. I'm moving down the line."

Once PJ Reid and I finished with the leg wound in Murph, and Tiny's shoulder wound, we went across the street to assess the wounded there. When all were stable, I returned to the office building and Manoso. The insurgents believed Rangeman had unlimited weapons and they wanted them. Each assault on the office building and Rangeman was beaten back.

If Ranger could be moved we'd abandon this building, but it was too dangerous to move him through the snow tunnel. Instead when I was needed across the street PJ Reid or Woody would exchange places with me so I could get by to Rangeman.

Unfortunately the number of wounded at Rangeman was growing as police and National Guard were being brought in by man-pulled sleds. Kerosene heaters were keeping the conference rooms somewhat warm for the patients. There was no time to think about the bomb in Washington DC, Ancient Texts or much of anything else, I had the wounded.

As the days went by, assaults on Rangeman became infrequent, but our patient load continued to increase. I wondered about the hospitals. One injured police officer mumbled, "Between the enemy and civilians the hospitals are zoos. Word among the police and military, try to get to Rangeman."

I hadn't slept but a few hours here and then for the last….unknown days. I lost track of the date, it didn't matter. Moving to the wall, I slid down, pulled my knees up and began wrapping a small oriental rug from one of the offices around me for warmth. A large mug was passed into my hands. I looked up and it was Tank. "It's hot and nutritious but tastes like….wall paper paste. Scoot forward Gabriela."

I moved away from the wall and he angled in behind me. His thick thighs and long legs extended down along my legs. After I finished the hot gruel, he pulled me back to this chest. "You need sleep." I nodded and turned my head slightly to where my forehead was against his shoulder and neck. He took the rug and wrapped it over us, holding me in his arms. "Sleep baby."

 **Nightmare: Afghanistan Banu Khalyl**

Captain Ybarra scramble, scramble, scramble

I was just coming off a 24 hour shift in surgery, there wasn't a lot of scramble left in me, but the call to rescue started the adrenaline flowing big time. My medic bag was a lot bigger than the other medics'. Theirs was large enough, but mine was an F4. On a good day it was heavy, today I felt like a pack mule. Plus I had a monster bag, nearly 60 inches long.

Two Air Force combat rescue medics, Pararescue Jumpers, PJs were already on board and reached down for my gear.

"Gonna join us Cap?"

"This bus stop at Times Square?"

As I scrambled in and found the mission coordinator, the Pave Hawk was already reaching for the sky. He plugged my helmet to his microphone, "Their medic is down. They are doing the best they can but need PJs and a doc, _sounds bad, sounds bad, sounds bad._

"Total number?" I asked.

"Ten last count." You'll have cover briefly, then we must pull out. Prep 'em, call us and we'll come back when we can. It's hot there."

"Yes sir." Of course it was hot, that's what I was trained for.

The coordinator pointed to the harness. I groaned silently, dope on a rope. We weren't landing, I was repelling out. The med supplies would go down one rope, the rest of us would quick repel down. Lovely, at least we wouldn't be parachuting in in the dark. Done that, never want to do again.

The two PJs sat on the port side; my supplies and I were on the starboard. We waited for the signal to step onto skids. A step not for the faint of heart even though one is still attached to the aircraft. Facing inward we watched the coordinator for the signal to jump back and free fall for a bit before engaging our brakes before smashing into the ground. If it wasn't for the bullets flying, this would be fun.

I was down at the same time as the more experienced PJs earring an approving nod from the mission coordinator above. I quickly undid the brake and rope and the machine beat a hasty retreat.

Grabbing the bags I followed the PJs. A sergeant came up to me, "You the doc?" I nodded. "Follow me" and we started down a trail crouched low to avoid being picked off by snipers. Ahead I saw a hastily thrown together shelter of stone and netting. Inside laid misery.

"How long since you've had an evac?" I asked.

"Four days. We have several eagle-eyes out there taking us down. Intel says they are grouping for an attack."

"Where's your ranking officer?"

"I'm talking to it sir. The Lieutenant is dead, Captain Marvelous, or Marvello is in here."

"Sergeant, let me look at your position."

"You have training?"

" _No, no, no, everything is wrong Lieutenant Carpenter," the training officer yelled. "Ybarra, fix this immediately."_

" _Yes sir," I answered and crawled through the Georgia brush hoping not to find an unfriendly snake along the way._

I was back among the rocks in Afghanistan, "Sergeant we need people there and there, by that rock outcropping of five."

"Yes sir, but we have a sniper problem.

… _we have a sniper problem, we have a sniper problem."_ The echo rang through my brain.

The scene faded again and reformed. _I was crawling over the rocky ground to the rifleman. The top of his head was missing, his color was grey. He was dead but he kept firing. The spotter to the right said,_ " _What do you think you can do little girl?" It was Oscar, my father's ranch foreman. He was wearing jeans and a bright colored cowboy shirt, black hat with a leer on his face as he held me down. The spurs on his boots jangled each time he moved his feet._

I looked back and saw the rifleman wasn't dead but was wounded in the left shoulder. "Sergeant, let me take over, you need looking after. The spotter looked at me, "You know the 110?"

I nodded. I hadn't had much time with it, but knew what to expect. "Where are they?"

For the next few minutes we watched for flash from the other side as well surrounding wind. The sniper below missed but not by much.

"He moved, see the tree? To the right; he's out of range."

… _he's out of range, Gabe, he's out of range, Gabe._ _Gabe, that hog is out of range._ I make it 1100."

 _110, 1100, 110, 1100. Was it a code?_

I was back, on my stomach, calculating elevation, temperature, wind, bullet velocity quickly in my head and aimed….then fired.

"Sonofabitch," the spotter muttered. "You got him, sir. Center mass."

The dream faded to Ft. Sill and my first cadaver…. _center mass, center mass,_

 _"_ _Ybarra, point to and identify center mass arteries."_

 _"_ _Sir: aorta, clinic, splenic, renal, abdominal, inferior mensenteric superior, mensenteric…. "_

The picture formed back on the ridge, "OK, where's the other one?"

Apparently the second didn't realize the first was down. We waited, waited for the sniper to show his position and not get shot ourselves.

 _Bullets crossing in the sky…... Strangers in the night, exchanging glances, strangers in the night, what were the chances….._

A PJ crawled up behind me, Cap, you are needed.

 _Cap, you are needed, needed, needed….bleeding out…..Cap._

 _I'll be there in a minute Fernando as soon as I take care of this feral hog_.

 _He's out of range, Gabe, he's out of range…What you gonna do little girl?_

About three minutes later the second sniper fired and we had him. "I make it 894 sir, nearly beyond the scope."

"Slap shot." I uttered. And soon the second sniper revealed himself again, he was eliminated.

 _Fuck you Diego! Fuck you Diego, Fuck you Diego! Fuck you Diego…_

I tapped the spotter's knee, "Gotta go. I'm the doc."

 _I'm the doctor, doctor, doctor, do no harm, save lives, you got 'em sir center mass…._

We had 14 waiting to be evacuated. Another was still critical and needed me. The evac helicopter came, turning to the PJs, "These are the most critical, leave these six with me. We'll wait for the next bus."

Two bloody, loud, awful days we hung onto that ridge, moving around those rocks like snakes, on our bellies, driving the enemy back during the day enduring incredible cold nights. I was no longer the doctor; I was fighting alongside of the others.

 _Take that Diego! Take that you damn hogs!_

The sound was deafening, near simultaneously several F16's passed through making their lethal deposits in the valley below us while two helicopters came to the ridge, one evac the other with fresh troops and commanding officer. I watched over my injured as we flew back to base.

New scene formed in a hospital, I can barely stand I'm so tired. Children, all victims of IEDs planted in their village by their fathers and brothers in what had been the play area. The children weren't crying, they were in shock, their bandages were bloody. As I approached the one child, she looked at me with her grey eyes she whisper in Pashto , "Why?" Her wounds were too great, she died. Those lovely grey eyes….

More children came, like cars on the freeway, one after another, brown eyes asking _Why? Why? Why? Arms and legs fell onto the floor. Why? Why? Why?"_

 _00000_

I woke up sobbing "why, why, why." Tank was holding my face, "Gabe, it's over, it was a nightmare. Look at me baby, look at me." He held me tight, whispering to me, until my heart beat and breathing slowed.

"It's over, Gabe, I've got you. Sweetheart, you are safe. It was a dream," he whispered.

I listened to his heart beat and his breathing. It was like being in my father's arms, safe and loved. "Go back to sleep Hijita, it's only a storm."

Nope, nope, nope, I was not going to back to sleep, I was not returning to Banu Khalyl or night storms at home and Diego. I got up to check on my patients.

"You've only had 2 hours sleep," Tank protested.

I shook my head no. I couldn't speak. I was down on the floor, pulling my mind back to Trenton, to this building and Manoso. He was still pale but his blood pressure was holding, his heart and breathing were getting better. Against all odds, he might make it. I was hooking up a saline bag for him when word came PJ Reid had been hit. Again I was traversing through the snow tunnel to Rangeman. Lester and Hector were tending PJ Reid. I didn't speak but asked with my eyes.

"Through and through, left leg." Lester responded. "He was making his way over to relieve you. We believe stray bullet, surveillance doesn't have anyone near-by." Yeah, it could be up to a quarter mile away, bullets fly far.

I bent down, he was missing his thigh armor. If he hadn't removed it, we'd be treat a bruise not two holes. Well, apparently no artery, major vein, sciatic nerve, or bone was hit. If you've got to be tagged, this was one of the better spots. The caliper was low so the wound wasn't huge. My hands were too cold and shaky to do a good suturing job. Dermabond would have to do. As I was bandaging him up I heard noise. Instantly the men were on alert, listening to their ear buds what the spotters were telling them.

"Army is trying to get in. They have earth movers as well as an M1132 engineer squad carrier with mine blade." Suddenly a loud boom was heard. Lester listened the reported, "One of the buried cars exploded. They are going to have to pick their way through the snow, not bull doze. A Stryker is coming up the other way."

Hector responded, "I told them we have 35 injured who need to be evacuated."

I shook my head no and stuck my thumb up indicating more. I was still mute.

Lester said, "How many do you have over there, Gabe?"

Hector's head spun around and stared, " _Mi Corazon_ , you are the doctor?" He rushed to give me a giant hug. I realized I had my knit hat and helmet on, that kept him from identifying me.

Lester answered, "She and the PJ Reid here came in on the helicopter."

"You've been here this long and I just now know?" he asked with a touch of humor.

I had no good humor in me to respond or even give a nod or shrug. I fished out my marker to indicate who would be evacuated first. "I'll number order of evacuation starting with Ranger."

" _Dios mio_ he's still alive _?"_ Hector asked.

After clearing a path to Rangeman and Army captain jumped from the M1151, a HUMVEE on steroids with a .50 cal machine gun for protection. "Major Ybarra and PJ Sargeant Reid?"

Tank responded, "The PJ is injured and in this building," he said indicating the he Rangeman building. Major Ybarra is across the street with the others."

"We'll off load supplies to make room to transport the injured," the captain replied. How many do you have that need transport?"

Lester answered, "Forty seven to move, others can remain here."

The captain's eyes grew wide. "I'll need more transport."

When the second transport arrived, there were still more medical supplies and food, but no replacement medics. "You are to stay here," the captain said. I nodded.

After the last critical patient was transported out, I looked around and counted four Rangeman walking wounded who had refused transport. They were not serious enough to transport, all they needed was antibiotics and something we all needed, sleep.

"We are closing up shop there," Tank said indicating the office building across from Rangeman. "We'll probably burn it down least it become another haven for insurgents."

I scowled at him.

"It is only a building. I'm sure the owners won't mind."

Still in a nonverbal mode I gave him my "are you nuts?" look.

"We own the building. We were going to tear it down in a year or so anyway." Tank wrapped his arm around me, "Come sweetheart, you need food and sleep."

I nodded.

I downed what was probably a once freeze dried beef soup with stuff floating in the liquid and a sandwich, variety unknown. There was a pail of hot water, soap and towel…I could take the hint.

"Happy birthday," Tank said handing me a slice of pound cake. I shook my head no, it wasn't my birthday.

"It's somebody's."

Lester was on guard by the door. "Gabe, take my apartment."

Somehow I was up on the 4th floor though not exactly sure how. I suspect Tank had a hand in getting me up a flight or two. He began removing my jacket, boots and blood soaked ACU pants. He reached into Lester's chest of drawers and pulled out a pair of sweat pants and socks. Tank pulled me down into his arms and covered us both up, but my mind wouldn't turn off. I needed Sally's tea big time.

 **…** **.A bit smutty here….**

I staggered up and out the door and walked the hall in my stocking feet. I was slowly dissolving, my body shook, and I couldn't quiet it. Tank came out and threw me over his shoulder carrying me back to bed, this time he put his mouth to work on my lips, trying to turn off my hyper active mind to match my totally exhausted body. His actions became bolder as his hands found their way under my thermal under clothing. My mind was so in turmoil I didn't turn away from his manipulations. "It's me, Tank, sweetheart, you are safe" he kept repeating. As my nipples hardened his mouth moved down to them. One of his hands moved into my pants and began massaging my pubis and vulva and then began a deeper exploration. I knew what he was doing but I wasn't fighting it.

"I'm not going to mount you; I'm going to bring you to orgasm to relax you." Somewhere in my mind I remembered seeing soldiers returning from battle masturbate as a way to calm themselves.

I avoided self-masturbation, it reminded me too much of Diego's perversities, but with Tank and his skill I found myself climaxing not once but several times. The last time my mind went blank. Tank tied the sweat pants and pulled down my shirt then went to the bathroom to relieve his own painful erection. When he returned he wrapped me in his arms.

After 6 hours Hector came into the room and woke Tank, "New shift. I'll stay with her." Four hours later I woke and found myself in Hector's arms. " _Mi Corazon_ , did you sleep well?"

I was confused. "You aren't Tank."

"Don't tell me you don't remember who you've slept with? You are in Lester's bed wearing somebody else's pants, you wake up in my arms and now you think you were with Tank?" He was kidding.

"So you were the one I had sex with last night?"

For a moment he looked horrified and then sighed, "In my dreams."

"Yeah Tank's too." At least I thought so.

 **…** **Return to violence, no more sex…..**

Days blurred. Time was measured in the melting snows and the gradual reveal of the car carnage in the street. There were no more insurgents in our area but fighting could be heard closer to down town. Two cars still had explosives in them and posed a danger. EOD, explosive ordinance disposal unit from Dix arrived several days later along with a Captain Torres. Handing me written orders, "Major Ybarra, here are your new orders and a message from Colonel Gavin."

The orders were simple, remain in Trenton and report to St. Francis hospital to fill in for their medical staff. The second message was form Colonel Gavin,

"RDD froze giving techs time to disarm."

Praise be! I handed the notes to Tank. The first one he understood, the second one he read several times. "Where?" He asked.

"Washington DC."

"SOB," he muttered.

 **Ranger in the hospital**

The doctor stood at Ranger's bed, "Mr. Manoso, whoever did your field surgery did a hell of a job. Your wound should heal nicely. Not many people live to brag about that type of surgery when performed in the best of conditions, but in the field, it is incredible. Do you know who did this?

"Major Gabriela Ybarra."

The doctor smiled. "She was here a a short time before she was sent out. Her reputation is well known in our circle. She's one of the Army's best."

Ranger was still in McGuire Dix hospital when he was able to get information to Hawaii he was alive and Rangeman was still standing.

Stephanie was asleep when the telephone rang. Up to now, the calls have been from the other Manosos in the complex. Surely they knew she didn't get up at 5 a.m. Still she answered it.

"Babe"

Tears instantly sprang from her eyes, "Oh my God Carlos are you alright? Where are you?"

"I'm at Dix. I'm fine Babe, just really tired. I knew you'd want to hear from me as soon as I could get phone service to Hawaii. Communication back here is still difficult."

"I have so many questions…"

"I can't talk long. Rangeman is still standing; a couple of guys are injured, but will recover. There is still some fighting here and there but the military and National Guard are cleaning up the pockets of resistance."

"How bad is…..it?"

"Some areas are gone, others weren't touched. I haven't gotten to Newark yet to check my families' homes. The military has roads blocked due to martial law. How are you?" There was no way he was going to worry her telling her he was in the hospital.

"Worried but your mother tries to keep me calm with family stories. They are both upset with you and love you to death for getting them away. Any idea how much longer we'll be here?"

"Right now I'd like to send everyone here to join you; we need to thaw out. Martial law is still in place, nobody is moving around. You might be there another few weeks. I hope to get to you as soon as we can travel again. I love you Babe, give my love to my parents and rest of the family. I'll call again when I can."

Stephanie passed on the word to the family but instinct told her Ranger had been injured. He would not be that physically or emotionally exhausted unless something was wrong. At least he was talking.


	15. Chapter 15

**rChapter 15**

 **The war is over, but problems continue.**

 **Hawaii**

When Ranger was released from the hospital, he returned to his apartment on 7 to further recuperate. Rangeman still didn't have a medic, but Gabe would swing by from her work at St. Francis to check on him and of course to see Tank. Several times she had to remind Ranger to slow down in his exercise routine, "You must first walk before you can run, literally" and put Tank in charge of keeping the boss under control.

After four weeks the McGuire-Dix doctor concurred with Gabe, Ranger could travel to Hawaii. "Babe, I'm coming over in ten days. There are a limited number of flights around the country, I've snagged a seat."

When he stepped into the main hall of the Rangeman Kauai compound his family was waiting. A simultaneous cheer went up, it had been four and a half months since he left. His right arm was still in a sling and would be for another two weeks. Everyone was hesitant to give him the big hug he deserved.

"You didn't say you were injured," Stephanie whispered through her tears.

"I'm healing very well Babe. I'm transitioning out of this, and will be sling-free in a couple of weeks. Please, no rib crushing bear hugs yet."

The family was spared seeing the exhaustion in his eyes; he appeared back to Carlos normal, though he did seem a bit more emotional than ever before. Families will do that to you. Everyone wanted to pepper him with questions, but his mother gently suggested that questions could wait until later; right now her son needed time with his wife.

As he snuggled next to Stephanie, he could let his emotions loose; tears ran down his cheeks. Stephanie began kissing away the tears, "Tell me about it."

He shook his head no.

"Carlos, we promised never to hide things from one another again. I need to know."

He wasn't sure he even had words for his feelings. "Babe, I'm…overwhelmed. When I left here I knew it would be bad. It is one thing to fight somewhere else, but to defend your home takes the intensity to a higher level. Everything I cared for, swore allegiance to was under attack. I wasn't fighting for just my life, it was yours, our daughter's and her future to live to be what she wants, to live free and not forced or ridiculed to believe a certain way or live a certain way. If success meant I needed to die, I was prepared and accepted it.

When I was hit, I felt the burning pain as the bullet smashed my arm and sliced into my body. The pain in my chest was both from the bullet but also knowing I was dying and would never see you again or meet my daughter.

I don't know how Hector and Tank got through to the base and convinced them to send help. Suddenly two PJs rappelled down form a helicopter."

"What's a PJ?"

"They are specially trained Air Force teams whose mission is to rescue, recover and return injured military. They also rescue civilians from disasters like hurricanes, floods, but their primary mission is military. Apparently teams were placed throughout the region and McGuire had three teams.

I knew I was dying and didn't want the pararescue medics to waste time on me when others needed tending. I was ready to go, but this voice came through my darkness and said I needed to fight to see my daughter. I looked at the medic, how did he know I had a daughter? Lester was beside me and he recognized the medic. Babe it was Gabe."

"Our Gabe?"

"Yes, she still had her helmet, balaclava, goggles, gear, M4. Then I saw movement above us, on the balcony. It was two insurgents, they were raising their rifles, I couldn't use my arm but Gabe sensed something or saw my eyes and in a flash she turned and using her hand gun killed the two before they could ever fire."

Stephanie murmured, "I heard Ram talk about her marksmanship, I'm not surprised."

"I passed out and don't know what happened next but when I woke I was still in that freezing building but wrapped up in a sleeping bag with an IV. Woody was with me. For the next days, weeks, I don't know the men fought, I could hear the battle and explosions. Then one day the military came and took the wounded to the base hospital. The doctors told me if it wasn't for Gabe's skill, I would have died."

"I thought she was Army."

"She is Army, a specially trained combat surgeon. She told me the Army made a mistake when they sent her for special training; they thought Gabe was a man. When they realized their mistake, she bet them she could complete the training."

"I'm glad the Army took the bet."

"Me too."

"You owe her a big apology."

"I'm not sure apologies come as big as I need to give her...and the men. I've been an absolute ass for the past year."

"A lot has happened in this past 18 months, Carlos. It is amazing either of us is alive or sane."

Stephanie snuggled while Ranger rang his hand over her rather large belly. "She's grown and appears active."

"You need to start talking to her again so she knows your voice."

"Have you selected a name?"

"No I want to wait until I see her."

After a six hour nap snuggled next to one another, Ranger and Stephanie came to the dining hall to aromas he thought smelled like _Ropa Viega_ , shredded meat with onions and peppers over rice. He smiled, "Manosos running the kitchen?" He knew his family recipe.

"Mama and I did the cooking when the staff took up defensive positions," his sister said. "We pushed the chef out today to make _Ropa_ for your return."

Mama Manoso spoke up, "We've been teaching Stephanie how to cook but she really doesn't have the patience for complicated dishes. But she's getting the basics down."

"Like" Ranger asked more with his eyebrows than his mouth.

"Cookies," Steph answered with a smile. "We don't have a lot to work with so mainly sugar and oatmeal cookies. I figure the oatmeal counts for something nutritious."

"And…," Mama Manoso urged.

Stephanie smiled, "Pineapple upside down cake. After all, we are in Hawaii. In your honor it will be the dessert tonight. All I ask is please take one bite."

He chuckled, "Of course." He actually ate the entire slice. "That was surprisingly good Babe," he said as he wiped his lips with his napkin.

"Your mama, sister and I had to improvise a bit as supplies weren't always available. We accidently stumbled upon this lighter version."

The questions began after he finished his meal. He tried to prepare them for the devastation. "Some areas are virtually untouched and some are gone. Where the gang wars started, those areas burned to the ground. The gangs moved out a bit into the towns but with their cease fire, they were seeking shelter, not creating mayhem. The insurgents and anarchists were going for high profile targets; government buildings, churches, police and fire stations, business centers, transportation centers. As the fighting got nasty, retail buildings, offices and apartment buildings were damaged, often burned. The storm kept the looters from getting too far into residential areas, that and trigger happy homeowners protecting their property."

He stopped for a moment to let their horrified faces absorb the news.

"Rangeman checked on everyone here's home and basically all are OK. Some were broken into for pantry food and blankets, probably by your neighbors. It was survival. Once everyone left for here I had teams go to your homes and prepare them for winter cold knowing electricity would probably fail. Plumbing was drained, refrigerators and freezers cleaned out and left open. We owe a bunch of you for the groceries. Some of your homes have restored water and no signs of broken pipes. Others we won't know until water is restored to your areas.

They began peppering him with names of people still back in Newark and Trenton.

"I don't know. I came to see you first. People who could, fled. Those who stayed may be living with others or dead. It will take months to get a proper accounting." He looked at Stephanie with compassion, "Tank said Joe Morelli came to Rangeman. He had heard I had been killed and asking if you were safe. Tank assured him you were and I was only injured. Joe said Valerie's husband died when their duplex caught fire. He was trying to save the neighbor. Initially Valerie and the girls lived at his house waiting for your folks to return. They still haven't so Valerie moved into their house because Mrs. Morelli was moving in with Joe. Grandma Bella died. Mary Lou and Lenny's house is gone. They are among the missing. No word on Connie or Lula. Vinnie's office burned down but then so did many blocks along Hamilton."

Again he paused. "I saw an early list of the dead. They were not on the list, but it isn't complete. Those who survived and have missing family members are being asked to submit identification; DNA, dental records, and pictures. People who fled and are living elsewhere are asked to let authorities know. Perhaps your parents and friends will be on those lists."

"How big is the deceased list?" Ranger's mother asked.

"The identified deceased in Trenton list is several thousand the unidentified is longer. I haven't seen the Newark list, but I hear it's much larger."

"I wonder if I need to give DNA samples?" Stephanie murmured.

"It wouldn't hurt, Babe."

Ranger's father asked, "How are your men?"

"Most of them, as you know, were soldiers before. They held together, worked as a team protecting each other. I was proud of them. We prepared ahead and were ready. The storm probably saved our asses even if it frost bit them."

"Anyone else hurt?" Estevan, a brother in law asked.

"A few. One had a bullet fractured femur, another lost some bowel. Most of the others were through and throughs, some required surgery, others just patching up. We were a medical station for police and National Guard as the hospitals were over run with patients."

"Good thing you have Bobby on staff," his mother said.

Ranger shook his head, "Bobby wasn't there. He was back in Ohio with his dying mother. We had an EMT from the city, but he was killed. God provided us with two angels from heaven. An Air Force pararescue and an Army combat surgeon were air lifted in from McGuire-Dix." He left the rest untold.

Stephanie asked the question on everyone's mind, "When can we go home?"

Estevan, Celia's obstetrician husband cleared his throat and spoke, "Stephanie I'd rather you stay here to deliver the baby. I'm not keen on delivering your little girl at 42,000 feet over the Pacific."

Stephanie realized all she really needed was right here, Carlos and his family. "If I can't go home, will you stay with me?"

"Wild horses couldn't drag me away from you. I told the little one I'd be back to welcome her into the world and here I am."

 **Gabe**

Normalcy returned to St. Francis. The Army said to give back running the surgery department to the civilians. Actually the civilians were a little afraid of me as I always wore my Sig, even in surgery, carefully wrapped in sanitary coverings of course. During the madness, it was a necessary tool when insurgents tried to overtake the surgical wing. I picked up the nickname General Patton.

I fully expected to be assigned to a VA hospital somewhere in the country. They were over crowded, even more than usual, but the government was broke. The price tag to fight the war and the coming rebuilding was an inconceivable. Everyone was going to have to sacrifice. The Army couldn't afford me. Life in the USA would be tough for everyone for a while. Thank heavens I had updated my EMT certification while working at St. Francis so I could go to work at Rangeman. Otherwise I'd be another of the hundreds of thousands displaced people looking for a place to live and a job. Government subsidies were slashed. People were expected to work, no matter how menial a job for the privilege of three meals a day at soup kitchen.

In August, when Ranger brought his family home from Hawaii including the new baby daughter he was far more mellow towards me. Early one morning I was opening up the clinic when I received a summons to the gym. I grabbed my med bag expecting to find someone injured. When I arrived it was crowded with Rangeman in their uniforms, not gym attire. Since it was shift change both the night crew and day crew were present minus those on monitors on the 5th floor. Tank called the assembled into order. Out of habit most of us came to attention.

"Major Gabriel Ybarra front and center," he barked out.

What the heck? He wasn't in active service nor was I, but I stepped forward.

Ranger began, "Major and men, I'm here to formally apologize and ask forgiveness from Major Ybarra and you for my actions over the past year. My life has been in extreme disorder on several different occasions and I lost my bearing. It was not how I was trained. I especially want to apologize to you Major Ybarra for the way I treated you when you were here last summer. Through my own ignorance I failed to read the report on you and treated you cruelly and unfairly.

I also want to thank you for your dedication to the Army, saving my life, Rangeman lives, but also lives of many police and military men and women during the recent troubles. I can personally attest she is one hell of a good soldier, doctor, and a damn good shot or else a bunch of us would not be here today.

I'm sorry I let all of you down. I am proud at how all of you responded to the March Forth uprising and the protection of Trenton citizens and the defending of Rangeman. All our offices are run on extreme discipline and that training is what allowed us here and the other facilities to have only one death total, EMT Clyde Forester here in Trenton. Good job men."

 **Bobby returns**

Financially Rangeman Trenton was struggling. Many of their clients' businesses were destroyed, Trenton commerce was bottoming out. People were leaving to live away from the destruction. Building material was scarce, new building projects were slow to start and security systems were months away.

I had just finished up stitching a Rangeman after a scuffle ended up involving a knife. Ten stitches closed the wound on Carl's leg and normally the cargo pants would have been tossed, but there were shortages of nearly everything, Ella would be stitching them back together once she got the blood out.

The clinic phone rang. It was Bobby Brown.

"Hey what's up doc?"

He sighed, "Don't you get tired of that?"

"You mean giving or receiving?"

"Both."

"Nope. Why is the esteemed Bobby Brown calling this his humble clinic?"

"The hospital here is back to running smoothly again, I'm coming back."

I understood completely. Bobby was part of the original founding team for Rangeman, he was a part owner. Plus there was a cute doctor up around Princeton that caught his eye. Susannah the OBGYN had been asking about him. "….and Susannah is here."

"Yeah."

"Good for you Robert Brown. She's a fine woman and doctor. When do I need to pack my bag?"

"Ranger will…ah…"

"No he won't. If he wasn't so desperate for a medic here right now, I'd be out on the street again. Rangeman, like nearly every place else, is running in the red right now. Don't worry Bobby, I'll find something."

"What about you and Tank?"

"Apparently the gods are against time we get closer together, things happen; Ranger kicks me out, March Forth, and now some medic coming back to reclaim his clinic."

I'm sorry Gabe.

"Don't be, I'm pulling your chain. You are part of the core team, you are needed here. I am expendable."

"Couldn't you get something local?"

"Since I'm not active duty I need the state license and the medical boards aren't scheduled until next year. All I have here is an EMT certification. There are no positions here in the entire state. Anyway, I'm not sure I want to remain in Trenton, too many bad memories."

"You'll wait for your going away party until I'm back, right?"

"I hate parties, especially good bye parties, they get so maudlin."

"Ok, Ok, I'll be arriving Newark 0100 Sunday morning, so will be back at Haywood around 0300."

"Sneaking in?"

"Yeah and I'll need some down time."

"OK, see you Sunday after 1200."

As I hung up, my heart died. I'm right back where I was a year ago.

 **Tank and Gabe say good bye**

"We can keep you on here doing security."

I laughed, "No. Rangeman is bleeding right now until new construction starts. You need to reduce expenses, starting with me. Anyway, this is Bobby's home, his clinic, his position."

"What about working locally?"

"Not as a doctor. I don't have a New Jersey license. All I could do is an EMT and nobody is hiring anywhere in the state. Plus I won't have a place to live and housing is almost nonexistent right now."

"You could move in with me."

"As a renter or as a shack up? Without a job I'd become a kept woman, I need to work. I am a soldier, I am a doctor, and without those disciplines I become vulnerable, prone to serious self-doubt."

I took a big breath hoping he wouldn't interrupt. "There's a second reason I can't stay….I hate Trenton," I said with a small smile. "I developed a serious dislike of it before March Forth, too many bad memories. If it wasn't for the men in this building, I'd gladly shake the dust off me as I leave."

"I want to come with you."

"Where and do what? I don't know where I'm going, I can't ask you to abandon Rangeman when it needs to be rebuilt. Pierre my love, you are needed here. You are a man of power, of decision, strong quiet leadership. This is you. I wish there was some way to share it with you, but I can't, not yet, not here."

"Will you go to Atlanta?"

"I have my storage locker there with my motorcycle. If I don't get a job, then I can't pay the rent and risk losing it and everything else. Maybe I can find a job down there, but it won't be with Rangeman. The Deacon doesn't have a place for me either. While I still have some money I should go to Celia and get my brain ironed out again."

"I'd like to drive you to Atlanta."

"You don't have to do that. The train is running again."

"Let me rephrase that, I will drive you down there."

I smiled, "Afraid another tornado will get me."

He hugged me, "I hadn't thought about that, but yeah that's another reason. When were you leaving?"

"Bobby comes in O Dark Thirty Sunday, I was going to catch the afternoon train."

"Then we'll leave Monday."

"No Sunday, I don't want a going away party, I just want to go. If I have to say good bye to all the guys I'll be in worst shape than I am now."

Tank knew his time to act was growing shorter. He needed to find someone to house sit and take care of his cats. Hal was the obvious choice as the cats adored him. Plus the house was designed for a bigger person, it would fit Hal. Fortunately he had an engagement ring already purchased that he had been holding onto for the last few weeks waiting for the correct time. Hopefully together they'd go to Miami and Celia. Perhaps she could work her magic on Gabe as she did on Stephanie after the landfill episode. Once in Miami he'd have a better feel of his own future. He had been talking with The Deacon and Dominic.

 **Lester to the night club Saturday nite**

Lester and Bink were coming up the stairs to the 5th floor, "Hey Gabe, you coming out with us tonight," Lester asked.

"Where are you going?"

"Lucky's."

"Oh right, you know how I LOVE to go clubbing, NOT! No, no, early Mass tomorrow."

"Pray for us."

"I always do, each and every one by name, you Lester, get double prayers. Someday I'll arrange a novena for you," my voice carried down into the stair well as I went down to fourth floor. I heard him laugh. I needed to write the final report. Inventory was done, I was packed, and I needed to clean my apartment. After church Tank and I will head south.

 **Bink's POV**

Looks like Lester has himself a woman for tonight as he does every night. He's got his own wheels and since he's careful about drinking, there shouldn't be a problem.

"Les, we are heading out. Are you OK?" I asked. Lester has a woman under each arm, he's one happy guy.

"Yeah Bink, I'm heading back soon too."

A short dark haired woman grabbed my arm, "Hey let's party," she said as she tried to drag me towards a back room. Tiny and Woody are also fighting off a woman. Tiny is looking a bit rough and we decided to call it a night. We push the insistent women aside and head out to the parking lot. Tiny is the first to get sick, he's staggering around. It takes two of us to shove him into the back seat. I hope he doesn't puke in the car.

Woody stumbles getting into the passenger's seat. I go around and help him in. Wow, these two are plastered. I don't remember them drinking much. As I start around the back of the car, my legs get shaky, "What the hell?" I mutter. Once in the driver's seat I can't find the darn ignition slot for my key. I fumble around and glace at Woody who has vomited on himself. Then everything gets blurry and goes blank.

 **Lester and Gabe**

Lester was disoriented, he couldn't remember the way back to Rangeman. Using the GPS he found his way and remembered to fob the gate open. His usual parking place was open, so like a dairy cow going to the correct milking station, he pulled in.

He was bleeding but couldn't remember why. Stumbling up the dark stairwell he started to remember. The red haired woman was yelling at him for having no money or credit cards. Her friend with the short hair hit him in the face and he hit her back. The red head picked up a bat…..just like years before in Colombia. He was shacked to the wall and the women were beating him. Finally when they weren't looking he picked the locks but he didn't get away clean. They followed him through the jungle, continued to beat him, until he rolled down a long hill.

He realized he was bleeding again at the hands of women. It infuriated him. As he stumbled out the stairway door onto the fourth floor hall, he passed Gabe's apartment door and his anger grew. "How dare she try to take my money? Damn women yelling in their strange jungle dialect. It's time to mess up those bitches."

He took out his phone and called, "I'm bleeding." There that should get me inside and then I'll finish all of them off once and for all.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **FF Readers: I hear y'all. Gabe is having a lousy year, but these trails including this last on prepare her for her final confrontation and an end to many of her nightmares. Don't worry, as The Pecos Kid would say, "It'll all work out." Good HEAs.**

 **Gabe POV**

The cell call came in at 0200. It was from Lester. "I'm bleeding."

I donned my scrubs, they were handy. When I opened the door my mind didn't have a chance to register Lester was leaning against the door jam and as the door opened, a fist came flying forward catching me squarely on the wind pipe. The second fist landed on my diaphragm. I was in serious hurt for air. Somewhere I was able to scoot away only to have him kick me more in the ribs while swearing in Spanish. Gasping for air, I grabbed anything within reach to pummel him time after time, but the attack only enraged him more. He was a wild man, I couldn't gain an advantage. Eventually he got behind me and cut off my wind pipe, I passed out. When I came to I was in bed, naked. He was sprawled naked on top of me. Carefully I slipped out of bed and slipped into the bathroom and turned on the light.

My hands, arms, and body were covered in blood and early bruising. My hands were swelling. Blood dripped onto the floor apparently from my face. I looked into the mirror and nearly fainted. I had a gash over my eyebrow that would need suturing. Both sides of my face were battered and bruised, my nose broken and leaking blood. My lip was split open. My neck was bruised, strangle bruises. But there was more. My sides ached, hopefully just bruised ribs not broken. The left arm screamed in pain, possible fracture, but worst of all I burning and pain between my legs, I knew I had been raped. Turning off the light I left the bathroom and went to the living room to find my medic bag. With the fight earlier, there was no way I knew where it was. Feeling around in the dark with only moonlight through the window for a guide I found it and returned to the bathroom. I washed as best I could, used butterfly bandages instead of sutures as I could only use my right arm and that hand was swelling. When I finished I was weeping and shaking. I had to leave NOW before he finds me.

I left everything, except my wallet which was in my jacket pocket. I selected an SUV without signing it out, got in, keys are always inside the vehicles, fobbed open the gate and left. Blood started down my face again and I knew I needed the sutures. I stopped at St. Anthony's, a private hospital I knew did not have a busy emergency room in the early morning hours. I was right, I was the only one.

The nurse knew me, "Gabe you in a fight?"

"Hmmm."

Dr. Glenn Birkdale took me back and examined what he could see without me undressing. "Remove your jacket."

"No."

"Gabe you are hurt, I need to examine you."

I shook my head no. "Suturing only," I was able to get out without opening my mouth.

He put nine sutures across my brow and four in my lip. "Now lie back."

"No."

"Gabe you have no shoes, your feet are bleeding. You are dripping blood on the floor."

I looked down, I had no idea.

After pulling broken ceramic chards from my food and closing the wound with sutures, he bandaged it then slipped on the socks with the rubber buttons on the bottom over each foot. "That will get you back home. Is there anything else you'll let me do?"

I hesitated a long time.

"Gabe?"

"Ulipristal acetate." It is the morning after pill.

"Were you raped?"

"Unplanned sex. To utter the four letter "r" word would trigger an investigation. I had to escape, the _enemy_ wasn't far behind.

He looked at me a long time. He suspected I had been raped but was hesitating to call the police without more proof. "I really should examine you, Gabe, you are favoring your left arm, your breathing is shallow, and your jaw may be broken."

I scooted off the exam table trying hard not to wince. I still had on my clothes, I had to get away.

"Gabe, don't leave, please," Glenn implored.

Through gritted teeth I uttered, "The _enemy_ is near, our position is unstainable. It's time to fall back."

He gave me a strange look.

I limped out the door to the SUV. I knew where the tracking chip was located and raising the hood I removed it and flicked it into the lawn. I dug the chip out of the key fob and I shut off my phone. When I looked up, the _enemy_ was coming out of the emergency room door. It as Diego. I reached for my Sig, it wasn't on my hip. Run! Hide!

I had to get away as quickly as possible. I stopped for a magazine adhesive tape, a giant bottle of acetaminophen, and a Slushie form a mini market. The cashier looked at me with compassion but didn't say anything. Rolling the newspaper around my left arm I fashioned a cast and taped it together. I don't believe the fracture was displaced, at least I hoped not

 **0600 Rangeman, Tank POV**

I arrived at Rangeman from home a few minutes before 0600. I decided not to stop on the fourth floor in case Gabe was showering, I continued to the fifth floor to check on overnight activity before Gabe and I would catch the 0700 Mass. "Any action last night?"

"All quiet, sir, except Gabe had an emergency run to St. Anthony's about 0300. Bobby came in about 0330."

"Has she reported back in?"

"No sir. She has not called in and the vehicle is still at the hospital."

"Call her."

Manny punched up her number and waited. "No answer sir, it goes unanswered."

"You said St. Anthony's not St. Francis, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Call the hospital, inquire if she's there." Tank paced.

"Sir, the emergency room said she was there around 0315 for treatment but left round 0400."

"Who was she treating?"

"The duty nurse says Gabe came in for personal treatment."

"They saw her leave?"

"Yes, they say she limped out, but yet her car is still there."

Tank ran down the stairs to the 4th floor. He saw the bloody foot prints in the hall. Using his lock override code, he opened Gabe's apartment. It was trashed; broken lamps, end table, blood on the floor and walls. When he went into the bedroom the light coming through the blinds told the story; more broken items, torn clothing, and blood on the bed, walls, and floor. Lester was passed out and naked. He was covered in blood and early bruises. Tank checked the bathroom and saw the medic bag open with items spilled on the floor along with bloody towels. He took out his phone, "Ranger, Lester has gone off the reservation and it's bad." Next call was to Bobby next door.

Ranger and Bobby could quickly read the evidence. Tank was in his professional mode, hiding emotions, "Monitors have her leaving here at 0303 for St. Anthony's. St. Anthony's reports she left their emergency room around 0400."

Bobby sighed, "Let's check on Lester, I'll get blood samples. We should hand cuff him if he's still violent." Lester remained unconscious.

 **Bink**

The rapping noise reverberated through my head like someone was hitting me with a hammer. There's mumbling and suddenly cold air and the car burglar alarms going off someplace close. Something is grabbing my hand. I want to fight but I can't move. I can't open my eyes. Someone pries open my eyes and I'm blinded by the light, it burns into my brain.

"They aren't drunk, they are drugged. We've been seeing this around town. We need to get them to the hospital."

Gabe, they can't locate Gabe. My head is pounding; I go back into the darkness.

 **Tank POV**

I've just finished handcuffing Lester when my phone rings. It's Hal. "We found Bink, Woody and Tiny unconscious in their car. EMT believes they were drugged and are on their way to St. Francis. I've tried to contact Gabe but her phone goes unanswered."

"Hal, sign them in at the hospital, we've got a situation here. Bobby will be over when he can."

"Bobby…?" I heard him say but I hung up and looked at Ranger and Bobby who is about to take blood samples from Lester. "Bink, Woody and Tiny are on their way to St. Francis after being drugged. All three are unconscious."

"So it's not just Lester," Bobby said.

"Would that explain this?" Ranger asked referring to unconscious Lester and the evidence in the apartment.

"Possible. Depends what was used; if it was an opiate, most definitely. We should have Lester at the hospital too."

"Can we move him out of this room? I'd rather not have this known by the others," Ranger said.

After examining Lester, Bobby asked that both Ranger and I carry him as he may have some broken ribs. I really wanted to throw him up against the wall for hurting Gabe, but I've been down the PTSD hole, I know the horrors down there. What is happening with Gabe? Is she down her own hole? How badly is she hurt?

Ranger sent Hector to search the hospital grounds for the Rangeman vehicle. He called in, "I've got the chips, not the SUV. I've also got security footage from the hospital. I don't know if I can spot the vehicle the highway cameras, many are still not operational.

"What about her cell phone?"

Disabled. I can't turn it on remotely. Do you want to call the police?

Ranger looked at Tank, "You know her, should we alert to the police?"

"There's no telling what's going on in her head right now and where she's headed. She may not even know. If the police stop her and she makes any aggressive move, they'll shoot her. I'm leaning towards no especially since her Sig and holster are still on the dresser."

"But there's a weapon in the vehicle," Ranger reminded him.

"Oh damn that's right."

 **0000000**

Bobby shook his head at the lab results. There was minimal alcohol, Bobby doubted Lester even drank a whole bottle of beer, but what he did find was THC, cocaine, and Rohypnol. Lester didn't use drugs; he hated them so the marijuana had to be given as food. The Rohypnol could have been in the beer. But the cocaine was a mystery. All three would have knocked Lester unconscious except for the fact he had minimal alcohol in his system. Instead of being unconscious, he became greatly disorientated and probably flashed back to Columbia. His violent attack on Gabe may have been due to a fight with a woman. Did someone try to roll the men?

Tank looked over Lester' body, "Looks like Gabe gave him a fight."

"It may not all be her doing. If he was attacked where he got dosed, that may be some of the injuries. If the attackers were women, it would send him back to Columbia."

Tank shook his head. He remembered finding Lester out of his mind, naked deep in the jungle years before. He had been captured while they were on a raid and it took the team five days to track him down. Actually he nearly rolled to their feet after falling down a jungle slope.

Bobby continued, "That's the problem; the more the woman fight him, the more enraged he becomes. He may have been seeking help from Gabe and instead went off on her."

Dr. Glenn Birkdale was on call at St. Anthony's when Bobby called.

"I'm glad you called Bobby, I was just about to call over there. Did Gabe make it back?"

"That's why I'm calling. She's missing. She didn't return to Rangeman after she left you."

Glen swore, "Shit, she could be in very serious trouble."

"How bad Glenn?"

"Treading on HIPPA here."

"Glenn if the amount of blood in her room was any indication, she's physically and emotionally damaged."

Glenn sighed, "I don't know how she walked out of here. She had nine brow sutures, four in her lip, seven in her left foot from broken ceramic, broken nose, facial contusions, and possible broken jaw. I reset the nose but she wouldn't let me touch her jaw. She refused to remove her clothes; she was wearing her collar up but it looked like strangle bruises. In addition possible broken ribs as her breathing was shallow and her left arm may be fractured. Finally, she was probably raped during the attack; she asked for Ulipristal acetate, but didn't stay around to get it. Another thing Bobby, she's having flashbacks to combat."

"Oh hell. What did she say?"

"Something about the enemy being near, our positon is unsustainable, time to fall back."

"So she wasn't violent."

"Not at that moment, no."

 **Bobby and Ranger with Lester**

Lester was transferred to St. Francis. He like the other three Rangeman remained unconscious but all were stable. Ranger was with Bobby next to Lester's bed.

"What will he remember?" Ranger asked.

"Maybe nothing or flash backs; hard to say with the drug combination."

"He'll ask about his injuries."

Bobby sighed, "I can be honest and tell him he got roofied and was in a fight."

"How much more can we tell him?"

"I suggest as little as possible until we can get him to Celia and she can decide what he needs and can handle."

"What about the other three men here?"

"It's best we are up front with them, they were roofied, but made it to their car before passing out."

Bobby noted Ranger has said nothing about Gabe. Yes, they were helpless at this point. They had no idea where she was going, she probably didn't either. Hector was manning the highway cameras and watching for credit card use, but it was Sunday.

 **Monday afternoon**

"Lester, how do you feel?"

"Like hell, what happened? Why am I in the hospital Bobby?"

"You remember anything?"

He looked up at the ceiling, "I remember being at Lucky's with the guys. I was putting my moves on this one red haired woman, she could dance."

"Nothing more?"

"No, but I hurt everywhere. Was I in an accident or did Ranger or Tank give me a beat down?"

"No, you were drugged and rolled. You received a bad cocktail of Rohypnol, THC and cocaine. The other guys also got dosed. You are all here at St. Francis."

"Damn, not coke." Lester was starting to put things together. "Hey wait, am I hallucinating? Bobby what are you doing here? When did you get back? Is Gabe here?"

"I got back yesterday."

"Where's Gabe?"

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"Saturday. I invited her out to Lucky's but she said she was going to Mass. I asked her to pray for us and she laughed and said she always does; each of us by name. She said something about a Novena for me."

"She had an emergency call at St. Anthony's and left town from there. Guess she's not much on good byes."

"She's gone?" he gasped. "She didn't say good bye? That's not like her, Bobby. Did Ranger do something to her again?"

 **Gabe POV Atlanta**

I pulled the big SUV up to the storage locker. The facility would be closing in an hour. I sped down here, somehow avoiding speeding tickets; I had no clue my average speed but must have been several dozen above the speed limit. My bike was there along with extra clothes and shoes. I had a gallon of fresh gasoline; if I could get the bike running, I could move it to a location away from the storage area to prep the machine for a road trip. The bike started.

I parked the Rangeman vehicle across the street in the WalMart lot, returned and rode my bike to the SUV. I turned on my cell phone and dialed Rangeman Atlanta then tossed the phone into the car, put the keys under the front seat, locked up and rode off. I'll find a place to get the bike running smooth, well away from here.

 **The Deacon calls Trenton**

"Your vehicle is down here in a parking lot. Gabe's phone is inside. What's going on?"

Ranger explained what happened.

"Damnit Manoso, why the fuck didn't you alert us? We could have been waiting for her along the road or here at the storage locker where she keeps her machine. Do I need to find the night manager and check her locker? I suspect she's already gone. So help me Manoso, if anything happens to her I will come up there and pound you into putty, new family or not."

Tank walked into Ranger's office as the call with The Deacon ended. "That was Deac'. Gabe's vehicle is in Atlanta, empty across the street from where she kept her bike. The reserve weapon is missing. The storage center is closed now, but chances are she is probably on the road, somewhere."

Tank was counting up hours, "She must have averaged 90 or more to get there that quickly….and no body pulled her over?"

"With her mental condition, good thing," commented Ranger.

"But she returned the vehicle." He shook his head, "Like she did her father's airplane. She's at least thinking clearly occasionally."

"She took the backup weapon."

Tank remained silent.

Ranger asked, "Any idea now?"

"Celia."

"But we need to get Lester there."

 **Bobby Talks with Lester**

"Did Gabe fit in here?"

"Once the guys got to know her, they loved her. She wasn't like Bomber, always screwing up; she was an officer, skilled, respectful and a wicked sense of humor. She and Tank hit it off from the start."

"Was she happy here?"

"Yes and no. You know Ranger fired her after 3 months. She couldn't do everything he demanded, apprehensions, hand to hand, heavy workouts. It all came down to an incident with Stephanie."

"The Baca case."

"You know about that?"

"Yeah."

"After she was gone Ranger and Tank began speaking to one another again, but their relationship was different. Ranger has been different since Stephanie nearly died. Then the March Forth shit came. The Army and ATFE brought her back to work for them. She helped break the codes and figured out what was going on ending up at Dix.

We were attacked over and over. Ranger was hit, bad. Our only medic was an EMT Tank hired was killed early on. Hector and Tank contacted somebody and suddenly a helicopter comes in with two medics and supplies. One was a PJ from McGuire and the other was Gabe. Ranger was in no position to argue, he was badly wounded. When she was examining Ranger two insurgents suddenly appeared on the second story walkway. She turned, drew her weapon and killed both before they had a chance to fire. Then she turned around, regloved and resumed tending Ranger, cool as an iceberg.

Between the storm and the overcrowded hospitals, Haywood became a medical center. She and that PJ worked round the clock tending us and others who were brought in.

As the fighting slowed, the Army sent her to St. Francis to help out there. There had been fighting in the hospital, she set up new security and then took over the surgery department as they had lost a bunch of doctors. When things returned to almost normal, the Army set her down due to budget problems. She came here as our medic. I thought she'd stay here, marry Tank. I don't understand why she left."

"Because I came back and there's not enough money coming in to keep her on," Bobby said sadly. "I didn't know."

Lester looked at Bobby with fear, "Bobby, did I have a flash back?"

"We are still looking into it, Les."

"You've gotta find out!"

"How about a trip to Miami and talk with Celia?"

"Oh Bobby, what if I hurt someone?"

"Relax Les, let us do the investigation."

He flopped back and put his forearm over his eyes. "Damn, it's a hell of a time to be out of a job."

"What?"

"Ranger told me one more time and I'm gone, family or not."

00000

Bink, Woody and Tiny were released from the hospital early Tuesday. Bobby confirmed with the physician and lab results and showed the same three drugs but in higher quantity along with more alcohol. Apparently they drank all their mickied beer and another bottle.

Bobby met the men as they left the hospital, "Big party?"

Bink shook his head, "No not a party. Did we get Roofied?"

"What do you remember eating and drinking?" Bobby asked.

The three thought a minute, "Beer, in bottles and bar snacks."

"Funky cheese crackers and some fried nut things covered in powdery salt," Woody said.

"Every have anything like them before?"

"No, but Lucky's always has weird things for bar snacks. The crackers were OK, but the little balls bitter," Bink shook his head when he answered.

"Was Lester with you?"

"Yeah, we left him at the club with a woman under each arm."

"I don't remember getting back to Rangeman," Woody said.

"You didn't. All three of you were found in the car unconscious Sunday morning. You've been out nearly 36 hours."

"Dang, I'm glad my wife is in Texas," Woody mumbled.

Bink asked, "What about Lester?"

"He made it to Rangeman before he passed out."

Tiny had yet to speak, "Ah Bobby, when did you get back and where is Gabe?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Lester and Gabe start healing. Gabe is getting stronger emotionally and will need to be for her ultimate faceoff with Diego and Simon.**

 **Wednesday**

Captain Carl Costanza sat in the Rangeman conference room with three of the four men drugged at Lucky's several days before. Also in attendance were Ranger, Tank and the Rangeman attorney who was there to observe.

Carl began, "When the St. Francis doctors contacted the police Sunday morning, Lucky's was immediately locked down. "TPD, DEA have been cataloging everything inside. Seems in addition to cutting and bagging various illegal narcotics, there's been a bit of untraditional cooking and baking down there. Their products have been appearing around the area. DEA surmises they are trying to recreate Seventh Heaven, the crap that was behind, in part, to the gang wars."

He continued, "The bartender has been arrested and the owner is being held for us in NYC. The women have been reported around the area, Philly to Hoboken, in clubs possibly drugging and rolling clients. I suspect they have also been into distribution. We only have first names. Did you gentlemen catch their names?"

All three shook their heads no.

"We also found a room upstairs with a bloody bat. I saw Lester in the hospital, but haven't had a chance to talk with him. We will seek a court order to get a blood sample and compare it with the bat."

The Rangeman attorney nodded, "We won't fight the order as you will determine it is mostly likely Lester's blood on the bat."

Carl nodded, "Hopefully finger prints on the bat and from the room, kitchen down stairs will lead us to identify and locate the red head and short haired brunette; right now they are persons of interest in the assaults as well as the drug trafficking and culinary creations in the basement."

After Bink, Woody and Tiny gave their statements, they were dismissed, Ranger held back Costanza. "There's more. I'm asking our medic, Bobby, to step in now."

After Ranger, Tank and Bobby finished telling Costanza about the attack on Gabe, Carl sat and thought before speaking, "Lester has no memory of the event?"

"None. He somewhat remembers the beating at Lucky's and punching the brunette after she nailed him, but then he ran. He drove around a while trying to find Rangeman, we have the tracking record." Ranger passed him a GPS read-out and map.

"He then had momentary clearing and engaged his GPS and followed it back here. Somewhere he went back down the hole again and attacked Gabe. We've preserved the evidence, untouched."

"So where is Gabe?"

"After she ran from here, we have the video, she went to St. Anthony's for treatment. From there she drove to Atlanta, got her motorcycle and disappeared."

"How badly is she hurt?"

Bobby relayed what Glenn had told him. "Glenn never got the opportunity to fully examine her or to call police for a rape kit."

"So our victim is gone, our aggressor remembers nothing?"

"At this time," Bobby answered. "I'd like to send him to a psychiatrist in Miami who he has worked with before and knows his history. When he remembers, you will be told and can decide what needs to be done, file charges if necessary."

Costanza shook his head, "Damn, this stinks. Gabe dug a slug out of me last March."

After Costanza left, Tank stood and walked out, not saying a word. Ranger and Bobby watched him leave. Ranger was about to make a comment when Bobby stopped him. "Don't you say a damn thing about Tank's mood. He's exactly the way you were when Stephanie was missing or injured. You aren't the only one around here with feelings and a love life. He had the ring already purchased and was going to drive her to Atlanta and propose."

 **On the Road Gabe**

Each road bump cursed through my body making me moan. I couldn't ride but a few hours before I'd have to stop. My hands worked, but twisting my arm to shift was difficult. I tied my jaw up to prevent it rattling around. I didn't think it was broken, just badly bruised. I couldn't chew; I drank milkshakes and ate pain pills. Somehow I missed my heritage curse, I wasn't lactose intolerant or else I'd really be up a creek.

Once I hit Shreveport I still hadn't gotten the morning after pill. In theory my birth control should still be active, but I wasn't taking chances. I stopped at a Planned Parenthood clinic; they noted my face and asked if I was raped. "Unplanned sex."

"You have rights after being raped, police investigation, and…"

"No ma'am, I was injured falling off my motorcycle."

"You should see a doctor."

"Finances." The health care system across the country was overwhelmed after March Forth, like everything else, it was trying to reorganize. Nobody had money for doctors and the clinics were backed up for days. I wasn't critical so I'd be in the back of the line.

Are you on a birth control pill or injection?

Nexplanon, but it expires in…2 1/2 weeks. That's why I'm here, I said through clenched teeth. "I had unplanned sex 37 hours ago. I would prefer Ulipristal for its longer protection."

They didn't buy my motorcycle story for a moment and were somewhat surprised I was calling the pill by its drug name, not the retail name, Ella.

"You know the drug?"

"Not personally, I've never had the need before."

They didn't push it, but went ahead and gave me the box with the pill and reams of literature. The nurse began explaining how the pill worked and possible side effects. I wanted to stop her as I knew the literature backwards and forwards having administered the drug to women soldiers and went through the same veribage, but I remained mute.

I was lost, hurt. As my facial bruises healed enough I go into a market and purchase liquid dietary supplements though they tasted like lousy milkshakes. Peanut butter or almond butter sucked through my teeth didn't work, hummus was slightly better. Applesauce just made me hungry. When I was alone I kept my jaw tied up, untying it just long enough to gas up or sustenance, I'd hardly call my diet, food. The magazine cast remained.

I spent the next weeks going from one spiritual center along the Colorado and Brazos rivers in south Texas. Early on a priest saw my condition and personally drove me to the hospital. He didn't like my magazine cast. I gave a false name, Maria Martinez.

"Are you wanted by the police?"

"Ma'am," I said through gritted teeth laying on a Texas accent so as not to be thought an undocumented immigrant, "You are prevented by federal law from asking such a question. I wish to speak to your superior."

The woman blanched, "I withdraw the question."

When the emergency PA saw me, he asked why I was there. "Fr. Patrick from Holy Angels doesn't like my Vogue magazine splint."

"What about your jaw," noting I wasn't opening my mouth.

"I don't believe the mandi…er, condy.. jaw is…fra…..broken….just bruised."

He smiled, "You didn't say contusion. I take it you have medical training."

I shrugged, let him guess.

"When you received your sutures, were you Xrayed?"

"No, I refused."

He frowned, "Let's make Fr. Patrick happy and do the Xrays."

"Only if you charge less than $50, it's all I have."

"No insurance?"

"I'm on the run from an abusive situation and don't want to be traced."

"Do you need protection?"

"I'm off the grid, I'm fine."

For all the Xrays and poking of the ribs, I came away with a splint for my arm. The Xrays revealed a nondisplaced fracture of the radius and ulna, exactly what I thought. Regrowth had already begun, the magazine worked and was more entertaining than the splint. I had the back cover of the magazine memorized and would never think of a Rolex watch quite the same again.

The mandible had a small fracture and like the arm wasn't displaced. Apparently Ybarras have strong bones. The ribs were just bruised and would heal over time. When the PA pulled out his prescription pain, I stopped him. "No opiates, extreme cyclic emesis."

The physician assistant smiled, "How are you handling the pain?"

"Acetaminophen and Texas grit." I remained in my accent.

The PA nodded. "How long have the facial sutures been in?"

I had forgotten about them. "Six days."

"Good thing you are here, I'll remove them…only if it is OK with you."

I nodded.

He reexamined the left foot, "These should stay in another week."

"I'll take them out."

He smiled, "I was right wasn't I? You are a medic."

I nodded once and shook his hand, "Thank you."

I continued visiting spiritual centers and after a month or so I ended up in a women's monastery between Houston and Austin. With each new center and new spiritual advisors and their counseling I was healing from emotional wounds I didn't even know I had. My life was being realigned, I was learning more about myself and how I related to people than I realized.

Several centers had me work for my keep, up to what my arm would allow. The work was often solitary giving me time for prayers and meditation. For hours I worked a simple task, remained mute, often alone. It was like my mind was resting and my spirit was renewing.

With my counselors guidance I realized more fully my love for medicine and the challenges I kept taking on was my need to overcome my childhood abuse and be in control. Going into the reserves after Banu Khalyl was my mind screaming slow down, just like now. Instead of going to work for Rangeman, I needed to be here. The structure I needed did not have to come from Rangeman's military façade, but the structure of deep spiritual healing. My near daily attendance at Mass in Trenton was only a band-aid.

The priests and sisters stressed forgiving Diego, Simon and Oscar just as I had forgiving Lester. I could rationalize Lester….it was a poisoning which in turn brought back the horrors of Colombia. Diego was another matter. Not only was he a pedophile, he was also a liar, cheat, thief, mean and stupid. He was far beyond the "waffle"….the first child is a like the first waffle cooked on the iron, it doesn't come out right; burned, underdone, sticks, misshapen and often discarded. I told the sisters and priests I would work very hard trying to forgive him but it would take time.

"Your wounds won't heal until you do," said the Mother Superior Anna. "You can't just say the word, but you must truly believe it, feel it deep within you. It will take time and prayer. You can start, though by just saying, "I forgive you. True forgiveness will come in time."

Was my mental anguish any different than Carlos Manoso's? He buried himself in his Army career but it burned him. He found solace with Stephanie but not deep healing. When I was terminated, Celia realized her brother needed more help and moved into Rangeman Trenton for a while. The knowledge and work involved in gaining intelligence about the upcoming war and being relieved from commanding Rangeman allowed him to again gel into a controlled individual. The man that returned from the McGuire-Dix hospital was once again Ranger. In time, he might mellow and forgive himself.

Then there was Lester, my friend. Yes, I still considered him a friend even in light of what happened. I had seen many soldiers go over the edge. Lester had been through psychological care after the attack in Colombia and did well as long as he wasn't compromised by opiates or hallucinogens and attacked by women. He avoided all drugs, only drank beer in moderation. He could handle women who were unruly. Several times we worked together apprehending less than cooperative women without problems. In addition, as I healed we worked out on the mats and I did my best to attack and overcome him. No problems. In reading his medical records I learned the few times he had been given opiates, if he was in a safe controlled environment with a guardian, he only become more child-like, opening up his mental book of puns and stupid jokes. If he was alone, he became apprehensive and wanted to be safe, in essence "pulling the covers up over his head." It took a combination of the hallucinogens and female aggression to send him into a psychotic episode. This happened only once and Bobby was soon at his side. The guys at Rangeman knew Lester's Achilles heel as they knew the points that set others. This in part was why Rangeman hired mostly retired professional military, they could watch over each other as they reintegrated. So what happened at Lucky's? Maybe I should have gone with the guys and maybe this whole thing might not have happened. Two things remained constant, I forgave Lester and there was no way I'd file charges.

 **Uh Oh!**

I was now 7 weeks away from the incident….and I hadn't had a menstrual period. My future life depended on a pee stick. I explained my situation to the Sister and left to find a doctor. With decreasing funds I ended up at Planned Parenthood clinic in Houston where the diagnosis was confirmed. I was pregnant. Well, I had suspected my birth control was running low so selected the Ulipristal as it is longer lasting than the levonorgestrel, but to no avail. I opted out of the copper IUD as a backup. Scratch returning to the Army…..but then they didn't have the money and I was running low myself.

I considered my options. I didn't have any. I wasn't going to ask The Deacon or Dominic for help. Celia was probably treating Lester. Any life with Tank was out as I was carrying Lester's child. What was I going to do with a child? One thing for sure, I would not abort, though it would be the easiest, at least initially. Then I'd be stuck with a life time of regret. I was without a job in a town that took a major hit in the war and after the big flood. I couldn't afford a motel room, if any were even available. I'd soon be out of money, no place to live. I was backed into a corner and only one option, but first I had unfinished business in Trenton, Atlanta, and Miami.

 **Lester POV**

Ranger and Bobby suggested I go to Miami and talk to Celia. I didn't see a reason. The nightclub incident was vague at best and after all I was the one who got roofied and rolled. Carl Costanza, the TPD cop came and took my statement. I couldn't tell him much; the two women, one of whom hit me and I hit her then she picked up the bat. I ran, found Rangeman and got out of my truck and must have passed out. I woke up in the hospital.

Celia welcomed me like family, but then she is. Instead of her office we met at her "home," a residence she keeps when treating patients. A nice Cuban meal was waiting in the warmer and we wasted no time digging into it. After spending hours on family talk we retired to bed. Next morning I was up early, running along the beach when I began thinking of Gabe. She and I often ran in the predawn light. After an all-night surveillance in Point Pleasant we ran along the beach trying to get our minds and bodies ready for the drive back to Trenton. I felt she was right beside me on this run, her long legs keeping stride with me. But something nagged at the back of my mind, a memory I couldn't bring forward.

Back at Celia's I showered and dressed and was sipping coffee on the porch soaking up the early morning sunshine when Celia stepped out with her coffee and several sweet rolls. My sweet tooth is well known in the family though Ranger keeps it under control with the sugar ban at the office. I went to take a roll when I stopped. Mentally I was back in a Trenton coffee shop with Gabe. She had a stack of papers she was reviewing for our upcoming apprehension and was ignoring her sweet roll.

"Normally I'd fight you for the roll, Les, but go ahead. Better your belly than mine."

When I looked up from the sweet roll, Gabe was naked on top. I shut my eyes and shuddered before opening it them again. Celia was watching me, "You have a flashback, Les?"

"Yeah, I was at a Trenton coffee shop with Gabe."

"Want to talk about it?"

"She normally finished her sweet roll before me, but this one time she completely ignored it and said I could eat it, better my belly than hers." I left off the naked part.

"I'm surprised. Her sweet tooth rivals yours. When I did her post deployment evaluation she polished off a stack of churros. I was jealous, but then I hadn't been running up and down mountains in Afghanistan."

"She was special. I've never met anyone quite like her."

"How's that, Les?"

"She was smart, strong, funny, caring and she chapped Ranger's shorts," he said laughing.

Celia laughed, "Oh tell me how."

"I've wondered that myself. For years he's said we need women in Rangeman and he brings in Stephanie who was a detriment until she found her ability in the office, not on the street. Here comes Gabe, humble, quiet, but skilled. But she couldn't work, as you know. But damn she pushed herself."

"Carlos didn't notice?"

"No. When he came back from here married to Stephanie he was fine, actually happy. Then he started to change. Bobby left and he got moody. When Gabe came and couldn't work like Bobby he rode her hard but she wouldn't back down from his wrath. He couldn't get to her, or so he thought. A time or two she was rattled and we talked it out."

Pausing, Lester thought about March Forth. "When Ranger came back from the hospital he had respect for her; after all, she saved his life. She was healed from the kidney injury and showed Ranger she could do the apprehensions, takedowns, everything. I expected feathers to appear at Ranger's mouth as he was surely eating crow."

"Was she a distraction for the men?"

"Probably at first until they learned she was unavailable."

"Unavailable?"

"You know for man/woman stuff."

"Sex?"

"Yeah. I asked her if she was a lesbian she said no. Her father raised her with high morals and belief in honor. In her book sex came after marriage."

"Did that bother you?"

"Maybe because I haven't been to church in years, but I see Tank and other men go, several times with Gabe. I think maybe I should start back again. This living by my own morals, making new rules or changing rules to fit situations, is not helping. Things I was taught were wrong are suddenly OK even encouraged. I feel like I'm afloat sometimes. You know Celia, I enjoy my life, have a great time, but I don't think I'm happy. Does that make sense?"

"What would make you happy Lester?"

"I don't know and that's the problem. I see the older man on the commercials with the babes and think that could be me someday. But then other times it's not what I want at all. Being a playboy is fun but ultimately it leaves me unfulfilled."

I got up and walked around thinking about what would make me happy. There were ideas out there, nagging me but I couldn't grab them.

Celia interrupted my thoughts, "Do you want breakfast out here or inside?"

"I don't want to be inside, Celia, I'm thinking more clearly out here, I can't be cooped up." That last part surprised me, why can't I cooped up?"

Celia came out carrying omelets with onions, peppers, tomatoes and cheese, thick ham slices and Cuban sweet bread. The ham was a treat, another no-no at Rangeman. We got turkey sausage.

"When did you whip this up?" I asked as I began eating.

"While you were out here pacing around the garden."

"How long was I wandering around?"

She thought a moment, "Maybe twenty minutes. Les, I'm not jazzing you up on espresso. You seem agitated. American coffee only, steamed milk if you want it."

After we finished and the dishes put into the washer, I suggested a walk or ride; I needed to be away from the house. I asked about Little Havana.

"Ichh," she muttered. "The war made a mess down there. I know the cemetery is intact, we can start there and say hello to family."

Little Havana was the soul of the Manoso-Santos family. This is where our parents first came from Cuba. It is our birthplace. Unfortunately the war had changed things. Buildings were gutted and were being torn down, but the people were coming out and living once again. I could hear music and saw people dancing in the street. The way to beat adversity is to get up and get moving again, if only to the salsa beat. Though I was born in New Jersey, this area was in my blood. We went to Callero Rivera Woodland Park cemetery and visited relatives I never knew. I was surprised Celia knew them, or at least about them. "I've done some research. It's nice to know our past since we sure don't know the future."

Back at Celia's that night I was once again on the porch; I didn't want to go indoors again. The dark sky wasn't really dark what with all the urban light pollution. I've been in areas where the night is totally dark without extra light and the stars including the Milky Way are so bright and appear so close you know you can touch them. My mind started shutting off for the evening when suddenly I was in a dark, dark area, a cave, and no lights. I couldn't move. They were beating me with broad sticks and metal rods, poking me, burning me. The water they gave me made me crazy to where the pain was worse, each hit felt like an electric shock. Suddenly I was free, beating them back, strangling them and I ran and ran until I collapsed. I woke up soaked in sweat but not on a Colombian jungle floor but in a bed with sheets and Celia sitting next to me.

"Lester?" You are at my house in Miami, you are safe.

"How?"

"How what?"

"How did I get here? I remember being on your patio."

"Orlando and Dom from Rangeman carried you here. I called them instead of the EMTs. Dominic says you've gained weight."

"Bull shit."

She smiled. "Actually it looks like you've lost a few pounds."

"Are they still here?"

"No, they left when I assured them you were fine."

"What happened?" Celia.

"You had a flashback to Colombia."

"Damn. Did I hurt you, did I attack you? Is that why you called Dom?"

"No, you kept trying to crawl over the wall. You were running, you weren't attacking."

"Thank God."

I woke up and the sun was out. I got up, showered and shaved and came out to the kitchen where there was bottled water and sandwiches. I looked at the time, it was 1400 hours…afternoon? Celia came out of her office. "Good, you are up and eating."

"This is perfect, thank you."

I went back outside and stretched out on the chaise while Celia sat nearby working on her laptop."

"I wish Colombia had never happened. It has really fucked up my life."

"No, you've done very well overcoming it. You know the danger triggers and avoid them. You let your guard down and now its front and center again."

"Is that why I'm here Celia?"

"Yes, we need to reset the safety points and wash Colombia out of you again."

Suddenly my mind slipped again but it wasn't in the cave, it was a nightclub…."Celia…" She grabbed a syringe but didn't use it.

"Lester, you are in Miami, you are safe, tell me what you see."

"Two women, one red haired, the other dark, the dark hair hits me in the face. I hit her back. Then she picks up a bat and starts hitting me. " _Esto es todo que tengo….Es todo, es todo, es todo…."_

They are mad. I have to run. I don't want to hurt them. They are after me through the jungle, telling me I hurt the people, now others will be taken away I'm running I don't want to hurt them, run, run…"

"Lester where are you?"

"I'm lost. Where the fuck is Rangeman? I'm driving around; I can't find my way home. Look at the map, follow the map. Rangeman gate opens; I park and fall getting out of the car. I'm on the stairs to my apartment. Why am I bleeding?

I call her and I want to ask her why I'm bleeding, but no, I have to end this now. No more bitches beating me. I've got to end it. The door opens and the woman with short brown hair is there. We fight; she hits me, boy she fights hard. It hurts! I'm behind her and I choke her, she falls dead. Where is the other one? No, she moans my name; I have to finish her off. I'm holding her down, beating her. She calls to me, she wants me…she wants me! Gabe is naked, time to party, but she'd dead."

 **Celia**

Break through. Lester is remembering the attack at Rangeman. He is weeping in my arms. Lester weeps as his mind breaks open. "Lester lets go inside and talk some more."

"Yeah, it's getting chilly out here," he says.

He can walk with me holding him and we make our way back to his bedroom. We talk until he gets sleepy. I crawl onto the couch nearby. I'll be monitoring him again tonight.

I awake to a moan. "Lester, you are safe with me in Miami."

"Oh Celia, tell me that was a bad dream, please."

"What Lester?"

"Gabe."

"It wasn't Lester. The psychotic cocktail you were slipped in the club was just enough to set you over. If you had consumed the whole beer you would have passed out like Woody, Tiny and Bink. Instead you were hallucinating, flashbacks."

"Did I kill her? Did I harm her?"

"You didn't kill her but you did hurt her."

"She didn't have clothes on, I remember tearing her clothes and …Oh Celia tell me I didn't…"

"Sorry Lester, you did. You raped her."

"Oh nooooooooooo! He jumped up and went to the toilet and heaved then wept. Gabe, I'm so sorry….I'm sorry, I'm sorry." After a while I turned to Celia, "Is she OK?"

"We don't know. She ran out of Rangeman to the hospital. She left everything behind, just ran. The hospital doctor stitched up her face but felt she had more injuries. She refused to be examined and ran. Thirteen hours later, her cell phone came back on line in Atlanta. When The Deacon went to investigate the Rangeman vehicle was parked in a WalMart parking lot. She and her motorcycle were gone."

"Nothing since?"

"Nothing, nobody has heard from her. Hector is trying to trace her through credit cards, she has no phone, but nothing. She running, probably doesn't know where."

"That's not like her."

"Actually it is. Her family life…"

"Her older brother; I know about the arranged marriage."

"No, I'm talking about her childhood."

Lester wasn't sure he understood. "What about her childhood?"

"Her brother and friend."

Reading between the lines as Celia couldn't be specific Lester gasped, "Her father never knew?"

"Intimidation: Tell Daddy and I'll kill him and your brothers then you become mine. So she'd run and hide. She was so young."

"Is she going to the hiding place?"

"Only two people know where it is, Gabe and her brother Fernando who is in Afghanistan. He's a Marine."

"Is she more screwed up than I?"

"Actually each day that goes by and she isn't found the more confidence I have in her working through this. Remember you talking about her beliefs? She will go back to her core beliefs. She doesn't have a self-destruct button, just a reset. We are trying to find your reset button. When she stabilizes, she'll contact someone, probably me or Bobby. She'll need counseling too."

"Why not go to Tank?"

"She'll feel….unworthy of his love, embarrassed, fearful." Celia didn't know about the pregnancy but soon would.

"How long will I be here, Celia?"

"Les, I'm going to put you in a treatment center. This isn't something we can blow out of you in a week."

"Lester, you realize there might be legal ramifications for what you did?" Celia said.

Les shook his head, "I understand."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Saddle up for another adrenaline ride; Diego vs Gabe.**

 **Contact**

The letter was written on ordinary stationary and was one of two delivered to Rangeman Trenton that day. Two more were delivered elsewhere: Rangeman Atlanta to The Deacon and to Celia in Miami, Florida. Of the two arriving at Trenton, one was addressed to Robert Brown, MD and the second to Pierre "Tank" Sherman. Both were postmarked Houston, Texas. The note inside pretty much read the same and was brief:

I totally forgive Lester and pray he's with Celia.

I will not file charges. I've been down the hole myself.

Ulipristal failed.

Forget me.

Gabe

"That's all?" Ranger said as he reread the letter.

"Yeah, that's what she sent Tank too," Bobby said.

"What's Ulipristal?" Ranger asked.

"It is one of the more reliable morning-after drugs, but it failed. The failure rate is small, but not impossible. She is pregnant.

"Hell, do we tell Lester?"

"I'd say no, that's Celia's call. He's still under her care."

"Could she harm herself?" Ranger actually asked with concern.

"I don't know. The note, while brief, is clear. She is thinking."

"Will she keep the baby?"

"She won't abort; after the birth? I don't know."

Ranger asked, "Post mark is Houston, do you think she'll stay there?"

"She might go back to Atlanta to The Deacon. They are good friends, they've helped each other through various crisis. I doubt she'll go to Celia if she thinks Lester is there. The "forget her" probably means she's not coming back here, not with Lester's baby."

"Could she seek help from her family?" Ranger asked.

"I don't know much about the family dynamics," Bobby responded.

Ranger shook his head, "Maybe Tank can give you a more complete picture. What I know is pretty sad."

"I'll go talk to Tank," Bobby said. "The poor guy isn't doing well."

"Enter."

Bobby saw the letter on Tank's desk. "I received a letter too. I've come to see how you are doing."

"This sucks Bobby," the big man whispered. "I looked up Ulipristal, I know what this means."

"Tank, the letters come from Houston. Does this mean anything to you?"

"No."

"Does she have family there?"

"No, they are on the other side of the state."

"Do you think she'll go to her family?"

"If her father hadn't shown up here a year ago, I would have thought no given her childhood. Now I realize it's all she has…..in her mind."

"Tell me about her childhood," Bobby demanded.

Tank groaned, "Hope you haven't eaten recently."

 **TEXAS HOME Gabe**

I decided not to ride all the way in one day. It was doable in a big SUV with air conditioning, but on bike in the summer, pregnant; even I wasn't that nuts….anymore. First day I rode to San Antonio and stopped by the Harley dealership and service center. I asked if they'd do the required maintenance and I'd check into the motel up the street.

Before I could do anything, I needed to find out if my credit cards had been frozen. Yes, probably Hector froze them. The bank had a lot of questions but fortunately I remembered my password and back up questions. The account was reopened.

I wondered how long it would take Hector to spot the reopened account. It wasn't Hector, but Claudia in Atlanta that spotted the transactions as the electronics banking computer system still had many hiccups thanks to March Forth.

 **00000**

"Deac'," Claudia called, "I just received three pings on Gabe's credit card and called the credit company. They confirm the account has been unfrozen."

Glancing at the "forget me" letter that arrived that morning, "Let me guess, Houston."

"No San Antonio. One is at a Harley Davidson dealership, a motel and for a cell phone. Motel has her registered at Gabe Ybarra. I called and the desk attendant accurately identified Gabe as a very tall, female Hispanic with a scar over her eye dressed in leathers. I don't remember a scar."

The Deacon smiled to himself. "Apparently it's something from Trenton or her road trip. Our girl has surfaced again. She's not trying to hide anymore, thank God."

The Deacon called Tank, "First a question, does Gabe have a scar over her eye?"

Tank gasped fearing the worst. "Is there a body? Is that an identifying mark?"

"Relax, Itsy." The Deacon enjoyed goading Tank with the nick name and compared to Deac, Tank was smaller. This kidding went back to Special Forces day. "It's not a body. There's a sighting and the describer referred to a scar. I've never seen one."

Tank began breathing again, "Yes, nine stitches from…that night. I was afraid after the letter….."

"I understand, I got a letter too. She's no longer in Houston. The card charges were to a Harley dealership, motel, and cell phone purchase in San Antonio. I suspect she's heading to her father's ranch in West Texas. It's probably three hundred fifty miles or so. If she left San Antonio early today and is crazy enough to ride all the way, it will take her about 8 hours with stops. She should be home this evening or maybe tomorrow. Do you need the ranch number? We've already looked it up."

 **00000**

 **Gabe**

I was up early and waiting at the shop when it opened. I wanted an early start, I wasn't going to risk the motels in the small towns between here and home; think 1960's often without air conditioning. I'd ride for an hour, stop, cool off and ride another hour. So with four stops I could be home before the afternoon heat got too bad.

Years ago the roads were fairly vacant, but now oil workers, trucks, well equipment clogged the roads. Mobil home cities for oil workers now dotted the landscape where once there was nothing. As I turned down increasingly smaller roads towards the family ranch, the traffic disappeared, landscape had less oil pumps. I had called from San Antonio in the morning to let my father know I was coming home. He sounded relieved.

I turned into the gate and rode down the two mile long drive towards the house. It was late summer, the cattle hadn't grazed here recently and the grasses looked good. I laughed at myself, away all these years and I'm still doing range assessment. The large mostly single story house made from thick adobe blocks, tile roof, and adobe walls looked well kept. Flowers outside the wall gate indicated Maria or one of her nieces was still the housekeeper. Papa was sitting on the porch waiting.

He stood up slowly extending his long form and came down the steps, white long sleeve shirt as always, jeans, boots and his hat. I had seen him a year ago in Trenton. He was shaking his head, "Hijita, a Harley?"

I shrugged, "Mechanical horse."

He chuckled and held out his arms, "Welcome home Gabriela."

 **00000**

"Mr. Manoso, Leo Ybarra. Gabriela is here; came in on a motorcycle. She's sleeping now. She hasn't said anything about the attack."

Ranger sighed, "Thank you. Please keep us informed if there is anything we can do for her or you."

Stephanie looked up from breast feeding her daughter, "Anything I should know?"

"Gabe, she's home."

"Home?"

"Family home in west Texas."

"Do we tell Tank?"

"Of course then I'll call Celia and let her know. I'm sure Lester needs to know."

Ranger then went down to the fifth floor, Tank was out of his office supervising the monitors. "My office." Years of efficient military speak continued to Rangeman.

"Shut the door." Ranger remained standing in the office instead of sitting down. "Leo Ybarra just called, Gabe is home with her father."

Tank thought a moment, "She got an early start."

Ranger looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"The Deacon called me yesterday to say she was in San Antonio and would probably head home today. I've been praying for her safety, I wonder if she is still carrying the child."

"Does it make a difference if she is?"

"I've been asking myself the same question for the last day, plus a lot more. She'll tell Lester when he's ready, but will she keep or relinquish the child back to the father? Would she want dual parenting? How would I fit in there and a relationship with Lester? It would be awkward but I think I could do it. I've seen how you and Julie have worked it out after the Scrog kidnapping."

Ranger nodded, "First you two need to be talking with one another. Nothing gets settled in silence. She needs to know you'll support whatever she decides."

Tank smirked, "This comes from the master at being up front."

"Yeah, I was an SOB for years. My mindset was still in missions. Don't let her get away or one day she just won't be there. There's still a chance."

Tank returned to his office and called The Deacon who appreciated the quick heads-up. "She'll probably reject you at first, but keep close. Apparently she has plans, let her know you want to be part of them no matter what."

 **At home Gabe**

I stood on the back porch and watched the sunrise. There was no sound accompanying such a grand display. There were no clouds to catch color, just a clear sky that will morph from dark through the greys to shocking hard blue. The heat will follow then the afternoon showers. It was late summer in the Trans Pecos Chihuahua desert. Moisture drawn up the mountain of Mexico by high pressure over north east Texas would bring enough moisture combined with the unstable hot air to create lovely clouds and much needed rain later in the day. I watched a hawk take to the sky, I had forgotten what type.

"Ah, the male Red Tail is back," my father said behind me. "Good morning Gabriela, sleep well?"

"No, it's too quiet."

"I imagine you are used to more noise and activity."

"I've heard enough to last five life times. I need this." He put his arm around my waist and we just stood and absorbed the new day and hopefully a new start together. I said softly, "I could tell you were expecting me when I called."

"I have had several calls. Initially Carlos Manoso called me when you disappeared nearly two months ago and again a few days ago when your letters arrived.

"Did he say why."

"He told me about Lester's attack."

My shoulders sagged and head dropped.

"Hijita," he murmured and I turned and wrapped my arms around him and put my head against his shoulder. If I was four years old he'd be holding me, but now I'm just a few inches shorter than he.

"Carlos explained you are unlike most of Lester's women. The playboy persona is his coping mechanism for torture years ago. He was kidnapped, drugged and beaten by the women cocaine refiners. A combination of chemical mental impairment and aggressive women sets off his PTSD. He was at a club and somebody drugged him along with several other Rangemen. When he tried to leave the women attacked him for his money."

"So the rape…?"

"Did you fight back?"

"Yes, Papa. I was attacked." Suddenly the whole scene replayed, "It was middle of the night when Lester asked for medical assistance, but in an instant he was beating me. Oh Papa, when I first met Lester he thought I'd put out for him, but when I told him no he accepted it and we became friends and partners."

I started walking around, "When I came to I was naked and Lester was on top of me also naked. I was bloody, in pain and probably a bit in shock so I ran. That wasn't me, Papa, I'm very stable especially in battle."

I wasn't telling Papa everything. Through my work with the priests and sisters in Texas I realized the reason I ran from Rangeman and the hospital was Diego and the times he hurt me. It was the little girl running away again.

"I don't run Papa, I stand and fight. Apparently I snapped, life has been…traumatic these last two years. I took a company vehicle, stopped by the hospital for sutures. The doctor wanted to examine me, I ran, ran to Atlanta to get my bike so I could go someplace to hide."

"You stole another vehicle?"

"Seems to be my forte," I shrugged. "I did return it with a full tank of gasoline. You taught me well. Even in my haze I knew not to strand someone without fuel."

He chuckled.

"Once on my bike I kept running. I don't know how long I rode until I found myself in Shreveport where I got the morning after pill. I kept running ending up on the Brazos River. Remember the spiritual retreat we went to? I went there and various others. They helped me realign. After nearly 7 weeks I realized I might be pregnant."

"You said you took the morning after pill."

"Yeah, Ulipristal, but it didn't work for me. I visited a Planned Parenthood clinic in Houston and got the news, I'm pregnant from the rape."

You don't use birth control?

I didn't for a long time Papa believing in the Church's teaching. But I saw too many women with unplanned or unwanted pregnancies through unplanned circumstances or rape. I realized I was vulnerable especially being overseas. Unfortunately the type I use was coming due in a month, but apparently it failed early. They do that once in a while. Then the Uripristal failed. Both are excellent products so the odds of me being pregnant are astronomical. You often said I was one in a million, well you were a prophet."

How far along?"

"Seven weeks."

"You have been riding around on your motorcycle for two months with my grandchild inside of you?" He was concerned.

"Not every day Papa."

"Hijita, conception is sinless. The child does not carry the parents' sin. Mankind carries the sin of Adam and Eve for disobeying God. This child will be welcomed into our family."

"If I keep it."

"You weren't raised that way, Gabriela."

"No, no, Papa, not abortion. I've thought about adoption or perhaps the father will want it."

"Does Lester know?"

"I don't know. What will I say to him?"

"Pray on it."

"I have Papa, I have."

Have you seen a doctor?"

"Yes, I have the vitamins but I'll have to find an obstetrician around here if you'll let me stay."

"Of course you can stay. How do you feel?"

"Tired but not vomiting, yet."

"Your mother didn't suffer from morning sickness."

"Oh please, let me be like her. Coffee hasn't smelled good for weeks, though."

"You must rest and take care of yourself and the baby," he said taking me back into his arms.

"Yes, I do tire easily."

"I told you I've had several calls, yesterday I received one from a deacon in Atlanta and last night Pierre called. He sounded heart-broken yet relieved you are here. You should speak to him."

I laid my head against his shoulder, "What can I say to him?"

"Do you love him?"

Pulling back from him and looking him in the eyes, "Oh yes Papa, but it will never work now. Not with Lester's baby in me and I still don't have a way to support myself…or now a child."

"Talk to him. He's hurting as much as you. Together you can find a way."

 **Somewhere in Mexico**

Diego Ybarra was lounging in the umbrella-cast shade beside the private lagoon outside of his friend, lover, and business associate, Simon Barilla's mansion. Diego has been in a financial hole with Simon for nearly 20 years, but the two remained friends beyond the financial obligation. The friendship was nearly terminated with Diego could not deliver his sister to Simon as collateral for a drug shipment. When Gabriela ran away just after graduation, Diego was hard pressed to repay Simon for the shipment but managed to jack up his prices to his dealers and eventually made up most but not all of the deficit. The phone call Diego just received was his informer telling him Gabriela was back.

Guess who is back home after all these years?

Simon was dozing. "Who?"

"My sister Gabriela."

"She still in the Army?"

"I don't know. She rode up on a motorcycle unannounced. Do you want to see her picture?"

"Yeah."

"Diego passed over his phone showing his younger sister in jeans and a sleeveless shirt. She was more developed than the skinny teenager from years ago, her shoulders broader, arms developed and female curves more pronounced. She was standing talking with Leo Ybarra.

"I don't see a wedding ring, I think you need to invite her down her to fulfill your obligation from so many years ago," Simon sneered.

"Yeah, Diego agreed, the bitch owes me, big time."

 **Gabe**

For as long as I can remember, I've been a predawn person. I remember sitting on the porch with hot chocolate watching the sun rise. Sometimes whitetail deer would be in close, sipping from the water trough. The summer swallows nesting on the far side of the porch overhang would always be out early collecting insects to feed their brood. Bats who had spent the night eating insects would be returning to their roosts.

I've been up before dawn nearly every day I've been home. I wondered if my pregnancy hormones would let me drink hot chocolate. So far I've avoided morning sickness and didn't want to chance starting it up. The sun was just peeking above the horizon. If I was a Native American I'd be offering the spirits a pinch of corn pollen as I prayed. I prayed for peace today and the strength to deal with whatever happens; "…give me strength against my adversaries…" I had no idea that portion of the prayer would soon be appropriate.

Maria the cook was just getting started in the kitchen. "Gabriela, what can I get you?"

"I'll make myself some toast then help you with breakfast."

Ranch breakfast was the time to discuss the day's activities. Ranch manager and workers along with Papa would confer what cattle needed to be moved, range conditions, and repairs needing tending while a hearty breakfast was consumed.

I sat quietly well away from the men. Oscar, the longtime foreman tried to talk with me but I stormed away. I caught the concern in Papa's eyes, but said nothing. The day's duties were assigned; Oscar would fly to San Angelo to look at new stock trailers. Papa would drive to Ft. Stockton. The other men would tend chores on the ranch.

"You want to come to Ft. Stockton with me?" Papa asked.

"No Papa, I have a doctor's appoint up that way in two days. Today I'd like to take Charger out for a stroll to the windmill. We both need to stretch our legs." Charger was a colt I had just started to train when I left home 15 years ago. He was Papa's horse.

"Be careful."

"Always Papa," I said as I kissed his cheek.

Leo Ybarra drove down the long straight highway as he watched his Cessna 411 climb into the early morning sky. Leo kept an eye on the sleek red and white aircraft as it turned northeast. But the plane didn't stop turning until it was headed south before leveling off. Why was Oscar going towards Mexico? Mexico, Diego, Gabriela, Leo grabbed his cell phone to call Oscar, it went to message. Leo then dialed the ranch house, "Maria, have you seen Gabriela recently?"

"Not recently, she was going out to ride Charger."

"Maria, go out and see if the horse is gone."

Leo knew the hose wasn't gone….he knew something bad was happening.

After several minutes Maria came back on the line, "Leo. Charger is still in his stall, but his tack is on the barn floor along with her hat. I ran to her room, she's not their either."

Leo was seized with fear, "Maria search the house and get help searching the area around the house. She may have been abducted.

"Abducted?"

"By Oscar and maybe others." Leo disconnected and called New Jersey.

Ranger looked at the name on the incoming call, Leo Ybarra. "This is Manoso."

"Mr. Manoso, this is Leo Ybarra. Someone has abducted Gabriela. I want you to find her."

Ranger's mind went back to what Mr. Ybarra had told him about Gabe's childhood and why she joined the Army. "You thinking this had to do with what happened before?"

"I've got a bad feeling it does."

"Do you know who took her and where they are going?"

"I suspect Oscar, the ranch foreman. Gabriela has been very cool to him over these past days, even hostile. He has my Cessna today to fly to San Angelo, but I just watched the aircraft turn to Mexico. He's not responding to the radio or cell phone. I can't imagine Gabriela going willingly."

"Mr. Ybarra, what is your son's friend's name?"

"It's Simon Barilla, son of Juan Tomas Barilla, Barilla Petrochemicals."

"Do you know where in Mexico they reside?"

"No. I cut off all contact with Diego ten years ago"

"Mr. Ybarra, would Senor Barilla know where his son is?"

"I doubt it. There was a big falling out within the family years ago regarding the relationship between his son and mine. It would be better if you contacted him."

"Senor Manoso, Juan Tomas said, "My son owns property throughout Mexico, South American, the Caribbean and Europe. He had gone his own way and made his fortune through real estate. I'm sorry I cannot help you."

When Ranger pressed for the locations in Mexico he was told the Senor Barilla, "I no longer keep track of my son. He is not part of my family any longer."

 _Entiendo, Sr. Barilla. Lo siento._ " Ranger as indeed sorry the two families has disowned their sons.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

FF/fans: This is Gabe's last trial, trust me. I promise EVERYONE comes out of this with a HEA, except for...well, you'll see. Thanks for hanging in there with me, I know some have bailed. I'm not much into sweet mushy stories...obviously.

 **We have a kidnapping**

Ranger contacted Tank, Bobby, and Hector, "Conference Room three; we have a kidnapping."

Everyone arrived at the same time. They didn't speak, each had the same question, who.

"Leo Ybarra called, Gabe had been abducted."

Tank and Hector slammed on their granite faces but inside they were ill. They remembered her childhood and wondered if the horror was resuming. Only Bobby asked, "Why? Do we know who?"

"Chances are it is her older brother Diego. When Gabe reached 18 Diego tried to force her to marry his best friend, Simon Barilla of Barilla Petrochemicals in Mexico. Leo figures it was Diego's way of gaining more of the ranch after Leo's death. Diego and Simon have been lovers and business partners for years. Gabe ran away from home and joined the Army. Diego was furious. Gabe returning unmarried may have renewed the plan."

"Does Diego live in Texas?" Bobby asked.

"No, he's been in Mexico since Gabe was about 12 or 13, but came home for visits. He came back after Gabe and her brother left home, demanding his share of the ranch…..his inheritance."

Tank muttered, "Sounding Biblical….did Leo give it to him?"

"Yes, mortgaged the ranch and a sudden down turn in cattle and oil sent him into Chapter 13 for a while. Leo revised his will, wrote Diego out permanently out of all the properties and mineral rights. When Leo was here September, Gabe asked him to write her out of the will as well to eliminate what apparently just happened. Leo was crushed but understood."

"So when Simon and Diego find out…" Bobby started.

"…her life is worthless." Ranger finished.

 **Gabe**

My hands and feet were bound, something over my mouth and my eyes covered. The roar of the aircraft engines filled my ears, my body vibrated with the aircraft. I was also aware of my bladder desperately needing to be emptied. There was no relief, no adjustment helped plus my muscles were starting to cramp. My mind said relax, everything else fought the notion

"We still have a long way to go, I'm going to knock you out again so you'll stop moving about, came a Texas enhanced voice.

Why was I being kidnapped? And suddenly I knew. I told my bladder to let loose as I felt the needle in my arm. "NO, the baby" I tried to scream, but my mouth was taped shut.

"Mierda, she's pissed herself" I heard in the same Texas drawl. As I drifted off I thought, "One small victory for my bladder. Piss on you Oscar."

 **00000**

"She's going to be sick, untape her mouth." The rip of the duct tape stung but was immediately followed by my diaphragm convulsing as dry heaves began. Soon the heaves were no longer dry. I knew I had been given an opiate and the emesis would continue for hours, even days unless given anti-nausea meds.

" _Poner en la ducha del baño, que se limpie a sí misma."_

I felt myself being moved to the hard shower floor where I could puke my guts out.

What followed next was several days of sleeping, emesis, and more sleeping. Somebody would come to the bathroom, swear in Spanish and leave again. The bathroom light faded, it must be night. I curled up and slept, I was exhausted I knew I was dehydrated but dare not drink the bathroom water for fear of amoebic dysentery. I doubted I was in some resort where the water is purified.

 **00000**

I woke up cramped in a generous size marble shower. If it wasn't for the gold plated fixtures, I would have thought it was a crypt. I turned on the water and began removing my clothes, trying to wash the filth from them. There was no soap or shampoo, nor towels; so much for hospitality. I stumbled out into the bedroom into the bedroom area naked. Diego, my brother was sitting in a chair across the room.

"Seems my little sister has added curves and a lot of muscle," he sneered.

I was weak, dehydrated, and desperately wanted to be in bed, but not with my brother in the room. I said nothing but took the spread off the bed and the sheet below. Using the sheet I fashioned a sarong. I remained mute. I had an overwhelming desire to throw him out the window, but he had a .45 sitting on the table next to his right hand and I was barely strong enough to stand.

"Don't you have anything to say to your brother?" he asked.

I remained quiet. Flicking my middle finger at him seemed trivial at best.

"Your wrap seems appropriate. We never got around to the wedding, but now that you are here….Come, your betrothed awaits you." He rose and went to the door, the hand gun in his right hand. "Come," he snarled when I didn't move.

He opened the double doors to a hallway and motioned with his arm, gun in hand, "So help me I'll drag you down this hall by your dyke short hair, come."

If I hadn't seen two guards outside in the hall, I might have tried to disarm him. Best play along and wait for a better opportunity. The house was lit up like Christmas, every light was blazing, when I could glimpse out a window, the grounds were floodlit. The sky had a bit of color, I suspected it was predawn. We four walked down a long hall, turned onto a bridge over what I assumed was the entry below. I was nearly eye level with a massive hand blown glass chandelier Chihuly inspired or maybe even the master's work.

We continued on over the marble floors, my feet remaining silent while the others' boots squeaked, rubber soles. Only my brother's feet made the slapping sound of Italian loafers.

We stopped in front of two twelve foot tall teak doors and knocked. A voice called out to enter. Diego ordered me in.

Seating at the large glass topped desk was Simon Barilla. Like my brother he was late thirties or early 40s, dark wavy hair combed back and tapered to his neck. I remembered he was shorter than me whereas Diego was as tall as Papa, 6'2. Though small, Simon was handsome much like a Great White Shark; dressed in grey shirt and slacks, trim, but a large mouth and big white teeth. Diego's physique was becoming mature, not fat but thicker. Then he never was one to take care of himself.

"Finally I see you again Gabriela. It's been many years. You have gotten more beautiful…in an Amazonian way." Motioning to a table set with covered dishes, coffee pot and water bottles. "You been ill for several days, you must be hungry. Please sit."

I was dehydrated and ready to pass out, but I didn't move.

"Gabriela, sit down." The command was given.

Simon lifted the first silver dome to scrambled eggs, the second to toast, the third to bacon. I shuddered looking at the food.

"I thought with your tender stomach you couldn't have anything heavy." Picking up the silver coffee urn, "Coffee." I shook my head no. Eggs and bacon would hardly be considered light faire.

"Water?"

"Please."

Diego began eating before everyone else, but then he never had manners. I watched him and he watched me. Finally I accepted a piece of dry, toast and a tablespoon of egg from Simon.

"No bacon? You used to love it," Simon said tenderly.

I shook my head no. Simon walked behind me to get to his chair and he glanced down at me, I watched him in the reflection from the glass window.

We he sat and began eating. I ate slowly, seeing if my stomach would handle the food. I also remained quiet.

"I didn't know a bed sheet was so becoming. You look lovely, my dear."

I didn't say a thing, but shot him a look that telegraphed I had no interest in conversation. I sipped water.

"We will have to get you clothes; though I wouldn't mind you going without out but there are too many men here I wouldn't want to upset them."

I stopped eating, my stomach turned. I did not look at Simon or my brother Diego. I kept my eyes down examining the detail in the tablecloth while using my side sight to watch both men.

"My dear the scars on your back and over your brow look recent. How did that happen?"

I said nothing but raised my head and gave him my granite stare.

"I hate to see such flawless skin marred."

Oh, you are going to love my side and my buttocks from the tornado and the other nicks and scars I've received in 4 overseas' assignments, I thought to myself; to say nothing of the stretch marks to come from this baby.

"I imagine you needed short hair in the Army but I do hope now you'll let it grow out. It was once so long and beautiful. Make up will hide the brow scar until it has a chance to heal more."

My face did not move and I maintained an uninterested expression.

Suddenly there was a pound on the table, "Damnit Gabriela, Simon is trying to be a gentleman."

I gave Diego my death stare, I wanted to strangle him and I do believe he could read my mind. His eyes opened a bit wider and for a moment he looked surprised and maybe, just a little afraid. I remained quiet. I nodded to Simon.

I was assessing the room, my surroundings. How many guards and where was I? I have no idea how far we flew but the air smelled of the sea. I stood and walked to a window and looked out. From the sun rise I could tell I was facing east-south-east. There was ocean straight ahead and massive stone water breaks perpendicular to the beach and curving in towards one another creating a private beach safe from the oceans' waves. The lot was not spacious, the house apparently filled most of the land area. There was no landscaping. Other homes were visible across a narrow waterway that looked man made. The water was fresh sea water, not the dark river water. But where was I? I looked carefully and saw something like barrier islands off shore creating a protected area where an early morning sail boat was just raising its sails. I had an idea where I was. I vacationed here years before with Army friends.

Simon watched me, "Gabriela, the grounds have armed guards and motion sensors on the perimeter. You'd never get away."

I continued looking out the windows, there's always a way out, if I have the time to find it. I tugged my bedsheet sarong and began walking around the room looking for weapons or something to aid my escape.

A phone somewhere rang and Simon answered it. He listened and then looked at me, "Gabriela dear, this is business, would you please return to your room."

Fine, I didn't want to be near Diego unless my hands were around his neck. I grabbed several water bottles and followed the guard back to my room. I gave the bedroom the same scrutiny as Simon's office. There was no balcony, no French door, just a window that opened onto concrete, 15 or more feet below. I crawled back onto the bed and went to sleep. Breakfast, as little as it was, threatened to return. Damn narcotics.

 **In Simon office**

"Your shipment Diego, is leaving Colombia today. Oscar and Martin will be stopping in Honduras to refuel. They'll call when they touch down."

"Having a plane will hasten shipments," Diego said.

"Only until the authorities spot it. We'll have to paint and renumber it frequently. I don't like to use the same aircraft over and over."

"Then we'll sell it."

"No, we'll sit on it for a while. We don't want it in the air too often. Maybe we'll move it to the islands."

Diego didn't look happy. He was counting on the aircraft being used often enough to get him out of debt.

"What are we going to do about Gabriela?" Simon asked.

"She is not the sweet young thing I remember," Diego said

"She is like a panther, just waiting to strike, you mostly, Diego. Her anger is most entertaining. We'll play for a while. In the mean time we need clothes for her. See to it."

"Send a guard." Diego was up walking around the office obviously unhappy at being ordered around by Simon, again.

"She's your sister."

"You are the one who wants to marry her."

Simon took on a shark like appearance, "Get her clothes."

 **Rangeman Searches**

"Hector, anything?" Ranger asked.

"The Barilla family owns property in four countries; Mexico, France, England, Italy, and New York. In Mexico they have homes on the west coast near Acapulco, Mazatlan, in Mexico City, and Vera Cruz. All are under Juan Tomas name. I can't find anything under the name Simon Barilla or Diego Ybarra."

"Business listings?"

"The Barilla Petrochemical owns property all over the country, most well sites. It's hard to separate out houses from hotels, offices and other stuff. I'm trying combinations of Barilla and Ybarra but nothing. It's not uncommon to register under false names."

"So we have nothing specific."

"Si."

Rangeman had contacts in Mexico and they were scrambled to watch the various properties owned by the Barilla family. The process would be slow. He wasn't sure she had much time. Ranger went back to his office to make phone calls to pump for information from his sources. Tank followed him in, "Would the Mexican police be helpful?"

"I don't know if the Barillas have them on their payroll, who to trust."

"Don't we have someone down there…military, drug enforcement?"

Ranger's head came up, "Let me make some calls."

Hector popped in, "No luck with tracing the aircraft. Transponder turned off before it crossed the border."

"I wasn't counting on that clue."

"Call Leo, find out if he's reported the aircraft missing."

"Yes, Ranger, as soon as that SOB turned south I notified authorities. Apparently the transponder was turned off before it crossed the border. FAA has contacted me. They still aren't sure I'm not up to something illegal."

"Did you ID the suspected pilot?"

"Yes, Oscar and apparently Martin, the vet tech, is also missing."

"I assume he has access to drugs."

"Correct." Leo wanted to groan. What drug and what are the effects on the fetus?

 **Dinner**

I awoke with a start. A lamp illuminated the night time room, Diego was standing over me, leering. I had removed the sheet dress and used it to cover me. It had slipped down exposing a breast.

"I don't remember you being so luscious, Gabriela. Maybe I'll just keep you for myself."

"Yeah, right, you and a woman. Have you tired of Simon's body?" I uttered as I covered myself up.

"Dinner is in an hour, I've brought you clothes. The sheet is tiresome."

"Remember when you kidnap someone, provide them with clothes, you idiot," I sneered.

I opened the bag, held up the clothing, and groaned. Everything was too small. The blouse didn't button, the ladies' t-shirt fit like second skin, the shorts wouldn't button, the bikini top and bottom could be modified by adding some extra string length from the sheet. At least I'd have something resembling underwear.

I entered the dining room wearing the too tight t-shirt, it stopped half way down my abs but did supply bust support. The shorts remained unbuttoned and the bedsheet wrapped around my body once again. The only improvement was if the sheet slipped, I was sorta covered underneath. Still I had no shoes, my boots were missing.

Diego was confused, Simon was disappointed. "My dear we still haven't gotten rid of the bed sheet."

"Simon, next time find someone who knows about women's sizes, these are too small. In the clothing world, I wear talls. You would have had better success if I had men's clothes instead."

Simon lit up, "Excellent idea. Diego, give her some of your clothes, mine would be too small."

"No way I'm wearing anything thing of his. I prefer new, unworn please. You can never be too careful with diseases you know."

"My dear what size?"

"Men's large tall." Anything to hide the baby bump. "Pants 34, loose fit, not skin tight. A bra would be appreciated, 34C."

"What about the swim suit?

"Not even close. I'm not 12 years old anymore. I'm a tall, muscular woman."

"Yes you are. What about shoes?"

I snorted, "Trust me you won't find any. I wear women's 13. Anything above a 10 is impossible to find. Men's 11 might work."

"Then you'll just have to remain barefoot….and pregnant I imagine."

I raised an eyebrow? Did he know my secret?

I knew I needed to eat something but nothing looked good; rice might work.

"That's it Gabriela, just rice." Simon asked.

"I'm still nauseous from the drugs. I avoid them at all costs unlike my brother here."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **Lester fans: he returns in a few chapters.**

 **"** **This is Rangeman"**

When I awoke it was afternoon. I've never slept this much. In the bathroom I found a razor on the vanity. Somebody telling me I have hairy pits or legs? I laughed thinking about the shopping trip with Stephanie, Lula and Sally and of course Lester's wedding ring and marriage certificate joke. How we used to pull pranks on one another! My mind also raced to the expression of the men when I came out in my floozy western outfit. The drive home after the bar was making me smile, not the unladylike Tequila deposit on Trenton's street, but Tank's concern about his truck. Oh how he was petrified, initially, with the wild ride through the Pine Barrens until he learned I wasn't raised driving asphalt roads and a slide turns were just part of life. When he growled "Gabriela" it made me tingle.

I missed the Rangemen men, Ram and Tank on the gun range, Woody my fellow Texan, Cal with his unique tattoo, and of course Hector. Poor Lester; how I wish he hadn't landed two perfect blows to incapacitate me and I could have gotten him help before damage was done. How damaged is he? Celia has worked wonders for me, but then so did the priests and sisters in Texas.

All the Rangeman men brought such light into my life. I don't think I've laughed more and been loved more than with them. Yes, Rangeman could be jovial….when Ranger was gone, but when the time came, we fought like a team. A lot of March Forth was still raw in my mind. In time more specifics become clearer, but I do remember feeling I was doing what I was called to do: Combat surgeon. I was in control, except for the bullets, explosions, butt numbing cold. Gads I never wanted to be that cold ever again. I remember the only time I was even somewhat warm was when I was in bed with Tank…and Hector? What happened? The whole scenario was still very confusing.

There was a good chance I'll never see any of them again. That hurt worse than any bullet wound, spearing from the tornado or any crap Diego did to me over the years. I felt tears down my face. What? I haven't cried since I was a little girl. It must be the pregnancy.

I quickly showered, shaved and fluffed my hair with my fingers. When I returned to the bed area I saw a sack on the bed. Inside were one black men's short sleeve shirt, one pair of black silk boxers, and a black bra. No trousers? No shoes? For a moment I feared they belonged to Diego, but the tags were still present. If they did belong to him, he hadn't worn them. The bra actually fit, the boxers were fine, but I'd sure like a pair of trousers or a skirt, even I was tired of the sheet. This time I ripped the bedsheet in half and wrapped it around my waist as a skirt, letting one leg peek out.

 **Back in the office with Diego and Simon.**

"Ah, I'm glad to see you are awake though you have returned to the bedsheet. At least you are wearing the shirt left for you."

"Thank you for the clothing, everything fits. These are more Amazonian sizes. Perhaps next shopping trip I could get a pair of trousers or a skirt."

Diego leered, "Let's see" and tried to grab the bedsheet. I countered with an open hand to his nose; any harder and I would have sent the cartilage into his brain. I must be really weak, pity. He howled in pain and blood spurted from his nose. I had stepped back to avoid the blood spray.

"Bitch," he screamed as he reached for his nose. He came with a backhand. It was so telegraphed I could have painted my toe nails waiting for the slap. I intercepted it and then put out my leg and dropped him to the floor, stepped over and put him in an arm lock. "Don't touch me you filthy pervert."

Simon started laughing, "I love a good family fight."

If I had a good pair of boots I could have kicked a few ribs, but barefoot I didn't want to risk broken toes.

"My dear, let him up, I promise he won't bother you again."

"I'd rather you just let me kill him now, it won't take much." Diego screamed as I dislocated his thumb behind his back.

"Gabriela, let him go now." Simon ordered.

"Wait," I said as dislocated his index finger and toad screamed again. Meanwhile I had his cellphone tucked into my bra, maybe a black bra wasn't such a bad idea.

I walked away swearing apparently trying to settle down. My back was to the men as I pulled the phone from my bra and dialed. I started swearing to cover a familiar sound, "This is Rangeman." I tucked the phone back into my bra and turned around so the men in Trenton could hear.

"That was most impressive," Simon said as he clapped. "The Army has made you quite the warrior Gabriela. We may have to schedule more family fights. They are most entertaining."

 _Ranger, this is Vince, something you need to hear, STAT!_

Diego moaned and cursed. "She broke my hand."

"Diego, my dear piece of excrement brother, your hand isn't broken. You have two dislocated digits. Buck it up and be a man….though I'd I hate for you to contaminate the pool of real men, you pervert."

 _"_ _Shhhh," Bobby said as Ranger and Tank came into the monitor area. "It's a call from Gabe. She's with her brother and Simon."_

Rangeman fifth floor was deathly quiet, people were straining to listen. Hector had commandeered a work station and was typing furiously.

"Are you going to repair your brother's fingers?" Simon asked.

"Hell no Simon, Diego can reset them himself," I answered. "Better yet Simon, you can pull his fingers since you were once so good at yanking off a different part of him."

Simon chuckled, "Gabriela, such speech for a lady."

"Simon, I surprised you are still with my idiot brother. I thought for sure you could find something better, younger and smarter by now."

"Like you Gabriela?"

"Is this the renewal of your 15 year old plan for me to marry you to gain more of the Y-bar?"

"Is it possible?"

"When pigs fly, but then maybe I ought to check my brother's back to see if he's sprouted a set. Whose idea was it to kidnap me and bring me to Cancun?"

"Cancun? Gabriela, what makes you think you are in Cancun?"

 _Hector smiled as he typed._

"Oh Simon, do you really think I'm still that stupid little girl? Ocean to the east, vegetation is tropical what little can be seen. The short truncated channel outside the house looks man-made strictly for the docks servicing these big homes. The water isn't clogged with oil and schmuck like Tampico or Veracruz. The water is clear and blue like the ocean. Also it smells like the ocean, salty, not jungle water."

I glanced out the French doors and laughed, "I would have thought you'd seek some out of the way area, not on a channel on the north side of town with neighbors so close by. Though you do seem to have the largest lot, of course…..and filled it with this house. Nice big boathouse on the….let's see, northwest corner to protect it from storms. What is that sticking out of your boathouse, a catamaran? It's huge, what 55 feet? I bet it is more fun than my Harley," I said wistfully.

"It's a 60 footer Gabriela, I'd be happy to sail it with you," Simon said. "In fact, the yacht is named in your honor, 'Valkyrie" as you are a warrior."

Good, you idiot, I thought joyfully. Yachts can be traced by their names.

 _Ranger glanced down at Hector who had a smile on his face, "Bueno, mi Corazon."_

"How do you know I'm a warrior?"

"My dear, you ran off to the Army."

"I wanted to call the boat the 'Dyke Bitch' in your so called honor, but Simon said no," Diego added.

I ignored him. "Simon, I gladly sail with you if we can take my pustule brother along and we feed him to the sharks out beyond the shoal, or would he be toxic to the fish?"

Simon chuckled and Diego swore.

I walked back out to the balcony and looked around then came back in. "I don't see a pool, but then Cancun has a water problem. The two stone water breaks curving out into the channel, is that to create your own lagoon and beach in place of a pool? Curious design, curved lines as if hands coming together, grabbing part of the ocean."

"It's engineering my dear. The design lessens the ocean waves' impact on the beach inside."

"But is it hurricane proof?"

"They survived the storm two years ago."

"How? They are open. Storm surge could still get in."

"Sea doors close off the opening as well as prevent intrusion from nosy tourists."

Keep it up you idiot I thought. "So I could bathe au natural out there and could remain private?"

"My dear you forget about the 12 guards here."

"Twelve guards? Why so many?"

"Three shifts, eight hours."

 _Tank smiled, "Clever girl."_

Bingo! "Couldn't you order them not to watch me like they do in Saudi Arabia?"

"This is Mexico my dear, not some Muslim country," Simon laughed.

Trifecta! He just confirmed Mexico. "Yeah," I said somberly. "You are probably right; Mexican men and their libidos."

"Do you like the house?" Simon sounded hopeful. Did he really think I'd live here with him?

"What's not to like? It appears huge though I haven't seen it all, just this second story. You have close neighbors. Won't the guards' Tavors be a problem when shooting starts? They aren't silenced."

 _"_ _Amazingly stupid people," Ranger muttered. "She'll have their bank accounts shortly." He stepped away and made a phone call._

"What shooting, Gabriela?"

"When I blow my pervert brother's head off."

Simon laughed, "I thought you were going to snap his neck."

"Keeping my options open."

"No my dear, at most neighbors will hear is pops. My neighbors as you call them are temporary. These are all rental homes around here. I don't open them up for another two weeks."

"But what about the caretakers?"

"They can be dealt with plus I own the police here."

"A real estate mogul and entrepreneur; I knew you were the brains of this duo."

I sincerely hoped Rangeman was recording this and anything garbled Hector could filter.

A knock on the door indicated the afternoon was ready.

"Ah, my dear, _almuerzo_ is ready, please sit," Simon all but ordered.

"I prefer not to be at the same table as Diego. He still eats like a hog. I will sit here on the couch. You two can stay at the table." I walked over and took several crusty rolls. "Simon, I appreciate the fine meal and coffee, but I don't drink coffee and my stomach is still unsettled. I'm sticking to bread and water for a while."

"You make it sound like you are incarcerated, Gabriela."

"I am."

"You can leave any time after you become Senora Barilla."

I took several rolls, two water bottles, salt shaker and sugar to the couch.

"That's not much of a meal," Simon said with concern.

"Simon, I'm dehydrated from the emesis. I'm adding sugar and salt to the water to help me feel better."

"Tell me what you need; I'd rather you didn't go to a physician here."

"I'm good for now." Many anti-nausea meds and pregnancies don't go together anyway.

Simon wanted to chit chat. "So Gabriela, what have you been doing for the last 15 years?"

 _Hector raised his thumb and called up a satellite photo. The house was on a point where the channel began and the ocean ended. Two long stone barrier walls extended into the ocean nearly linking hands creating a small private bay and sandy beach, just as she described. The house faced southeast the catamaran's nose was visible sticking out of the boat house on the northwest side._

"Army."

"What do you do in the Army? Are you a soldier?"

"Yes, plus I'm a doctor so you can relax, I know what I'm doing with the water."

"A doctor? That's what you wanted to study when you were a little girl."

"That's right, and that pile of filth at the table with you kept talking my father out of sending me to college so he could sell me off to you."

Simon ignored the slap, "What type of doctor are you Gabriela?"

"I'm a surgeon, Simon, a special combat surgeon."

"How you got that scar on your shoulder? Combat?"

"No, tornado debris."

"Tornado?" Diego apparently could eat and think at the same time.

"Yeah, I live on the wild side. If I'm not in battle then I fight nature. For fun I stitch up heroes, you know the ones with families who love them and who are not perverts."

Diego sneered, "Are you calling me a pervert."

"Good, Diego, you finally grew a brain."

"Bitch."

"Hey, who abused his brothers and sister for years? You really were quite good at the psychological intimidation BS about cooperate or we'll kill Papa and then we'll belong to you. Do you know I still have nightmares about you? Of course some nightmares have me blowing your brains out, but like a cockroach, you just won't die."

"She's on to you Diego." Simon said.

"Simon you have no moral ground either. The two sado-machochist twins; whipping each other in Papa's barn. I bet both your backs are more scared than mine."

"No, Gabriela, ours didn't leave marks."

Diego jumped to his feet, though his nose was still bleeding, "Look what you've done to my hand, bitch!" he screamed as he help up his hand.

"Diego, your nose is still bleeding. It should have stopped by now. Are you on blood thinners or have you destroyed your nose with cocaine? As for your fingers, if Simon had done that to you, it would have been foreplay."

"Shut your mouth you filthy bitch."

I chuckled, "Not any more brother dearest. That line worked twenty years ago, but not now. Be grateful Simon demanded I stopped otherwise I might have popped all five fingers before I went for something more important, like your neck or spine. Oh how wonderful to have you on the floor pissing yourself because your lower spinal column was damaged. I'm not the weak little girl you knew before. I've become a killer."

"But you are a medic," Simon interjected.

"Surgeon Simon," I hissed. "I have my own Hippocratic oath. Do no harm except to perverted brother."

I was sick of talking to them but needed a way to return the phone to Diego. They brought out the evil in me. I was disgusted. "Let me look at those fingers, I'd hate to leave you deformed, at least right now."

Before he could object I reset them both with two quick painful yanks. He screamed and I slipped the phone back into his pocket.

"Put a pencil under each and wrap them for 24 hours, they'll be fine."

I walked back to the serving cart and grabbed a papaya. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to my room. Being near this carbuncle doesn't help my nausea."

 **Rangeman**

Hector had tied The Deacon into a speaker phone so everyone could talk.

Ranger began, "Hector has the location from the phone GPS and recent satellite photo. It matches what she gave us exactly. The water break and the catamaran sealed it." They looked at the satellite photo on their computers.

"Rescue will have to be by sea. That single road and gate would be a problem," The Deacon said. We need someone to give us a quick look from the perimeter and surveillance equipment."

"I can help with that," Ram said. "A SEAL buddy has a marine shop there."

Tank spoke, "Bobby what about her condition?"

"Trying to make her own electrolyte solution says she's dehydrated. She truly is sensitive to opiates. It will probably take another 24 hours to eliminate the nausea. I'm worried about…" he stopped as it wasn't common knowledge she was pregnant from the attack by Lester.

Bobby tried a diversion, "…Apparently Simon and Diego don't know about the changes in the will. When they do…"

"Her life won't be long. We need to get there NOW!" Tank responded.

Ranger spoke, "I called, the jet is being prepped now; four hour flight to Cancun, 2 ½ hours from Atlanta. I assume you'll want to come, Deac'."

"Affirmative," came the bodiless voice.

"All further coordination will be done while on board. In addition I'm ordering up a Med Evac on standby. Tank, Bobby, Ram Deac', and me will be the team."

"You are NOT heading this up Ranger," Bobby insisted. As the doctor here, I'm grounding you."

"The hell you are Bobby, I owe her my life."

"Not to go running around on a mission when you've yet to be cleared by the orthopedist and cardiologist. Your right arm isn't ready for heavy work, that bullet she slipped out of you missed tearing apart your heart and aorta by a hair. The doctor's said six month minimum, you aren't even there yet."

Ranger fumed. "Fine. Tank you are in charge. Choose your team."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **FF Fans: I'm going to be quite busy these next few weeks and don't want to leave you hanging. I'll try to get the last 4 chapters posted quickly.**

 **The final showdown with Diego.**

 **Gabe**

I went straight to my room. As I entered my bedroom I continued on to the bathroom. Was this nausea from the pregnancy, nausea of being around Diego or left-overs from the drug? My vote was swinging to #1. I rested my head of the toilet. I was dehydrated and weak from lack of food, neither were good for the fetus. I wasn't sure the two bottles of water would get me through the night. I was pretty sure the water from the faucets were not safe to drink.

Only way to find out was to ask. I opened the bedroom door and the guard stood up. " _¿_ _El agua es segura para beber?"_ Was the water safe to drink?

" _No, no es seguro para los extranjeros."_ He shook his head. Yeah we tourists don't want to drink the local's water.

 _Tienes agua potable embotellada para beber."_ I was getting thirsty and didn't need amoebic dysentery. You idiots have potable water?

He spoke into a lapel microphone and shook his head yes.

Back to the shower, this time there was soap and shampoo in the shower and towels on the rack. A new toothbrush and comb sat beside the sink. I returned to the bedroom and found a case of bottled water. I opened one and sipped carefully. How long would it take for Rangeman to come? Would they even come? Twenty four hours? Could I continue this charade for another day?

I didn't sleep well; I was up and down, nibbling on the papaya brought back with me and drinking water. After sunrise I remained in my room, near the bathroom. When I heard the bedroom door opened I faked emesis as I kneeled over the toilet. They left me alone until 6 p.m.

A guard came to the door, " _Te quieren en la oficina."_ I've been summoned to the office. Such a huge house and I've seen….2 rooms not counting the bathroom.

"Gabriela, you look terrible," Simon gasped.

"I haven't been able to keep food down for days." That was almost true. The papaya and bread had not returned. "Whatever was used on me to knock me just isn't leaving my system." I wasn't'mentioning the pregnancy.

"Maybe some broth or soup would help?" Simon said compassionately.

I hung my head in my hands and nodded. Something in a bowl arrived about 30 minutes later. Very hot broth with rice; I assumed it had been boiled long enough to kill off the nasties. I finished my soup. "Thank you Simon, I hope that helped. I'd like to walk around a bit. Do you have a library? I need something more intellectual than Diego's presence?"

"Yes, my dear, first floor. Help yourself." he said as his cell phone began to chirp.

I hurried down and instead of going to the library; I went outside to underneath Simon's balcony.

Simon answered, listened and then laughed. When he hung up he started talking to Diego. "Well, your crappy luck holds true Diego. That was Honduras. Your father's plane crashed just after takeoff. Oscar and Martin were killed. Not only have you lost your father's plane, you've also lost $50,000 of cocaine. You think Gabriela is enough to clear all your debts to me now?"

"More than ever I need her to marry you Simon. Fortunately I didn't sign off on inheritance the JY-bar ranches and mineral rights. So there's still money there."

"Yeah, but your brothers are reproducing like rabbits, Diego."

I snuck back in and was admiring the library when Diego stormed in. "Bitch you will marry Simon."

He came charging towards me and I dropped him with a blow to his throat. As he went down I grabbed his phone again. He lay gasping on the floor as I dialed Rangeman again.

"Don't ever touch me Diego." I spat as I stomped on his hand with the bad fingers. He screamed. It was like music to my ears and for a moment wondered what the guys at Rangeman thought with all this brotherly screaming. I smiled.

 _Bink was on the phones, "Ranger, she's calling again."_

 _"_ _Call the aircraft."_

 _"_ _Sir, the pilot reports they just left."_

"That was just a little love tap so you understand at any moment I can kill you instantly, though I prefer to do it slowly and listen to you scream and cry like I did."

Simon came into the room clapping his hands, "Oh my dear I must keep you around for entertainment value."

I glanced over at Diego's hand and saw the finger and thumb were quite swollen, I'm sure they were extremely painful. Tough.

"Let me look at those for you, Diego," I uttered.

He staggered to his feet and backed away.

"Next time I tell you to splint and bind your fingers, do it." I said.

"They hurt."

"There's no way in hell I'm going to kiss them to make them feel better. I'm sure you have some pharmaceuticals around to relive pain," I said. "Perhaps you have already shipped your latest order to the US."

"What do you mean?" Simon asked as his facial expression became guarded.

"When I first set eyes on this abhorrent thing in my bedroom, he was sitting in the chair near the window. He had his .45 on the table along with a tiny bit of white powder under his nose. I don't think he had just eaten a churro."

Simon shot Diego a death look. "My dear, let's go back upstairs."

Ah ha! That little lie seems to have ruffled a few feathers. I had grabbed a book and went up to Simon's office and headed for one of the couches again.

"Gabriela, Diego and I have a cocktail with hors d'oeuvres at this hour, would you like something?"

"I appreciate the offer Simon, but the broth needs to settle. I'm not sure I'm up to solid food. Please go ahead." I pulled the cell phone out a bit to better pick up the conversations.

The guard/butler brought in a covered tray while Simon mixed the drinks. I glanced at the food; _ceviche_ , raw fish, parasite special. No way was a pregnant woman eating that; side order of roundworm and food poisoning, please.

I reclined on the sofa and held my book up in a way that would capture the men's conversation for the cell phone. I pretended to read while they ate and drank. They talked of the guards' rotations, opening the guest houses across the channel, not much at all. I pretended to fall asleep letting the book fall onto the floor.

"I think she is warming up to me," Simon said.

"Yeah right," Diego answered as he swirled his drink.

"I believe with a soft hand and you not so visible she would be amenable to our union. Maybe she and I should go to France. The house and grounds are bigger, she might like that."

"Humph," Diego responded.

"I could set up a charity and she could tend all the destitute children, she's a doctor, she'd want to help them."

"And forget she is married to you?"

"With enough press touting all the good work she's doing, donations would pour in and we'd skim off the top."

"Hmmm," Diego answered. "Might work."

Simon paused and swirled the tequila in his glass, "When did you start using again?"

"She's lying. I haven't used for years. You know that Simon."

You remember what I told you if you started again."

"She's trying to get between us by coming up with tales."

"That better be true."

I didn't want to hear anymore and snorted and pretended to wake up. I rolled and picked up the book. The men were about finished with their drinks. The servant came in and removed the food and glasses.

I sat up, "Simon since you and the village idiot have finished, may I be excused to go back to my room to read or to explore the house?"

"No, Gabriela, it is time you make a decision about our future together. My patience is growing thin."

I looked at the clock on the wall, it was 1930. I was hoping to get another 6 or more hours so Rangeman could ride to the rescue. It was time to either kill Diego or have Simon do the honors. Hopefully I wouldn't end up dead too.

"Future Simon? My immediate future is to see him dead," nodding towards Diego. Turning to my brother, "Diego, do you know how lucky you are to still be alive? I'm not talking about since I got here. I've been too weak to give you the proper beat down you deserve. No, I'm talking about from your siblings? I had no idea your perversions began with Carlos and Manny. Fernando told me after Carlos and Manny went off to college."

I needed to draw this out. Please Rangeman be near.

"What the hell happened to you? Were you born that way, dropped on your head, or were you abused by some ranch workers? You weren't much older than Carl and Manny. How did you start, I assume you bullied them and then hurt them warning if they went to Papa you'd hurt them worse. You took advantage of Papa's condition; he was seriously depressed after Mama's death."

The pervert spoke, "I was his oldest. He didn't need more children. Each time a new baby came, they forgot about me. I wanted to hurt all of you, make you all go away."

"Wow, Diego, you just proved the waffle theory."

"What the hell is that?" he sneered.

"Since you've never done anything for yourself I doubt you understand cooking. When one first uses a waffle iron they are unsure about the temperature or the batter. The first waffle often comes out bad; under cooked, burned, misshapen, it sticks, and is discarded. The same applied with children, the first one should be discarded."

Simon chuckled.

"Bitch." Well, he was concise.

"You really are fucked up, Diego. How did you start your sexual deviation? Was it rubbing them up or perhaps finger penetration like you did on me the stormy night? Or did you go straight for pecker pulling?"

Simon chuckled, "Yes, I've wondered that myself. When did you start?"

Diego was getting upset. I ignored him. "Pity you didn't make a move on Carl and Manny after they armed themselves, Fernando and I might have been spared your perversions. I can't remember if it was Manny or Carl that called the knife in his boot the "Diego emasculator. That's a pretty big word for a young boy to know."

"Bull shit, we grew up on a ranch," Diego said before he realized he left me an opening.

"Yeah and we all knew how to operate the clamp from a young age. Oh how much fun we would have had tying you down, slicing you open and popping those balls. We would have left your scrotum open just like we do with the horses. How long would have you bled?"

Diego turned a unique color, I don't think the tequila he consumed was settling well in his stomach. Or maybe it was the fish. I got up and paced the room. "You know, I can't remember if you came home from the fair that year with a ribbon for Penny or a prescription for antibiotics."

"Who was Penny," Simon interrupted.

"Penny was Mr. Pervert's 4-H project; a nice soft Rambouillet ewe. Unfortunately he thought he was in animal husbandry the way he fucked that poor ewe."

"You knew?"

"I watched you give her your special treatment right after you felt me up. I was waiting for her to birth a lamb with your head."

Simon started laughing. "My dear you truly are very entertaining."

Entertaining? Great. I felt like a rat in the aquarium with the boa constrictor. Sooner or later the boa would become tired of his roommate and consume it. How soon after I kill Diego would Simon kill me? Or would I'd have to kill Simon? This was complicated especially since he "owns" the police down here. Then there are the guards…

"Yeah Simon, the same pecker you enjoyed was first used to service sheep and his siblings, but then you two grew up to service larger animals. For the life of me how did the two of you keep from getting massive infections?"

"Condoms my dear."

"For Diego those must have been extra small or did you cut the finger out of rubber gloves? I bet the grippy tips needed extra lube."

Simon laughed; Diego was turning red with anger.

"Initially when you, Simon, came to the ranch, Manny and Carlos were well armed and disappeared so you had your fun with Fernando and me. When did you realize Fernando and I were also armed and ready to blow you brains out if you came near us?"

I paused as if to think. "Ah, I remember, Fernando and I used to go target practicing when you two were around so you'd see the weapons. Actually we were hoping you two would follow us and we could use you for target practice. Instead we shot the feral hogs; naming each one we killed Diego. We about broke Papa in costs for ammunition. Together we used over 5,000 rounds a week. Is it any wonder the Army basic training officer was impressed with my shooting skills? Then there were the rifles, we actually wore them out. Of course we had to do some hunting to justify all the shooting. To this day I can't stand venison because it reminds me of you Diego."

I went over to a picture on the wall, giving me time to come up with more verbiage to dump on them. "Ever wonder why Fernando didn't go to college? He stayed home to keep you two and Oscar, your _Ménage à trois_ partner away from me."

"You knew?" Diego gasped.

"I was eight, far too young to know about porn magazines but after watching you three in the water tank, I had no interest in porn after your show. Of course I didn't quite understand what you three were doing. I thought you were like stallions fighting for dominance. Fernando had to explain.

Imagine how disgusted I was when I came home a few days ago and found Oscar still on the ranch. Oscar was notorious for catching me, throwing me to the ground and fingering me. Until I pulled my .38 out and told him to back off….forever. Since you don't go to the ranch anymore, I wonder who Oscar is humping."

"Probably Martin," Diego said distractedly.

"I don't know him."

"Actually you do, he and Oscar brought you down here. Martin is the vet tech."

"…and has access to drugs. Now it makes sense." I unconsciously rubbed my arm. "Cattle prod?"

"Oh, no bitch, you got the Taser. I bet you jerked all over the bark and wet yourself." Diego laughed.

I sat down and put my hands beside my head. What damage has been done to the fetus from the electrical charge and drug? Heck, I'm fortunate the idiots didn't kill me, but what about the fetus?

 _Ranger groaned, he too thought of the child._

"You know Diego, at first I couldn't explain why Papa wouldn't let me go to college. It was you! You didn't want me to escape the ranch. I couldn't fathom why Papa kept agreeing with you."

"Finally I knew when I overheard you and Papa arguing over my marrying Simon here for the good of the ranch. It wasn't for the good of the Y-Bar, it was for the good of you and Simon. Your share of the inheritance, plus my share through Simon plus one more would give you control of the three ranches. Who were you going to swindle….or kill? Fernando, Carlos or Manuel? Fernando and I assumed he would be the victim.

But Fernando and I running away to the military upset your plans. Oh you tried to get me back by contacting every politician you thought might listen. I should give you a beat down just for making my basic training so miserable with all the Congressional letters my commanding officers had to answer. It all came back on me. Was that your plan, drive me back home? It didn't work. It made me hate you more. I would have shot both of you on sight and fed you to the hogs."

Diego shouted, "If you had not run then I wouldn't have had to contact those people."

"You must have panicked: Fernando and I protected by the military, Manny and Carlos gone working on the JY-bars. But you over played your hand. You demanded your inheritance early. By then Papa just wanted you out of his life, our lives. What happened to the money Diego? Have you invested wisely but still want more? More likely you blew it all or owed Simon for some scheme gone wrong. Is that why you had Oscar steal Papa's plane? Was the reason to kidnap me or carry drugs? Do you still need ways to pay back Simon for supporting you all these years? Where's the plane Diego? Oh, the look on your face Diego…..did something happened? Is the plane gone? Oh my, Diego, are you back in the hole with Simon? How many millions this time?" I was moving closer and closer to Diego, I was ready to kill him. Diego saw me moving closer and moved closer to Simon, drat.

"What makes you so smart," Simon asked.

"You are the brains Simon, Diego is nothing more than your old sexual toy and conduit to the ranches and the oil. Diego can't manage anything. Never could. Everything was for his pleasure. Remember the church collection tray, Diego? Week after week you stole money out of the tray. You never worked on the Y-bar, all you did was steal from it; money, cars, alcohol, even mamma's sliver and jewelry. Did you really think Papa wouldn't find out? Idiot."

Diego looked like he might have a stroke, "Stop it you damn Army lesbian! That scar on your shoulder…..did you get that from a scourging or did your lover knife you? The scar above your eyebrow, you get that in a dyke bar fight? Understand you ride a Harley. Does the bike turn on your lesbian lovers?"

"Not even close you pervert. Has your mind ever risen out of the gutter?" I calmly answered as I again began to stalk him.

"Aren't all women in the military either lesbians or whores? Is that why you have short hair? "

"You forgot transgender, celibate, married, sexually promiscuous, and heterosexual. If you are going to demean women in the military you might as well include them all. You think you know me because I have short hair? Simon, come look carefully at my scalp."

Simon walked over and parted my hair. He hissed, "Those are quite the scars Gabriela.

"The eye brow scar is recent, a bit of a scuffle, but not a bar fight. The head scars are from a tornado about over a year ago. They go with the scar on my shoulder. I was covering a hospital patient with my body to protect him from the storm. Unfortunately debris was flying around. I got…..shredded. You saw my shoulder, Simon, the rest of my back and buttocks have the same stripes. You think you could marry someone who looks like she backed into a blender? What was your comment about flawed skin?"

"Dyke, bitch," Diego growled.

"You do have a seriously limited vocabulary Diego. Is an STD eating your brain, what few cells you had. No wonder they threw you out of TCU, but then you never were much of a Texan and surely not a Christian but you were and are a complete U, an unguarded asshole."

Simon winced.

"Sorry Simon, didn't mean to be so gross, but isn't that how you got to know each other? Most people shake hands first."

Turning back to the abscess, "I'm not a dyke, but bitch I'll consent to it. I've been called that so often, I've come to think of it as love words. It means I'm pissing someone off. It gladdens my heart to think I've pissed you off. It's only the beginning of what I have planned for you. I've been day dreaming how many ways I can kill you. I'm leaning towards slow and painful, like what you did to us, your siblings. I'm sure Simon won't miss you as he'd have a smarter Ybarra for a companion." Once again Diego moved away.

I sighed for several reasons, one the retard kept moving and second I was running out of material. "Sadly though, for some warped reason Simon would feel honor bound to kill me afterwards. Pity though, I wouldn't mind sailing in that catamaran around the Caribbean."

"The offer is still open Gabriela."

"You'd marry Simon?" Diego gasped.

"And for a wedding present we can throw him overboard to the sharks?" I asked hopefully.

"Think of it as burning of his IOU's." Simon oozed.

Yeah and once I was Sra. Barilla, I'd join Diego overboard. "Simon, you have presented me with a very tempting offer. May I sleep on it?"

"No Gabriela, I need an answer now."

Crap, crap, crap. It's not even 2100 . Maybe Rangeman didn't get the messages. Maybe there's no cavalry coming to the rescue. I sure was not selling out my father and brother to Simon, that's a given. If I can kill both of them, or better yet get them to kill each other, I can escape over the balcony, into the lagoon and out the opening…

"Gabriela?"

"As tempting an offer it is, I have three big concerns. First I cannot sell out my family except for this piece of excrement." I stepped closer to Diego.

"Gabriela, you don't know them, you've been away from them for 15 years. Carlos and Manny never helped you. Your father ignored you. You owe them nothing."

"Manny and Carlos were trying to protect themselves, they couldn't also protect me and Fernando. As for Papa, he suffered from depression after Mama died plus he had the ranches to run. After you left, Diego, he actually relaxed and became a wonderful father, everything you missed. Maybe Papa was like the rest of us, he hated you, you waffle. As for selling out my family, it is a matter of honor, something I take very seriously. I doubt Diego even knows the definition."

"You and that damn military honor, God and country, right?" Simon sneered.

"There are atheists in the military, Simon dear."

"What are your other concerns, Gabriela? He sighed.

 _Oh Lord forgive me for the lies I'm about to tell, but if I end up killing Diego and maybe Simon, lies are the least of my problems._

"Marriage to you Simon would not be legal. I'm already married."

"YOU ARE MARRIED?" Diego screamed and jumped back. I kept my eye on Simon. Did he know what I was about to do?

"I don't see any ring on your finger, Gabriela," Simon spoke softly.

Damn, a ring on my finger might have prevented all this? They would have left me alone if I had a ring? "Oh Simon, rings and surgery don't work well and rings on a battlefield invite snipers."

"You married some dyke?" Diego shrieked.

I started to laugh, maybe the last time in my life I ever would. "Why are you so hung up on me being a lesbian?" I didn't know how much longer I could delay here. I imagined I was coming to an end, one way or another. _Oh Lord, give me strength._

"Diego, I am 100% heterosexual. My husband is a mountain of a man. We make lovely babies, in fact here's another one forming up," I said patting my belly.

"You are pregnant?" Simon asked.

"I came home to tell Papa the good news. He so enjoyed playing with his grandchildren when he came back east to visit Pierre and me, I thought he'd like to know there's another in the oven."

Diego laughed, "Pierre, you married a Frog?" He walked away waving his arms. I can't seem to get within eight feet of the jerk. I was getting dizzy, I knew I didn't have the spring in my legs, maybe not even the muscle strength.

"Simon, you are a smart man, how many islands in the Caribbean speak French? Pierre is 6'6", Army Special Forces, sharpshooter, hand to hand combat expert and a damn good mercenary. As big as he is, he has a larger brother, Deac' who is an equally skilled special forces. You attempt to marry me and you'll get to meet Pierre and maybe Deac' personally."

 _"_ _Hurry up guys, she doesn't have much time left." Ranger uttered._

"Gabriela, I have 12 guards here. They can handle one man."

"I said mercenary, not a rent a cop. Think assassins, Simon. I guarantee you one or both of them will come and probably some of their buddies. All trained killers. Your untrained clowns will die, perhaps without a shot being fired. Silent killing is their specialty; knives, silenced weapons or a good neck break."

I walked around a bit. What more could I say to these idiots?

"Which brings me to the third reason I can't marry you Simon: Papa, Pierre and I had a nice long talk last year about you, Diego. Papa told me about you taking your inheritance and sending the ranch into Chapter 13. Nice Diego, you always were stupid. All your plans to get the ranches will likely be for naught if Papa can't get them out of bankruptcy."

"Oh my dear you are pulling your brother's leg. Y-bar isn't in bankruptcy, it's still operating."

"Simon, how many bankruptcies have you had? If you have a cash flow problem you just jot down to Colombia and bring up more drugs and then jack the prices up to your distributors. Honest businessmen don't stop trying to make money. Of course the ranch is still operating hopefully to generate enough money to get out of debt….thanks that greedy bastard of a brother. Cattle and oil prices fluctuate and so do the ranches' fortunes. What is your overhead; the 12 rent-a-cops outside? Do you even pay taxes on this place? Sorry, you probably need to pay bribes to all the politicos down here and then take your cut of various businesses.

Diego, Papa knew what you were up. He washed his hands of you. You are cut off, you get zero, nada from Y-bar minerals nor anything from the JY-bars; no land, no livestock, no money, no mineral rights."

"HE WHAT?"

"I'm sure he could spare another ewe if you want a second Penny. This gives me so much pleasure to watch you. You dumb bottom dweller, you took your share. You are done. You can't play the Prodigal Son; Papa was on to you from the beginning. Did you actually read the contract you signed? Did you Simon? No, you will not be receiving forgiveness after putting such financial stress on the ranch. But before you see me being your salvation to the JY-Bars, when Papa told me what you did, I realized I was again in danger should we ever meet again. So I signed over all my rights to the three ranches and mineral rights. I'm no longer an inheritor nor are my heirs. You have no way to get anything through me, Diego. Papa was crushed but said he understood."

"YOU BITCH!"

"Yep, that's me! Diego, not only are you a child molester, an idiot when it comes to handling money or responsibility, but you are also blind. If you had gotten me to marry him," I said pointing to Simon, "what makes you think he'd share anything with you? More likely he'd kill you, not directly, but through a tragic accident thanks to his 12 guards. Then whatever money you have left over as his business partner and fuck buddy would also go to Simon. But knowing you, you are probably in debt up to your ears. Did you believe kidnapping me and stealing Papa's plane so you could make drug runs to Colombia would help put you right with Simon again? Oh, I WAS right earlier, that's exactly your plan! Oh, your expression Diego, did something happen to your plan? What, did the plane crash or did the authorities seize the plane? Now you are deeper in the hole with Simon. I'm curious Diego, if you did manage to get me to marry Simon, would you have killed Simon?"

"WHAT? I'd never kill Simon."

"Why not? I'm surprised you haven't thought of it earlier. No actually you are too stupid to think. Diego, you and Simon are business and fuck partners. With him gone, this is all yours. But now, I'm unable to legally marry Simon plus I'm no longer an inheritor, and you have no claim on the JY-bars and the minerals. Why does Simon need you any longer, Diego? I'm sure there are plenty of younger boys here in Cancun; maybe some young rich and stupid like you once were."

I watched Simon look at his desk drawer where he probably keeps a hand gun. I'm at the end of my rope. I'm not going to make it. Well, hell, I might as well go out jabbing them one last time.

"Dear Diego, I'm sure you will enjoy meeting Pierre and Deac' and their friends. You'll finally meet true men, but then they will squash you like the cockroach you are."

"How are they going to find you, bitch?"

"Oh yes, I really do love that name! You idiot, they have been listening to our conversation for two days beginning with me telling them I was in Cancun and describing the house and its location."

Both looked confused. "How have you been communicating with them Gabriela?" Simon asked.

"Where's your cell phone, Diego?"

I didn't wait around for him to reach into his pocket. I turned and ran for the double French doors knowing we were on the second story, not too far a drop and then into the lagoon and out into the channel. I figured Simon's first shot after he pulled the gun from the drawer would be Diego and the second would be me, hopefully I'd be off the balcony by then. I was wrong; I was too slow from lack of food and dehydration. Just as I cleared the balcony railing, the bullet caught me in the hip. So much for a controlled drop from the balcony; I was only able to grasp the baluster with my left hand. My grasp was short lived as my shoulder gave way and I fell to the stone terrace below. The pain was instant, but brief, lights out.

The guys at Rangeman heard the gunshot and the phone suddenly dead. _"Damnit," Ranger hollered._ _He sat down at a console and put his elbows on the desk and dropped his head into his hands. The other men on the floor also muttered their dismay._


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **FF Fans: Trying to get this out quickly**

The CRRC, Combat Rubber Raiding Craft raft, sometimes called by its manufacturer's name, Zodiac made a silent night approach to the house. All the lights were on at the target house but nearby homes were dark. It was just after 2200 hours.

Piper, Ram's buddy and fellow former SEAL had reconnoitered the property earlier in the day determining the three access points: the single lane road and steel gate, the private lagoon through the pincer like jetties with intruder alerts at the opening and along the jetties, and the open boat house no doubt with a variety of security features. As the former SEAL appeared to do some sightseeing in the canal, two armed guards emerged from the target house to watch him. It wouldn't be an easy access, but doable for trained men.

In the darkness, Ram rolled off the CRRC and went over the jetty's water gate. There were no sudden lights activated or alarms, good. The rest of the men floated into the boat house, arms at the ready wearing night scopes in the dark confines. Nobody appeared, at first. The catamaran's engines caught and the navigation lights came on. Hector jumped onto the yacht, raced silently to the bridge and dispatched the guard at the helm. Another appeared from the cabin unaware a 6'8" Deacon was waiting for him. Death was quick and silent. Hector looked over the catamaran controls and turned off the engines and lights.

Tank and The Deacon found the large garage with bays for four cars, all were empty and the doors open. The front gate was also open. The four men began to search the house. No guards and the house looked ransacked. Dining room cabinets were open and divulged of their contents, pictures missing from the walls. Bobby and Hector began clearing the first floor and guard's quarters.

The Deacon and Tank went to the second floor clearing what turned out to be five bedrooms and baths. They came to the bridge over the vestibule and noted the intricate chandelier hung shattered into something grotesque. Bullet holes could be seen in the ceiling. At the end of the bridge were two large teak doors, open. The two men slid down the hall walls lessening their exposure from the open doors. Pausing for a moment, one went low, bending down and sliding to the side of the room as he entered. The other stayed high and moved through the door to the other side, both scanning the room quickly. Bullet holes were splattered on the far wall. On the floor lay a body; a man with two holes in his chest apparently caught in the fusillade. He resembled Leo and Gabe, Tank assumed it was Diego Ybarra. Another man sat in his chair with his hand gun in his lap. He had been gut shot and in obvious pain.

Tank and The Deacon stood keeping their rifles aimed at wounded man. Any movement with the gun and the man would have more holes.

Simon began to speak quietly, "Guards heard my gun and came in firing. They hit both of us; untrained idiots. Once they realized their mistake they took what they could and ran." He looked at the two giant men dressed in black with Kevlar vests, helmets: The Deacon and Tank. "Is one of you Pierre?"

They both nodded.

"She said you'd come. Sorry I killed her. She was one hell of a woman." And with that he turned the gun on himself and pulled the trigger. The sound brought Hector running across the bridge into the room. He saw the bodies, one on the floor, and one in the chair. The French doors to the balcony were open. He went out and looked down…..

 _JODER_ , _MIERDA_ and he ran out of the room and down the stairs, BOBBY! Bobby! Outside, east side, under the balcony."

Ram was first as he was only around the corner. Bobby was second then the other three arrived. Gabe was on her back, blood around her right hip covered by the sheet skirt. She was unconsciousness. Bobby hadn't done an assessment before he ordered, "Get Med Evac here ASAP."

Ranger had planned ahead and hired a Med Evac to fly a race track pattern east of Cancun waiting to determine if they needed to land. Tank's call started them on an inbound course.

Gabe's legs were at odd angles, it didn't take a medic to see both had compound fractures. Her left shoulder was dislocated. There was no way the men could carry her out. "We need a back board, find something," Bobby ordered.

The Deacon found a surfboard in the back of the boat house. Bobby had two inflatable leg splints, normally he only carried one; he didn't remember putting in two. When The Deacon returned with a surfboard, Bobby was just finishing bandaging the hip and attaching an IV to Gabe when they carefully moved her onto the board. Her left arm was duct taped down to her chest and she was secured with the same to the surf board.

Tank hissed, "The cell phone! It has Rangeman number on it. The authorities will trace it."

Bobby quickly said, "It's here underneath her."

The men carefully loaded her onto the CRRC, all climbed aboard holding her in place and then motored out into the bay and a fast run to Piper's dive shop where their SUV waited. Even at high speed they were still 30 minutes away from the shop.

They returned the raft and weapons to Piper and then loaded up the SUV and headed toward the private hangar at the airport on the south side of Cancun. The Med Evac jet rolled up; the Gulfstream 650 was outfitted like a hospital emergency/intensive care unit. The crew inside were trained trauma medics plus there was room for Bobby. The air craft was designed to fly higher and faster than commercial aircraft. Med Evac was fairly common to the Cancun airport and the personnel in the control tower only noted, "They are getting faster with their turn arounds."

The Rangeman rescue team, minus Bobby, returned to the terminal where they would leave in in their own Rangeman private jet and follow the Med Evac back to university Hospital in San Antonio. Houston was closer, but the Trauma One hospitals were severely damaged in March Forth.

Piper, Ram's friend and owner of the dive shop, would later report the news media was abuzz: Two homeowners were killed in an apparent home invasion and robbery. One of the victims was the son of Barilla Petrochemical giant Juan Tomas Barilla. Two guards were found dead aboard the owner's catamaran apparently defending the boat from the robbers.

 **Tank POV**

On the flight back to the States, we replayed Gabe's second call to Rangeman. We were leaving the aircraft when the call came in initially. The Deacon and I were surprised when Simon knew my name. Now we understood. If only Simon had given her time to consider the proposal or she could have carried on her cock and bull story longer for another hour or so, we would have been there.

I called Rangeman as we flew to San Antonio. Ranger was shocked Gabe was still alive. He had heard the gunshot. "What the hell kept you guys? You should have gotten there sooner."

I growled, "Don't you think the fuck I know that? The local authorities had to check us out real well, they weren't buying we were here on vacation. They about tore our aircraft apart looking for weapons. By the time we left the dive shop we still had a long ride." I hung up.

 _"_ _Verga,"_ Hector hissed. (dick)

When our flight landed in San Antonio, Gabe was on her way to surgery. We paid for a room at a nearby motel and took turns showering and changing clothes then returned to the hospital; an hour later Leo Ybarra arrived.

"I expected Mr. Manoso," Leo said.

I greeted him, "He isn't fully recovered from wounds received in March, sir. Let me introduce The Deacon, head of Rangeman Atlanta and one of Gabe's employers, Ram from Trenton, and you've met Hector."

The Deacon spoke, "Sir, I know I speak for all the men of Atlanta, every one of us wanted to come on this rescue mission. Gabe means that much to all of us. I am grateful we were successful; due in great measure to your very courageous daughter. I pray she pulls through."

My phone vibrated and I looked at the caller, "Ranger."

I groaned and I stepped aside and opened the line, "There's nothing more you can do for her now, get back to Trenton," he barked.

I was less than gracious telling him Bobby was still in surgery with her and we wouldn't leave without him. Also Mr. Ybarra had just arrived and needed to be brought up to date. Then Hector grabbed the phone and in rapid fire indelicate Spanish reminded Ranger how long he sat beside Stephanie's bed after the landfill incident. We were not going to stay down here that long but we would not leave until we knew her condition and hopefully got a chance to see her. Rarely did Hector show such emotion, we were impressed.

It was another six hours before Bobby came out still wearing surgical garb. He was exhausted and immediately sat down. I introduced him to Leo, "Mr. Ybarra, this is Dr. Bobby Brown, the final member of the rescue team."

"You are the one she was filling in for," Leo stated plainly.

"Yes sir, my mother was dying and I needed to be with her until her end."

"My condolences for your loss, Dr. Brown."

Bobby nodded a thank you. "Gabe is out of surgery, but she'll need more. The bullet destroyed the femur neck. Bullet and bone fragments blew into the lower abdomen. Those were the most important repairs today. Eventually she'll need a hip prosthesis, but right now they are dealing with internal organ damage. Both legs have compound fractures to the tibia and fibula. The left shoulder was damaged, apparently she tried to grab onto the railing and tore apart the joint. She has a head fracture and concussion, but no brain swelling. They are going to keep her sedated for 24 to 36 hours as a precaution; there should be no lasting effects though. Still, Mr. Ybarra she has a long hard recovery."

"What about …." Leo began to ask.

Bobby knew the question was coming and already shook his head no. The fetus did not survive. Ram, Hector and The Deacon didn't know about it.

All waited until the doctors allowed a brief visit. Gabe was still unconscious but four men each kissed her forehead and whispered something in her ear. Hector pulled away with a tear, a real tear, coming out of his eye. Everybody pretended not to notice. Leo appeared touched that we cared so much for his daughter. A daughter he hadn't known for 15 years.

Bobby, Ram and Hector flew to Trenton. The Deacon and I remained behind with Leo. This was the time to clear the air with Deac'. Leo sat and listened.

"Tank, there has never been anything between Gabe and me but deep friendship and my admiration of her skills. When I lost my wife I was in a deep depression. Gabe came on board and we talked for hours. Between her and Celia I finally saw the light again. If Gabe were around all the time, maybe we might have become interested in one another, I don't know. I'm not ready and she showed no signs either. You were the one who sparked her interests."

Tank spoke, "When Ranger wrongfully terminated her it affected me more than I thought. I thought she was running back to you. I was mad at Ranger and mad at you."

The Deac' laughed, "I had to kidnap her before she got to her bike. She didn't tell you I had Doug and Russo bookend her coming out of the hotel? Doug was still upset with her over a gag she pulled on him. There was no way he'd let her get away. One move and she would have been handcuffed and shackled in the back. She had no other choice than to get into the car."

Nope, I hadn't heard that," Tank chuckled. "She pulled a few gags on us too."

The Deacon continued, "Roland's friend, an urologist, closely monitored her. We also kept our eyes on her to keep her from escaping. I wonder if she knows I also had a tracker on her as well as security cameras watching her every move. I know you and Ranger fought about her rehab up there and she asked you to back off, but damnit Tank, she needed time to heal. I gave her that time and look at what miraculous things she did with it. You and I were both upset when ATFE brought her back up there, but she knew the risks. She's never been one to back down from a challenge."

Tank shook his head, "She tried to slow down…"

The Deacon paused a moment before continuing, "Tank, I also want to ask you if you are still interested in what we talked about earlier? Dominic and Celia are on board."

"I was coming down with Gabe to talk to you when this happened. I hadn't told her yet, I was going to explain it on the way to Atlanta."

After several hours of discussion, The Deacon left for the airport.

 **Gabe**

I felt like a brain without a body…what was the old Star Trek episode? "Spock's Brain." I was aware, but I couldn't move including my eye lids. I could hear voices, they were whispering close to me; "He needs you, fight for him, fight for yourself; You are strong, use it, get better soon, sweet thing; I love you, _mi corazon_ " don't leave me; and "You mean the world to me, Gabe, but Tank needs you and you need him." I went back into my comfortable dark cave.

 **Tank**

I couldn't bring myself to leave her side. Will she live? How many surgeries will she need? Two badly broken legs, right hip destroyed and a replacement needed, internal injuries, shoulder ripped apart, head concussion. Will she recover? What could I have done to prevent this? I've been asking myself this since she walked out of my office two months ago.

For two days Leo and I alternated sitting beside her bed waiting for her to wake up.

Leo wanted to know about her life since she left the ranch. Apparently she hadn't been too forth coming the little time she was home before the kidnapping. I could only scratch the surface, at least the parts I knew. I told him how we met in the hospital after the tornado and saving Lester's life, working with Rangeman and Ranger terminating her and nearly causing a revolt among the men. He was pleased when I told him Gabe and I went to Mass together and even getting several Rangeman employees to start back up. The stories included the phone incident with Lester about the clothing store trip, the Cowgirl diversion that night. I even chuckled about the boots and pants debacle and how embarrassed we both were. I congratulated him on teaching her how to shoot and that she was the best shot at Rangeman, out shooting our snipers. I saved the AFTE, March Forth and battle of Rangeman for another time.

"Tank, your eyes sparkle when you talk about her. I saw a beginning of a relationship in Trenton. How deep are your feelings towards her?"

"If you are asking if I'm in love with her, yes and I want to marry her. She is hesitant to marry due to ….some issues."

"What are those?"

"Some she should tell you as they concern your family. I do know she needs structure, a demanding job. She's made herself what she is through hard work and is afraid if she stops, she'll dissolve. Since the destruction of the East Coast and Trenton, she refuses to live and work there even if it means leaving me. I was going to drive her to Atlanta and tell her I had other offers and would most likely leave Rangeman Trenton. You heard about them with The Deacon the other day."

Leo and I heard someone come into the room. "Papa?" Leo spun around and looked at the man, mid 30's, 6'4", broad shouldered, short dark buzz cut hair dressed in Marine uniform with a rank of E8, Master Sergeant. The name on the uniform was Ybarra.

"Fernando!?" In an instant Leo was on his feet going to the man in the door way. The men hugged and cried letting their personal touch and tears express their feelings far better than any words.

"Papa, I was told you were in the hospital. That's why I came."

Leo stepped back, "Who told you?"

"My company commander at Lejeune; we just got back to the States. He said some deacon called."

Leo stepped back, "Its Gabriela."

I glanced down at Gabe and realized she was starting to awaken.

"Pierre?" she whispered.

I assured her it was me. I bent over, kissed her and said, "Your Papa his here and he has a surprise for you."

I stood back and watched her still sleepy eyes try to assign a name to the Marine. "Hi Goober," he said and her face lit up, "Nado!"

Leo introduced me, "This is Pierre Sherman, special friend of Gabe's and one of her rescuers."

"Rescuers? What has happened Papa?" Fernando asked.

Leo looked at me with the _Where do I begin_? look.

Gabe was listening and spoke quietly, "Diego and Simon."

Fernando spun around, "I'll kill those SOBs."

Leo put his hand on his son's arm, "They are dead…." Turning to me he said, "Right Pierre?"

"Yes sir." I realized Gabe probably didn't know yet and I went to her, "They are gone."

"Did Simon get Diego?" She asked.

"No, the guards did. He was dead when we got there."

"Guards?"

"They heard Simon's gun when he shot you and rushed in with their Tavors. They were not trained."

"Did they get Simon too?"

"Simon was badly wounded when we got there. He apologized for killing you, then took one look at The Deacon and me and asked which one of us was Pierre. He killed himself before we could put him out of his misery."

"You heard my calls?"

"The first one was amazing. Hector had your location before the call was over. The second one we didn't hear until after we got to you. The Deac and I were surprised we were expected and he knew my name. That was quite a yarn you spun."

"Was it just you and The Deacon?"

"No, also some of your biggest admirers came as well; Bobby, Ram and Hector."

"Thank them for me until I can thank them personally."

I could tell Leo and Fernando wanted to learn more about the last few days.  
"Sweet heart, I'm going to tell your father and brother what I know. Later when you are stronger, you can give them more detail. Is that OK?"

She nodded. "Would you ask the nurse to come in, I need something for the pain. Nado, I've missed you."

We waited until the nurse was finished. "She'll sleep for another 4 or 5 hours if you want to get something to eat in the meantime."

Leo made a call and we drove to a private cattlemen's club where we ate and I told them what I knew and Leo filled in more.

"Oscar has been my foreman for years. I can't believe he'd do such things…" Leo said shaking his head.

Fernando huffed, "I'm not surprised. He and Diego were….." he paused and looked at Leo and me.

I nodded letting him know I knew.

Leo glanced at me then looked Fernando in the eye, the Texas cattleman's stare was intense equally his son's Marine Sergeant's stare. "Tell me everything."

"No sir, I cannot without Gabe, Carlos and Manuel."

Leo looked gut punched. I wanted to leave and keep this a family discussion, but Leo put his hand on mine, "Stay."

"Sir this is a family discussion," I replied.

"Pierre, I suspect you already know a great deal already and you'll be my son in law shortly unless you two continue to dance around the cactus trying not to get stuck." Turning back to Fernando, "Who?"

"Diego initially then Simon and Oscar."

"Just Gabe?"

"And me."

"What about the older boys?"

"I don't know. Diego appeared to steer clear of them."

I cleared my throat, "Excuse me, but Gabe told me it began with them and Manny and Carlos formed a defensive alliance enforced with a knife. Later when Diego and Simon came, all the kids began to arm themselves."

Fernando looked pained, "I forgot about that. Gabe slept with a .38 under her pillow at night. Some girls have Teddy Bears…."

Leo continued, "That's why you two left?"

"Papa, I stuck around to protect Gabe until she graduated then we were going into the Marines. At the last minute she switched to the Army. We were trying to protect you."

"Me?"

"Diego kept saying, 'Tell Papa and we'll kill him and then you'll belong to me."

Leo was stunned into speechlessness. Tears formed in his eyes, and then anger flared, "When…did…it…start?"

"Carlos and Manny said right after Mama died. No more Papa, you need to hear from Manny, Carlos, and Gabe."

I could no longer wait for Gabe to wake up again. My flight to Newark was leaving. "Leo, tell Gabe I'll be back in a couple of weeks plus I'll call every night, after dinner."

"Pierre, whatever the costs, it can't begin to cover the gratitude I have for you and the others for bringing her back alive. And don't worry son, it'll all work out."

"She's saved our lives, maybe even the nation. It was our turn to save hers."

Leo and Fernando had questions in their eyes.

"Your incredible daughter and sister was instrumental in cracking the March Forth conspiracy by decoding the messages the different parties were using to plan their campaigns. She was the one who discovered the presence of a nuclear bomb in Washington DC which fortunately did not detonate. When fighting began she was transferred to medical was the dope on rope coming to Rangeman to tend the wounded."

'Dope on a rope?" Leo asked.

Fernando touched his father's arm, "Remember what she and I used to do out at the wind mill?"

Leo thought back and winced.

"Imagine that from a helicopter," Fernando added.

"…in minus fifteen degree temperatures, under fire. The Army trained her to be a combat surgeon to work with PJ or other forces," I added.

"Wait!" Fernando exclaimed, "Banu Khalyl. She was that Ybarra? I've heard about it. Guys want to know if I'm family."

Tank smiled, "Yes, it was her."

Fernando shook his head and smiled, "She would have been a hell of a Marine."

"With all due respect Master Sergeant, the Army was a bit more open to a female combat soldier than you Marines."

Fernando smiled, "You were Army."

"Special Forces Ranger and you are a Marine Raider…brothers in arms."

"How did she become such a good soldier?" Fernando wondered.

"You need to listen to her two telephone calls from Mexico; it might give you an idea of her strength. From what she's told me, you had a lot to do with training her." With that I shook their hands and returned to Trenton.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **Gabe**

"I'm sorry Pierre, I lost control. I ran, like I did as a child looking for my hiding spot. At times I was aware of what I was doing but I couldn't stop. When I was sane again I found I was pregnant. What a mess! You and Lester working together, me homeless and unemployed, I figured it would be easier for you if I just disappeared."

"Gabriela, you figured wrong. I would stand with you no matter what because I love you. For a moment I wanted to hurt Lester because he hurt you, but it was momentary. I remembered carrying him to the helicopter in Colombia, he was completely out of it. Yet, he came back. We've all been down that hole; we've been to hell and come back.

I had your letter just a few hours before The Deac called notifying me you were, or had been in San Antonio. During those hours I had a lot to think about. I decided I could help raise Lester's child if you wanted to keep it and be with me as well. Hell, I've raised Lester, why not his child?

I've suffered over these weeks but I knew my misery didn't compare to what you were enduring. Celia was great; she kept telling me our faith would hold us together. Fr. Raphael would pray with me and for you. The men, especially Hector kept going through police reports, hospital reports, watching for your credit cards. He wasn't alone, Sergio in Miami and Claudia in Atlanta were also searching. You have a cadre of people who care for you.

"Pierre, I hoped you weren't looking for me, but knew you were. Escaping Rangeman, especially Hector, would be difficult. I needed time to heal, time I didn't think you'd give me before hustling me off to Celia or worse. When I was young, Fernando would find me and hold me. He wouldn't speak, he'd just hold me. I needed quiet.

When the priest found me in the chapel, he took me to the hospital. I was Maria Martinez, straight shootin' Texan who took no bull from the hospital desk. A bit of the Army command kicked in. The doctor figured I was a medic of some type but didn't push it."

Tank smiled, "The Deacon figured you were heading home. I wanted to tell you it didn't matter what happened. It still doesn't. Gabriela, the Sunday I was going to drive you to Atlanta and then on to Miami to see Celia, I was going to propose.

"I told you then it wasn't….WHAT?" I thought of the ring, if only I had a ring…

"Hush woman, let me finish." He sighed, "Gabriela, it's time I leave Trenton, go off on my own."

"But…."

"Major, let me finish!"

"Sir."

"Dominic, The Deacon and Celia came up with the idea after Ranger terminated you. Now they are insisting it's time for Rangeman to grow away from the East Coast."

"What does Ranger say?"

"We haven't told him, yet. We are doing market studies looking for a viable market and then coming up with capital to invest. It takes time."

"Ranger is your friend, your best friend."

"We've had our ups and downs over these last two years. We both nearly lost the country we swore to protect, company we built from nothing, and worst of all, our ...women. I don't mean to make that sound crude, but giving your heart to another and the having that nearly ripped from you is a pain I've never had to endure before. I watched Ranger go through it. I swore I'd never fall in love especially after Lula…..and….well, then came Wilmington.

"Is there still trouble between you two."

"He's been edgy recently, like he's starting to dissolve again."

"Pierre before you start burying your friendship with him, consider a few things. Rangeman Trenton is going broke. Many of your clients lost their businesses and rebuilding is months if not years away. Insurance companies are broke, rebuilding will take time. This has been his flagship, his haven when he came back from missions. Like March Forth, it is once again in peril. He's made hard decisions before, that's why he was command, but he's still sensitive recovering physically and emotionally. The doctors were right about ordering a 6 month stand down from missions. Such a forced stand down is grating to him. He's still dealing with almost losing Stephanie, Lester, my mess, plus he is probably sleep deprived from the baby. Pierre, we've all been under stress, let's throw ourselves a big lasso."

"…throw a big lasso? You are back in Texas for only a few days and already into cowboy lingo?"

"Actually that's a pretty bad one. _I'm just settin' to learn me how to speak agin_."

"Gabriela," he growled.

I reached over and kissed him, "I love it when you growl. One last thought about Ranger; he may be preparing to cut back the staff and it's eating him up. You guys are family, brothers, especially the core team."

"Yeah, that's possible," Tank conceded.

"Do you think Lester will return?" I asked.

"He's Ranger's cousin and a core member."

"I disagree. I suspect Les will be the first to go. Next would be you. He doesn't need your expertise, he's there full time now and a lot of the office work Stephanie can do. Unconsciously he could be trying to drive you away, like a mama bear driving off her mature cub. Bobby will probably marry Suzanne take the New Jersey boards and become a full time doctor."

"He's dismantling the core team?"

"If Bobby and Lester were not available, who would you chose to go on an apprehension?"

"Hector, Ram, Hal and Cal…oh I see now. They've earned their stripes."

"Another thought, he's getting ready to leave Trenton either close Rangeman entirely or move himself and leave what is left to you."

"But you won't live in Trenton."

I hung my head, "Damn, are we back to where we were two months ago?"

 **Visitor**

The broken legs would take 10 weeks to heal; the femoral head was removed so for a while I have no hip joint. There was no need to stay in the hospital or rehab center if I lived close by. Papa solved that problem.

We pulled up in front of a 15 story building with Wymen on the front façade. It meant nothing to me.

"Come Gabriela I can't wait for you to see this," Papa said enthusiastically.

He pushed my wheelchair towards the front door when the doorman came rushing out, "Allow me Mr. Ybarra."

"Thank you Benjamin." I could tell by his gait, Benjamin has a prosthetic leg.

Papa introduced me to Benjamin, "Major," the door man began, "You don't remember me, but I was at Banu Khalyl. You saved my life."

My mind did a fast review, "Sergeant Benjamin Jackson, I'm sorry I wasn't able to save the leg."

"Ma'am you tried but the damage was too great. You stabilized me enough to allow me to get back to the hospital on the first evac back."

I smiled and shook his hand, "Sergeant, good to see again."

Papa punched in a code into the elevator control panel and we rode up. "I take it you knew about the connection between me and Sergeant Johnson."

"He applied for the job and was hired, then I learned about your connection. I admire he didn't use you to get a job. He's an honorable man."

I watched the elevator's floor numbers climb to the 15. "Penthouse?"

"Yes ma'am," he said as he wheeled me out to a foyer and then opened the double doors into a grand apartment. "Welcome to the Ybarra San Antonio home."

"Ah Papa…"

"The ranch is not being sold, relax. The Ybarras come to San Antonio or Austin and end up in hotels, motels, why not have a place to call our own when we are in town?"

"But a penthouse?"

"That's where the owners often live."

"Owners? Wymen…oh, now I see, Y Men. Did you get the idea from Rangeman?"

"Yes ma'am. Do you like it?"

I thought a minute of the continuing racism towards Hispanics by some Texans. This was clever. "Yes, I like it."

"There is room for the whole family; Manny and Carlos have units downstairs. If Fernando wants one, it's available. And there is a unit for you too. Right now, you can share this with me."

It was a grand apartment with wood floors, large modern kitchen, dining room for twelve, living room with a gas fireplace. There were five en suite bedrooms, three of them upstairs.

"Well, it's not like we'll be bumping into each other, Papa."

A few days later the phone rang and Papa said, "Send him up." Turning to me he said, "You have a visitor."

I looked up from my wheelchair and saw someone I never expected to see in San Antonio, Carl Costanza, Trenton police officer. "Of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world, Costanza, you had to walk into mine?"

"So you sitting around watching old movies, Gabe?" he laughed. "Good to see you again." He looked around, "Nice place."

"Belongs to my father." I introduced my father. "So last time I saw you I was digging a bullet out of your side. How are you?"

"I recovered well, thank you for your expertise. I suspect you know why I'm here."

"I assume it's about Lester. I'm not pressing charges, Carl." I said decisively.

"I know, Tank showed me your note to him and I don't blame you. You more than anyone understand what was wrong with him."

"I'm a surgeon, not a psychiatrist, but yes. Carl, he was having a psychotic episode. If he hadn't tagged me right away and I had been thinking clearly and realized something was wrong. I would have sought help, pulled the fire alarm, something. I'm not trained in that type of care."

"You are lucky he didn't kill you."

"I've given thanks to the Lord many times for being here today, not just from Lester, Carl."

Looking down at my legs, "Ah, how did you break your legs if I may ask?"

"Well, the gentleman's wife was coming through the front door and the only way out for me was over the bedroom balcony."

Carl laughed, "Yeah right, you who were in church every Sunday."

"It was almost true. I was escaping from the enemy and the jump down didn't go as planned."

He shook his head, "That'll I'll believe. I'm just here to make certain you will not change your mind about Lester."

"No, Tank has told me Lester is still in Florida as an outpatient at the mental care facility. Lester has dedicated his life for this country time and time again, the last time during March Forth. He getting the treatment the VA seems to keep overlooking. Does the law need to take their pound of flesh too?"

"You are very forgiving."

"Unlike many people, I pay attention in church. Carl, you know if convicted in court he'd be remanded for psychiatric counseling. So he's there already. Lester and I share a love of doughnuts and an extreme sensitivity to opiates. We both go nuts, though mine is mostly puking my guts out. We've also seen the under belly of civilization…him more often than me. Even if he had killed me, I would forgive him."

"Then all I need you to do is write that out and I'll be back to Paradise."

I raised my eyebrow.

"Actually as the burned out buildings fall, the city is taking on a park like appearance. Maybe we could create something wonderful in its place. We just need people to believe in us and invest in us."

"With that attitude Carl, it will get done," I said. Papa was near-by listening.

 **Hip Hip Hooray!**

I received my new hip, I was closer to walking again. I was in rehab center riding a stationary bicycle when Celia walked it. "Gabe, it is time to iron out your brain."

After a week she said, "I fully expected to have to spend weeks with you. Whatever those priests and nuns in Texas did with you, made my job a whole lot easier."

"I worked out a lot of issues face to face with Diego. I could have killed him but I was too weak. Maybe that was the Lord's plan all along, confront him but not kill him. I have enough to answer for, I didn't need more."

"How much have you shared with your father?"

"Not everything, I don't think any of us kids have told him everything, but he knows enough now. He's seeing one of your associates here. It's an awful burden for him, brings up the depression of losing his wife all over again. We were protecting him."

"I hope he'll understand."

"He will fall back to the same safety net I had, our beliefs. Now the major question, how is Lester?"

"He's doing very well. Of course nobody told him about the pregnancy and I think at this point, it is for the best he never is told. He really wants to make amends with you and he won't get over the final hump until he does. Can you talk with him yet?"

"I'm ready."

"What are you going to do now?"

"I'd love to go back to the Army, but they are broke like government. Instead I'll take the medical boards here next spring, see if I can get a job…somewhere."

"I have one other question. When are you and Tank going to get married? You two are driving me nuts with worry."

"What?"

"Gabe, the objective is within range, you've reconnoitered, gone through multiple scenarios, you are both fully armed, for heaven's sake blow the darn bugle and charge!"

"But…..

No more butts, legs, hips, mental impairment, lack of a job, or having to live in Trenton. You are killing him. He's nearly as bad as The Deacon was when Ginny died. The man has had the ring for you before you left Trenton. He's been chasing you all over the country and beyond. You know he's leaving Trenton, he's looking very seriously at San Antonio for a business. Halt! Cease fire! And you didn't hear it from me or The Deacon or Dom. I'll go make arrangements for Lester to come here."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 **For those asking about Trenton people, next chapter** **.**

 **Lester**

Lester arrived five days later. I was standing with a walker when Papa opened the apartment door.

"Welcome Celia, come in Lester, _bienvenido_." my father welcomed him graciously, shaking his hand.

Lester looked confused. He did not expect this welcome from Mr. Ybarra.

Serenda, the housekeeper, took Celia's and Lester's jackets and my father led them into the main hall, "May I offer you refreshments?" Both shook their head no. Lester looked a bit hesitant, Papa tilted his head towards the living room, "She's in there," he said softly.

Celia had told Lester several times I was not pressing charges, but he was still riddled with guilt. This was a big step in his recovery. He squared his shoulders as best he could and walked towards the open living room.

I was standing by the fireplace, warming myself by the fire. I smiled, " _Bienvenido mi querido amigo._ _"_

He had lost weight, his eyes were older, and he appeared confused by what I had said. He then groaned when he saw my walker. "Gabe?" came a quiet hurt voice.

"This is something else Lester…..after," I assured him as I held out one arm to welcome him.

We fell into each other's arms and he cried. "I'm so sorry Gorgeous, I'm so sorry."

"I know Lester, that wasn't you that night. I forgive you, I forgive you." Though he was taller than me, I held him like a mother holds her son and he continued to weep.

Celia smiled and whispered to my father they needed to give us privacy. My father nodded and the two of them went into my father's office. Lester and I sat on the couch and began talking.

He sniffed and I reached over onto the coffee table for the tissue box. I figured we'd both get sloppy.

"Gabe how can you just say you forgive me for the vicious beating and rape? I could have killed you."

"Just like you Lester, I've had a lot of counseling including spiritual counseling. As a doctor I understand what happened to you. If you hadn't landed two perfect blows initially I would have run into the hall, pulled the fire alarm and kicked in Bobby's apartment door. You were in a psychotic episode."

"I'm sick I hurt you. I don't know how to apologize. I don't have the words…"

"Just as you need to apologize to me before you can move forward, I need to forgive, totally forgive you."

He looked at me trying to understand what I just said. Looking at my walker, "I didn't do this?" His expression was confused.

"No, no Lester, you didn't do this." I used the same story about fleeing a lover's bedroom I used for Costanza and for a moment Lester was horrified and then realized I was kidding.

He smiled, "That's something more like that would happen to me, though it would be the husband coming through the door. Gorgeous, er, Gabe I don't remember everything. I wish I could remember tearing your clothes and….raping you. I don't. I see me pummeling your face…the scar above your brow, is that part of it?"

"Lester, that's the only mark from that night. It will fade with time. It doesn't compare to the tornado scars." I realized immediately that wasn't the best thing to say.

He cringed, "I seem to be responsible for scaring you."

"No, no, you healed me. I wasn't in really good mental health when I came to Trenton. Every time I got down over Ranger or not being able to work, you were there for me Les.

"I didn't do much."

"Bull shit, mister. You kept me from getting down on myself or telling that SOB off and getting fired….earlier."

He chuckled, "You've never told me, what did he look like when you refused the mats?"

"He was completely lost, for a second, bewildered. I take it nobody disregards his orders," I smiled.

"…and lives, well maybe Tank," Lester laughed. He paused, "That's the first time I've laughed since..." He looked like he'd panic…..

"…And don't forget his expression there in the office building during the battle when he realized I was the medic," I quickly added.

Les chuckled, "I hadn't seen that expression since we were kids and he was scolded by Abuelita."

"Oh, Lester, how I've missed your laugh! Les, we have seen a lot in our military careers that has messed us up. We survive because we can compartmentalize. It's like dealing with muddy clothes; we can wash and dry them; iron them if necessary before storing them or we can store them wet and muddy and deal with the stench forever. We've been through the laundromat, both of us."

"I get sick just thinking about the attack."

"Stop now. You are an Army Ranger. I've read your medical file. You have been in combat often, killed, seen people die including your team mates. You have smelled it, tasted it, felt it, and heard it. Men go mad but you held together, OK you had some reintroduction problems a time or two, but that's why Ranger has his decompression protocol for all returning soldiers. March Forth you were strong, in control, leading teams to destroy the enemy. You and Tank saved Rangeman, saved your men, saved a lot of people. It took a potentially lethal combination of drugs to bring you down plus assault from the drug pushing…whores."

We held each other for a long time without speaking. Quietly I asked him, "Did you know you were beating me?

"No, you were the short haired woman from the club who beat me with a bat…you were all the women in that cave in Colombia. I was going to end the nightmare in my head once and for all."

"At any time did you know it was me?"

He was quiet for a while. "Yes…I heard you moan my name and I though you wanted me, finally. But…then you were gone and those harpies were back. If I had realized it was you…"

"Lester, you could not have stopped. You had no control over yourself."

"I know, I know, I know." He stopped for a minute and seemed to grow in size, refilling his body, "Gabriela Ybarra, with all my heart and all my soul I apologize to you for my assault…..my beating and raping you. I know I was not in my right mind, but that doesn't excuse me from hurting and almost killing you." He seemed to shudder with the last part.

"And I know you; Lester Santos would never intentionally hurt me and that your assault on me was out of your control. I forgive you. You protected me so many times; you cared for me even when you realized I was developing feelings for Tank." I reached over and kissed his cheek.

He had a faraway look, "Has he ever told you the crap I dealt him about his feelings for you?"

"Good or bad crap?"

"Oh, all in good fun. A couple of times I thought he'd pound me into the floor," he shook his head.

"You do live on the edge mister, that's one of the reasons I love you," I kissed him again.

He looked at me with surprise, "Love me, love me or like me love me?"

"I'm not hopping into bed with you."

"You did with Hector," he laughed.

"Yes, that was a surprise. I thought I was hallucinating. I somewhat remember starting the night out with Tank and I wake up in Hector's arms and he's kissing me."

"Kissing you? I didn't know that!"

"And neither does Tank," I said laughing. "How much mileage did you get out of it?"

"Gabe, I'm not sure he's gay," he said with concern.

"Lester, it's not your concern even if a stream of woman, or men emerge from his apartment each morning," I said as I punched him. Then I took both of his hands, "I have a lot to share with you, my dear friend. I need to explain the walker."

When I was done he sat wide eyed, "So, Diego and Simon are dead and you didn't kill them. Tank, Deac' ,Bobby, Ram and Hector rescued you. Fernando has returned. Your father knows, in part of what happened. You have a new hip and rods in your legs. Sweetheart, you've been busy. Are you still having nightmares about Diego?"

I smiled, "They are fading. My vitriol towards him helped. The Sister Mother said I'd need to forgive Diego and Simon before they will totally be gone from my mind. The same thing Fr. Marcello has said. He's a priest I knew as a child. He's retired but stops by almost daily. Between Fr. Marcello, Celia and another psychiatrist my father has hired I'm getting cleaned out just as you are."

"What about Tank?"

"He'll have to get his own psychiatrist."

"No, smart ass, what about you and Tank, are you married yet?"

"I refuse to live in Trenton or vicinity for a variety of reasons. I don't think what happened between you and me has much bearing, I didn't like the town before March Forth. I'm not an East Coast gal, I'm more of a Texan, a Pecos kid. The very best thing about Trenton was the men at Haywood, the rest….not much."

"Good Italian food," he smiled.

"Yeah, I'll give you that. Pino's meatballs were divine. Stephanie was right."

"You need to marry Tank," he said.

"And you, mister need to start serious conversations with Claudia."

He smiled a big bright, 200 watt glow.

"Whoa, don't say anything, that smile says it all. You two would be good together."

"I think so too and so does she. I'm not going back to Trenton either. My cousin is adamant about that, but The Deacon said there is a place for me as soon as Celia clears me. He probably doesn't want to lose Claudia," he chuckled. "I think Deac's hiring me chaps Ranger's shorts and that's good too," he laughed.

I smiled, "I thought all you Rangers went commando. What shorts?"

Lester threw back his head and laughed, "You are right Georgeous…er Gabe."

"I like Georgeous again especially when I can hear you laugh."

He took me into his arms, "I'll do more client work, wear the jacket and keep my weapon concealed. Mr. Executive. I'm giving up bars and nightclubs and probably booze."

"What?"

"Celia asked me what it would take to make me happy. I finally figured it out. I want to be normal with a wife, children, backyard swimming pool. OK, I'll never be completely normal, but Claudia is also good at reining me in while still allowing me to be a semi-free spirit."

"Does she know what she is getting into?"

"She and Celia are talking."

I had a 200 watt smile in return, "Go for it. I've always felt she was the one for you, but you wouldn't open your eyes."

"Yeah, you are giving me advice, someone still on the fence."

I laughed, "It's a Rangeman tradition."

 **00000**

Tank and I were leaving the doctor's office when he said, "You are getting better. When do you think you can walk down the aisle?"

Lester and Celia made it very clear, it was time. "Well, I'm not exactly dressed for it, but if you are in a hurry, we can go now as long as you have the ring, marriage certificate and priest."

He looked at me, "Are you calling my bluff or are you serious? The question about the aisle just slipped out, but I do have a whole engagement speech ready. I've been rewriting it."

"Pierre, who am I to prohibit you from making a finely crafted speech. Find the proper venue. I'd rather not tell our children you proposed in a parking lot."

He scrolled through his cell phone and smiled, "We can just make it."

The big SUV was in Five Points, an older part of San Antonio. We stopped and I smiled at the name on the sign, "Little Chapel of Miracles."

The man was in a hurry. A month later I was hardly using a cane when we stood in front of the priest and said our vows. Attendance was limited; neither of us wanted a big ceremony, big dresses or tuxedos. Instead the men wore suits, every one custom fitted to their enhanced sizes, including my brothers. My dress was long, slender and simple. We chose to get married in a side chapel mainly to save me the walk down a long aisle. My brothers and Rangeman brothers offered to carry me in like Cleopatra, but I could only think of the Pope. Fr. Marcello, the retired family priest officiated.

There were no bridesmaids or flower girls as part of the procession, a short procession; just Papa and me. Ranger was Tank's best man, no matter the trials or words between them, they were still close friends. I wish women's friendships could weather such storms. My witness was The Deacon. I tried calling him Matron of Honor but that went over as well as calling him a Pussy years before. There was no rule my witness had to be a woman and after 15 years in the military, I pretty much was friendly only with men. Stephanie Manoso and I have never really been close. The Deacon had been my best friend for years.

My father, brothers Manny and Carlos and their families as well as Fernando were there. Rangeman representatives were Bobby, Hector, Ram, Lester, and Celia. Stephanie and the baby did not come as the baby was suffering from a cold. Air travel was not suggested. The reception was at a club the Ybarras have belonged to for years. Unbeknown to me, my brothers had reserved the skeet range. Before the dinner, anyone who wanted to shoot skeet was invited out. We Ybarras do things differently.

Of course everyone including Celia gave it a go. The final two in the competition were Fernando and me. Finally Papa declared it was past time to eat and the competition would resume at a future date as neither of us had yet to miss a clay target. When I returned to Tank's arms, he whispered, "Who knew gunpowder could smell so sexy."

After an all too short three day honeymoon where we got to know each other inch by inch, Tank returned to Trenton. I knew his time there was winding down, but the time had not yet to come to tell Ranger. Several weeks later I decided to answer the pleas from Trenton to come visit. Tank met me at outside of security the airport.

"Hello Mrs. Sherman," he said as he whisked me up in his arms.

"Mr. Sherman it is indeed a lovely name and I am honored to carry it." Once again we lip locked, this time in the Newark airport and received the same responses from other passengers we had at the train station just a year before; "Get a room" and "Merry Christmas."

 _"_ _Ty snova odet kak kazak."_ (You are once again dressed like a Cossack), he said with a smile.

"Da, zdes' kholodno." (Yes, it is freezing cold here), I answered with a shiver.

When we exited the terminal the first surprise was to find Hector driving the SUV parked in the loading zone. He swept me in his arms and spun me around. "Welcome back." I felt like I was on a carousel with all the spinning. I was several inches taller than he and he lifted me as if I was a child.

"It's only been a couple of weeks."

He kissed my cheek, "Every day is too long, _mi Corazon_."

Before I got into the SUV I stopped, "You still calling Stephanie _corazon_ too _?_ "

He looked horrified, "No, no _Estafania es me Angel."_

"You are a hopeless romantic Hector," and I kissed him. Tank was starting to figure out Hector wasn't quite what everyone believed, but knew his ring was on my finger and around my heart.

During the ride down 95 to Trenton, I saw the burned out buildings that still needed to be razed. New construction was visible elsewhere. Some communities had not been touched at all by the riots. We were in Trenton when my stomach let out a loud grumble.

Tank chuckled, "Steph's stomach roars like that too. Is that a woman thing?"

"No, just when the beast hasn't been fed in a long time. Airlines only provide water these days, no food allowed."

We stopped at a little diner, not an upscale place at all. As we sat a little girl walked up to the table. "Are you Goober?"

Her eyes were grey and I knew right away who it was, the little girl from the school bus accident over a year ago. "Strawberry Ice Cream!" I squealed. Her face lit up like a Roman candle and she threw her arms around me. "I'm so happy you see you again!" Then I turned to Tank, "This is Antonia Perez from the school bus over turn on Olden."

"You remembered my name?!"

"Well, I had to catch myself just now. I almost called you Strawberry Shortcake again."

She giggled.

"Antonia, this Pierre Sherman and this is Hector Alvarez."

"I remember him. _Esas son lágrimas de dolor,_ referring to the tear drop tattoos on his face _._ He was helping you."

"Sweetheart who is with you?"

"My momma."

"I would very much like to meet your momma."

Lola Perez was a slight woman. At one time she was heavier and taller but disease was taking her down. Her skin color and swollen abdomen indicated this lady was suffering from liver disease. Was she succumbing to the toxic drug that started the gang war? There was no Mr. Perez, nobody to care for Antonia when her mother passed. I was heartbroken.

Tank took Antonia up to the dessert case while I talked to the mother. Hector sat and listened. I had to be direct, "Mrs. Perez, how can I help you and Antonia right now?"

 _"_ _Nosotros_ ," Hector corrected.

I reached over and grabbed his hand thanking him for including himself.

When Tank and Antonia returned the waitress brought two big bowls of vanilla ice cream heaped with sliced strawberries, "No strawberry ice cream" he muttered as he set the bowls down in front of Antonia and me. I squealed with delight and began smashing the berries to mix into the ice cream. Antonia giggled and began with her bowl.

"Who taught you do mush strawberries?" Antonia asked as she smashed away.

"My Papa, he loves strawberry ice cream. My brothers call it a sissy dessert, but Papa doesn't care," I answered.

"What does your Mama say?"

"My Mama died with I was very small, I don't remember her. I had four brothers, but one died. So just three: Carlos, Manuel and Fernando."

"Who calls you Goober?"

"Fernando."

"Where do they live?"

"Well, little lady," I drawled, "We Ybarras hale from the wilds of Texas, West Texas along the banks of the Pecos River. We have lived on the land since 1800, before Texas became a republic let alone a state."

"Cowboys?" She said with wonder.

"Yes ma'am. We learn to ride horses before we walk, throw a lasso before we talk," I answered. Tank gave me a one eyebrow look indicating I was laying it on a bit thick.

"I've never seen a real horse, do they bite?"

"Most don't, only those with very bad manners." I answered.

As the conversation with Mrs. Perez progressed, Hector said he knew where the Perez' lived and wanted to check up on them, bring groceries or whatever they needed. Mrs. Perez was at first hesitate but soon realized, for a while they'd have someone checking on them.

Antonia and her mother came to the diner by way of bus. We drove them home. On the way Antonia sat beside me and she and I began comparing hand and foot sizes. Her clothes and jacket were worn and shoes needed replacing but there was no way I'd embarrass her mother by asking her daughter's clothing sizes.

I grabbed her hands, "Let's see how big your hands are now." From there we began comparing body sizes and I gently eased out of her she wore a size 5 shoe. She gasped when she heard mine. "You have BIG feet!"

"Sweetheart, look carefully, I'm not tiny anywhere."

Just like him," as she pointed to Tank.

I smiled, "Do you know what his nickname is? It's Tank."

"Sherman Tank?"

We three laughed, she remembered his last name and put the joke together nicely.

"I bet I can guess your favorite color," I told her.

She looked at me with the "Oh yeah, just try" look.

"Pink and light purple as a backup."

Her eyes grew wide, "How did you know?"

"Strawberry ice cream. The light purple was just a guess."

I saw a slight nod from Hector, he was taking mental notes.

Antonia and her mother lived in a barely habitable apartment building but Trenton was short of housing, let alone decent. They didn't ask us in and we wouldn't embarrass them by accepting. I was relying on Hector to learn the full extent of their needs.

Once at Rangeman I was afforded a hero's welcome when actually I felt I was honoring my heroes; everyone who took part in my Mexican rescue from those who answered my cell phone calls to those who actually came down. It was a good visit, even Ranger was accommodating. Stephanie seemed happy to see me and their daughter was precious.

"What's her name?" I asked.

Everyone smiled including Tank.

Ranger answered, "Gabriela."

I was stunned speechless. Ranger wrapped his arms around me and said, "How could we not name her Gabriela. You saved my life."

I turned around to Tank and slugged him, "You never told me.

"I thought they needed to tell you."

I scowled, "In fact…..Stephanie didn't you bring it up and I said it was a lousy idea? I remember telling someone that. But none the less, I am honored."

Tank and I were invited to dine with Ranger and Stephanie in their apartment. We were finished with the Ella cooked meal, the baby had been tucked back into bed and we moved to the more comfortable chairs for coffee and dessert. Well Stephanie and I had dessert, the men avoided sugar like it was poison.

Ranger asked the question before Tank and I could bring up the issue. "When are you returning to Trenton, Gabe?"

"I'm not, it's too cold, too grey here," I answered as I set my coffee cup down in the saucer. "Also there are too many bad memories here. I look around the city and remember March Forth; the fires, smoke, bitter cold, St. Francis, and other items associated with battle."

Stephanie jumped in, "So is Tank going to commute back and forth?"

Bless my husband, he stepped in, "I had hoped to talk to you Carlos before this. I'm leaving Rangeman Trenton and moving to Texas."

Stephanie looked stunned, Ranger looked like someone beat him roller coaster and got the front seat.

Tank continued, "Trenton is wounded and Rangeman is bleeding. It cannot support the current staff. To survive it needs to be pruned back, hard. Lester is gone. Stephanie you can do most of my job. The training of new recruits can be handled by Hal or Cal. I suspect Bobby will marry Suzanne and move to Princeton."

Ranger asked, "What will you do?"

"Some time ago you and I discussed Rangeman expansion. You aren't the only ones who have been thinking about that; Dominic and The Deacon agree."

"We can't expand with Trenton bleeding."

"There are two choices, close down Trenton or reduce and rebuild as the area rebuilds."

"That doesn't solve your unemployment."

"I am willing to totally leave Rangeman if necessary, if there is no other alternative, but there is, a new office for me."

"I just said we don't have the capital." Ranger said testily.

"No, but once again there are two choices: Dominic, The Deacon and I are willing to provide start-up capital for a new office."

Ranger looked uncomfortable. "All of you are willing to bet your own money on a new Rangman? You three aren't doing missions anymore. There is no extra income. What is your other capital source?"

"Leo Ybarra is very impressed with Rangeman and would like to see it in Texas and is willing to put up the capital. You are the CEO and the one who owns the Rangeman name, you would have to be on board with this."

Ranger was offended, "He's talking to you and not me?"

"Whoa, it's all very preliminary. That's why I wanted to talk to you first. All this has to be hashed out, negotiated. There are some other things Leo wants to discuss with you about Trenton."

"Such as?"

"Oh no, we've jumped the gun here, you need to talk to him," Tank smiled.

I cut in, "Ranger, I did not know my family's financial situation when I was ….with Diego. When Papa was here in Trenton….a year and a half ago, he told me how Diego's insistence on getting his inheritance caught the Y-bar at a bad time. Cattle and oil prices dropped, drought at the JY-bars plus Papa had made some investments that had yet to pay off. Diego pulling out such a large amount of cash did put the Y-bar in Chapter 13 for a short time. Papa told me things were right again when he was here. That's all I knew. So when I was talking with Simon and Diego I just left off the last part. It wasn't until I was in rehab did Papa mention he was covering all my medical costs. When I asked how he explained he's not just a West Texas rancher anymore. He has diversified…..greatly diversified."

Ranger looked at Tank, "You married her for her money?"

"It's not mine, Ranger. I insisted I would not be an inheritor 18 months ago. Nothing has changed."

 **00000**

As Tank drove us to his Trenton house I commented, "Ranger is frightened. He's afraid of losing Rangeman, and having to send his men away."

"Yeah, you can see it in his face."

When we pulled up in front of Tank's house I said, "Does Hal like this house?"

"If Rangeman remains open here and Hal wants to stay since he has family not too far away, I'm going to offer it to him at a great price. It was designed for a larger person. I could ask the moon what with a housing shortage, but he's my friend."

"It would be a nice house to raise a family. Nice open floor plan and a great back yard."

There was a long pause, "Gabriela, what have the doctor's said about you being able to bear children?"

"I had my physical right before I came here. The internal injuries are healed and they see no problems but urge waiting a few more months for the hip to firm up. So I went ahead with birth control. When we are ready….."

He smiled, "Practice makes perfect."

"Mister, I'm going to need a lot of practice."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 **I'm posting two chapters today due to upcoming commitments that will keep me away from here for a while. This is the second post, chapter 24 went up earlier. Finally, this story comes to an end. I promised HEAs for all, well almost all.**

I returned to Texas a few days later after spending more time with Stephanie, the baby and the Rangeman men. Hector and I shopped for Antonia and her mother; food, clothing, bedding and linens and medicine for her mother. On the last day he brought her to Rangeman so I could say goodbye.

"Miss Antonia, I'm so happy you had the nerve to come up to the table the other day. I've thought about you often hoping you have survived the war."

"Thank you for helping Mama and me."

"Hector will be your helper now. If ever you need something or someone is bothering you, call him."

"I will. He gave us a phone for emergencies."

I gave her a giant hung, "I hope we get to eat more strawberry ice cream soon."

In the weeks to come Papa, Ranger, Dom, The Deacon, Tank and attorneys negotiated. Ranger read over the business prospective and market research, made suggestions and asked a lot of questions.

"What about staffing?" Ranger asked.

Dominic answered, "Hiring would be from all Rangeman offices. People would have the choice to stay or move. We assume Trenton will be cutting back, the men will have the options of moving to Texas or, if room is available to Miami or Atlanta. The codicil would be pay for your own move. Replacements would come from our usual sources."

"What if I move to Miami and Dominic takes over Trenton?"

Leo Ybarra spoke up, "Before you make that decision, we need to talk."

Leo and Ranger later met privately. "A police officer from Trenton, Carl Costanza, came to interview Gabriela and he said 'if people would just believe in us, we could do something great.' My sons and I are in a position to help Trenton rebuild. I'm not building retail stores for an area that is money poor. I want to invest in industry that will put people to work."

"Sir, you need to be speaking to the city leaders," Ranger said.

"Son, I have and they are excited to learn a bunch of Texans, my family and friends plus investment people from around the world are willing to take the chance if the people agree."

"What do you mean if the people agree?"

"There is feeling in the country wealth is evil. Without private industry this country cannot rebuild. The government could take all my money and it would last less than a second. The government could drain this country's wealth and it would last only a few days. Government doesn't build wealth, it spends it. For 300 years private enterprise built this country and it will be private enterprise that will have to rebuild it. Cities, states, even people have gotten lazy relying on Uncle Sam for funds for building projects. Well Uncle Sam's pockets are empty. The only way to refill them is to put people back to work. What I'm asking you, Mr. Manoso, is can you hold out for five years, reduce Rangeman while we get Trenton moving again?"

"Are you just talking about Trenton?" Ranger asked.

"Son, I don't have enough money to do everything and surely not everything that Trenton needs, but I am willing to do what I can. I need the people here, like Carl Costanza, to believe in themselves and step up and get their hands dirty working instead of sitting on their keisters with their hands out."

Ranger agreed to stay in Trenton for a while, maybe not five years, but he'd try. His family was still in Newark and Stephanie was especially close to them now after the months in Hawaii.

Before the new Texas office was open Hector called, " _Mi Corazon_ , my mother and I want to adopt Antonia before her mother dies."

"Ah, Hector, that sounds harsh. Tell me more."

"When Lola dies, Antonia will become under state care. Social Services is a mess here, she could entirely disappear. Lola knows this and is begging my mother and me to adopt her now. Her mother has met my mother and wants this to happen. My mother is ecstatic about the possibility and Antonia loves her," he said laughing. "I am talking with Rangeman's attorney, Ranger's brother, and he's started the proceedings. We don't have much time, Lola is going downhill."

"Hector if you need a character reference, of course Tank and I will write them. I think it is a wonderful idea. But you realize in a few years she'll be a teenage girl."

Rangeman men treat her like a princess and vow to keep other boys away until she's 30 years old," he laughed.

Hector laughing. It was a very strange sound. I contacted Bobby to get his take on the new Rangeman princess.

"Gabe, this little girl has been through so much but yet she as the Little Orphan Annie attitude tomorrow will be better. She and Hector are amazing together. He couldn't protect his little sister, it's been eating him for years. Antonia has brought a smile to his face…which is very strange. She's trying to talk him into having his tears erased."

When word came Rangeman Trenton would be cutting staff, but a new Rangeman was opening in Texas with Tank running the new office, the men were relieved. They had jobs, maybe someplace else, but they had jobs. Most were former military and moving wasn't a big deal.

About half the staff wanted to remain in Trenton including Hal, Cal and Hector. However, after Antonia's mother died Hector called Tank. "My mother thinks Antonia needs to get out of New Jersey and the bad memories. Can we come to Texas?"

Bobby and Suzanne got married and Bobby was seriously considering moving to Princeton and going into private practice, but Suzanne sensed his empty heart about leaving Rangeman and suggested maybe he should remain at Rangeman with Ranger.

Ram, Woody, Vince, Manny and Bink came to Texas. PJ Allen Reid left the Air Force and joined us in Texas. His Air Force contacts allowed the Texas office to be filled quickly with new recruits.

Lester went to Atlanta to be with Claudia. Tank had offered him a job in Texas but true love won out. The Deacon was fine with the arrangement since he wasn't keen on losing Claudia.

It was sad to see the core team broken up: Bobby and Ranger in Trenton, Lester in Atlanta and Tank in Texas, but life goes on. Not only did the Ybarras fund the San Antonio office, they provided clients. When they spread word among their friends and business associates in San Antonio and Austin, Rangeman was up and running in no time.

Rangeman San Antonio-Austin was opening its doors when I passed my Texas medical boards. I began looking for a job when suddenly the Army came sniffing. I was no longer physically sound for combat but I was needed as a surgeon for the VA. I accepted with the understanding I had no interest in administration, just medicine and wanted to remain in San Antonio.

One day I was working at my desk when a General walked in. "Lt. Colonel Gabe Ybarra-Sherman?" he asked.

I _sorta_ jumped to my feet; it had been a long day in surgery. I didn't need to read the name tape to recognize former Col. Gavin, now General Gavin. "General Gavin congratulations on your promotion."

"And to you too, Colonel."

After I invited him in to be seated I gratefully took my seat.

He began, "Gabe, there's only one way to say this and that's straight out, you have been nominated for the Medal of Honor."

I really wondered if my hearing was shot. "Sir, I've done nothing to earn such an honor. I've only tried to do my duty."

"No ma'am you've done far more than your duty. I was first assigned to investigate your actions at Banu Khalyl. You were nominated by the men on that ridge. That alone would warrant a special commendation, but then there was the Ancient Texts deciphering."

"Sir, I wasn't on active duty at that time. That should not be factored in.

"Technically that's true and at one point the President was going to award you a civilian medal, but since you were a reservist at the time, you were retroactively reinstated into the active Army. Plus you were on duty when you discovered the change in code and quickly warned us about the RDD in Washington giving us time to find it and defuse it."

"Sir, it is my understanding it froze." I was confused.

"Freezing did not disarm it. Once temperatures reached 22 degrees it would have detonated," the general explained.

I tried to remain neutral. I was thinking the brave people who disarmed that bomb needed the MoH. I shivered thinking about March Forth, it was still fresh and painful though over a year ago.

The general continued, "Then we have the March Forth/Rangeman action where you performed several dozen complicated field surgeries, and tended 51 patients while under fire, killed two insurgents from the balcony then cooly went back and performed thoracic surgery by flashlight. You along with PJ Reid and the Rangeman civilians held off assault after assault while providing sanctuary for injured National Guard, Army and police. When reassigned to take over the surgery wing of the civilian hospital under siege, you lead the retaking of that portion of the hospital, killing six insurgents and saving the lives of civilians, police and military under your care. Colonel you may feel this was your duty, but the President, Congress, Secretary of the Army and the country want to thank you."

"Sir, I only did what the Army taught me to do. A hand shake would suffice."

"Lt. Colonel Ybarra Sherman you are ordered to attend the ceremony and receive the honor bestowed on you by the President," he said sternly but then smiled. "I know you do not disobey orders from higher ranking officer unless it concerns punishment on the mats."

"Yes sir, as long as there are not mats involved," I smiled back. Was that nearly two years ago?

"You'll be only the second woman to receive the MoH. The other recipient was also a woman surgeon."

"Yes sir, Mary Walker, Civil War. Ironic mine is for the Second Civil War. May I make one request sir?"

"What is that?"

"Could the award wait until after I give birth to my son. I'd rather not have to stand in front of the nation in my third trimester."

 **Epilogue**

Lt. Colonel Gabriela Ybarra-Sherman received the highest award possible, the Medal of Honor. Her brother, Master Sergeant Fernando Ybarra received the Silver Star for his actions on another ridge in Afghanistan. The Ybarra family, father, sons Carlos and Manuel and wives and children attended the double award ceremony.

Also in attendance were former PJ Allen Reid who had recently been awarded an Air Force commendation for his work during March Forth, Hector and Antonia; Lester and Claudia; and Carlos Manoso with Stephanie and little Gabriela.

The two recipients were whispering insults to one another as their waited for the receiving line to begin. "My uniform is nicer than yours," Fernando whispered as they waited for the receiving line to begin. His eyes focused forward.

"Agreed and I really like your cover. Mine looks like bowler. But my medal is bigger than yours," Gabe retorted, her eyes also focused forward.

"At least I don't have to wear pantyhose," he whispered.

"Yeah, you'd have to shave your legs; you can barely shave your face."

From somewhere a low decibel growl was heard, "Gabriela."

When the aircraft carrying the family and Texas Rangeman returned to San Antonio, all met for dinner at the same club Leo had taken Tank and The Deacon. That evening Leo stood up and announced at his sons' insistence, Gabe was once again an inheritor as well as a corporate board member Y-bar, JY-bars and Wymen Industries. Ram and Hector wasted no time in razzing Tank there surely wouldn't be a horse big enough to carry him around the Y-bar.

"Clydesdale and then you'd be in charge of the beer," Manny Ybarra announced.

Hector, his mother, and Antonia Perez-Alvarez were frequent guests at the Y-bar where Antonia learned to ride horses and eat strawberry ice cream with her surrogate grandfather Leo. Gabe and her son, Daniel Carlos (DC) often joined them in the treat. Papa Pierre had the anti-sugar recessive gene so common with Rangeman and would only sit and watch and wipe faces; Antonia's, DC's and Gabriela's. Leo had to wipe his own.

 **Five years later:**

The stork had been busy with the Rangeman's Merry Men and their wives; Bobby and Suzanne had two children, Woody and his wife had three which included a set of twins. Hal in Trenton married a lovely Scandinavian lady and together they made several white haired blue eyed Vikings. Cal and Vince found wives but as yet had escaped the stork.

Lester and Claudia had a son and another baby on the way. Lester now had a big house, mortgage, lawn and riding lawn mower, dog, swimming pool and a huge smile that never left his face.

The most surprising was The Deacon married again. There were no little deacons running around and he and his wife didn't plan on having any. But then those were Stephanie's words as well and she and Ranger now had two children.

As for Trenton:

Wymen Industries made good on their promise to help Trenton by bringing jobs. Computer companies moved into the area making Trenton a mini Silicon Valley. Auxillary businesses sprung up with emphasis on making energy efficient modular home components allowing for the rapid rebuilding all along the East Coast. The home styles varied to allow the home to esthetically fit in with neighboring homes. Rangeman rebounded quickly, faster than Ranger expected. His wish to move to Miami and head up that office disappeared but he did retain his home there for family vacations. The vacant land across from Rangeman was transformed into additional office space for the company as well as housing for employees and their families complete with day care and health center and a private park. Trenton was becoming a "green" city with modern energy efficient homes and businesses but also with the many new parks and greenways. Stark Street was transformed into a long urban park and new homes and apartments were rushing to take advantage of the new area.

As far as Ranger's emotional needs. He was back in control. Rangeman was doing so well and the town was growing in unexpected ways, he started another company, Rangeman Industries which makes high tech security devices. He brought the same dedication he had as a special ops soldier to the business world, but he still kept his finger on the underground pulse of Trenton and beyond. Over all he was content with his new life, his wife and 2 children. Each day he started out with a hour work out and often two. His body remained trim and tight.

Once a year the original Trenton core team; Ranger, Tank, Bobby, Lester, and Hal came together for a 10 day hunting trip in Southern New Mexico. It was a time to rebond and tighten up friendships.

As for the people of Trenton, many of those who fled returned as jobs became available once again. Mary Lou, Lenny and sons returned from upstate New York; after all Trenton was home. Lenny quickly established his plumbing business.

Stephanie never stopped looking for Connie. Suddenly one day a woman came to Rangeman to apply to run the new Rangeman Bail Bonds business. It was Connie. She had escaped with her family to Italy but Europe was not the Europe her family remembered and Connie was the first to return to the US. She was hired for the Rangeman job.

Helen and Frank Plum had barely escaped the massive snow storm arriving in Harrisburg, Pennsylvania in refugee trucks who plucked the freezing travelers from their cars. Frank had no intention of ever returning to Trenton and especially the Burg. Helen could talk of nothing else. After three years Frank gave in and returned to Trenton but Helen found the town much changed. Whole neighborhoods were missing, familiar stores were gone, the former Burg residents were scattered. As the town began to rebuild, homes in Chambersburg were being razed, lots sold in bundles and larger homes were coming in. The quaintness was giving way to the 21st century. Helen became morose and Frank divorced her and moved to Florida, not far from Ranger and Stephanie's vacation home.

Valerie had lost her husband, Albert Kloughn, in the March Forth wars. He had a heart attack trying to save the neighbor lady from the burning duplex. Joe Morelli offered his home to Valerie and girls during the troubles and Valerie never left. She married Joe Morelli and pumped out a son, Joseph Morelli, Jr. Joe had found his Burg wife and family but due to the size of the family sold his house and bought one of the new larger Burg homes. Helen Plum moved in with them but lasted only two years before passing away suddenly.

Stephanie and Helen never really bonded again. The hurt was too deep but being dutiful daughter she did visit. Having Joe Morelli as a brother in law was strange at first, but like Trenton, Joe had changed. He was a wonderful father to Valerie's daughters, a patient son in law with Helen and a gushing father to his namesake son. Stephanie and Joe were comfortable with one another and Joe and Ranger accepted each other into their lives.

Finally Stephanie located Lula in Memphis. She had married a widower who owned a BBQ restaurant and had two small children. Lula had an instant family and all the BBQ she wanted to eat.

Nobody knew where Vinnie's, Lucille's, or Joyce Barnhardt's location. They could have been among the unidentified dead, but nobody really cared.

#

Phew, thanks for hanging in with me. Thank you for pointing out my errors, especially the spelling of Colombia…..sheeesh! In reading one of the later chapters to DH (dear husband), I suddenly realized cocaine is not an opiate—pretty bad for a horticulturist. Sorry to all you pharmacists and medics, I missed by a continent and ocean. E.


End file.
